She is The Sunlight
by jasperwillbiteme
Summary: Jasper and Alice meet at a dorm and fall in love.Follow them as they face life's different challenges and fight for their love. Also includes Bella/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett. All human. College life at it's best!
1. A Fresh Beginning

**ALICE**

Today is my first day in college. I'm really excited! I grabbed my luggage and stalked out of my room-to the living room where my dad is patiently waiting for me.

"There you are, sweetie." I smiled at myself. Dad always calls me sweetie. I am his only child, my Mom died years ago and he never remarried. Standing next to him is my boyfriend, James. He smiled at me as I descended from the stairs slowly. We had a fight last night, and I still don't want to talk to him.

As I got nearer, his smile grew bigger. He handed me a bouquet of white roses-my favorite, if I may say so-and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry Alice, I promise it wouldn't happen again", he said. Idiot, like I could ever believe him again. Instead of saying that to his face, I thought of a more decent phrase that would be appropriate in front of my father.

"Sure it won't,cause I'm breaking up with you."

He frowned. I can feel my father's disappointed gaze as he stayed silent. He always liked James for me. Like us, James' family is wealthy, and when I say wealthy, I'm talking about billions of shares in stock markets and booming malls and arcades. Our family owns businesses , hotels, and resorts-the finest in the country. And I, Mary Alice Brandon, am the heir of all these fortunes.

Finally, after recovering from shock (I guess), Dad interrupted my thoughts by actually speaking.

"Breaking up?" he hissed. "Why? What happened? Mary Alice Brandon, explain it to me now." Oh God. Like I would want to.

"But Dad, it's my first day! I don't want to be late for school!" I whined in protest. Heavens, please let me escape. Just this once..

"I can call your University and demand that they start the classes next week if you want to. Now sit and tell me what happened." Right. I may as well grab this chance to get away from that bastard.

"I don't love him anymore. And I think he doesn't love me either. I don't want him anywhere near me Daddy." I batted my lashes for full effect.

"You are wrong Alice, of course I love you, you know that. That's why I committed those mistakes. It's because I love you way too much.." said the voice straight from hell.

Dad looked from James to me, confusion showing in his eyes. I sighed. I don't want to do this cause it would make my Dad unhappy, but I need to be free. I need to tell him the truth.

"Dad, James is.. He's.." I stammered. I have no freaking idea on how to say this right without embarrassing myself or ensuing a war.

Silence. Daddy is still looking at me, pleading fOr me to go on with my story. James too,is looking at me. Pleading for me to stop. But I can't.

"Daddy, James wants to do it with me". I blushed. "He is sexually harassing me, and I don't want it Dad, I'm only seventeen, we are too young, and I freaking don't want to do it with him!" I shouted with all my might. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I witnessed Dad's face grow red with anger. I am his baby, after all.

He lunged for James who was too stunned to actually speak, and hit him in the nose with his clenched fist. Blood run down the suspect's nose as he ran away, still shocked, to his boastful new car.

"Do not come here again, don't you even dare look at my daughter again, or I'll gauge your eyes out from their sockets!" I've never seen him so mad, but I felt safe as Daddy shouted these words to him.

I was still crying when I felt Daddy's hand on my shoulder. I got up and we went to his car, a white Mazda 6 which he happily bought because it's my choice. We were headed for my Dormitory now, since school is kinda distant from home. I will miss our house, really, but I am excited to live on my own. I like the sound of independence, and I can almost hear it now. Four hours later, just as we were a block away from the Dorm, Dad's phone rang. Perfect. I guess I'll be independent from this moment on.

"Yes, I'm headed back now… Wait for ten more minutes?... Okay, see you." I heard Dad mutter to the phone. He stopped the car in the middle of the street and I can see people gawking at us. Nothing new.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry,but I have to drop you off here. I am needed at the office and there's just too much traffic in that street that you might have to walk.."His eyes were apologetic as he looked at me pleadingly.

"It's okay Dad, I can use a little exercise." I reassured him,but deep inside, I was ranting. He smiled at me gratefully and helped me with my baggage. I kissed him goodbye and said "See you next month" as I hugged him and assured him that I have everything I needed with me.

I started walking the remaining block, struggling with my baggage and high heels. I was not looking at anything in particular, I was lost in thought when suddenly, something-or someone bumped me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see him, ready to bombard him with fury but when my eyes met his gaze, I was speechless. It's like the whole world stopped revolving and it's only the two of us, staring at each other in awe…NOT really. Just as fast as he came, without any word, he ran away. He ran away! He didn't even say sorry or what! He just ran away and I am on the ground, steam rising in my ears as I tried to look for reasons on how he could afford running away from me without even apologizing. Didn't he know who I am?

I got up and went straight to the dorm to clean up and go to school. Fury is still evident in my face, but I tried to conceal it. My landlady gave me my room's keys and when I opened the door, I forgot about everything else. Daddy meant it when he said he'd never have me away from heaven,for my room is heaven itself. This room has two beds, but my side was better than the other. Dad hired an interior designer to decorate it, I must know. My bed was white and it looks so fluffy that I almost felt like ditching school and sleeping. Rich textured wallpapers were installed, a study counter beside the bed, picture frames hung in the wall.. And a vanity table! A vanity table was set by the window, adorned with a mirror with pink lighted roses on the side—and I just fell in love with this place. It was themed pink and white, I even have a spare cot-like bed for my laptop. Dad knows I don't like using my laptop on a 's become my habit to use it on the floor, so he ordered a floor bed for me to use my laptop on. I love my dad!

I was enjoying my room for a while when a girl,about my age, entered. I was taken aback, but she introduced herself as my roommate. The one who owns that sturdy bed on the other side of the room. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, but she asked me to just call her Bella.

"So,where are you from?I mean what province?"I asked,being the talkative girl that I am.

"I'm from Baguio City." She said,biting her lower lip. She is shy, I bet.

I smiled at her and said "Don't worry, we'll be friends." She smiled back, and that's how I met my best friend.


	2. A Glimpse of Heaven

CHAPTER 2:

JASPER

I hate school. I hate this first day of classes where you endlessly introduce yourself to people you don't give a damn about. If only I had the courage to not attend school today, I wouldn't something's pushing me to go,so I did. I was running,late for my class when this girl who looked lost came out of nowhere and naturally, I tripped over her. I was annoyed. I was about to rant on her when I felt her eyes staring at me. Like an idiot, I stared back, mesmerized by her beauty and natural charms. I was about to apologize, but no words came. We were like that for a moment when I realized that I was late for my class. Without thinking, I sprinted to the ground and dragged myself to school with nothing but her face on my mind. God, she is beautiful.

I went inside the classroom to find it almost empty. I said almost, because there were still some students hovering inside. I sat at the empty chair on the back, hoping to find some privacy. Wish not granted. A fair looking girl sat next to me and I tried hard to stop from rolling my eyes. I was unsuccessful, and she was numb.

"Hi, I'm Maria." She extended her hand,and being a gentleman, I shook it. "Jasper."

"So Jasper, where are you from? I'm from Bulacan. I'm new here, so I was hoping to make new friends."

"I live here in Manila, but as of now I reside in one of the dormitories near the school." I said. I tried to smile at her to be more polite.

"Really?" she asked, "What dorm are you in?"

"Globe Asiatique,it's co-ed." God,was I bored. I swear I saw her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets as she flipped her hair. "I reside there too! Girls' Wing, Room number 24!" She giggled excitedly."What room are you in? I have mine to myself. I don't like roommates."She added. "I'm in Room # 8, Boys' Wing of course, and I share it with two of my 's quite large." And I am not kidding. The room is like aVilla,we've got everything we needed. I was about to excuse myself, since our professor isn't coming, when she spoke again. "You could come to my room when it's too crowded in yours." I was too stunned to speak, disgusted, but she stood up, blew me a kiss, and winked before finally disappearing from my sight. What a girl.

That day was a struggle. I found it hard to forget that girl. She keeps popping in my mind; I don't even know her name. She smelled so sweet and she looked so innocent. Her dark hair was short; she looked like a pixie…my pixie. I was like this the whole day, until finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of our classes.

I grabbed some dinner and went home to the dorm. My friends were already there when I arrived. They were unpacking their things. I propped myself up at one of the white beds. It was so soft, like it was designed for an angel. Then, I thought of her again. Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock, and I am in love.

I was on the bed, smiling to myself, when my best friend, Edward, threw a candy at my face. "Whitlock, why are you grinning like an idiot?" So they've noticed. Emmett started laughing. "Maybe he met someone…" Emmett said, taunting me like always. I ignored them and turned the TV on, pretending to watch. I took the largest bed and made myself comfortable. Emmett protested. "I thought since I was the biggest here, I should have the King sized bed?" He whined like a child. I just stared at him and said "Yeah,but I pay the biggest." He walked away with that. Ha! "Much too dramatic",I commented. Edward looked at me and said "Not really,he's going to the Girls' Wing,you some time with his girlfriend."

Ah. The dreamy Rosalie Hale. They've been together for three years-high school sweethearts, inseparable. I like Rosalie. Emmett becomes quiet when she's around. It's like he's a different guy. "So you're going too, to meet Jessica?" I didn't have to ask. Edward and Jessica Stanley are also a couple, and sometimes I feel like the odd one out, which I actually am. He just nodded and proceeded to the door, when I bolted for it and said "Mind if I come?"

He looked seriously shocked at my tried hard to hide it, but surprise was written all over his face. I just shrugged and said "It's boring here." He nodded and started walking to the other wing. I hate it when he does that.

We found Emmett and Rosalie cuddling in the hallway. Yes, we are not allowed to enter the girls' rooms,but I swear these two will eventually find a way to sneak in. Soon enough, Jessica joined Edward and I was by myself again. I went to the backyard garden to play my guitar-which I brought with me, and there, sitting on the grass by a tree, is an angel of beauty.

I stared at her for a long moment, her eyes were closed, a smile was painted on her pink lips, and her head was pointed to the sky. She was enjoying the moment, the coolness of the breeze blowing her hair, the sound of the waterfalls streaming by the rocks, the hum of the crickets…She was enjoying the moment of being with nature, and I was enjoying the moment of being with her.

She opened her eyes and stared at me..well,more like glared at me.

"I know you! You are that idiot who left me on the road!"She was mad at me. My heart sank.

"My name's Jasper Whitlock",I said. I picked a flower from one of the plants, bent down on my knees, and looked into her eyes. "And I'm sorry, Ma'am."

And that's how I met the love of my life.


	3. Wrong First Impressions

CHAPTER 3

ALICE

After a little chat, Bella and I went to school. Too bad, we don't have the same schedule. Like the usual, I introduced myself, smile a little, and within five minutes, every boy's eye was staring at me. Some are even winking, and it's not good for the girls. I'm getting all the attention, but I was not satisfied. I was looking for someone—and he's not here.

The day passed and so far, I've got four boxes of chocolates, 17 love letters, 6 flower bouquets, and numerous text messages. I, in return, have given more than fifty copies of my contact cards—I need to print a new batch, 37 handshakes, countless smiles, and hundreds of 'thank yous' for all the gifts and compliments. This is my life, that was nothing new to me. I was so used to all the admiration that sometimes, it annoys me.

As soon as my classes were over, I took a cab to the dorm. I know, it's not that far from school, but I am a Brandon. I don't want to walk ever. I quickly unpacked my things and settled down on my bed. I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Bella came in, crying.

"Are you all right?" Concern could be heard in my voice. She kept sobbing in her bed, avoiding my gaze. I went to sit at the edge of her bed, trying to console her.

"I'm here, Bella. I am your friend, and you can tell me what's bothering you, if you feel like it." I tried to make her see that I'm not being pushy, and I think she was convinced.

She sat up straight, her back to the headboard, as she wiped her tears away. She looked at me for a moment, perhaps weighing her options, then nodded.

"Alice, I—I'm…There's-.." She stuttered. Usually this would have annoyed me, but not today. I patiently (and surprisingly) waited for her to finish.

"I'm in love with someone, and he is committed…..And his girlfriend is…awesome..and pretty…and…Jessica Stanley." I covered my mouth with my hand. Jessica Stanley. Edward Cullen. The spoiled cheerleader and the simple, well mannered boy. And Bella was in love with him?

"I..We were classmates in High School." She continued. "I've loved him for so long, and now he's in my class..And I can't avoid him. I don't know what to do, Alice. What should I do?"

"Bella." That was all I could say. I didn't know how she felt, I've never been in a situation like that before. I thought of words to say. "I'm just here Bella,we'll figure something out." Those were the best I could think of. She hugged me and thanked me for being nice to her. It felt good, like I had a sister.

After we were done with homework, I asked Bella if she wanted to go out for some fresh air, but she declined. I left her in our room to give her some time to think. I went to the backyard garden to have some alone time. I sat on the grass by a tree and closed my eyes, inhaling the fresh air. It felt good to be here…Until I had the feeling that I was not alone.

When I opened my eyes, I almost fainted.

There, standing right in front of me, was the most gorgeous man my eyes have ever seen.

Then, something clicked on my was the same guy who pushed me on the road and left me sprawled there. I frowned.

"I know you! You are that idiot who left me on the road!" I glared at him. Time to teach you some manners.

He took a step closer and said "My name's Jasper Whitlock." What a beautiful name-and picked a flower-a white rose,from the plant. To my surprise, he knelt down in front of me, offered me the flower, and asked for forgiveness. "And I'm sorry, Ma'am."

I felt my lips curve up, I smiled and accepted the flower. Still kneeling, he offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation and he helped me stand. He laid a handkerchief on the grass, patted it for me to sit, and he picked up his guitar and sat beside me. He started strumming tunelessly.

He paused for a moment. I looked at him, and he was looking intensely at me.

"Alice," he breathed, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to just leave you there."He sighed, then looked away.

I cupped his chin and forced him to look at me. "It's okay, Jasper. I don't mind at all."And I was honest. If I have to fall all over again, dirt on my face, gashes on my knee, I would. If that's what it takes to meet him everyday, I'd be more than honored.

We spent the night talking and laughing, until I cannot stifle my yawns anymore, so Jasper said goodbye. He asked me for my phone number and promised that he'll isit me often. I was secretly rejoicing because of that.

As the week progressed, I've come to know Jasper very well. We ate lunch and dinner together and do our homeworks in the garden. He taught me how to play the guitar, was I honored. I've learned from Emmett that Jasper never let anybody else touch that guitar, and yet he even taught me how to play. I was so giddy. Yes, I've met Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jessica. We've all become friends, and Jessica is nice, only I can't help but feel bad for Bella. There's also this one girl, Maria, who keeps on interrupting whenever Jasper and I are spending time together. She likes him, that I could tell, and I can't help but feel jealous when they talk, even if he's not mine. I know he talks to her just to be polite, but still, I feel like thousands of little needles are being poked into my heart.

We spent the whole week on getting to know each other, and I was really happy that I chose to stay on a dormitory.I don't have any regrets.


	4. Bella Calls Dr Heart

Chapter 4

BELLA

It's 10:00 pm, where the hell could she be?

Alice has been very busy this week. She was my first friend, the only person I trust in this hell that was personally designed for me.

I peered out the window and sure enough, Alice was in the garden. Again. With Jasper. I can hear her laughter as he tells a joke. She looked genuinely happy these past few days, and I was happy for her.

I turned on the radio, knowing it's my chance now. "There, just right on time." I smiled to myself. I dialed the number announced on the station.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

I am getting used to this routine. At 8:00 in the evening, Alice will go downstairs to the garden, leaving me alone in our room, which is totally fine with me. I do this every night.

"Hello?"said the voice on the other line.

"Hello, Dr. Heart." I answered timidly.

"Who's on the other line please?" Like he doesn't know yet.

"This is me, Sunshine." That was what I use to keep my true identity a secret. It sucks, I know. But that was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sunshine..you got some problem to share?" I know the drill by heart. Tell him my problem, and he will ask some other listeners for the best advice that they could give me.

"Yeah..It's about..Umm.. You know? It's about Oreo.. Well, I know I should just move on.. But Dr. Heart, I just can't. He's in my class and I can't get over him.. But I'm no match to his girlfriend. I don't know what to do.."

"Don't worry Sunshine, that's why we are here, to help you. So listeners, you heard our friend's sentiments. Sunshine can't get over Oreo, and she needs your advice. You may call now to help Sunshine. And I'll be right back!" And that was the cue. Patiently, I listened to all their ads and songs and finally, the moment I've been waiting for has arrived.

"Sunshine, we have our first caller on the other line. Hello?"

"Hello, just call me Rain." Said the mysterious caller. His voice sounded good. I almost forgot Edward when I heard him. "Sunshine, why don't you just tell him how you feel? You're making it hard for yourself. What if he feels the same for you? Only he wouldn't leave his girlfriend because you seem so distant. I'm a guy, Sunshine, so I know how he feels. Just tell him, you won't lose anything." I snickered. It's not that easy.

I listened to other advices but soon grew tired, and Alice will be here anytime soon so I turned off the radio and pretended to be asleep.I heard the know turn and Alice yawned as she entered the room. I peered through the covers to see what she's up to. She was kissing a flower on her vase, smiling to herself. An hour later, she was under the covers. I thought she was asleep, but not long after, she poked her head from the cover, took a deep breath, and smiled. God, she is in love.


	5. He's Mine

CHAPTER 5

**MARIA**

Jasper is really cute. Ever since I saw him, I fell in love. I'm not the type who believes in these things but the moment I laid eyes on him, I know I'm not giving him up.

Everything went well. Jasper and I became friends. I even became friends too with Edward, Jessica's boyfriend. Jessica is my best friend. I also got along fine with Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett. But I'm only interested with Jasper. I can't get enough of him.

There's just one tiny problem. Yes, tiny, cause she literally is tiny. She just looks like a girl to me, but the way he looks at her, it's unnerving, if you'd ask me.

"Hey Maria, this is special friend." That was how I met her. Special? What's so special about her, except for the fact that she's Joseph Brandon's only daughter? I bet Jasper doesn't even know that.

"Alice, this is Maria, my classmate." So I am just a classmate? Not even a friend?

"Hi, I know you! You're in room 24, right?"the girl asked me.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Alice." Sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you too! We were heading for lunch, would you like to join us?" How does she manage to be so friendly, despite the menacing looks I throw her way?

I was about to say yes, when Jasper elbowed her. Uh oh. Not a good sign, so I just declined.

I have to make a plan soon. I can't let Jasper slip away from my own hands. I want him. He's mine.


	6. Unsaid Goodbye

**CHAPTER 6**

"Alice?"

I looked around to see that someone I didn't want to see. I tried to regain my composure. I was alone in our room, Bella was not yet home.

"Maria."I hope this was the last time I ever spoke her smiled that scary smile-like she's planning something."What do you need?"I almost growled.

"I needed to talk to you about something. Or someone." Scary smile.

"Who?Go on. Bella's coming soon."I wanted to shove her out the door.

"Alice, I noticed that you and my BOYFRIEND are getting pretty close lately. I just came here to inform you that Jasper is not enjoying his time with you like you think he does. I want you to stay away from him,and he does too. He is just too polite to tell you personally.I'm counting on you." With that, she slammed the door behind her and I can see the smile on her face.

I was left alone in the room, still in the state of shock. I couldn't speak or cry. Within that one short week that I've known Jasper, I've come to care deeply for him. No,it was more than that.I know it was too soon, but I think I love him. That's right. I love Jasper Hale.

Could it be true that Maria is his girlfriend? Why did he show me that he likes me, if he was already committed? I wanted to cry-but no tears came. I sat still in my bed, staring at nothing, when someone entered the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" That's Bella. I shook my head and before I know it, tears streamed down my eyes.

"Why are you crying Alice? What happened? Come on, tell me!" Bella gripped my shoulders, as if trying to wake me up. Now I know how she felt that day when she saw Edward with Jessica. It hurts too much.

"Bella, I'm in love with Jasper…" I managed to choke out in between sobs.

Bella hugged me. "I know, Alice. You were obvious. But why are you crying? He loves you too, right?

I shook my head. I tried to answer, but nothing came out but louder sobs and plenty of tears. How could Jasper do that to me? He should've just told me. He doesn't need to be subtle about Maria…it just made everything worse. My heart was shattered and whatever Bella says to comfort me, I just can't feel better. Maybe she understands…but this is different. I love Jasper..He gave me signs that he feels the same…and now it is clear that he doesn't.

The next two weeks were painfully slow. I went to school, go back to the dorm, sleep, wake up. I avoided Jasper with all my might. I never went to the garden, I never went outside the room at all. Bella looked utterly concerned about me, but I always told her that I'm fine. I pretended to be strong and I wish no one saw through my pretenses.

When Saturday came and there were no school activities for the weekend, I decided to go home and check on my Dad. I missed him. It's been three whole weeks, and I am a daddy's girl. I took the bus to our province and when I got home, Dad was very surprised. The happiness that crinkled his eyes is priceless. I should come home more often, it will distract me from feeling the heartache.

"How are you sweetie?" Gosh, I miss you Daddy.

He hugged me and I hugged him back, much too eagerly. Dad asked our servant to prepare our lunch and we ate in silence-almost.

"Sweetie, are you okay?What brought you home?I thought you'd be here by the end of each month. You are early." I rolled my eyes. He has so many questions.

"Dad, I have this feeling that you don't want me here. Please say I'm wrong." I pouted my lower lip which made him smile bigger, if that was even possible.

"Of course I'm happy that you're here. It's just that…"He trailed off. I waited for him to finish, knowing he's just thinking of the right words to say.

"Well, I mean, you're happy with your new school, right? Is there any problem you might want to share? Do you ant a room of your own, or what?" I sighed. Dad knows me too well.

"No dad, my room's great, thank you! And my roommate is a nice girl. Thank you Daddy, I know you wanted to get me a solo suite,but I love my room as it is." It was the truth. My room is perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"But why are there dark circles under your eyes? They are so puffy, and I think you're always crying. Tell me, Sweetie. Are you not yet over with James? Is school too harsh on you?Tell Daddy."

"I'm so over James, Dad. It's just that…I really like this guy.. And he doesn't like me.." Well, there's no point in lying. I felt my throat tightening, and I held back the tears.

"Are you serious? He doesn't like you? Why? How could that happen? Whoever says no to my daughter, the prettiest in the world?" I can tell dad everything. He knows I don't like being rejected, but then again, who does?

"He's committed. His girlfriend came up to me and asked me to stay away. I like him Dad. I really do. I even thought he likes me too…"

Daddy stood up and gave me a fatherly hug. I instantly felt better. He told me everything will work out fine, then headed for work. I went to the mall to pass the time. Shopping is my favorite hobby, really.. I bought Bella a shirt that is really cool, then some stuff for our room. While I was strolling, I passed by a guitar store and I saw the most beautiful guitar ever. Without second thought, I bought it with him in my mind.

I went back to the dorm on Sunday, with Bella's shirt and the guitar. I laid the guitar in my floorbed, and I handed Bella the shirt.

"Thank you Alice!You didn't have to!" She's almost squealing..ah, she loves simple things. "How's home?"

"Dad missed me so much. I wish you could come with me sometime Bella, I want you to meet him."

"Sure.. Just let me think about the exact time, yeah? Oh, I almost forgot. I got you some strawberries! My mother hand picked them for you." Bella also went home that weekend. She lives in Baguio City, so there are really a lot of strawberries there. I like strawberries!

"Thanks Bella! These would keep me occupied."

We talked about our homes for about an hour when someone knocked on the door. Bella got up to open it. I heard murmurs and I didn't really care, except that Bella kept on glancing at me every once in a while.

"Uhm, Alice, we're going out tonight. Would you like to come?" Bella asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Please Alice, come with us! You need some fun!" That was Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. And if they're going out.. Is Bella comfortable now with Jessica and Edward? And Jasper will be there. Of course, with Maria. I can't even bear to think about them tgether. Pain shot immediately through my heart. I kept my gaze on the floor.

"No, I think I'll get some rest. I'm tired from the trip. But you guys enjoy yourself. Take care Bella. Bye Rosalie. Thanks for inviting me!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Are you sure? Yu could always change your mind. Call me if you do." Rosalie closed the door and Bella started getting ready.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" I'm really curious. Has she moved on?

"Yeah. Jessica's nice, Alice. So I figured I'd just suppress this feeling inside me. It wouldn't get me anywhere. Are you sure you don't want to come? You know, I haen't talked to Jasper lately.. but he seems so.. distant, and upset. He misses you."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. Sorry Bella, I'm really tired. Have a wonderful night."I faked a yawn so she'd stop bringing the subject. She applied her lipstick and popped her lips, then put her jacket on. She looked at me before heading for the door.

"Night, Alice." I heard the door shut and loneliness flooded my heart.


	7. I Love You

CHAPTER 7

**JASPER**

I woke up to the sun's blinding rays. I internally groaned, sat u in my bed, then rubbed my eyes. Edward and Emmett are still sleeping. They went partying last night. I was invited, but I didn't join. There's no point in having fun anymore. Alice is avoiding me.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened. A different scene entered my mind.

"She's not seeing you anymore, Jasper." Maria said, with a sad look in her eyes. "I thought I'd help you by telling her how you feel. I told her that you love her, but she totally freaked out. She said she doesn't feel the same for you, so she's not seeing you again. I'm so sorry Jasper. I only wanted to help."

Maria knows I love Alice. I told her about it and she seemed supportive so I was not worried. Unluckily, Alice doesn't love me. Man,did that hurt. She's the only girl I've loved for as long as I could remember, and she rejected me through a friend. Now she's avoiding me. It's been two weeks. Two weeks! I miss her!

I threw a pillow at Edward who's snoring loudly to wake him up. We'd be late for school. "Edward, you better get up now!" I hissed. He didn't budge.

"Emmett? Get up!We're late!" I kicked Emmett on the sheen, guess who got hurt? Yeah, he's just too big. Damn. How could I wake them up?!

I thought for a moment, then a smile spread across my face. I opened the door and pretended to talk to someone. "Hi Rosalie, Jessica. No, they're still sleeping. I tried waking them up but to no avail. Okay, I'll tell them." With that, Edward and Emmett immediately got up, get dressed and ran to the door, and I fell laughing on the floor. Idiots.

"Where's Rose? What'd you tell her? God, I promised to walk to school with her!" Emmett groaned. Edward was also throwing me questions that I don't really understand, since I'm laughing so hard.

"Idiots! I was kidding! You two were hysterical, you should've seen yourselves!" I practically jumped up and down the bed with glee.

"What's so funny?" Edward is always serious. "You tricked us!"

"Yep, I just did! I don't know why you two are so afraid of those girls. Ha-ha!!" I raised my fist in the air to signal my victory. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"At least we have our girlfriends. Not like other people who get rejected and throw it all away. Ha!" Emmett grinned.

"What do you mean, throw it all away? I didn't! She's avoiding me! I don't want to be a burden!"

"Oh man, I should buy you a book about courtship." Edward put his arm on my shoulder as we walked to school.

Lunch came quickly and we piled on to our usual table. I saw Alice alone in a corner. I longed to join her but she looked away, crushing my shattered heart to even smaller pieces. What did I do wrong? I just loved her. Around me, the world continued moving, but I was completely oblivious. It hurts too much. I grabbed my food, dumped it in the bin, then went home. I laid on the bed and started doodling. Then, an idea struck my mind. I grabbed my pen and started writing a song. This is the first song I eer wrote, and she is the inspiration.

**If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow  
And I am today**

**If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone**

**And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I the pain**

**She lives in a daydream.  
I don't belong.  
She is the sunlight.  
The sun is gone.**

**I said if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone**

After writing the last word, I instantly felt better. I hate writing songs for people, but this one is different. I didn't feel obliged. I felt free. I was happy. I remember her smiles, her hearty laughter.. My heart ached with longing for her. I wish I could do something, but here I am, curled up in a ball like a girl, crying myself to sleep.

Weeks, months passed, and Alice and I stayed away from each other. I didn't understand how we drifted apart. I am torn, but I still managed to live each day, knowing I'd see her again.. even if we don't talk. I miss her so much. All I can do is sing her song whenever I remember her.

That was what I was doing when she came. No, not Alice. Her roommate, Bella Swan. I was so immersed with the song that I didn't see her coming.

"Hi."She said with a tentative smile. "May I join you?"

"Sure." I answered. I scooted to give room for her to sit. We were in the garden.

"Uh, here." She handed me a tissue paper. At first, I was puzzled, but I took it anyway. "Maria isn't worth your tears, you know."

Now I really am puzzled. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Maria. Did you two break up? Cause you're crying and singing a sad song.. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, but no, we didn't break up, and I are just friends."I explained.

Bella's eyebrows pulled together, her forehead was creased. "Jasper, I .. My mind's pretty messed up right now, but I guess it's better that you go upstairs now to our room, Esme and Carlisle are out of town so you're free to enter girls' rooms, talk to Alice, and convince her to stay. Don't ask anymore questions. Just do it as if your life depended on it."

Without knowing what I'm doing, I raced upstairs and banged the door open. At that moment, all I could hear is my beating heart, all I could see is the angel in front of me, tears in her eyes, packing her things. My mind went to panic mode as it slowly sank in. She's leaving. No! I won't let her!

"Alice…" She looked up at me. I've never seen eyes with such pain. It teared my soul apart.

"Jasper go away, I don't want to hurt anybody!" I was shocked. What did she mean?

"But you're hurting me, Alice! I love you! I love you like I've never loved anyone before, and you rejected me, and now you're leaving?! You are putting me in so much pain.. Please don't do this. Why are you leaving? Is it my fault? Okay, I'll stay a good distance away from you Alice, just please don't leave! I can't take it. Please!" I groveled at her feet, tears streaming down my face.

"You don't have to say those words to make me stay, Jasper. It hurts too much.. I can't stay here and see you everyday with Maria.. Don't say you love me.. She's your girlfriend.. Don't hurt her Jasper.."

"What?What do you mean! She's not my girlfriend! Alice, do you really think I'd love anyone else? Do you think I'd lie to you?!I love you! It's always been you! I stayed away because you started avoiding me and Maria said you don't love me! That's why I didn't bother you for so long.. In all those months I thought about no one but you.. It was too hard for me.. But you kept me pushing through.. Alice, I love you.. Please believe me.."

"Jasper, Maria came to me and said you are her boyfriend. She asked me to stay away, so I did. I did not intend to get on the way of your relationship, I didn't want to ruin it. That's why I started avoiding you. I didn't want to hurt anybody." Alice looked up and I met her gaze. Damn that girl Maria for trying to take my happiness away!

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't know. She's not my girlfriend. She deceived us. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed her. I'm sorry Alice, please say you'll stay. Please." My voice cracked up in the last word. I was begging her. I've never done this before, but for Alice, I'd gladly take every fall.

"I'm not leaving.. I'm sorry too, jasper.. I thought she was telling me the truth, I didn't see any reason why she'd lie.. I should've talked to you first..I'm sorry."

I stood up and put my arms around her. If heaven exists, this must be this moment. Everything felt right as I held her close to me. We didn't need words; silence itself says everything we need to know. I love Alice, and it's clear to me that she loves me too. And that's all that really matters.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how's my story so far? Sorry if you think it sucks.. This is my first one. I promise to try to get better okay? Please review. It inspires me. Any ideas on how the story must go? Just tell me, I'll consider. Thank you. :)** **Oh and the song that Jasper wrote is entitled "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday. **


	8. Jasper's Courting Me :

CHAPTER 8

**ALICE**

Fuck. Maria lied to me, and to Jasper. I almost gave up. I almost let the pain in my heart win, and give Jasper up.

I was packing my things- I've already decided to just head back home, because I can't bear the pain anymore. The pain of seeing him with another girl. I was crying hard, I cannot even control my sobs as I haul each item into the bag. Suddenly, the door banged open, revealing the face that haunted my dreams, the face that would make me leave everything else for a glance.

After what seemed like forever of revelations, we found out that Maria wanted to keep us apart. Why? Obviously, she likes Jasper. It might even be something more than that. I saw anger flash in Jasper's eyes as he learned the truth. We talked about it, and we agreed to just let it all pass and ignore Maria. Jasper told me he loves me. I love him too, but I didn't say it. I didn't want to ruin the moment. That was perfect bliss. We held each other close, and just let the world drift apart.

I felt someone nudging me as I opened my eyes. I woke up in our dorm room, and was greeted by Esme, our landlady.

"Alice, dear, I'm afraid Carlisle and I will have to talk with you in his office." She said, almost regretfully.

I nodded my head and softly untangled myself from Jasper. So it wasn't a dream. Jasper really loves me. I followed Esme to Carlisle's office. It was neat and simple, but very elegant. Carlisle has the same tastes with my dad.

"Sit down Alice. I just wanted to discuss some matters with you." Carlisle sounded serious and distant, his tone was very business like. "I just want to make sure that you know the rules in our Dormitory."

"Oh, Carlisle, I do. I'm sorry. Jasper and I just talked in my room, I'm sorry about that. We fell asleep but that's all. We didn't do anything else." I explained much too eagerly. Carlisle gave me a nod and peered through his glasses.

"I know dear, I know you wouldn't do that, and Jasper is a nice boy, but please follow the rules next time, alright? Just talk in the balcony or lobby, I really don't want you two to get in trouble."

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you, Esme. I promise it wouldn't happen again." I held my palm up to seal my promise. Carlisle smiled at me and Esme gave me a motherly hug before I went back to my room to change.

Jasper was no longer there when I came. He's probably in his room now. I smiled at myself as I thought of what happened last night. Jasper loves me. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I chanted those words to myself. "Jasper loves me." I sighed again at the beauty of that sentence.

I entered the bathroom and took a shower for an hour. Life is just beautiful, and I was blessed. I put on my favorite blue denim jeans and an ocean blue chiffon tank top. I brushed my short hair and put on light make up. After another hour, I was done with myself. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, happy and contented.

Bella entered the room just as I was going out. She gave me a little smile as we passed each other, not having enough time to talk. We'll do that later. "See you later!" I murmured as I hurried down the stairs where Jasper waited for me.

"Hi."He said, never taking his eyes away from mine. I almost tripped at the last step, I was mesmerized by his gaze. He chuckled lightly as he offered me his hand and I took it.

"Would you like to walk to school, Ma'am? Or shall we hire a cab so you never get tired?"His voice was perfect, it was like music to my ears.

"Let's walk,Jasper. It's still early, anyway."Truth is, I get to spend more time with him if we walked. I inhaled the crisp city air and almost smelled love.

We met Emmett and Rosalie on the way to school. They were also walking, the afternoon's just too nice.

"Hey cutie! So you and Jazzy huh?"Emmett smiled suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled. Rosalie punched his arm playfully.

"No Emmett, she's not my girlfriend. Not yet." Jasper emphasized the last word. Rosalie and Emmett looked at him like he's crazy.

"What do you mean, not yet?"Rosalie asked, glaring at Jasper and I. Again, I chuckled.

"Well, Alice here didn't say she loves me too. Not yet. And Rose, I'm not rushing her. I want to enjoy every moment with her." I felt my heart lurch at his words. He's so romantic… Wait, haven't I said I love him yet?

"So old fashioned.." Emmett murmured as he rolled his eyes at Jasper.

"Wait, so you mean.. You're gonna court her?!" I blushed as I heard Rosalie ask. Courtship? Jasper's gonna court me? Wow! I never thought that would happen.. I mean, I thought he's just gonna propose and I'll say yes and we'll be together, but no, Jasper Whitlock might court me. This just keeps getting better.

I looked at Jasper hopefully, while he blushed eternally. It made me so giddy. Finally, he cleared his throat and started to speak. "Yeah..If that's okay with you, Alice?" Now he's the one looking hopefully at me. I smiled and nodded. I couldn't ask for more. "Even if you said no, I was still gonna court you anyway." He grinned as he pulled me closer to him, almost dragging me as we entered the school premises.

**

**A/N:**

**My chapters are a bit too short, don't you think? I just hate beating around the bush, sorry. please review. thank you.**


	9. Our First Real Date

CHAPTER 9

First real date

**JASPER**

I started courting Alice and it was kind of fun. I know, some people don't get it. They just do it quick, propose, and get a lovelife. But Alice is different. I don't want to rush her. I don't want to pressure her. I'm more than willing to wait, because I love her.

I knocked on their door, wanting to surprise her. Carlisle and Esme trust us enough to know that we wouldn't do anything we might regret, so I'm now allowed in Alice's and Bella's room. Bella opened the door, she just woke up. "Good morning," I said. "Are you awake?"Bella gave me a questioning look,as if I've gone mad or something. "What?" I asked, almost defensively.

"Well Jasper—or Jazzy!"Bella laughed. Alice gave me the nickname. I really didn't mind, it was so Alice. It even makes me remember her all the time, even when our friends bully me because of it. "You just woke me up,need I remind you?What do you want?" She rolled her eyes.

I entered the room and headed straight to Alice's bed. She was still asleep, curled up like a little girl. She looked so fragile and vulnerable, yet so peaceful that her sleeping figure drew me in. I lightly traced her cheek, her skin was soft and smooth. I wonder what I did to deserve this girl. I kissed her on the ear-her ticklish spot, and instantly her eyes flew open and I heard her angelic giggles. Bella looked at us, amused. "Eww. Time to leave the lovebirds alone."She snickered.

"Uh Bella, perhaps Edward is breaking up with Jess today?" Alice teased her. I tickled her sides and she rolled laughing on the bed. After more fits of laughter, she sat up and put her arms around my neck. "Good morning, Jazzy. It's a beautiful day." She whispered. I smiled at her. Alice was always optimistic, like Little Miss Sunshine. "Good morning,Darling."I replied, looking straight into her eyes. Wrong move. I got lost.

Alice got ready for our date while I waited for her in the room. I was looking around,smiling to myself. This room sure fits Alice. It was a room made for a Princess,just like Alice. My princess. I was pacing back and forth when I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a guitar, a beautiful one. It was very simple and elegant, I wonder why Alice has it? She doesn't seem the kind who was musically inclined.

I heard light footsteps emerge from the bathroom, and for a moment, I was blinded. Standing before me was the most beautiful girl every man could ever lay eyes upon. She was wearing a hot pink summer dress with frills, gold ballet flats, and a million dollar smile. I took one step closer and she automatically hugged me. "You're beautiful.."I said,as I breathed in her scent. Alice giggled and lead me out the door.

We were on the Dorm lobby,Alice was growing impatient. "Jasper, why are we still here?Let's go now, please?"She pouted her lips and it made me laugh. Suddenly, a delivery boy made his way to her, gawking enviously at me as he handed her a bouquet and a teddy bear. She looked really confused as she signed the delivery papers, but her eyes grew wide as her gaze met mine. "Oh Jasper! Why do you have to be so sweet!"She exclaimed,kissing my cheek and hugging the bear close. She smelled the flowers-white roses-and grinned at me ,she's beautiful.I will never regret falling for this girl.

After keeping my gifts in her room, Alice and I went to the mall to have lunch. We talked about everything you could ever think of, shopped, and played in the arcade. I wanted to pay for everything she wanted but she declined. We shot hoops and targets and I won another bear for her. She hugged me tightly as I handed her the price,saying it made her day.

As the clouds rolled in, I took her by the bay to watch the sunset. It was very romantic, I never noticed it before. Alice made me see things in a different light. We sat at the boulder separating the bay from the road as she huddled close to me.i put my arm around her shoulder,her head on my shoulder. I heard her sigh as the sun started going down the horizon. It was orange, it made the water glitter,almost hurting my eyes. The sky was a mixed shade of blue, green, purple, and red. It was so beautiful, yet it doesn't compare to the beauty that was sat beside me.

Our peace was interrupted by a roaring car that stopped in front of us. All the people turned around and marveled at the beauty-a Lamborghini Limousine was parked right in front of their eyes. Silence ensued as we-or they-stared dumbfounded at the car,including Alice.

"What's so good about that car?"I she didn't didn't hear me.

After a minute or so, Alice regained consciousness and spoke to me. "Someone really important must be here,to be fetched by that chauffeured car."

"Guess so."I said, trying to sound uninterested.

"It's a nice car.I want a yellow Porsche,but Dad wouldn't buy me one. He doesn't want me to drive. Overprotective."Alice smirked as she whined.

I chuckled lightly at her. She was like a little girl deprived of her favorite toy.

Moments later, the driver's side door opened and the chauffeur got off the car. He went straight to us.I suppressed my laughter as Alice's eyes widened. She looked scared.

"Master,I'm sorry to interrupt you,but we have to leave now if we should make it to dinner."Leo ducked his head in apology.I smiled and waved him off politely.

I took Alice's hand-it was cold-and opened the car door for her. We drove to Tagaytay with Alice bombarding me with questions. _**(Yup, this story is set in the Philippines. Sorry,I can't help but be patriotic.)**_

"So Master,"she said, rolling her eyes. "Is there anything else I need to know?"She frowned.I sensed her irritation that I kept my true identity from her.

"Stop calling me Master,Ma'am."I scoffed. "Relax,we're just having dinner with my family. I want to share my newfound treasure with them,is that so bad?"

"Tell me,. I'm waiting."She sounded so serious that I was scared for a moment.

"I'm sorry Alice,I just didn't thought it would matter,that's why I didn't tell you.I am Jasper Whitlock,son of the General Whitlock of the Armed Forces. My mother is a Fashion Designer, she goes by the name Lizzie Williams,you probably have heard about her since you love clothes and all, and we own a clothing brand called Miles and Mitch,a golf country club,and to subdivisions. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Oh really? Lizzie Williams is your mother?! I lover her designs! This jacket..I bought it from your store in our proince!That's quite a lot Jasper. How did you manage to stay low profile?I mean you were so simple,I didn't have a clue!You should have told me earlier though,but it doesn't really matter now."I felt relieved that she wasn't was even happy, for God's sake.

As we sped up in the expressway,Alice seemed restless.I asked her what was bothering her.

"It's just that…What if they don't like me?"She said,worry evident in her expression.

I kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It made her shiver."They will love you,Alice. Don't worry. My sister will love you,Mom will,and Dad,definitely."I winked at her as the car pulled up in a curve and came to a smooth stop.

I helped her get off the car and put on her beige jacket.I put my arms around her waist as we walked to the house. Mom was waiting by the door,with Dad beside her,my sister Alyanna in his arms.

"Mom,Dad,sis..This is Alice,the only girl that caught my eye."I said honestly. "Alice, this is my Mom,Dad,and this pretty girl here is my sister,Alyanna."

Alice kissed my Mom and Dad and opened her arms for little Alyanna. Alyanna climbed into her arms and locked her in an embrace. "It's nice to meet all of you Ma'am and Sir, and of course, pretty princess."Alice said as we made our way to the dining hall. Alyanna kissed her cheek and gave me the thumbs up sign.

"You might as well practice calling us Mom and Dad,Alice. Welcome to the family." Mom said,leading the way to the dining hall.

We ate and talked the night away, and Alyanna fell asleep in Alice's arms. Mom looked embarrassed as she took my sister to her room, apologizing to Alice. Alice just shook her head and said she enjoyed Alyanna's company.

Since it was really late,Dad convinced us to stay for the night,saying it's Sunday tomorrow and we have plenty of time to go back to Manila. We had no choice but to agree, so Alice spent the night in our guest room, while I slept in my room.

Morning came, and I went t greet Alice good morning. She was still sleeping, so I kissed her forehead and mumbled "Good morning,love", blushing all the way. Dad was reading the paper in our veranda when he saw me and asked me to join him.

"Son, I'm really glad that you've finally come to your senses. I like that girl. She's like sunshine,huh?Even your mom and sister love her.I'm proud of you,son."He beamed at me. Dad and I are close.i can tell him everything,and he keeps on supporting me,no matter what.

"Thanks Dad," I reached out to hug him. Our family is tight,we always give hugs and kisses to each other without being embarrassed. Dad stood up and hugged me back,gently tapping my shoulders. "Keep her, and you shall make our family happy. Just always remember what I always told you-" I cut him off,and continued what he was about to say, "women are respected and cared for,do not hurt them intentionally." Dad beamed again with pride,as he chuckled and went to the dining hall to grab breakfast.

I went back to get Alice for breakfast,but stopped in my track as I heard murmurs from her room.I pressed my ear to the door and heard her conversation with my sister.

"Are you sure you're just three years old,Alyanna?"Alice asked.

"Yes,Ali..I'm only thwee!"I can almost see my sister nodding at her.

"Wow,you really are intelligent. You're so lucky,you have a beautiful family.."Alice said.

"Yup,and Jazzy loves me and so do Mom and Dad..Mommy makes clothes you know?"My sister squealed.

"Yes,Jasper told me that. You call him Jazzy?I call him that too!"I rolled my eyes-that's one thing they have in common,my nickname.

"Mommy made that jacket,right?"Alyanna asked. "I have one like that,custom sized for me. It's my favorite. It's color blue."Alyanna babbled on.I smiled at family loves her,no doubt about that.

After we have eaten lunch, I informed my parents that we have to head back to Manila to avoid agreed to just let us take the passenger bus,I didn't want to make a scene by using that kissed my parents farewell, and she gave the bear we won from the arcade to Alyanna. Alyanna squeezed the bear into a tight hug and kissed Alice and I a million times before finally letting us go, saying the teddy's name is now JaLice, combination of Alice and my name.

**

**There you go. :)) Please reiew.. My previous chapter may have some missing words..I didn't notice until now that some words are being ommited when I upload..Sorry about that. I'd pay more attention from now on. Thanks to those who added this story to their favorites! Tell me what you think,please??**

**Much loooooveee. :))**


	10. Discoveries

CHAPTER 10

**ALICE**

We went back to the dorm on Sunday afternoon, after our first real date.

I was still in cloud nine,if I may say went well. His family likes me,they were all welcoming and nice, especially his little sister.I've learned that Jasper's family is wealthy,and I loved him more, not because he was wealthy, but because he doesn't boast. He remained simple and modest.

On our way back, I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, and I felt my cheeks got hot after that.

I was so tired that I instantly fell asleep,and woke up to Jaspers sweet voice,humming an unfamiliar song.I sat straight and listened, but he stopped.

"What was that song?"He smiled shyly at me and blushed.

Jasper went rummaging through his bag, and he handed me a crumpled piece of paper. I unfolded it and started reading. Jasper cupped my chin and met my gaze. "I wrote it when you were avoideing me. That's exactly how I feel-perhaps even worse. I've missed you so much, I can't even explain." Loneliness flooded his eyes, and I looked down at the floor. I couldn't contain anymore.

I finished reading the verses of the song, I was so touched that I wasn't able to stop my tears in the end. I didn't know that Jasper felt so strongly for me, like I did for him. He held my hand the whole time, we didn't speak, but our hearts do. That moment, I know that Jasper is the one. I'd do anything in my power to never let him go.

We arrived late in the dorm. Carlisle and Esme are talking in the lobby, with Rosalie and Emmett. Rose looked sick. I sat beside her, rubbing her back gently. Emmett looked worried.

"What's wrong?"Jasper asked, looking from Emmett to Rosalie, then back to Emmett again.

"Rose might be sick. I'm taking her to the a gynecologist, I guess." Esme trailed nervously.

Rosalie and Emmett looked surprised. They stared at each other, their mouths hanging open, but no words came.

"What do you mean?"I turned to Esme. "Is she pregnant? Rose? Did you do it?!" I almost screamed at her. Rosalie started shaking, crying. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"But Esme, Carlisle, that couldn't be possible!We didn't..I mean..That's just not possible!"Emmett sounded uncomfortable. I guess he doesn't want to talk about what he and Rose do personally.

"Esme, I didn't. We didn't do anything for me to be pregnant. We know our limitations.." Rosalie defended weakly. Jasper helped her up and she climbed to Carlisle's car to have her check up. I silently prayed that Rosalie will be okay.

Jasper and I parted ways as we went to our respective rooms. I was about to turn the knob when I heard Bella talking to someone. Who could be in our room?

"His relationship with her is getting worse. I know.. It breaks him apart. I can't be happy, knowing that something's hurting him.. Please Dr. Heart…"It dawned on me that Bella was talking on the phone,and hell, yeah, she's consulting Dr. Heart! So that's why she doesn't open up to me anymore. Sigh.

I opened the door and Bella jumped out in surprise. She covered her lips with her hand, hey eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. I laughed at the sight.

"Hey Bells. So.. Is Dr. Heart a better advisor than I am?"I wiggled my eyebrow, grinning at her. Bella blushed at kept her head down.

"I'm sorry Alice. These past few weeks had been hard on you. I didn't want to add to your burden."She looked at me apologetically, and I sat down beside her, combing her hair.

"It's okay Bella, I understand. Just know that I'm just always here for you, I'm never busy or anything when it comes to my bestfriend!"I exclaimed. Bella thanked me and we dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, I walked to school with Jasper, dragging Bella behind me. She was complaining the whole time, saying how she never wanted to be the third wheel. I stopped, turned around, and gripped her shoulders."You were never the third wheel."I assured her. "Right Jazzy?"I turned to Jasper, he smiled and nodded.

"You are our friend Bella,so don't go separating yourself from us." Bella smiled at him shyly. I'm really glad that my best friend and my future boyfriend are getting along.

As Bella entered her classroom, Jasper pulled me to a concrete bench behind the classrooms. It was shaded by a tree. I asked him what we were doing there, he said he just wanted to talk.

We sat next to each other, and a playful grin spread across his face.

"Guess what I've heard last night."He commanded,leaving a hint of suspense. Ugh, I hate it when he does that.

"Come on Jazzy, just tell me!"I nudged him. He knows I can't stand being suspensed.

He laughed at me and said "well, it's Edward. He was talking on the phone, and I heard him. He's talking to Dr. Heart." Jasper couldn't contain himself anymore. He bursted out laughing, and I had to slap him playfully for him to stop. I was immersed in deep thought. If Bella was the caller last night…

"Oh my , what did he say?"I gasped as I waited for his answer. He started rearranging his thoughts, I guess that's what he did, then looked at me.

"He said if this girl Sunshine..You see, Sunshine was the caller, and Edward was saying if Sunshine really loves this guy who's committed, she might as well try and tell him about how she feels..He said she's not ruining the relationship, she'd just do it to make herself feel better, like a closure or something."

I felt myself almost hyperventilating at his words. Bella was talking about Edward, and Edward was advising her without both of them knowing. Oh my God. I mean, Bella has to know this! But it might ruin everything. I sat there, dumbfounded. I blinked when Jasper snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Alice? Are you here?"Jasper teased. I nodded and told him what bothered me. Jasper listened carefully, and said that we should keep this a secret, at least while Edward's still with Jessica. We then went to our classes, mumbling "bye" as we entered the opposite doors.

That night, I went to Rosalie's room to check on her. I was surprised to find the room empty. I was on my way out when Jessica talked to me on the hallway.

"Hey Alice. Rose had gone home, if you were looking for her." She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back.

"Do you know how she is?"I asked. I was really worried for my friend. Esme told me that she'd been vomiting and feeling dizzy and weak, signs of pregnancy, but I know Rose isn't that kind of girl.

"She went home without a word. Her aunt fetched her earlier when you guys were in school. I don't know her condition, but she looked sicker today.."She frowned. Jessica hated not knowing what's going on. I thanked her as I made my way to our room.

Bella and I listened together to Dr. Heart, she was on a two way conversation with a caller, giving her an advice. That was Edward. He was asking her to just go and tell the guy that she loves him, but Bella said it's not that easy. It turned into a heated conversation, both parties were now angry.

"You should just go and tell him, that's what I was saying! Why'd you call here and ask for help if you wouldn't even plan to listen?" Rain, or Edward, said.

Bella's fury grew bigger as she stated her case.

"It's so easy for you to say that cause you're not in my situation! He has a girlfriend! He's important, and I am just a nobody! I don't want to be a laughingstock!"

Edward sighed at the other end of the line. "Well then,you just have to sit there and watch him slip away, Miss." We heard the phone beep as he ended the call. Bella threw her cellphone against the wall. I comforted her, saying it will all work out fine, even though I'm not really sure about that myself.

The week passed by quickly, we heard no news about Rosalie, Emmett was worried sick about her but she didn't call, and Esme and Carlisle wouldn't give us information. Finally, as Saturday came, Rosalie's aunt came to the dormitory, asking us to pack some clothes that we can use for a week. We obliged and hurriedly packed,then crammed ourselves in the car. Jessica and Edward sat at the back seat of the van, while Bella made herself comfortable on the first row. Jasper and I took the middle seat, and Aunt Kelly sat in the passenger seat. Bella was closing the car door when Maria came running to Aunt Kelly. "May I join you?" She asked. "It's semestral break and I don't have anything to do here, and Rosalie's also my friend."It was not a lie. Maria was still accepted in our circle despite what she did to me and Jasper.

Bella opened the door and Maria took the seat beside Jessica at the back. We were driving south to the beach. Aunt Kelly asked the driver to stop at the convenience store to buy some food. The driver pulled in front of the store and we made our way in, excited that we're seeing Rosalie again.

******

**Please review,please??I don't know if you're liking the story so far...And if nobody's interested, I'd just have to stop. I dont want to do that. :(**


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11

**MARIA**

We made our way inside the convenience store, with Alice and Jasper holding hands. My eyes never left them, while Bella trailed behind.

They made their way to the chips section, and I went to get some bread. Two guys were sitting in the bar, eating instant noodles. I saw them stealing glances at Alice, who is obliviously picking out chips and yogurts. They were wearing muscle shirts and plaid shorts, indicating that they were also headed to the beach. The big one never let Alice out of his sight. Great, even here, she's a star.

To be honest, Alice looked really pretty, even if we had no enough time to even apply make up cause Aunt Kelly arrived a bit early and wanted us to leave immediately. Alice has no make up on, her hair was in slight disarray, but it made her look even more innocent. She was wearing a peach tank top like it was her second skin,it fits her well, and a faded denim shorts, then flip flops. Jasper puts his arms around her occasionally, and I saw the guy cringe with jealousy. Suddenly, a plan was formed in my head.

I walked up to the two guys, making sure no one of my companions noticed me. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me.

"So, you like her, huh?"I went straight to the point. I extended ny hand to the both of them. "I'm Maria. That girl who caught your attention is my friend Alice. We're pretty tight."I smiled as they shook my hand.

"I'm Glenn, and this is my friend Carl." The one who was jealous said. "So, you're friends with her?"He raised an eyebrow at me.

I smirked. "More like sisters."I tried to sound nonchalant. They exchanged looks.

"Look, see that guy?That's Jasper. As you can see, he is overprotective and Alice doesn't like it very much. She plans on breaking up with him, and she's all eyes on you as we entered this store, but she can't walk up to you, afraid that Jasper might cause a scene. So she asked me to give you her would you like that?" I brought out my cellphone and Glenn looked unsuspicious, typing the number I dictated. He waved his phone at me, saying "Gotcha!" as I turned to the beverages aisle to get some Coke. I smile at myself. That wasn't so hard.

We headed back to the car and continued with the drive. We're still three hours away from the beach yet we were all so bored. Jasper whispered something to Emmett, who then brought his guitar out and started strumming. Jasper held Alice's hand and announced that the song was for her, looking in her eyes. I felt sick to my stomach, regretting coming with them at all.

I rolled my eyes as Jasper started singing.

"_**Back to you,it always comes around,**_

_**Back to you.**_

_**I tried to forget you,I tried to stay away**_

_**But it's too late."**_

As if that wasn't enough, Alice joined him in the second verse, and soon everybody's jamming, except me.

I was out of my trance when my cellphone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out, opened the new message from an unregistered number, and a second later I was smiling.

"_Hi Alice. This is Glenn, the guy from the convenience store, remember?"_

I clicked rely almost too quickly, then typed in my answer:

_Yeah, hi Glenn. We're heading to Golden Sunset Resort. You coming there too, right?_

I sent the message and smiled again to myself as my plans worked out to my advantage.

The number I gave Glenn was my number, of course, I wouldn't risk being caught by giving Alice's real number.I plan to make him see that Alice was into her, so he would make his move on her and Jasper will be mine.I didn't have to wait long for his reply. It came as soon as I sent my last message.

_Yes baby, we're following you. Look behind._ His message read.

I looked behind us and sure enough, Glenn's car was speeding, almost dodging the van's rear.

_Good guy__**,**_I typed._As soon as we get there, I'm dumping Jasper to be with you. ;)_

_Sure thing babe._He said. I almost laughed, but controlled it so I wouldn't be suspicious.

We texted all the way, I flirted with him-using Alice's name, of course, and I know that he's getting his hopes up.

"I think that car's following us."Bella said out of nowhere. Ugh, I hate this girl. She's too observant. Everyone looked behind at the black car that was definitely following us.

They sped up, driving beside our van. Glenn rolled his window down the moment he came in level with Alice, who was sitting by the window. "Alice! Don't worry baby, I'm coming to get you!" They both laughed as they slowed down and kept distance behind us. Jasper snapped up and looked conspicuously at Alice."Do you know those guys?"

"No.I've seen them at the convenience store though, but that's all.I don't know where they got my name."She was worried. Ha!

The car kept following we drove near a gas station,Bella asked the driver to stop cause she needed to use the bathroom. The car halted to a stop at the parking space. Bella and Aunt Kelly, stepped out, but they noticed the same black car also pulled up. "They're really following us."Aunt Kelly stated.

If this continues, my plan would be ruined, so I stepped out and covered them. "Actually, they came here before us. I saw them. We were the one who came here after them. Perhaps they're also headed to the beach." I reasoned, pointing to the surfboards tied to the car's roof to make my alibi more Kelly wasn't so convinced.

"Just go use the bathroom, Bella, then we're out of here. Rosalie's waiting for us."She said, clearly worried.

Bella climbed in the van again. "I think I'm okay now.I don't need to use the bathroom. Let's get going."

"Are you sure Bella?Don't worry, they're just bunch of jerks with nothing to do.I'm sure they'd leave us alone eventually." Alice said confidently.

_That's what you think._ I told myself.

We started driving again, everyone fell asleep, Alice's head rested on Jasper's shoulder, their fingers intertwined. I rolled my eyes. Jealousy was taking over me.

I kept flirting with Glenn through text. We arrived at the beach by dusk, and we piled off the car to our hotel rooms to rest.

Glenn sent me a message asking me to meet him after dinner at the shore.

_I'm not sure, Jasper's not letting me go. Sigh. I'll text you when I can._ I said. Now I have to plan again.

We went outside to grab dinner. Rosalie said she'd announce something tomorrow. I really didn't care. Jasper and Alice were feeding each other. Gosh, they're too sweet.

After dinner, Jasper stood up. "I have something to do. Stay here, Alice. I'll pick you up later." He kissed her forehead as he walked away. Sigh. Another stupid surprise, I know. Jasper's very romantic,that's why I love him. He always has a surprise prepared for Alice. She knows he's planning something too, I saw her eyes sparkling.

Then, as I thought of it, an idea struck my was the chance I've been waiting for! Ideas started flooding my head as I planned my next move. Jasper was away somewhere, and Alice was here, unprotected.

My cellphone vibrated again, and I started reading the new message.

_I'll be waiting by the shore, across you room. See you!_

I typed my reply quickly, not wanting to waste any minute.

_I'm on my way._

Then, I excused myself to go to the ladies' room. They barely noticed my exit. I stayed out for five minutes, then went back in to the cottage. Alice and Bella were chatting animatedly with Rosalie. Emmet's arms were around her. Edward and Jessica went out for a walk, probably to make up or break up. Jess informed me that their relationship was going down.

I stood by the entrance, watching them. Then I made my move.

"Uh, Alice, Jasper asked me to get you."I said, trying to sound honest.

They all looked at me for a moment, probably contemplating if they could trust me.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm not going with you. He just said he'd wait for you by the shore, across your room."

Alice got up hesitantly, waving goodbye to her friends. She smiled at me as she passed, and run to the shore where Glenn waited.


	12. Pride or Love?

CHAPTER 12

**EDWARD**

Jessica and I were walking by the shore, to talk about us. I didn't know what happened, but I fell out of love. I was planning to make it easy on her. Jessica always tried to rule my life, and I hate that. I'm the guy, if anyone should handle the relationship, it should be me. But she kept ordering me around.I grew tired of doing everything she wanted. Whenever we fought, she called her Mom and her Mom starts verbally hurting me. I tried my damndest to put up with them, but I can't do it anymore. One more thing, Jessica was very rich. I am just a scholar. We were so incompatible, like Emmett and Rosalie, but they always seemed to work it out,unlik us. Tonight, I'm breaking up with Jessica Stanley. I don't love her anymore.

I sat on a rock, listening to the sound of the waves crashing down the shore. Jessica sat beside me, I guess she knows what's coming. "Just say it, Edward. I promise to understand." Tears trickled down her cheeks. I used my thumb to wipe it away. I held her close, she sobbed quietly into my chest, I waited patiently for her to calm down.

Everything was quiet for a moment. I thought of the right words to say, but nothing came. She looked at me, pleading for me to just end her misery. "Edward, this is the end,isn't it?" She stayed emotionless, but her eyes betrayed her. I saw a great amount of pain in them, and I hate doing this, but I have to.I nodded. Jessica stood up. "I'm so sorry.."I said as she ran away, crying.

I stayed where I was,my head on my hands, trying to regain my calm. It also hurt me that I had to end this, but I wanted both of us to be happy. Our relationship was slowly consuming us.

I looked up slightly as I heard someone approaching. It was Alice. She's running excitedly, I guess Jasper's surprising her again. I watched her disappear around the corner. I continued gazing at the moon.

After ten minutes, I got up and wiped away the sand from my clothes. Jasper came up to me then, asking if I saw Alice.

"I thought she met you at the corner?"I asked, clearly confused.

Horror and worry started filling Jasper. "I just finished decorating the yacht. I went back to the cottage but she was not there. She's also not in the cabins. Where did she go?!" he almost screamed at me. I pointed him to the direction where she ran earlier. Jasper ran to that direction too, and I went back to our cabin to rest.

I almost collided with Emmett on the way to our cabin. "Where were you?" He asked, rubbing his chest where I'd bumped him unintentionally.

"Down the shore. I just saw Jasper a while ago. Let's grab some drink?" I needed a boost, my life was a mess.

Emmett was surprised when I mentioned Jasper's name. "I thought he was with Alice?" He said, confused. "Maria asked her to meet him by the shore. How come you met him outside?"

Before I could even think of my answers, we heard screaming and shouting outside. Emmett and I ran to the direction of the noise. I did not see them, but I know the girls were following us. I used all my energy to ran even faster, slowly recognizing the voices. Alice and Jasper were in trouble.

We arrived a little too late to keep them both from danger, but just in time to save them. Jasper lay beaten on the ground, blood covering his face, trying his hardest to get up and protect his girl. Alice was on the corner, fear evident in her eyes as that guy from the convenience store made his way to her. Alice hugged herself tighter as he came closer. Her wrists were bruised, and she was crying..As I looked closer, I've confirmed that she was scared, not for herself, but for Jasper. Her eyes never left him, even with the danger that's coming step by step closer to her. "Jasper, I'm sorry. Don't leave me.."She pleaded, her words muffled by her sobs.

Emmett launched himself to the big guy. He smacked his fist right into his face, blood oozed down the guy's nose. I took the smaller one. He was really fast,but I got him in no time. We fought and beat them till they're useless. I used all the strength I have to beat this filthy guy up, and looking at Jasper, my anger intensified. Jasper was my best friend. He was more like a brother to Emmett and me, and nobody has the right to hurt him like hell. They run away screaming that they will get back to us.

After we're done with the fags, we went to Jasper to check on him. His eyes were closed, swelling. He was so beat up. I untied the rope that held his hands together and helped him up. I brought him back to our room with the girls' help, while Emmett carried Alice. We left them for a while, Alice took care of Jasper, treating his wounds while crying inconsolably. Emmett and I went outside to get our drinks, our minds drifting off to Jasper's image.

He'd never been one to let other guys just beat him like that. Jasper always fought a fair fight. I felt my chest crushing as I touched his swelling face and he winced. I pity my friend for having to go through this, but at the same time, I felt proud. I was proud that my friend Jasper Whitlock, the son of the great General Whitlock, just gave up his pride to keep his love safe.

**

**Pretty short.. but I'm writing more. Okay, just please be so kind, review? I need some inspiration... v.v**


	13. Revelations

CHAPTER 13

**ROSALIE**

I was resting on my room when we heard the screams and shouts coming outside. I heard Edward and Emmett cursing under their breaths as they ran past my room. Maria, Bella, and Jessica followed closely behind them.

I stood up, wobbling, as I put my slippers on and ran after them. I felt my chest running out of breath but I didn't stop. That was Alice's voice. Alice was in danger. I felt my heart beating wildly as we neared the bend.

Jasper lay limply on the ground, blood covering his face. I gasped. His eyes were nearly closed, his hands tied behind his back. I felt emotions surge through me as I looked at my friend. Tears run down my face, I followed Jasper's glassy eyes and what I saw even pierced my heart. Alice was huddled in the corner, mumbling apologies to him, never leaving his gaze. Even the monster coming near her wasn't enough to make her look away from him. She kept screaming his name in between sobs. This moment was full of love. Yes, it was tragic, knowing what happened, what was happening, and what was about to happen, but the love shown by the two for each other is just so great that no words spoken could ever describe it.

Before he could even take a step closer to Alice, Emmett launched himself to the guy, and a war ensued. I watched in horror as my boyfriend released his fury through his fists. I didn't want to watch him get hurt, but they were defending their best friend.

We made our way to Alice who ran immediately to Jasper, hugging him close.I comforted her and told her it will be okay. She kept saying it was her fault, apologizing to the unconscious Jasper. The fight ended and we brought them back to the cabins, we cleaned up Alice, then she went to sit beside Jasper who lay unconscious, cleaning his wounds and kissing his swollen cheek every once in a while.

Edward and Emmett went out, to get some fresh air, I supposed. Bella yawned for the tenth time and I asked her to get some sleep, but she refused to leave Alice.

"Go Bella, I'm okay here. I'll be ."Alice convinced her, and Bella obliged.

I sat beside Alice, combing her hair with my hand.

"Alice, what happened?"I asked. Alice looked away, avoiding my gaze. She dipped a cotton bud in a brown liquid then treated Jasper's wounds. Just when she was about to answer, Jasper opened his eyes and stared at her for a long time. "Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry! I'm glad you're awake..Please forgive me." She sobbed in her hands as Jasper pulled her face close to his, looked into her eyes,and said, "Don't you dare blame yourself,Mary Alice Brandon." He then kissed her nose.

I was about to ask them again what happened when the door opened with a loud bang, revealing my furious aunt and the two boys behind her.

"What happened here?"She demanded furiously. "I invited all of you to come here so that Rosalie could rest properly while spending some time with you, and you end up going in a fight?! You're adding to her stress!" Jasper got up from the bed and aimed for the two guys, but Alice stopped him. There was a noisy commotion as everyone explained their sides. My aunt shouted one loud "Stop!", holding her palms up in the air, and silence immediately followed. Alice then came to her and spoke.

"Aunt Kelly, Maria told me to meet Jasper by the shore across my room, so I did," she said, recalling the events earlier. "But when I arrived, Jasper was not there, so I walked further, calling his name. It was kinda dark, but I wanted to find Jasper so I kept walking.."Alice started to cry. Aunt Kelly soothed her back and urged her to continue.

"But these two were there..This one," she stopped, pointing to the big guy, "grabbed me by the waist and attempted to kiss me, but I punched him. He said I'm playing hard to get, but I really didn't know him..And then Jasper arrived just in time, but they tied his hands and they beat him mercilessly..It hurt me too much, watching him being beaten, I tried to help him but to no avail..So I just kept screaming, hoping someone will hear me…And Edward and Emmett came to our rescue. Aunt Kelly.." Alice hugged my Aunt as she cried into her shoulders. Jasper's eyes burn with fury, seeing the one he loves hurting like broke the hug and went to sit on Jasper's lap to stop him from launching himself to the guys. "If Jasper, Edward, or Emmett didn't come..I could've been dead by now.."Alice ended her story with a muffled cry. Jasper hugged her tightly, rubbing circles on her back.

"You couldn't call it rape!"The big guy then shouted. "You texted me and asked me to come here and said you'd leave him for me, but what did I get? Nothing, Alice! You fooled me!"

Alice stood up to face him. "How would I send you a message?I don't even know who you are, and my cellphone's not with me!I left it at Jasper's house, you idiot!"

"Then how will you explain these?"the guy held out his phone and we all came closer to read the was from a certain girl named Alice.

"What was that?"Jasper grabbed his phone to take a closer look. He then looked at the message's details, to get the number of the sender. Jasper typed the number on his cellphone and called it. Moments later, another phone came ringing on the room. We looked around to find the said phone sitting on the vanity table. I raced to pick it up, and the moment I looked at the screen, it all came together.

"Maria."I said,and as if on cue, Maria, Edward, Emmett, and Jessica entered the room.

Jasper advanced to where Maria stood, but Alice grabbed his arm and calmed him down. "Jasper, it's okay."She said.

Jasper looked unbelievingly at her. "What do you mean?It sure as hell is not okay, Alice! This self absorbed girl put you in danger!And yet here you are, standing not three feet away from her, saying it's all okay?!"

"Jazzy,it doesn't matter anymore. I forgive her."Alice took Maria's phone from my hand and gave it to her. "Next time you try to steal him away from me, make sure he doesn't get hurt, okay?"

The two guys left the room while Maria stood motionlessly by the door. Alice went out, followed by Jasper.

I sat by the bed, tired. Emmett hugged me and I almost felt well.

I was drifting off to sleep when Emmett left my side. "I guess you need to rest."he sighed, then kissed me on the lips.

I was about to go to sleep, the clock read 11:00 pm when I heard my aunt's silent sobs from across the room. I got up instantly.

"Aunt Kelly?" I rushed to her side to console her. She looked at me, her eyes looked tired, guilty, and pleading at the same time. "What's wrong?"

She cried at my lap. "Rose.. I don't know. I don't want to lose you.."

"You're not gonna lose me.. I know.. I'm sick, but I'm fighting. Don't give up either, okay?"I get all my strength from her. Both my parents died when I was still a baby,and I don't remember having them. My aunt raised me as her own daughter. Sometimes she's very protective, like a mother should be, but I understand.

"Rosalie, you don't understand..When—When Alice recalled to me what might have happened to her..I..I was raped, Rosalie..I was a rape victim..and you are my daughter.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you Rose.. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me.."she trailed off.

For a moment there, my mind went blank. I felt numb. I cannot move or even blink. I stared at her like a mad woman,not knowing what to do or say. She mumbled another apology then went back to her room, maybe not wanting to interfere with my thoughts. The last thing I remember hearing was the door being shut gently.

****  
Yay! So Rose is...what do wE call that? LOL IDK. Keep reading.. and review! Be generous.. my birthday's coming!**


	14. Revelations, Part II

Chapter 14

**JASPER**

I followed as Alice walked away from the room in a daze. I know the pain she feels, even so, I wouldn't be able to fully understand it, because I was not in her situation. She kept walking, away from the world if possible. I was tired, but I never stopped. I'll follow this girl wherever she went, I don't care. I'd gladly follow her if she made her way to hell, which would still be heaven with her beside me.

I heard the rumbling thunder and lightning struck the sky, which made Alice shiver a little. She kept walking,though. She never looked back to see if I was still following her, I know that she knew that I wouldn't leave her alone, after all that happened.

Alice climbed the stairs, leading us to a rooftop. It was a nice place to be alone, the only sound you'll hear were the waves racing to the shore, the humming of the trees, and the crickets nearby. She sat down the floor, never looking up. I took a seat beside her, and pulled her close to me. She laid her head on my chest and I know she was crying. I took her face and looked straight into her eyes. "How did you manage to forgive her? She wanted to harm you… I could never forgive her, Alice. She made those crazy guys touch you. It's much too painful.. I just can't."

"We can't do anything about it now, Jazzy. I just don't understand why she'd stoop to that level just to destroy me. I was so scared Jasper.." I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. It tears my heart to see her like this.

"It's okay now Alice. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I'll never leave your side again. Don't be scared. Hush now.."

"But Jasper, you don't understand. I was not scared of getting hurt. I was scared for you. I can take every blow, whatever it was that she planned for me, just not you being hurt. I'm sorry Jasper. I'm really sorry.. please say you wouldn't hurt yourself again just for the sake of protecting me.."

"I can't just let them hurt you. Alice, please understand. I'd give my life, if that's what it takes, to keep you away from danger. I can't live in peace knowing you're harmed.I love you, Alice. I love you so much. More than anyone could ever imagine."

Tears streamed down her face as I said those words. I reached out to wipe them, but the rain began to pour and we were soaked with rainwater. I saw Alice smile as she took my hand and lead me to dance. I hummed the song I wrote for her as we spun and stepped slowly into the pouring rain. The thunder provided us the music we needed. Looking into each other's eyes, we danced in circles, like our lives depended on it. "I just love the rain Jazzy.. But not as much as I love you." Alice smiled shyly as she uttered the words I longed to hear. My eyes started getting glassy as tears fell. I knew all along that she loves me, but hearing it from her, it felt so real..so true.

I let go of her hands and reached for my pocket. I fished the small velvet box out and fell down on my knees, box in one hand. Alice looked down at me, not knowing what to say or do. I grabbed her right hand and kissed her knuckles. "Mary Alice Brandon.. Will you make me the happiest man to ever live on Earth by being my girlfriend?"

My voice cracked up a little as I felt emotions flood my heart. Alice was silent. For a moment, I thought she's gonna say no, but she offered me her hand and let me stand.

"It's okay Alice you don't have to answer now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to propose. I was just really happy to hear those words from you. It's okay. I un--" Alice put a finger on my lips to stop me from babbling.

"I'd be honored. Yes!" She said.

That moment, everything faded away. I forgot about the pouring rain, the roaring thunder, our friends down below, my family, my name. All that I know was that Alice was my girlfriend. Alice said yes. Alice loves me. I felt like floating on air as I fumbled to open the velvet box, revealing the necklace I ordered especially for her.

It was silver, the pendant was a heart shaped silver adorned with twinkling diamonds. Simple but special. Inside the heart was the letter A. The pendant hung in a simple silver chain. I reached out around her neck to put it on. It suited her perfectly. SHe then enclosed me in an embrace-our first real embrace that we were together. I pulled a little away and caressed her cheek, then I leaned down to give her my first kiss. Her lips were so soft, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Our lips, they felt like they were made to fit each other, just like our hearts. Alice reached for my hair, playing with the strands as I pulled her closer to me by the waist. I lightly traced her lower lip with the tip of my tongue, and she parted her lips to give me entrance. Our tongues played lightly with each other, deepening the kiss until finally we needed to catch our breaths. I smiled against her lip as I inhaled and brushed my nose against hers. Alice giggled and gave me a peck on the lips, sealing our promise of forever.

"That was really great."She said, eying me carefully as I smiled and said "Great just doesn't compare to how I feel."

We went back to our respective rooms that night. I fell asleep with a smile, now that reality's so much better, I wouldn't have to dream.

The next morning, I woke up early and went to a nearby flower shop and ordered a bouquet of white roses. Then I talked to the chef of our hotel and asked him to cook his specialty, arrange it in a nice platter with fresh flowers and all and gave Alice's room number to have it delivered there. I went to her room to wake her up. Alice was already dressed when I entered.

"Hi Jazzy!Good morning." She greeted me with a kiss and I returned the favor.

I gave her the flowers and she sighed. "You don't need to give me flowers everyday now. I'm your girlfriend already."She sat down on my lap and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Jasper. They're beautiful."She said.

"Have you ever checked yourself in a mirror yet?"I asked.

Alice looked blankly at me. "Not ?Do I look bad?"She stood up and turned around. I caught her by the waist and kissed her neck as she giggled.

"No. It's because, I was wondering how you afford to say those flowers are beautiful. They don't even compare to you." I was not kidding. Alice was wearing a knee length floral dress that made her look so lady like.

She slapped my arm playfully before answering the knock on the door. She gasped as the room boy pushed a cart by the bed and laid everything I ordered for her. I handed him a tip and he left, thanking me.

"Jazzy, whatever did I do to deserve you?"I patted the space beside me on the bed. Alice sat down and I started shoving food on a grabbed the spoon and fork but I stopped her. "Let me take care of my princess", I said, then started to feed her like a baby.

After our breakfast, we went to our cottage to meet the others. They were all there. Emmett and Rosalie were playing with their intertwined fingers, keeping busy, I guess. Edward sat alone in a corner,Jessica and Maria sat beside each other, looking down. Bella was comforting Aunt Kelly, why, I did not know.

As we entered the cottage, Maria approached us. I pulled Alice behind me, not wanting her close to this destructive girl. Maria looked hurt by my gesture, but I ignored her. She rolled her eyes as she walked out and stormed to the cabin.

Alice hurried over to Bella and asked everyone what happened. That was when Rosalie stood up.

"I have something to announce.." Rosalie looked sad. Emmett squeezed her hand and she calmed a bit. "I'm sick. I have Leukemia, and I'm going to have Chemotherapy sessions if I should get well. I don't know how that happened. Thank you guys for all your support and love for me. I'm not going to school anymore, but I can still stay in the dorm, right Mom?"She looked at Aunt Kelly, whose eyes were as big as saucers. She was fighting back the tears as she rushed over to hug Rosalie. We were all puzzled. Did she just call her Mom?

"Rose.. my daughter... You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that. Thank you. Thank you for accepting me.."Oh. What the fuck is going on?!

We sat down in circle form as Rosalie and Aunt Kelly related their story to us. Alice kept on hugging Rosalie, crying, as she cannot imagine her strong friend undergoing this situation. I sat dutifully beside her, kissing her tears away.

While we were talking, Maria came out with her bags. "Wow. You're not actually numb."Emmett commented. Rosalie glared at him.

Maria came to us and said her goodbyes. "Don't hesitate to invite me when you plan to go out again."She grinned the evil grin as she stalked towards the resort exit.

"Keep your hopes up!"I snickered.

Jessica got up and followed suit with her luggage. She threw Edward one last lonely glance before running to catch up with and Bella exchanged a look. "Edward?What happened?"Alice couldn't resist asking.

"I broke up with her."Edward pulled himself up, followed by Bella's loving glance. He walked away, leaving us all confused.

******

**Hah! I hope you're having a great time reading.. Reviews?**


	15. Loneliness Creeps In

CHAPTER 15

**BELLA**

We just learned that Edward broke up with Jessica. So that was why she came rushing to Maria as she walked away from us. Yup, he's the one who broke up with her?Why?I don't know.

Alice and I spent most of our time with Rosalie,and we convinced the boys to spend some quality time together. Emmett was hesitant, he wanted to spend every moment he could with Rosalie, and so was Jasper. Great. I was stuck in a beach with two couples of love birds who wouldn't want to stay away from each other, and the love of my life who just broke up with his girl. Great, really great.

We were swimming in the pool while Rosalie just dipped her feet into the water. Alice was cuddling with Jasper-they can't seem to get enough of each other,while Edward and Emmett were racing. Suddenly, the two boys from the convenience store appeared out of nowhere. I felt the atmosphere thicken with dread, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett tensed.

Jasper helped Alice out of the pool as he asked me and Rosalie to stay with her. They faced the two guys and demanded what they want now.

"I'm not giving her up that easily." The one who introduced himself as Glenn held his head high. What a jerk.

"What do you want me to do?"Jasper's voice was full of challenge and irritation.

"Let's compete in swimming. Whoever wins gets to kiss her."Glenn said tonelessly.

Jasper agreed and they started swimming. Alice was hopping up and down, urging Jasper to go faster, he was getting left behind. "Jasper,I don't want to kiss him!" She shouted angrily. Jasper sped up as if his life depended on it. We ran by the pool side, trying to catch up with his pace. Everyone cheered as Jasper finished the race first, jumping up with glee as his feet touched the pool's surface. Glenn punched the water underneath him.

Jasper quickly huddled out of the water as Alice ran to his side. He then gave her a smooch on the lips, and Alice willingly leaned in. Jasper looked mockingly at Glenn then grinned. "I'm not planning on giving her away, even just a kiss. I just thought you might want to know."

Glenn snickered but reached out his palm. "Keep her safe. She's a catch." He said, winking at Alice who wrinkled her nose at him.

Jasper shook Glenn's hand and tapped Carl's shoulder. "I already told you. I'm not trading her for anything."

The two walked away with their drooping shoulders, making us all laugh. Alice then hugged Jasper's waist and leaned her head on his chest. "Thank you Jasper. I thought you'd make me kiss him." Again,Alice wrinkled her nose.

Jasper pinched her nose,shaking his head. "I wouldn't. Your kisses belong to me." He smiled,wiggling his brows, then pecked her again on the lips..

I looked away, not wanting to interrupt this private moment of my friends. After all, they deserve to be happy. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting by the pool, cuddling. I sighed. Why was I here, again?

The day passed just like that, and the moment we finished having dinner, I rushed to our room to listen to the radio. That guy Rain really got on my nerves. I felt my nostrils flare as I thought about him. He thought he knew everything, ha! I wish he'd suffer as much as I'm suffering right now.

I switched the radio on and listened to the first three songs Dr. Heart played. I felt a smile crawl up my face as the fourth one began. It was my favorite, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

I leaned my head on the headboard as I pondered on the lyrics.

_The spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly…_

_When I think of you, I don't feel so alone…_

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you, tonight…_

Hearing that last line, I held my eyes upward and tried my hardest not to blink. I counted the seconds that passed and finally, I gave up. 30 seconds. Huh, that was really short. And this song was wrong, I thought. Even if I didn't blink, I was still thinking about him.

Edward's lonely expression popped into my mind. He looked so calm, collected, but also guilty. He rubbed his face with his hands, as if clearing his thoughts. I longed to sit beside him, to comfort him, but I decided against it. I didn't want to freak him out. Maybe he needs some time to heal.

After the first set of songs, Dr. Heart's voice flooded the room. I almost forgot how smooth and clear his voice sounded. I haven't called the station since I got into a fight with that Rain. He even matched my code which was Sunshine. Very original, ha!

A caller replaced Dr. Heart's voice, stealing my attention away from my thoughts.

"Please, Sunshine? Wherever you are, and Rain, too.. Wherever you are, please come back. Call again. Stop fighting. We miss your debates here." The girl said. She sounded like a thirteen year old.

Wait, what was that? So Rain also hasn't called since we fought? Wow. It surprised me that he actually knew how to shut up for once. And… Does that caller mean that we…No. No fucking way!

"So yeah, Sunshine and Rain, our listeners miss you here. You already have fans, can you believe that?" Dr. Heart chuckled. "I smell romance, big time." He stated before playing another song.

Dr. Heart's program went like that all night. Caller, songs, caller, songs. I was bored stiff. I was about to turn the radio off and head to the shore where my friends were having a bonfire party when Dr. Heart received another caller. "This better be good." I muttered to myself as I positioned back to the bed.

"Hi. It's Rain. I just—Sunshine, I'm so sorry!I'm sorry for ever saying those things to you. Please don't be mad anymore. Let's meet at the station next week, if you don't mind. I wanted to apologize personally."With that, he hung up. "Bastard." I rolled my eyes as I pressed the power button off.

I went to the bonfire party to inhale some fresh air. Rosalie was lying in Emmett's thigh, while Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap. I groaned at myself quietly. These four are always lovey dovey. Sometimes it makes me feel lonely. I perked up though, seeing Aunt Kelly. "At least I wouldn't be the odd one out", I mumbled.

"Hey Bella. Where's Edward?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice's question. She's really annoying sometimes.

"How would I know?"I asked innocently. Jasper chuckled, Alice slapped his cheek playfully. Jasper winced. "Ouch." He grimaced, lightly touching his swollen cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazzy."Alice said, concerned.

"Naw, you have to kiss it. It hurts like hell."

I rolled my eyes and just continued putting marshmallows on a stick, trying to keep my mind away from these newly weds. Newly weds. Ha! That suited them well.

I busied myself by helping Aunt Kelly with the food. Edward arrived before midnight, a can of beer in hand.

"Depressed?" Emmett asked. Edward smiled minimally and took a swig of his beer.

I watched him closely, his every move, his every smile.. Everything looked controlled. He was being careful with his words and emotions. I sighed secretly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Hi Bella." He smiled a crooked smile then sat down next to me. I started hyperventilating inside as I inhaled in his musky scent. I was intoxicated.

"Bella?" Rosalie's brows were pulled together as she stared at my blank expression. I was floating. I was drifting off to heaven, when Emmett poked my side. I fell to the sand, laughing.

"You're dreaming!"He accused as he helped me up.

"Shut up."I said, glaring daggers at him. Emmett fell quiet almost immediately, and Alice can't help but laugh at him.

We spent the night like that, talking, telling stories and joking around. At around 3 in the morning, we all went to bed together, happy that we somehow managed to save our almost ruined vacation.

******

**Thanks to those who added this story to their faves... Thank you!! I think i'll post one chapter every night, and suggest some music for you guys to listen to. i'll start posting song titles here.. those songs that inspired me to write a certain chapter or whatever. please review. thank you.:))**


	16. And I Was Wounded

CHAPTER 16

**EMMETT**

We had fun last night. That was our last night here, and today, we're going back to Manila to start school again.

I received a call from my Mom, wishing me an early happy birthday. I thanked her for not forgetting, and apologized for not being able to go home for vacation. She said it's alright, as long as I was happy.

Our family is just a small one. It was just me, my little brother, then my Mom and Dad. Unlike my friends, we're not rich. I got a job at a local bar as a guitarist for a band. They pay me well, not really much but enough to send myself to school. My mother is a dressmaker, and my father is a farmer. We live in Cavite, and my mother works for Jasper's mom. That's how we met. My younger brother's name is Lemon. Why they named him that is outside my knowledge.

As soon as I was done packing my things, I went to Rosalie's room to help her. She's my girlfriend, and she was sick. It breaks my heart everytime I see her in pain, knowing there's nothing I can do. That was why I work double shifts sometimes, to be able to help with her medication, although I don't have to. Rose is rich, just like the others. I didn't know what she saw in me.

I walked into her room. I found her packing her things in a suitcase. I caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, then guided her to sit on the bed.

"Em, I can do this.." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Let me do this for you, okay? I want to prove to myself that I can do something.."I shifted uncomfortably as Rosalie studied me with her gaze.

"You and your stupid pride." She pursed her lips as I chuckled.

"That's all I have Rose, pride."

"Hey, that's not true!" She protested. "You have me. Don't forget that."

"Of course. You're my most valuable possession." I pulled her close to give her a chaste kiss. Rosalie closed her eyes.

We were getting carried away when someone cleared their throat. We both jumped up in surprise.

"The van's here, we should get going.." Aunt Kelly looked from rose to me, then to Rose again. She then smiled and said, "sorry if I disturbed you." Then closed the door behind her.

Rosalie giggled as her Mom walked away, knowing how awkward she felt. We finished packing her things and went to sit side by side on the van.

We were all so tired that when we arrived at the dorm, Aunt Kelly had to pinch our cheeks to wake us up, except Rose, of course. We all piled out sleepily, then headed straight to our rooms.

We enrolled for the second semester the next day. I paid the down payment for my tuition fee, that's how I always paid-by installment. Edward went around the school all day, asking for signatures needed for his scholarship. Bella paid hers in installment,just like me, while Alice, Jasper, Maria, and Jessica paid theirs fully. Rosalie did not enroll this semester. She's still too sick for school.I sighed at the thought of her all alone in the dorm.

We then went to the bookstore-all of us,minus Jessica and Maria, of course. Jasper doesn't want Alice anywhere near Maria, and Jessica kept her company-she's the only one who came near her constantly although it doesn't suit her personality. Jessica is kind and modest, Maria is her total opposite.

After buying the things we needed from the bookstore, we agreed to watch a movie and have dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Rosalie looked at me hesitantly as we entered the fancy restaurant inside a hotel. I knew that look- she used it all the time when she's scared of hurting my pride. I just smiled at her, pulling a chair for her to sit on, then sat beside her. "I can pay this time.."She said,almost regretfully.

I squeezed her hand under the table. Alice and Jasper have already placed their orders,ahh, rich people. They didn't have any difficulty reading this menu, while my nose almost bled as I struggled hard to look for something I recognize. Knowing there's no way I could save my pride this time, I gave up. "I'd have the same thing they ordered,"I announced, gesturing to Alice and Jasper. Rosalie released a low chuckle."Me,too."She smiled,saving me from the embarrassment.

The maitre'd scribbled something in her little notebook,then went over to get Bella's order. Bella looked uncertain, fiddling with the menu. She then turned it over, probably hoping something intelligible will appear the moment she looked again. Wishful thinking.

After what seemed like forever,the maitre'd looked annoyed and impatient, so Edward grabbed the menu from Bella's hand and looked at our server glaringly. "The two of us would like to try the specialty of the house." He almost waved the ashamed waitress off. If looks could kill…

While waiting for our food, Rosalie gestured for me to lean closer to her. I pulled my chair closer, the heavy material caused a loud scratching noise on the floor. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at our table, my face turned red and to my surprise, my friends started laughing.

"Em, how will you pay for this?"Rose whispered as the laughter died.

Jasper, who was sitting beside her, tapped her on the shoulder. Rose turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Rose, I got it covered."

"No way man,I'm paying for our share."I said defensively.

"Come on Em,"Jasper chuckled as he used my nickname. Stupid nicknames, why do you have to exist? "It's not because of you. It's because of Alice and I..We wanted to celebrate, so it's my treat."

"Why?Are you two engaged already?"I playfully wiggled my eyebrows.

Alice bitch stared me. Jasper laughed. "Not yet." He put an emphasis to the last word, then squeezed Alice to his side.

I snickered.I have no choice. "Okay, thanks Jazzy!"I squealed, winking at him.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence, except for the little comments we can't help but voice out. Throughout the dinner,though, neither Bella nor Edward said a word except when their opinions were being asked. Well, they never really were the talkative type.

Sunday came and I decided to take Rose out while we're not yet busy with our studies. Her leukemia-ugh,I hate saying that word-isn't winning over her body. Her doctor even said that with correct medication and proper care, she had the best chance of survival. I was really glad that she seemed to be getting better each day, and I cherish every moment with her.

I took her by the hand and we went to the mall. Like couples usually do, we ate, shopped, and played in the arcade. I've been saving all the money I can to be able to take Rose out occasionally.

We had a nice day, and I've never seen her so happy since the day she knew she was sick. I knew that she was putting up pretenses so that I wouldn't worry, but I can see through them. I know it's hurting her, seeing a clamp of hair clattered on her pillow in the morning.. I hate seeing her hurt, it hurts me too. But what hurts even more is the fact that she's trying to look happy for my sake.

Rosalie sat beside Esme who was flipping through an old magazine. She smiled and faced Rose, smoothing out the scarf that she wrapped around her head to hide the bald spots. Aunt Kelly ordered some wigs for her, but they're not here yet, so she used scarves while waiting for the wigs.

"How was your date?" Esme asked in a sweet motherly tone. That's what she was to all of us,she treated us all like we were her own,maybe because she never had a child.

"Oh, really great! I had fun at the mall Esme!" Rosalie looked to me like a little girl. She hadn't been out for so long that she sounded like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "I think I'd go back one day to shop for Em's birthday!"

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Did she say that?No !!

"Uh, Rose..Can I talk to you for a minute?"I scratched my head,not sure if this was the right thing to do.

"What is it?"She asked coolly , her arms on my neck.

"What do you mean shopping for my birthday?" I whispered. "I don't want to make a big deal out of I don't have enough money to afford a party. You know that, don't you?"

"Come on Em, I wanted to throw a party for you."

"Please,no."

Rosalie glared at me. It was one of those looks she reserved for when she was angry,and today, she really is angry.

"Here we go again with you and your stupid pride! You're always saying no!No,I can't pay for dinner!No,I can't buy you a shirt!No,I can't spend money on anything for you!Why is it so important to you anyway?!I have enough money for the both of us Emmett!"

Pain rippled through my chest as I heard all those words spill from her lips. I considered shouting back at her, to make her see how much it's hurting me that I cannot give her what she wanted, what she needed, but remembering she was sick, I stayed quiet and motionless. I wanted to comfort her but I did the opposite. I couldn't bear the truth of her words, so I walked away., leaving her crying and hurt. And I was wounded.

**

**Ei guys! Just got home from the beach..I haven't slept yet but yeah, I wrote this first, seeing the raised number of hits and visitors. Thanks! REview?Please? It's my birthday on Monday, that's the best gift you can give.**

**And oh, before I forgot, I just wanted to say thank you very much to bubbleblub11 for the nice review. You made my day. :))**

**MUSIC:**

**Run-Taylor Swift**


	17. Meeting Marlo

CHAPTER 17

**ALICE**

First day again. Time flew by quickly. Months ago, I was a newcomer here, trying to fit in with the crowd, and now, I have the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, and an amazing circle of friends.

As we usually do, Jasper and I walked to school together. Bella walked with Emmett and Edward, and moments ago, I received a message from her.

_Al,something's so wrong with Em,I swear!He's so quiet!Cnt take it anymore.._

_Talk to you l8r._I pressed "send" then threw my phone in my bag.

A minute later, it rang. I picked it up, annoyed, as Jasper chuckled quietly.

"Why are you so upset?Bella just misses you."He squeezed my shoulder as I flipped my phone open.

_**You have:**_

_**One missed call**_

_**Two new messages**_

I opened the call log and sure enough, it was Bella. I pulled my brows together then browsed through her messages.

_Remind me to blame Jasper for stealing my bestfriend._

_I see you're not affected with my drama anymore. Have a great time. :*_

I smile giddily as I threw my phone in my bag again. Bella doesn't hang out with Jasper and me together. She said she's avoiding the ant bites, meaning, she can't stand our sweetness.

Jasper stopped in front of my classroom. It's our first day, and we already have an exam. How nice, I thought sarcastically.

Jasper turned to face me. He pushed my wayfarers up in my hair,placing it like a headband, and combed my hair with his fingers,like a mother does. I giggled at the thought.

"Did you review your notes?"He really sounded like a mom.

"Yes Jazzy!"

He then kissed me on the lips. As I walked into the room, Jasper caught my arm and locked me in a hug.I hugged him back,thinking, "Who was I to refuse this god his request?"

"My girl's so pretttyyyyyyy!" He shouted. Everybody turned to look at us as I covered his mouth with my hand. "Hey!That was embarrassing!" I said, but I was not really annoyed.

"What do you mean?So am I gonna be the only one who expresses how I feel?"He asked, clearly hurt.

I put my hands on the sides of his face and shouted. "My boyfriend's so preetttttttyyyy!Oh, I mean handsooooome!" I laughed as everyone turned to stare at us. This time, Jasper put his hand over my mouth and said, "hey,that was embarrassing."

We chuckled again and I proceeded to my classroom. "Good luck with your exam!" He called before going to his own class.

Math was my favorite subject, so it wasn't hard at all for me to answer the questionnaire. The exam was intended for 3 hours, but I finished it in two. I waited outside for Bella while she scratched her head, computing the correct answer. After 30 minutes, Bella appeared in front of me, upset.

"I really hate Math."

"I know. Come on, I'll treat you an ice cream!" I skipped happily.

Ice cream is our medicine. Whenever we feel down, a cone of ice cream is enough to cheer us up. So I dragged Bella to Häagen-Dazs and ordered our favorite pralines and cream.

"I feel better!"Bella exclaimed as she took another spoonful of her ice cream.

"It shows."I said, rolling my eyes teasingly. We burst out laughing as we walked back to the dorm.

I found Rosalie sitting on the couch, reading an old magazine. That's what our coffee table always holds, old magazines.

"Hey Rose!" I sat beside her. "How are you?"

"I don't know..Not really fine, I guess." She sighed.

"Why? Is Emmett being stubborn again?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted to celebrate his birthday.. You know, throw a party or something for him, but he doesn't want to, and he got mad."

"Oh. Sorry Rose.. Don't worry.. I'll do what I can to help."I winked at her.

"Thanks Al."She mumbled as I walked up the stairs to my room. I threw my bag in my bed then faced Bella.

"Rose is upset."

"Yeah, I saw that. What happened?"Bella placed the clothes she was folding in her closet.

"Emmett's pride."

"Oh."Just like Rosalie, Bella and I sighed almost at the same time.

I met Jasper on the lobby for our dinner that night. He wiped the ketchup off my face before leaning in to kiss me. I smiled at the sweet gesture.

"So… Alice, I have a plan."He said.

"And that plan is…?"

"I wanted to throw a party.. You know,, to celebrate you and me…"

"Jazz, you already treated everyone at the restaurant, remember?"

"Yup! But I want this one to be formal. I want to make a bow to you, and to our friends… That I'll never hurt you.."

"Aww.. That's so sweet Jazzy…"

"That's a yes, right?" He kissed the tip of my nose excitedly.

"Yes!" I said, hugging him tight as we went back to the dorm.

"I'll invite everyone." He took his phone out and started dialing.

"Hey Em! I'm throwing a party for Alice and me being together… Please tell everyone, alright? Next week, at the recreational hall. I'll talk to Carlisle about it. Thanks man!" He snapped a finger as he put his phone back in his pocket.

I stopped on my tracks as a blinding light approached,not us, but a cute little poodle. I ran to the dog, but Jasper was quicker. He pulled my arm to stop me, and went to get the dog himself. The dog whimpered with fear as Jasper carried her to me.

"Wow, you're sooo cute…"I cooed to the little dog. I took her from Jasper and cuddled her in my arms.

"What should we do now?"I looked at Jasper.

"Maybe we should report this to the police. She's a poodle, not a stray dog. Somebody must be looking for her."He said matter of factly.

I nodded, a little disappointed and lead the way to the police outpost.

Jasper gave the inquiring officer all the details that he needed, while I sat on a chair, answering politely when my opinion was needed.

"Well, Alice, Jasper, I guess that's all we need right now." The officer stood up and shook Jasper's hand. "We've got your contact details, and we'll inform you when someone goes looking for the pup."

"You mean I get to keep her?!"I asked excitedly.

"Yess Miss!"The officer laughed with a salute. "But only while she's homeless. The moment the real owner looks for her, you have to return her."

"Sir, we would love to keep her, but I'm afraid my girl here might get too attached to the dog, and it might be hard for her to let go when time comes. So I suggest we just leave her here." Jasper explained.

I pouted. "Jasper.. Please?"I batted my eyelashes as I pouted more.

"No worries, if nobody comes for her, you could keep her for life. We wouldn't be taking much care of her here anyways." The policeman almost pleaded for us to take the poodle.

"Alright, alright. Let's take the poor lil dog home.." he sighed, defeated. "Thank you Jazzy!"I kissed Jasper, and then I hugged the dog close as we went out of the station.

******

**Yay!Bubblebub11 is my favorite thank you.:)  
**

**MUSIC: YOU by Jim Brickman**


	18. Could Not Ask For More

CHAPTER 18

**ROSALIE**

I was out for a walk on a Friday morning,it was a bit chilly,I'm wearing my brown cardigan. The air was so fresh that it made me happy. Fresh air was very rare in this bustling city.I took a bite of my apple as I took small strides, heading for nowhere in particular.

Sometimes I walk with my friends as they go to school,but I felt left out that I just started doing my own routine.I didn't mind it,though.I need some time for myself too.I wanted to think,and realize life's important lessons without a nagging or worried friend trailing behind me,afraid that I might fall out anytime. Sometimes, being alone made me feel independent.

I was pacing back to the dorm when I saw Emmett just about to leave.

"Emmett!"I raced to the door to apologize to him.

Emmett turned around and smiled a small smile. It showed his cute dimples, and I can't help but realize how much I've missed him. He kissed the top of my head before asking how I feel.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt your pride."I said.

Suddenly,he faced the door and started walking away.I grabbed his arm weakly, and he looked at me with so much pain in his eyes that I felt the need to look down.

"Em,what did I do wrong again?I just said I'm sorry!"

"That's what's wrong Rosalie! If you're sorry, okay, I'll accept that apology, but do you really have to mention my pride?"

"Are you now also teaching me how to apologize?"I accused.

Emmett backed away,then turned to face me again. "Yes, because you're trying to teach me how to celebrate _MY_ birthday!"He screamed.

I felt numb inside as I heard his words.I stopped the tears that threatened to fall and looked coldly at him. "So I was being a problem to you now,Emmett?Okay,I'm sorry!Don't worry.I wouldn't bother you again."I ran off to the stairs, hearing Emmett run behind me.

"Rosalie!"

As soon as I stepped in my room,I banged the door shut and crawled up to my bed, crying.

"Rose,please open the door. I'm sorry, okay?I'm really sorry."Emmett pleaded,knocking softly on my door.

I sighed quietly,closing my eyes as tears fell. "It's unlocked."

Emmett gently opened the door then sat down beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry.I just didn't want to make a big deal off it."He explained.

Emmett reached out for my hand,twisting the ring in my middle finger.

"Okay,let's call Jasper."He announced, squeezing my palm lightly.

I looked at him,confused. "Why do we have to call him?"

"He's throwing a celebration party for him and Alice's togetherness, and it happened to be on my birthday. Let's just make it a back to back party, okay?"

I was not totally okay with that.I wanted to make his birthday special, to at least make him feel important. Emmett has done really great things to me, and I wanted to do something that will reciprocate his kindness.

"Okay. I'll get in touch with him to organize the plan."I agreed,instead of voicing out the argument in my head, knowing this was the only way he'd let me throw the party.

"Thanks babe." He said, kissing my forehead. "Oh.I have to go!I'll tell Jasper about our plan,okay? Have some rest here,I'll be back after school."

He rushed out the door, and I can see myself smiling, in spite of the little frustration I kept in the back of my mind. At least I get to throw him a party.

I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast,feeling famished. I took a seat, Esme was cleaning the table when I arrived.

"Am I late for breakfast?"I asked, feeling my stomach growl.

"Not really. If you were, I'd still cook something for you!"She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better each day."I was not lying. Ever since I agreed to do the chemotherapy, I felt better each day. Mom instructed Esme to cook only healthy meals for me, so it's very seldom that I got to eat on fancy restaurants. I was on a special diet.

I ate in silence as Esme run about the kitchen. She poured milk on my glass, I thanked her, then went back to my room.

I went online, looking for what I should give Emmett as a gift.I took those stupid online quizzes and all but nothing really suited him. I shut the computer down and sighed, looking at the clock. It said 12:00, so I run down to eat my lunch, knowing Mom would be furious if she found out I didn't eat on time. Esme reported to her occasionally, so I followed the doctor's orders and took great care of myself. Mom threatened to drag me home if I ever fail in taking care of myself here, so I did everything she said.

Emmett and the rest of the guys arrived at about 4:00, and we agreed to meet in Alice and Bella's room, since it was the largest of all our rooms.

I was the first to arrive,since I did not have to change my clothes. Alice was on the bathroom, probably dressing up, while Bella lay on the bed, cuddling up with a book.

"Hey, that's a nice book."I commented, then plopped down on Alice's floor bed, since her sleeping bed was full of shopping bags and peso bills were strewn everywhere.

"Yeah, I'm on the part where Audrina finds out the truth about her." She said,not taking her eyes off the book. _My Sweet Audrina_,the cover read.

I rolled my eyes as Bella continued ignoring me. I crumpled a hundred peso bill from Alice's bed, then threw it at her. Bella's annoyed expression made me laugh.

"Why are you throwing money at me?Am I that poor?" She put down the book, marking the page where she'd stopped.

"Not really."I chuckled. "Why is Alice so messy?How do you stand living with the spoiled princess?"I asked, teasing.

"I heard that!"Alice came out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a simple white dress in light fabric. She looked sexy and romantic.

"Ei, seducing Jasper in front of your friends?"I inquired, teasing her lightly.

Alice blushed at my question, which made me laugh.

"If I wanted to seduce him, I wouldn't even need to wear this."She said, defensively. "Jasper's always attracted with me, even if I wear rags!"

"Which is so unlikely to happen."Bella said, knowing Alice would never have to wear rags.

Alice just sighed and took a seat next to me.

"Is something bothering you?"I noticed her sad eyes, looking down.

Instantly, she picked her mood up and beamed at me. "Nothing, Rose! I'm perfectly happy!"

"Okay." I said, knowing she's hiding something, but wouldn't be caught dead admitting it.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. Where are the others?" Bella cut in.

"You know those guys. They're so vain."Alice chimed in.

"Alright, while they aren't here yet, why don't we pass the time by talking?"I was sarcastic. Of course we would pass time with talking.I didn't have to suggest that.

"The party's the day after tomorrow, right?" Alice looked worried. "I haven't planned yet on what to wear…"

Bella groaned. "I thought you have some big problems regarding the party, and you start talking about clothes. Why don't you open your newly acquired shopping bags?" She suggested.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something.." I interjected. "We're also celebrating Emmett's birthday, and I haven't bought a gift for him yet. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't you buy him a hamster?"Alice asked, her eyes bright with imagination. Just then, I heard a dog whimper from a distance.

"Did I just hear a puppy whine?"I looked around for the dog.

"Yes."Alice walked to a corner and came back beside me,a dog cradled in her arms.

"She was lost. Jasper and I found her on the road. Her name's Marlo. Cute, right?" She handed me the dog, and I started petting it.

"Nice name. Hey Marlo!" I cooed, Marlo's eyes started drooping. Moments after, she was asleep. Alice carried her back to the corner.

"I keep her bed here."She said, laying Marlo down a soft dog bed. Spoiled, just like Alice.

Bella stood up to push the curtain away, and light flooded the room. I was lost in thought about the gift I'd buy for Emmett when something sparkly caught my eye. I placed my gaze back to the corner were I saw the sparkle, and when I saw what it was, an idea struck my mind.

"Alice, is that yours?"I asked, pointing at the gorgeous guitar.

Alice followed my gaze, and smiled proudly when she saw what I was referring to.

"Yeah, I bought it in our province." She smiled, tracing the contours of the guitar with a finger. "I've been meaning to give it to Jasper on our first month."

"Which falls on our school trip to Baguio. You plan to bring that thing with you?"Bella asked.

Alice just smiled and nodded.

"It looks wonderful.. It's so… Jasper." I said,not knowing the exact words to say.

Like Jasper, the guitar was simple, yet very elegant. Jasper always acted like a normal guy, but when you look at him, you'll see that he's not so ordinary, something in him shows that he's _SOMETHING_ or someone important.

"I think I know what to buy for Emmett."I said, looking fondly at the guitar.

"Oh, yeah!That's perfect Rose, he'd need one!"Alice said, getting the hint.

"Do you mind me stealing your idea?" I just wanted to make sure. It was her idea to give Jasper a guitar, but now that I've realized it, I wanted to give Emmett one, too.

"What idea?" Edward asked, as the door revealed him, Jasper, and Emmett, all dressed in black.

Alice winked at me, indicating her approval, while Emmett sat beside me, and Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice. Edward looked around, uncertain, looking for a space to sit without getting too close nor too far.

"You could share that bed with Bella."I laughed, everyone knows Bella's into him, he just didn't notice.

Bella smiled shyly as she scooted and Edward sat uncomfortably by her bed.

"So what's the deal?"Bella asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Rose here wants to have a back to back party… Your promise party," Emmett said, pointing to Jasper, "And my birthday."

Jasper nodded and smiled. "That's a great idea!Now I wouldn't have a hard time asking Carlisle to let us use the Recreation Hall."

"Great!"I exclaimed, really happily. "I'm bringing food, and may I invite Jessica? You know.. She could help with the decorations, since you wouldn't let Alice see the hall until the party."

"No problem with me."Jasper said, looking at Edward.

"Hey, I don't mind." Edward held his palms up in the air.

"Okay, so this is happening on Friday night, right?" Bella picked her book up and started reading again.

I crumpled another peso bill from Alice's bed and threw it out at her.

"Hey! If you don't stop I'll rip your hair out!" She exclaimed absentmindedly.

I felt the pain in my chest build up as I struggled hard not to cry. I was wearing a wig because of my chemotherapy-everybody knows that.I used to love my hair, I always styled it and went to the salon regularly for a treatment. It really broke my heart, seeing those clumps of strands on my pillow every morning, until one day, it stopped altogether, because I was completely bald.

I shifted my wig uncomfortably as Bella's eyes widened with realization. "Oh! I'm sorry Rose, I'm sorry! I was an idiot, I forgot! Sorry!!"She said as I kept on brushing my wig with my fingers.

"It's okay Bella."I said, smiling at her.

"You look good with that wig…" Emmett always praised me, to make me feel better, I guess,and it always worked.

I kissed him on the cheek to show my thanks. He smiled and continued speaking.

"But without it, you're the most beautiful person in my world…"

"Awww…." Our friends cooed as I leaned in to give him another kiss. Jasper hugged Alice's waist and she leaned her head on his chest. Bella was hugging her book, and Edward was smiling at us.

Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale. I'm in love with a great guy, I have great friends, and I'm feeling better. What more could I ask for?

**  
**Aww. Emmett's so sweet.. and yeah, I named the pup "Marlo" cause I love Ashley Greene! Thank you for the reviews, and to those people who added my story to their favorites, and those who subscribed for alerts..thank you!I owe you my inspiration in writing these. :)  
**

**MUSIC: BETTER by Regina Spektor**


	19. Sunshine Meets Rain

**CHAPTER 19**

**BELLA**

Thursday. School day. Exam day.

What's so lovely with this day? Except for the fact that the party's tomorrow, nothing really made me happy.

Alice walked with me to school today, Jasper was busy organizing the last details of the party. She kept babbling on the way, obviously excited for tomorrow. I kept listening, though, to keep my thoughts from Rain and our eyeball. We agreed to meet later. I really didn't want to, but I was taught not to be mean and rude, so I politely agreed.

What I really hate, though, was the fact that whenever I wanted to stay frozen on a particular moment forever, time flies really fast, but when I'm waiting for something good to happen, it goes really slow.

Needless to say, time flew by today, like a bullet train running on full speed. I went back to the dorm to change clothes, then hailed a cab to the radio station.

"Bella, be careful! This guy might be a creep or something!" Alice shouted, laughing, as I got on the cab nervously.

"I will." I said through the window, rolling it up as I went.

I looked through the window as we sped up on the highway. People were busy doing their own things; a couple was holding hands while crossing the street; a vendor offering the passers by her items, two bottles of water in hand; a street sweeper, probably a mother, handing out money to her child who was in uniform; a group of nursing students having coffee at Starbucks, laughing at something their friends pointed out on a laptop computer; a high school girl standing on the bus stop, waiting for a ride to school; and the sight that made me sad: a little girl-a baby girl, lying on a cart, crying out because of hunger, probably.

As I saw these people going on with their lives, I felt lucky. I have no one to hold my hand when I'm crossing the street, but I have my loving family, my parents, who work hard to provide everything I needed. I have my friends, who were rich, but not judgmental at all. As I ponder on these things, I felt blessed. We're poor, but not so poor that I still make it through everyday. I smiled as I pulled a bill from my wallet, handing it to the driver.

"Keep the change. Thank you for the safe ride." I stepped out of the cab to meet the guy behind the voice I despised the most.

I walked slowly to the DJ's booth, trying hard not to trip over anything. I wiped my sweaty hands with my handkerchief, wishing I never made a mistake in choosing to go.

Apparently, I did.

Disaster.

That's what I saw, felt, experienced. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I approached the booth, for there, standing behind Dr. Heart, the guy behind the voice I despised the most, was Edward.

Edward Cullen, A beautiful disaster.

I made my way to the door, keeping my back pressed firmly against the wall, hoping against hope that they haven't seen me yet. I took slow careful strides, one wrong move and they'd catch a glimpse of me. I hardly breathed as I craned my neck to take a look at Edward who was standing impatiently, scratching his head. I was about three steps away from the exit when unluckily, I bumped into someone. Sigh.

"Hey! You must be Sunshine. I'm Shane, a DJ here. Dr. Heart's been waiting for you! And Rain's here!" She shook my hand excitedly. "You've been talk of the town lately."

"Uh. No, I'm not Sunshine." I lied, I'm good at it.

"Hey, don't be shy! Plus no one's supposed to come here today except for the two of you, so doubtlessly, you're Sunshine." Okay, I'm a terrible liar.

"I changed my mind. I figured I really didn't want to come here. So yeah, I'm on my way out!" I skipped to the door but she blocked my way.

"Come on, meet him first! Don't you like him? He looks good!"

"Ohm …Really, I have tons to do… I think I'll meet him some other time." I reasoned.

Shane never did listen, She grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the booth where death awaits me. Okay, not really death.. But, ugh! Why did I ever come here? What was I thinking?!

I felt eyes looking sternly at me as I entered the booth timidly. Dr. Heart smiled warmly at me, stood up from his chair, and shook my hand.

"Shane, is this pretty miss our Sunshine?" Dr. Heart asked. Shane just nodded and went out of the room. She managed to smile at me as she passed.

Edward and I stood awkwardly, occasionally stealing glances to see each other's shocked expressions.

Dr. Heart cleared his throat, probably sensing the tension between us. "So, Rain, this is Sunshine, and vice versa. You might have already figured that out, though." He chuckled.

To my amazement, though, Edward faked a smile, held his hand in front of me, and introduced himself like we didn't know each other.

"Hi. I'm Rain… but my real name's Ed…"I rolled my eyes at his pretense, but decided to play along.

"I'm Bell." I said, shaking his hand. It was so soft, I felt like touching the clouds. I was in a trance when Edward gently pulled his hand away from mine. I wanted to frown, but I didn't want to be obvious.

"Trust me, I'm just as embarrassed as you are. Now, cooperate. Let's get out of this mess together and save our butts from shame, alright?" He leaned down to whisper quickly.

I nodded, taking whatever chance I have to save myself from shame.

Edward walked over to Dr. Heart, mumbling something I barely made out. Dr. Heart threw me a glance, nodded, and smiled at Edward. They then shook hands as Edward led me outside.

As soon as we stepped out, I took a lungful of fresh air, grateful that I had escaped from that booth of doom, then I remembered Edward.

F*ck! Why is it happening to me? I mean, really? That annoying bastard is Edward?

"So… Bella…Do I get to know who you're talking about on the radio?" He distracted my thoughts.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath. I didn't know whether I should laugh at him or slap him across the face. He's just so slow, he couldn't figure out who the guy was?

Again, idiot.

"Wait, what did you say?!" A frown formed in his forehead, creasing his perfect pale skin.

"Nothing." I shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Look Bella," he grabbed my arm, and I shivered at his touch. "I know I've said some things that may have hurt you, but I wouldn't have, if I've known all along that it was you. I'm sorry, okay?"

I was fuming mad before all of this, but the moment I looked in his pleading eyes, my thirst for argument all faded away. All I knew was that I was in love with this guy, and I always will be.

"Bella, we're still friends, right?" Again, my defenses weakened altogether as Edward's gorgeous eyes bore into mine. "I know we're never that close before… But yeah, I want to know you more… If that's okay with you." He babbled on.

Unable to find any answer, I stared at him like a dumb idiot, star struck or something. I stood there, wearing a blank expression on my face, and woke up to reality to Edward's hand waving in front of my face.

"Whew! Welcome back to reality, Miss Swan. For a moment there I thought you've gone mad or something." He chuckled. "It's okay if you don't want to be friends. I understand."

I scrutinized his sad expression before punching him lightly I the guts. "Hey, I don't mind!" I said, wishing he wouldn't change his mind. "But Jessica might."

"Come on, it's not like we'll be dating!" _Ouch._

"Okay!" I tried to sound cheerful. "It's better than trying to stomach Alice and Jasper & Rosalie and Emmett all day."

Those four were so sweet, it makes me sick sometime. I wonder what each of them would do without each other.

"Glad to be of service, Swan." He smiled, hailing a cab and gesturing for me to get on before him.

"Thanks, Cullen." I said, grinning broadly at my luck. Who could've thought it would end like this?

Halfway through the ride, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and started texting Alice.

_You wouldn't believe who Rain is._ I suppressed my smile before pressing the send button.

_Edward Cullen. Yawn._ Alice replied within five minutes.

My eyes grew big as I read her message. She knew? How could she have known it was him?

_:-0 How did you know?! Explain! Now!_ My keys almost broke as I typed really quick to get immediate answers.

Five minutes later, she still wasn't replying. I was contemplating on whether I should call her or not, but I decided not to, since Edward might hear, and we're not too far from the dorm so I decided to confront her when we arrived, and lastly, I don't want to waste prepaid credits when I could be spending the money on more important things.

"You okay?" Edward asked, looking away from the window.

"Yeah. Alice was just annoying the hell out of me." I waved my phone at him and smiled.

"She's kind of cute, though." I felt my heart sink as he blurted out his crush for my best friend.

"Jasper wouldn't like to hear you talking about his girl that way, I bet."

"She's like a sister to me." He shrugged. "Jasper knows that."

I let out a little sigh of relief as the cab stopped in front of our dorm. Edward held the door open for me, and I can't help but feel giddy at the gesture.

Unluckily, Jessica Stanley was standing by the door, her smile fading as I got off the cab and Edward handed the driver our fare.

"Hi Edward." She smiled again, eying me cautiously as I passed her on my way.

"Hi Jess." He smiled a little, then turned to me. "Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I tried to show Jessica that I was also cool, in a good way. I smiled at her. She just stared at me.

"Thank you." He said, walking straight to his room.

I turned around and walked off to my room, where I found Alice sprawled on her bed, lying on Jasper's lap, who was rubbing her shoulders unconsciously.

"Oh, PDA in my room. Great." I lay on my own bed, then reached for my book and started reading.

"So, how was it?" Alice giggled, holding her stomach.

I put the book down, then looked at her questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Don't tell me _now_, Jasper's here!" I ordered, actually asking for Jasper to leave the room.

"Sorry Bella, I can't possibly leave my baby alone in a room with you at this moment. You might possibly murder her, and it will terribly kill _this_," he pointed a finger to his heart, making me roll my eyes. "And besides, I know you like Eddy!" He chuckled. "Everybody knows that."

"Thanks Jazzy." I breathed. "That really made me feel better."

"Bella, really!" Alice exclaimed. "Why are you so upset? ?We just didn't want to get in the way!"

"Okay, I understand." I said, rolling my eyes.

We sat in silence for about an hour or so. I cuddled up with my book, while Alice cuddled up with—well, you know who.

The immaculate silence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I stood up to open it and saw Emmett smiling at me.

"What do you need?" I asked, irritated.

"Whoa. What did I do, Swan?" He run a finger on my cheek, chuckling lightly.

"Get out, I don't want another intruder." I teased.

"You better thank me, I'm dragging Hale out." He went to grab Jasper by the arm and literally dragged him out. "Bedtime, lover boy."

"Hey, I can walk!" Jasper protested, struggling out of Emmett's grip.

"Night, baby." He opened his arms as Alice went to give him a hug.

"Night Jazzy!" She sang, her bell-like voice filled the room as she kissed him on the lips.

"Eww…" Emmett and I chorused. Jasper chuckled while Alice slapped Emmett's arm playfully.

We locked the door, Alice went to bed early, while I stayed awake almost all night, listening to music with Alice's iPod.

**_It started out as a feeling_**

**_Which then grew into a hope_**

**_Which then turned into a quiet thought_**

**_Which then turned into a quiet word_**

**_And then that word grew louder and louder_**

**_Till there was a battle cry..._**

I closed my eyes as I let the song's words creep to my veins.

I almost lost hope that Edward and I might be friends someday, and I never thought it would feel this good, having him kid around with me with no inhibitions.

I lay in bed till the morning light, smiling to myself while letting out a happy sigh, thinking about Edward Cullen.

***  
**Finally! This is the beginning of Edward and Bella's story, but definitely not the end of Jasper and Alice's! Huuraaah to all Bella/Edward fans. Yay! J/A is still mi favorite though. Loving your reviews.. and if you have some great music to share, please.. :]**

**MUSIC: The Call by Regina Spektor**


	20. Whatever!

**CHAPTER 20**

**ALICE**

"Good morning, Beautiful!" Jasper greeted, handing me yet another flower bouquet.

"Thanks hubby!" I brought the pretty roses to my nose, inhaling their sweet scent.

"You'd always smell better than them." He kissed my cheek, taking my hand lightly as we headed for school.

"I wouldn't be able to fetch you later, alright baby?" He looked down to smile at me. "I need to come early to the party to check on the last minute details."

"It's okay. I can walk, you know." I teased. Jasper kissed my knuckles. "Are you done composing your vow?" I asked, making sure he didn't forget.

Jasper smiled at me, showing the dimples that I love. He reached down his pocket, then waved a folded sheet in my face. I reached out to grab it, but he was much too fast, and I was small. He kept teasing me with the paper, and I kept reaching for it.

"Come on Jazzy! Let me see it!" I groaned, standing on tiptoes. I jumped up and down to grab the intriguing paper. Just as I stood again on my tiptoes, Jasper caught me by surprise and kissed me on the lips. I felt my cheeks burn hot as our classmates started hooting at us. Jasper smiled and shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"Thief!" I said, playfully pushing him away.

"Hello, I'm a thief. And I'm here to steal your heart." Jasper said in a sexy tone. He looked into my eyes and stooped down to level my face with his. I took his face in between my hands, and we rubbed our noses together. I giggled, picturing how cute and cheesy we looked through a stranger's eyes.

"See you later baby, don't be late, alright? I'll wait for you." He said, kissing my lips.

I smiled against his soft lips and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I entered my first class for the day, feeling dizzy from Jasper's kiss.

I brought out my pencil as our teacher instructed. She distributed the test papers and sat down on her desk which was conveniently located in front of me.

I took my test paper and started scribbling my name, surrounded by hearts and flowers. I was thinking of Jasper, how much I loved him, how lucky I was for having him.

"Miss Brandon? Are you alright?" Mrs. Reyes asked, putting me out of my trance.

I smiled at her and started answering the questions. It was pretty easy, since it's English, my favorite subject, and it was Multiple Choice. I finished the test quite fast, smiling to myself as I entered my dream land with Jasper, of course.

"Miss Brandon, are you done with your test?" Mrs. Reyes snapped up at me again. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Yes Ma'am." I said, hiding the smirk I wanted to show.

"You may pass your paper, have a snack break, then just come back to get your checked paper." She instructed. I handed her my paper, heading for the door.

"Who do you think you are? Boastful." I heard someone say as I walked to the door. I turned around and saw Maria looking disdainfully at me.

I smiled my wicked smile at her, mouthing "Whatever" before rolling my eyes and turning around to head for the cafeteria.

****  
This chapter's pretty short, yeah… Next will be Maria's POV, pretty short too, if I may add… Don't worry though, I'll update as soon as I can. review pleeease? Reviews help me type faster. Haha**

**MUSIC:**

**FOOLS LIKE ME by LISA LOEB**


	21. Dirty Little Deed

**CHAPTER 21**

**MARIA**

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes before walking out.

That was Alice. Alice the pretty, Alice the good, Alice the best. Alice who stole Jasper's attention away from me. Weren't those reasons enough for me to hate her?

I finished answering my exam, fury inspired me to go second, if not first to finish. I hate being second best, imagine how I hate her being the first. She should thank the Gods who gave her intelligence in English- my least favorite subject. Okay, I'm really good at Math, but Alice also beats me there. Damn this life!

After about thirty long minutes, everybody's pens were up. We fell in line to pass our papers, and I struggled to get in first. Mrs. Reyes' back was to me, she was writing something on the chalk board. I grabbed the opportunity to steal Alice's paper from her folder, then put mine in. I crumpled Alice's test on my fist, then simply threw it at the trash, smiling to myself because nobody noticed my dirty little deed.

I walked the short distance to the cafeteria with Jessica. We sat at our usual table. I took a bite of my apple, looking around for Jasper.

I saw him seated, arms linked with Alice's. When will I ever see them unattached? I sighed, taking another bite off my apple.

Just then, Emmett, Edward and Bella entered the cafeteria and headed to where Alice and Jasper were seated. My eyes were focused on them, as Edward pulled a chair for Bella. "Oh. My. God." I said, shocked. I looked at Jessica, who never said a thing.

I never looked away from her, waiting for her to speak.

Finally, she felt self conscious. "What?!" She asked.

"What do you mean, what? Didn't you see them? Was that okay with you?" I'll convince her to turn against them. Ha! No one's left with me.

"I don't mind. I mean, Edward already broke up with me. What should I do?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You should hate her. She stole him away from you!"

"Hey, Bella's really nice. If Edward likes her, then I wouldn't go ruining them like what you're doing with Alice and Jasper." I frowned at her words.

"You're too kind for your own good. Come now, let's get our papers." I stood up as the bell rang loudly. It hurt my ears.

We piled into the classroom, taking our seats as Mrs. Reyes started calling out names.

******

**I told you, it was pretty short. Please review? I'm working on something major for this story.. But it wouldn't happen anytime soon, I think. Suggest some music too. Inspire me, please? Thank you.:)**

**NOW PLAYING: Belle of the Boulevard by Dashboard Confessional**


	22. Bad Day

**CHAPTER 22**

**ALICE**

"Anderson, Shelly…. Very good, keep up the good work." Mrs. Reyes handed the paper to my classmate. She kept calling names, giving the papers back alphabetically.

"Baker,Bermudez, Blanchett…" She went on and on. I waited patiently for my name to be called, excited to head back to the dorm for the party.

"Cruz, Dizon, Fitzgerald…" Wait, what about me? I raised my hand to get her attention, but she kept calling names. Finally, after handing out the last piece of paper, my classmates eagerly went out of the classroom, clearly dismissed.

"Miss Brandon, I'll see you in my office." She said, turning to me.

Disappointed and annoyed, I nodded. Too bad, Bella wasn't in my English class to tell Jasper that I'll be a little late.

I went to my teacher's office, thinking the sooner I went, the sooner I can leave.

"Please sit down, Alice." She said seriously. "I could not find your paper anywhere, that's why I called you here."

"But Ma'am, I passed it to you. You took it from me with your own hands…" I explained.

"I know, I might have misplaced it or something." She scribbled on a paper, peering at me from her eyeglasses.

"It's okay Ma'am, I'll just take the test again. Can I have another test paper?" I asked politely.

She put her glasses down, then looked straight at me. "Sure, just let me finish revising the questions, okay? I just figured out it would be unfair for your classmates if I let you take the same one."

"But Ma'am, it would also be unfair for me, don't you think? I mean, I gave you my paper earlier… I wasn't the one who lost or misplaced it." I tried to sound polite, knowing Mrs. Reyes holds a grudge against me, for reasons unknown.

"Are you saying I lost your paper on purpose, Miss Brandon?" She stood up, I was scared.

"No Ma'am, it's just that… I'm really on a rush right now, I have somewhere to go to…" I pulled my phone out to send a text to Jasper, explaining what happened. Just when I was about to press send, my battery went dead, together with all my hopes.

"Well, if you think that's more important than your exam, go ahead Miss Brandon, no one's stopping you. Besides, I was watching you earlier. You looked distracted. I don't know Alice, I don't want to point fingers, it's hard to be sure, but I guess you were the one who lose it on purpose, because you didn't review your notes or something."

I was really annoyed, how could all this happen to me?! I was the first one to finish the test, I handed her my paper, and here she was, accusing me of cheating?! Why the hell would I do that?

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry. I'd just take the revised test." I said, giving up. If you were Mary Alice Brandon, you wouldn't want to mess with Mrs. Reyes. Sigh.

I waited for her to finish revising the questions. It took her an hour, and I felt like being skinned alive. Jasper will be mad. Tonight was important, and here I am, taking an English exam for the second time today.

I finished the test in about another hour, really pissed off, because the questions were all completely different from the same on. I tried turning my phone on to send Jasper a message, but to no avail. I felt like crying right then, right there. I was very frustrated.

I walked back to the dorm to change, but it seemed that my bad luck wasn't done messing with me yet. For there, on the way to the dorm, was a street party, held by the student council. The road was blocked, which means I could not walk to the dorm. I'd have to take a cab and go the other way, which was a thirty minute drive, and the party started an hour ago. Jasper would be furious, but really, do I have any other options?

So I walked back to the other side of the school, the west gate, where cabs were always waiting for passengers. I took the first one I saw, which was really, really, really very slow-I realized on the way. I calmed myself as we took the only route available, and lastly, I got stuck on traffic.

****  
Yay! Alice's so unlucky today eh? Hahaha. Poor girl. Jasper's fuming mad… not really, I guess. Haha! Review please?**

**Now Playing: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**


	23. The Vow

**CHAPTER 23**

**JASPER**

I went back to the dorm as soon as I was dismissed from my last class. As I usually did with Alice, I walked on the way there. It's a habit I can't break.

"Hey man! You coming to the student's night later?" Somebody tapped my shoulder. I stopped to see who it was. It was Daniel, the guy who occupies the room next to ours.

"No, my friends and I are having our own party."

"Too bad. See ya around buddy!" He run to where they were putting up the stage, and I proceeded to the dorm.

I knocked on Carlisle's office's door first, to see if he needed to say something about the party. I've always consulted him.

"Hey Jasper. Have a seat."

I did as I was told. "I just came by to ask you if you have to remind me some rules regarding the party later."

"Not really, son, just enjoy yourselves. Please tell Emmett I said Happy Birthday, will you?"

"No problem!" I grinned and got up. I turned the knob to open the door.

"Jasper?"

I turned around. I knew he forgot to say something. He always did.

To my surprise, he walked over to me, then patted my back. "Congratulations. Take care of Alice, alright?"

I smiled and nodded at him. "Thanks Carlisle. I'll be going now."

"Bye!" I heard him say as I shut the door.

I quickly took a shower, changed clothes, then went to the Hall early to help Rosalie and Jessica with the decorations.

One by one, everything we ordered arrived. Food, balloons, banners, tarpaulins, and party poppers. There are even party hats.

Emmett arrived later, and he helped me hang the tarpaulin on the wall. It read _**Happy Birthday Emmett**_on one side, then, _**Best Wishes Jasper and Alice**_ on the other.

An hour later, our other friends from the dorm arrived.

"Wow man, are you getting married with Alice?" Eric said after reading the tarpaulin.

"Not yet." I said, defensively. "It was Jessica's idea. And besides, these two," I pointed at Emmett and Rosalie, who were cuddling "are getting married first before us."

Rosalie just laughed at my statement, while Emmett punched me lightly. Thirty minutes later, Bella, Edward, Mike, Candice, and more people poured in. I went straight to Bella.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Bella looked confused.

"She was not in our room when I got there, so I thought she was already here… I thought she was with you."

"No, I told her I had to go here first."

Loud music blared as the band finished setting up the stage. The guys started singing Happy Birthday to Emmett. They were already partying.

"Aren't we going to wait for Alice?!" Bella said, annoyed at the fact that nobody seemed to care enough for Alice.

Nobody heard her, of course. They brought the cake to Emmett's face, urging him to make a wish and blow the candle afterwards.

"What did you wish for?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"I wished that we be in love with each other forever." Emmett said romantically.

There were a chorus of "awwwws" and "ooohhhs" until I can't stand it anymore. I went outside to wait for Alice.

It pained me that she didn't come on time. What could be more important? I dialed her number but it kept diverting me to voice mail. I tried again, but she's still out of reach.

I waited for an hour. I was very frustrated, she said she'd never miss it for the world, but where was she now? Our friends were inside, enjoying the night, and here I sit on the hood of a car, waiting for someone who seemed to have no plans to arrive.

After dialing her number for the millionth time and it still put me on voice mail, I decided to give up. I was on my way in when a taxi pulled up at the gate, and a very frantic Alice ran out to hug me.

"Jasper!" I tried to sound upset when she called my name.

"Alice, where have you been? I've been calling you! I've waited for so long, I thought you wouldn't come! You could have sent a message!" I babbled on, releasing the frustration I felt for hours of waiting.

"Shut up okay?!" She sounded tired. "You might want to know, Jasper, my test paper went missing and my teacher didn't let me out till I take a new one, and she revised the questions so I had to wait for her to finish and when I was done answering I tried to text you but my battery went dead and then when I was on my way there's a street party so I had to take a cab and go the other way where there was this huge traffic build up and---"

I put a finer on her lip to hush her. My baby had a very bad day, I felt guilty for being upset with her. "I'm sorry okay? I was just afraid that you dissed me. I couldn't take that." I kissed her lips softly. "Let's go in?"

I lead her into the Recreation hall, where Bella instantly approached her when we arrived.

"Alice, I'm sorry! I thought you came here before me."

"It's okay Bella!" Alice reassured her. "I just had a long day."

"Emmett! It's time to open your gifts now." Rosalie announced, dragging Emmett to the stage, where a table was filled with gifts for him. "Open mine first." She said, handing him a guitar case.

Emmett opened the case. It revealed a very expensive looking acoustic guitar. Everybody clapped as Emmett admired the beauty, and Rosalie hugged him, seeing she chose the right gift.

"Thank you." He kissed her, while she smiled like a little child.

Emmett opened the rest of the gifts one by one, then called me to the stage when he was done.

"Jasper, it's your turn. Come up here." He said, holding the microphone.

Alice let go of me reluctantly. I kissed her lightly before going up the stage. Emmett held his new guitar, setting the keys, as I grabbed another mic.

"Uh… Thank you all for coming tonight." I said, blushing lightly as the Hall turned quiet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my next move.

"This song is for the girl who owns my heart." I gestured my open palm to where Alice was standing shyly, everyone turned to look at her. She waved a little wave and smiled.

"I love you, Mary Alice Brandon." I begun my little speech, my promise of forever to Alice.

"I used to wake up in the morning, feeling okay. I never needed a girl before. I never thought I would." I trailed off, emotions flooding my heart.

"Then one day, I bumped into the most beautiful girl that set foot on the world. Since then, all my mornings were another blessing. A new gift to open, finding her inside. Thank you for coming to my life. And now, here I stand, the guy who used to be cynical about love, making a vow to every soul present in this room, that whatever may happen, I would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. I swear to all of you, I will never let her go, nor would I ever trade her for anything in the world." I finished my vow; everybody clapped and hooted, as Emmett started strumming his guitar.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Alice wipe her cheeks with the palm of her hand. I grinned sheepishly at her as I sang the lyrics to another song I composed.

_**You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world as it warms over everything  
**_

_**Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine  
**_

_**Unmistakably  
I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me  
**_

_**We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away**_

_**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home**_

_**It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you  
Cause your favorite shade is navy blue  
I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away**_

_**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home**_

_**If my heart was a house you'd be home**_

"I love you Alice!" I shouted before letting go of the microphone and running down the stage to hug her tight.

"I love you too Jasper. So much…" She breathed, standing on tiptoes to kiss my lips.

That moment, nothing mattered more to me than her arms around my waist, her ear pressed against my chest as I held her close to dance, and the rhythm of our hearts beating in sync with one another. As long as I have this moment to cherish, I'd be glad to take every fall.

******

**Woah, that was fluffy. Haha sorry about that. I just looooooove Jasper! Now I'd have a harder time finding a boyfriend. I just set higher standards. T_T someone like Jasper, where are you? Come find me. **

**Music.. obviously, that was 'If My Heart Was a House' by Owl City. If you haven't heard it yet, go!! Search for it online. You're missing on the world. Love that song. **** Review? Thank you ;]**


	24. Movie Day

**CHAPTER 24**

**ALICE**

"Sweetie! How are you?" dad whispered to the phone.

I yawned, still wasted from last night's party. I tossed around in my bed, then I saw a single white rose beside me on the pillow. I smiled, Jasper always sends me flowers. I put the flower on a vase, then turned my attention back to my phone.

"Daddy…"

"I miss you sweetie. Why aren't you coming home? It's been so long!" He complained. Dad could not go on without me for so long. I was his baby.

"Sorry Dad, just… Busy. I'll come home next week, okay? I want you to meet someone."

"Sure, sure. I can see that smile on your face. Is this a boy we're talking about?" Daddy really knew me well. He can always tell.

"Yes Dad. He's really… important."

"Let's see if he's good enough for my baby. No one ever is." He chuckled, then said goodbye, he was heading to a business meeting.

I texted Jasper excitedly to inform him of the news.

_Clear your sched for next week. We're going home. ;)_

_Where?_ Was his reply. I smiled.

_My house. I want you to meet my dad!_

_Really? Alright baby! Love you. _

_Love you too._ I managed to reply before heading down to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Esme kissed my cheek as I greeted her. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacons. Your favorite." She exclaimed. I squealed as I sat down next to Rose, who was munching on an apple.

"Esme? When do I get to eat their food?" She asked.

"As soon as you're well enough." Esme answered.

I smiled wickedly as she left the kitchen, sneaking a slice of bacon to Rosalie's plate. Rosalie thanked me as she quickly chewed and swallowed.

"That wouldn't kill you, right?" I smiled, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Nope, I don't think so." She grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Alice! That was great."

"No problem." I said, patting her arm.

"Look who's here…" Maria said, entering the kitchen. "Did you enjoy the party?" She smiled at me, a fake smile, I can tell.

"Of course we did. Especially Alice." Bella spoke for the first time. "You should have seen Jasper. He was soooo sweet! And he made this vow that he belongs ONLY to Alice, and _no one_ else." Bella stressed the right words, and Rose and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I'm sure you did enjoy too, flirting with Edward, right?" Maria said sarcastically.

Bella was taken aback. Jessica didn't say anything. She just excused herself and went out of the scene.

"Come on Bella, don't be so upset. She's not Maria if she wouldn't talk, right?" Rosalie tried making us feel better. Maria just rolled her eyes, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and left.

"What a bitch." Bella remarked. "First you," she pointed to me. "And now, me too? What? Is she in love with Edward or something?"

"Keep your cool Bella, that's just Maria being herself." I chuckled, then finished my breakfast.

Bella and I worked on our homeworks the whole day. I felt a sense of satisfaction when I wrote the last word on my history paper, happy that I'd be free tomorrow.

The boys also finished all their academic requirements that day, since we planned to have movie marathons on Sunday.

Before going to bed, I sent Jasper a message. Funny, we never saw each other today, considering we live at the same building. Then again, we're both busy.

_Goodnight. I missed my hubby today. __ *Kisses*_

I didn't have to wait long for his answer. I got one right away.

_Don't worry baby. I'm all yours tomorrow. Sleep well, wifey. I love you!_

I woke up early the next day, but Bella was already nowhere in sight. I got dressed, then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. After that, I immediately ran to the boys' room, where everyone is already gathered, quarreling over what to watch first.

I sat on Jasper's lap, watching them argue over titles. I didn't really care, as long as I get to hold Jasper for the rest of the day, a movie title wouldn't matter.

"_Transformers_!" Emmett screamed.

"No! I want _My Sister's Keeper_!" Rosalie shouted.

"Let's have _A Wrinkle in Time."_ Bella suggested.

They went like that for a while, until finally, I couldn't take anymore noise, I decided to interrupt.

"Okay, I choose. Nobody disagrees okay? I choose." I stressed the _I_, and nobody spoke.

I pulled out two movie cases, then popped the first one into the player.

_Windstruck._ I love that movie. We ate popcorns and chips, and soon enough I popped the next one in.

_My Sassy Girl._

Everyone was teary eyed by the end of the movie, even the boys.

"You're crying, hubby." Not a question.

"It's because I can imagine his pain, his sacrifice… Waiting for a year, then she wouldn't show up. Don't do that to me, baby, okay? I'd just die…"

"Don't say that! You're being absurd. I wouldn't ever make you wait."

"I love you." He kissed my hair.

"I love you too Jazzy."

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella clapped their hands at our little scenario. I never noticed that they've been watching us.

Edward held Bella's hands, then said in a false sweet tone, "Don't leave me, baby, okay?"

Bella played along. "I wouldn't ever make you wait…"

Emmett and Rosalie were rolling on the floor with laughter, Jasper and I decided to just ignore them, completely happy in our own little world.

"This is what keeps me going." He whispered to my ear, holding me by the waist as I sat on his lap.

"What is?"

"You. Our friends. I couldn't be any happier. My life couldn't get any better." I was touched again at his words. I hugged him tightly as our own world revolved around its own sun, our love.

"I love you wifey…"

"I love you hubby…"

******

**Short, I know. Sorry about that. I need some inspiration. Review?**

**MUSIC: I Will Remember You-Sarah Maclachlan**


	25. Hands Down

**CHAPTER 25**

**JESSICA**

When people fall in love, we tend to hold on to it and never let that love go.

But what if that love asks you to let him fly?

That was what happened to me and Edward. I know I've been really demanding, and he tried his best to put up with my attitude. Somehow, I knew that this time would come. I would have to set him free if I want him to be happy. So I did.

Lately, I've noticed his growing friendship with Bella. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just that, how come he had already moved on, while I was stuck here, waiting for him, still hoping that one day I'd wake up and he would me mine again?

However, painful as it was, I accepted the fact that we weren't meant to be together. If he would fall for Bella, I'd completely understand. She's a nice girl, no one else could be deserving of him if not me, it should be Bella Swan.

I sat at the back, beside Maria. We were always together, but people say we're too different. I could not agree more. Maria was always doing nasty things to get Jasper away from Alice, while I stayed gracious and sweet natured.

Time passed by quickly, I spent most of it doodling things on my notebook. I wasn't really interested with the lesson. When the bell rang, Maria ran out quickly, saying she'll catch up to me later.

I took the opportunity to grab Bella lightly by the arm.

"Bella?"

"Uh… Yeah?" She whirled around to face me.

I let go of her arm, and smiled at her. She smiled back, but I could see confusion in her eyes. "Sorry Bella. It's just that… I know we weren't that close, but Edward really seemed to… You know, like you… And… I'm friends with your friends… So… I hope that doesn't change anything… I mean… We weren't really friends but not enemies either… I just hope we stay that way. Don't feel awkward around me. Edward and I are friends, too." I took a deep breath as I finished explaining.

"Uhm. Okay."

"Thanks!" I said, seeing Maria by the door.

We headed to the cafeteria which was already full, and grabbed juices and sandwiches, then chose to ate at a bench outside.

"So, you're talking to Bella, huh?" Maria inquired. I knew she wouldn't let it pass.

"Yeah. I don't want any awkward moments." I took a sip of my juice, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're really good, Jessica. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer. I see your strategy. Why haven't I thought of that?"

I tried not to be insulted. "I'm not planning anything." I said. "Besides, I bet she makes Edward happy, and I'm happy with that."

"Oh, those jerks are poisoning your mind. I wouldn't let that Alice get away with my Jasper."

"That's you, Maria. That's just not me. I don't want to push myself on Edward."

We finished eating in silence, then went back to our classroom.

Mr. Dizon was giving us a lecture on Christian Education when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said, putting the bible down n the table.

A student came in, handing our teacher a piece of paper.

He read the paper for a while, then signed the bottom of it. The student went out of the room, Mr. Dizon faced us.

"Sorry class, but it seems our Field Trip to Baguio was canceled."

Everybody groaned as he said that. We were all expecting that great break from academics for weeks, and now it was canceled. I saw Alice pout in particular. I heard she was planning to give a gift to Jasper there. That would be their first month Anniversary.

After our classes, I hurried back to the dorm to change my clothes. Esme then called us for dinner. I squealed, hearing the word dinner. I was not satisfied with what I had for lunch.

"I've heard your field trip was canceled." Carlisle was all fatherly.

"Don't remind us." Jasper said.

"Yeah, that sucks." Emmett.

"Emmett, watch your language. We're having dinner." Esme said.

"Sorry Esme." He replied, then shoved vegetables on Rosalie's plate.

We finished eating our food, laughing and talking about random things. Everybody went to their rooms after that, except for me, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"Jazzy, go back to your room now. I can do this." Alice complained.

We share workloads on the dorm, tonight, it was my duty to wash the dishes together with Alice, but Jasper insists on helping her do her part. She looked upset.

"Don't treat me like a princess, please? I want to do this. Go back to your room now."

"Okay… Just be careful okay? Esme spent a fortune on those plates. Try not to break them." He kissed her, chuckling, as he made his way to the Boys' Wing.

"Night Jessica, Carlisle, Esme." He said before going away.

"Night." We all answered.

Esme kept wiping the table, while Carlisle did his paperwork on it. I washed the dishes, Alice wiped them dry. It was easier that way. She wasn't used to doing household chores. Mom taught me though, preparing me for this dorm life.

"What's up, Jess?" She smiled, placing a plate in the drawer.

"Nothing much. How're things with Jasper?" It felt awkward, I was only close to Rosalie. Alice was Bella's best friend.

"Oh, you know how Jasper is." She smiled, saying his name sweetly.

"I'm sorry about Maria." I said sincerely. "I keep talking some sense into her, she just wouldn't listen. I'll keep trying, though."

"It's not your fault. Really, I don't mind. Maria can do whatever she wanted. As long as we stay strong, nothing can break us apart."

"I guess so." I said, not knowing what to say.

We continued washing and drying the dishes, barely talking.

"Uh, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Are Edward and Bella…" I was just curious.

"Oh. No Jess, at least not yet. They're just friends."

"Thank you." I said, then helped her finish her work.

Alice just smiled at me, then made her way to her room. I was about to follow when Esme called me.

"Jess, stay here for a while, do you mind?"

"Not at all. What is it, Esme?"

"Jessica… I look up to you for being so strong. I know what happened with you and Edward."

"Oh, that. Thank you Esme." I hugged her.

"We're here, okay? Like real parents, you could always come to us when you need to talk." Carlisle smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling lighter than I had ever been.

"You're a sweet girl…" Esme said as she hugged me again.

That night, for the first time since Edward said goodbye, I managed to sleep with a smile on my face. It might have been little, but it symbolized the start.

******

**So yeah... Sorry if my chapters are going short, okay? im working on it. :)) BTW i have a new story... I published a sneak peek, it's called "COMPLICATIONS" check it out on my profile, then tell me if i should continue writing or what. thanks for your reiews! Im looking forward to them every single day. You never fail in making me smile. Love,Love.  
**

**NOW PLAYING: HANDS DOWN by DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL.**


	26. That Felt Nice

**CHAPTER 26**

**EDWARD**

Today was Tuesday, and I didn't go to school.

I woke up feeling really bad, and I didn't know why. My head was throbbing with unimaginable pain, I could not even stand.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Emmett asked, seeing me grip my head with my both hands.

"My head hurts. Tell the school I'm sick, Em. I can't go."

"Okay. There's advil in my drawer man. Just take it if you want. I'll go now."

I slept for an hour more or so, I couldn't really tell. A knock on the door woke me up.

"Come on in." I said, not bothering to open my eyes.

"I…. I brought you food." Said a girl's sweet voice.

I popped my eye open as she placed the food tray on the table. She looked at me, then blushed deeply.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad." I said, forcing food into my tasteless mouth.

"Here, take these." She handed me some capsules and tablets and a glass of water. I finished eating, then gulped the medicines down with water.

"Thanks, Bella." I said, smiling as I whispered her name.

"No problem. Emmett told me you were feeling sick… So yeah… I came here, knowing you'd be left all by yourself."

"You didn't come to school?" I asked. It was very unlikely that Bella would ditch classes for me.

She just nodded, blushing deeply again as she looked down the floor.

"You didn't have to." I breathed. "Thank you."

Bella looked into my eyes, for a moment I forgot about the headache. I longed to touch her cheek and feel her lips against mine, but I knew it was wrong to think of her that way, so I shook my head to keep those thoughts away.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked.

I was a man of few words. I hardly talk, especially when the moment was like this one I was in now. But it felt so awkward with Bella that I felt the need to start a conversation. I could not lie here quietly, inhaling her floral scent, without thinking about her romantically. So talk I did, even if she just answered with nods and smiles.

After about two hours of our one sided conversation, I must have dozed off asleep because when I opened my eyes, Bella was gone.

Either she went out to give me some rest, or it all was just a dream. Whatever really happened, I was glad. She was with me, be it real or a fantasy.

I sat up, feeling a little better than earlier. Bella came in with my lunch. So I was not dreaming, after all.

"Sorry. I thought you'd sleep longer so I cooked your lunch first."

"You… You cooked for me?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Nothing Bella. You're just so sweet."

She blushed again at the compliment. I don't think I'd ever get tired of seeing those flushed cheeks of hers.

It was really very awkward, being in the same room with her in complete silence.

We managed to survive a day like that. Stealing glances, talking every once in a while. Honestly, I've never felt better. If Bella gets to take care of me every time I'm sick, I wouldn't mind doing it everyday just to be with her.

I was fully well by Wednesday. I walked to school with Bella, treated her to lunch, and waited outside her classroom when my class was over so that we could walk to the dorm together.

"Bella… you probably might have figured this out by now. But I—I really like you."

She stopped on her tracks, then smiled widely at me. She's beautiful.

"What did you say?"

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her arms, dragged her to a corner, and without even thinking of what I was doing, I kissed her.

I was almost sorry for doing so, but Bella kissed me back eagerly. I didn't know what was crazier, the passion I felt emanating from her as her lips moved with mine, or the fact that I wouldn't want to stop, even if the whole world stopped revolving to stare at us, I didn't care. All that matters to me was how sweet she tasted against my mouth. I've never felt like this before. I pressed her harder against me, pulling her closer as I deepened the kiss. My back was pressed against the wall, my eyes were closed, and I was carried away.

Bella started pulling away, catching her breath, at exactly the moment my hands itched for her body. I groaned quietly, taking a much needed lungful of air.

Bella looked up at me, her hands curled up against my shirt.

"What does that mean, Edward?"

"That you're mine now, Miss Swan?" I smiled hopefully at her.

Bella smiled back, wrapped her arms around my waist, and began walking towards the dorm.

I put my right arm around her shoulders protectively, then whispered, "That felt nice."

We headed back to the dorm, arms linked together, without a care in the world.

******

**Another short chapter. Sorry, I'm not much of an Edward-Bella fan, but I felt the need to include them in my story.. REVIEW anyone? thanks!  
**

**Now Playing: The Saltwater Room by Owl City**


	27. Pinky Promise

**CHAPTER 27**

**ALICE**

Bella came bustling in our room on a Thursday night, her cheeks flushed, a big smile plastered on her face. Once I saw her, I knew instantly what it meant, but I asked her anyway.

"Why are you burning red? And why are you so happy? And why are you so giddy? And what really happened?"

Bella giggled at my questions. "Alice, are you drunk?!"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I just wanted to know every detail."

"Prove it." She challenged, holding up three fingers in the air. "How many are these?"

"Seven." I made it a point to say the wrong number.

"You're not drunk." She stated.

"I thought so."

"Guess what happened!" Her eyes widened with excitement as she jumped up and down _MY_ bed.

"Hey! I love this bed. Don't give me any reason to get rid of it."

"Of course you _DO_ love this bed. It's full of intimate memories of you and Jasper." She teased.

"Just spill it out Bella." I said impatiently.

She frowned. She sat beside me on my bed, then put both her hand on my shoulders. "Edward kissed me!! Can you believe that?"

"Really?!" I was really happy for her. "Come on, give me some details!"

We sat there for hours, talking about what happened that afternoon. I've never seen Bella so giddy, and everything she did was new to me. She was suddenly self conscious; she constantly blushed when I mentioned Edward's name. I had fun making fun of her. I mentioned his name so many times, and she always blushed. It was so funny!

Friday came, and tomorrow, Jasper will finally meet my Dad. After our classes, we went to the mall to shop.

Jasper's style was very laid back and simple. Dad was a businessman, so he would like it if Jasper would look formal, like James was. He always said James was right for me, very mature and elegant. Well, that was all before he became shitty.

I bought him a coat and a tie, and a sleek black pants to go along with it.

"Al, baby… Do I really have to wear those?" He asked as I went to the cashier to check out.

"Of course. Dad would love it!" I exclaimed. "Let's go look for more."

"As long as we don't enter Mom's store." He walked reluctantly behind me as I entered one shop to another, picking formal wear for him.

"Jazzy, try these on!" I held out an elegant looking vest, picturing him with it on.

"Do I really have to?" His voice somehow sounded annoyed and irritated, which made me sad.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect, Jazzy."

"Okay, sorry… Here, let me put it on."

He tried everything I suggested, and by dusk, we had everything we needed.

We stopped at one of our family restaurants to dine, since it's late, we're pretty sure there'd be no more food at the dorm when we arrive. Esme will be more than glad to cook again for us, but we didn't want to bother her.

Jasper insisted on paying, even though I already told him that we got it covered. In the end, I did not argue and just let him pay, then dragged him out to hail a cab.

Everybody was in their respective rooms by the time we arrived at the dorm. Jasper and I threw our shopping bags in our rooms, then agreed to meet at the garden for a little while.

I found him sitting on a rock when I got there. He looked up when he heard my footsteps, then opened his arms. I sat on his lap, kissing his lips gently.

"Do you think he'll like me?" He asked wearily.

"Of course hubby… Don't worry, okay? Daddy will love you." I enclosed him in a tight hug, kissing his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We ended the night with one last kiss. I was breathless when we pulled a little away from each other. I rubbed my nose against his, breathing in his scent.

"Do you remember that movie we watched the other day?" Jasper suddenly asked as he hugged me from behind.

"Which one?" We just arrived at my house, and no one was home. Dad must still be in the office.

Jasper and I was sitting by the pool, having a snack.

"The one which said something about a pinky promise…" He kissed me chastely on the lip, and I smiled.

"Windstruck." I said, that movie made me cry.

"Yeah, that one." He sighed. "I feel something bad's going to happen. I don't know… It's so strange… But Alice, whatever happens, listen to me, okay? Promise me that we'll never forget each other. Wherever we may be, together or apart, think of me as the wind… As long as you're breathing, I'm here…" He put a hand on my chest, and my heart fluttered.

"Don't say that, okay? We'll never be apart. But if ever that happens, I will never forget you. I'll always carry you around with me. Here in my heart."

"I'll hold you up to that." He gave me a stern look, smiled, then held his pinky finger up. "Promise?"

I laughed, intertwining my pinky finger with his. "Promise!"

"Why are you laughing?" He retaliated.

"It's just that… You're corny." I grinned.

He kissed me, then said, "You're making me corny."

We both laughed at that, and (I hope) Jasper forgot about the bad things he felt.

Daddy arrived at about six in the evening. I asked him to meet us at a fine dining restaurant nearby, which wasn't ours. Jasper doesn't want to eat in our restaurants. He said he knew Daddy wouldn't let him pay if we did.

"Daddy!" I rushed up to hug him, Jasper's hand in mine.

"Hey sweetie… I missed you." Dad hugged me just as tight, then shook hands with Jasper.

"So you're the lucky guy eh?"

"I most certainly am, sir." Jasper even bowed, I think.

"Dad, this is Jasper. Jasper, my Dad." I introduced.

"Your intros are a little late, sweetheart." Dad chuckled.

We scurried over to our seats, as a waiter approached to list our orders down.

I smiled happily at myself, feeling light as this night turned out well. I took Jasper's hand, massaging it gently. He was a little stiff, I could tell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He whispered, smiling a little.

******

**Thank you for the great reviews! I've been distracted lately, that's why my chapters are short.. I hae exams.. So sorry! But I'll keep updating... We're getting closer to the climax. :))**

**Now Playing: The gift by Jim Brickman**

**I love him, sorry. ;P**


	28. Cold Lovers' Quarrel

**CHAPTER 28**

**JASPER**

"What's wrong?" She asked, possibly sensing my stiff mood.

"Nothing." I managed to give her a little smile.

I was wearing a black pinstriped suit, complete with matching tie and shoes. Her Dad was wearing a suit, too, but he looked comfortable in it, unlike me, who was very irritated with formality.

I loosened up my tie a little. Her father smiled at me.

"You could untie that if you're not comfortable. Just wear your polo shirt or something."

"No sir, it's okay." I said, but deep inside, I wished he would insist.

"What's with the formality, anyway?" He turned to look at Alice.

"Daddy, I want us to be presentable… And you like it formal, right?"

"Sweetie… If it has something to do with James, I don't mind at all. Jasper here seems like a good guy, good enough for you. You didn't have to force him into that suit!" He chuckled, motioning for me to put the suit off.

"No, really, sir, I'm okay with this." I smiled again, but my insides were fuming. How could Alice force me to be like James?

I was really upset. Did she think her father wouldn't like who I really am? Just because of the clothes I wear? That's so shallow. I was hurt.

"So Jasper, what does your father do for a living? I mean, not to be rude… Just curious." Mr. Brandon smiled gently at me, like I was his own son at that moment.

"He's in the Army, sir. General Joseph Whitlock, you might have heard of him. I'm not sure though. My mom's a fashion designer."

"General Whitlock is your father? I didn't figure that out!" He exclaimed.

"Yes sir. Were you acquaintances?" Now I was curious. Why didn't Dad tell me when I introduced them to Alice?

"No son, everybody knows him, though. I always see him on TV you know, and the news." He grinned. "How come you didn't join the army? Why did you end up taking business management?"

"I was about to enroll at PMA, sir. But… When I passed by the school that day, our school, I mean. I felt like something's pulling me inside. Like a gravity or something. I felt like I just couldn't go on and let it all pass, so I entered the school, then enrolled. I was really not sure what course to take, so when I saw a line, I joined it, and yeah… It was the line for Business Management." I smiled sheepishly.

That day, I really wasn't aware of what I was doing. All I knew was that I want to, I need to study in that school, and if I didn't, I'd always feel like something's missing. It really didn't make any sense back then, but now, it was all clear. Had I not enrolled there, I wouldn't have met Alice. I wouldn't be this happy and contented. I would have been in the army, firing bullet after bullet, sentencing rebels to their deaths. That decision was the best I ever made in my life.

"Jazzy, if you didn't pass by the school that day… That means, we wouldn't have met?" Alice said in a small voice.

I smiled a little, feeling hurt all over again. Why did she try to mold me into being like James? I was still upset.

"Yeah. Guess I made the right decision." I said. Her father tapped my shoulder, nodding in approval.

We head back to their house after dinner. Alice went to her room, feeling tired.

"Jasper, would you like to join me at the bar?" Her father asked as I was heading up for the guest room. I didn't mind though, I wanted him to approve of me as me, not as anyone else.

"Sure sir, I'll be down in a minute." I went to the room quickly, took a shower, then changed back to a shirt and a pair of jeans- my type of clothes.

Mr. Brandon was already there when I entered the bar. He poured me a shot of tequila, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Sorry about what Alice did, son." Son. He called me son. The feeling I felt was incomparable.

"Sir… May I ask you something?"

"You already did." He chuckled. I like this man, he's cool. Maybe that's why Alice loves him so much, except for the fact that he's her father. "Go on, son. Don't be scared."

"Uh… How long were they together? And why did they break up?"

"You mean, Alice and James? They were like, together forever. They used to be. I can't talk about the break up though. It's just too hard."

I looked down, worried that I might be just a rebound if they've been together that long. I gulped down my drink, and Alice's dad poured me another.

"I like you better, though. You give me some sense of security. And her eyes… They look different when you're around."

I smiled at that. His words lessened my insecurities, if not completely erased.

"Thank you sir." He gave me a fatherly hug and we called it a night.

The next day, I woke up unusually late. I hurriedly got up and fixed myself, ashamed that I showed my bad sleeping habits here.

"Good morning sir." A housemaid greeted me as I made my way downstairs.

"Where are they?" I asked, giving her a smile.

"They're out for a walk, sir. But they'll be back soon. Your lunch is ready in the kitchen." She bowed, excusing herself.

I mumbled my thanks as I made my way to the kitchen. The cook has prepared quite a lot, considering I'll be the only one to eat. Even if Alice and her Dad were here, I doubt we'd munch down even half of it.

I helped myself with the food, feeling extremely hungry, but lonely, eating alone. I ate portions of steak, fried prawns, and pork _adobo,_ which was my favorite.

I was practically full with the main entrée, but I had to try the yummy looking dessert, a chocolate mousse, so I did. It was really good. I was practically dragging myself up when I finished.

Alice and her Dad arrived at about three in the afternoon. We rushed to get our things organized to head back to the dorm. I still haven't talked to her since last night. I was still jealous of James, even if she's mine now. I just love her way too much.

We rode the bus to Manila. It was a rough four hour drive from her province, and we both stayed silent, except for the occasional stares I got from her. I brushed them all off.

We arrived at the dorm at 8:00, dead tired. I carried off her suitcase to their room, knowing she couldn't carry them anymore.

"See you at dinner?" She asked. Esme said dinner will be served at 9:00. Weird, we always had dinner at around six or seven.

"No, I'm tired." I said flatly.

"Jazz, what's the matter? I'm sorry for what I did…" She pleaded.

"Right." I said, walking out to sleep in my room.

I walked out because I knew that I could not stand being mad at her for so long. But I was jealous, and so she'd have to figure that out. I hate hurting her like that, but I was in so much pain that I've become so selfish.

"Jazz…" I heard her call one last time. Her voice was so resigned. Still, I didn't care.

**

**MUSIC: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**Yeah.. LQ for Alice and Jasper, since they've been having it the easy way…. And I'm jealous of them. So I want to make it a bit harder. What do you think? Review!!! Reviews are like cupcakes to me. Hell yeah, cupcakes with frostings… They make miracles! They move mountains! HAhAHA**


	29. Dreary Monday

**CHAPTER 29**

**BELLA**

Have I ever told you how I hated Mondays?

I do. They always started out good, then end up really bad.

My Monday began with walking to school with Edward. We were a couple, that's what he said, but he never really told me that he loves me. All I knew what that he likes me, and to me, that was what mattered-for now.

He put an arm around my shoulder as we walked, oblivious of the quick stares and glances thrown by the other students.

"How was your night?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Quiet, surprisingly." I answered. Alice used to bombard me with stories from home whenever she got back, but last night, she was really quiet. I dismissed it off, thinking she must be tired. "You?"

"Jasper's quiet too, Emmett played out all night, so it was like I'm all alone." He was in deep thoughts when I looked at him.

"Think something's wrong with the love birds?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. Hmm. Alice's eyes were all puffy and reddish… Looked like she cried over something, but Jasper wouldn't let that happen, would he? I was not sure.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope not." I sighed. Heartbroken Alice would be too much to take. She's always quirky and happy. "What's up with Emmett?"

"He's working his butt off. I don't know why, though. Is Rosalie getting better?"

"Yeah, she's on the right track, you know. Better each day. I can see some colors returning to her cheeks."

"I really hope she gets well soon. It's draining Emmett's sanity day by day, especially when Rose tries to downplay the pain." Edward gave me a peck on the cheek before I entered my class. I felt blood rush to my face when he did.

"See you later." I smiled, waving at him a little.

"So… You and Edward huh?" Jessica smiled. I was startled, she was standing right next to me.

"Uhm… Yeah, I guess. If that's how you want to put it." I said, blushing shyly.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that. I'm happy for you. Take care of him." She hugged me lightly.

"Thanks Jess." I mumbled as she sat next to Maria. I sat down next to Alice. She was my classmate in Philosophy.

"Good morning." I greeted Alice as I settled on my seat.

"Morning Bella." She tried to smile a little, but failed.

"Al… What happened with you and Jasper? Did he hurt you? Why are you all sad and pissy?"

"It's Jasper. He's… He doesn't talk to me. He didn't walk with me today. He wouldn't answer my calls or my messages. He's avoiding me…" She was about to cry. Alice was cheerful, but she also cried easily, that's what I have noticed. I soothed her back to calm her down, saying everything will be alright. I guess she didn't believe me, though.

Lunch came and gone, but no Jasper showed on our table. Again, Alice was on the verge of tears. She kept her head down, trying hard not to cry. It broke Edward and Emmett's hearts, seeing her like that. They treated her like their own little sister, and Jasper was the reason for her misery, but they can't do anything about it.

Alice and Jasper seemed to have the perfect relationship. They seldom fought, and if they did, they always talked it over. They were the kind who don't need so many words. They just look at each other, and when that moment happens, paragraphs were spoken. They always have that private moment to themselves that people can't even stare; we always felt the need to look away. That's why seeing them fall apart like this was so hard. No words, no tears, no nothing… That's what makes it worse.

"Maybe he's just busy." Emmett said, trying to console our friend.

Edward shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He placed an arm on the small of my back, then sighed. "Alice, you know Jasper can't stand seeing you like this. What exactly happened? He seemed so upset."

I slapped his arm, reminding him that we were there to comfort her, not confront.

"It's okay Bella. It's my fault anyway." She looked away again, smiling a painful smile.

"I tried making him dress up like James… He didn't know at first, but Dad mentioned him. Maybe he hated me for comparing him to James."

"Who is this James?" I asked. Alice has never mentioned him before.

"He's my ex boyfriend." A tear fell down to her lap, leaving a small round mark on her denim pants. Emmett squeezed her tight as she sobbed.

"He's just jealous. It'll pass." Edward said.

Alice looked up, her face full of confusion. "Jealous of what?"

"Of James. He's your ex, Alice. Guys hate that." Edward stated matter of factly.

"Oh." That's all she said, but I know Alice has something running on her mind.

After lunch, we went on separate ways to different classes. Edward walked with me to gym, where I was having PE. I managed to shoot hoops clumsily, but luckily, I didn't hit anyone. No one was hurt.

As soon as classes were over, Edward was at my classroom's doorstep, waiting for me. He hugged me as I made my way to him. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Long." I said.

"We should get you some rest." He announced, trailing kisses on my hair.

"Edward, could we wait for Alice? I know Jasper wouldn't walk with her… So I thought maybe we should. What do you say?" I looked up at him expectantly, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Of course, love." He smiled down at me. "That's very thoughtful."

We waited at the school front, sitting on a concrete bench under a tree. Edward played absentmindedly with a strand of my hair, twisting it on his fingers and sometimes tying and untying it in braids.

"What do you think is wrong with Jasper?" I asked him after a while.

"Don't tell Alice, okay?" He made me promise first, which I did. "He was really upset. I talked to him early this morning. I was not supposed to tell you, but Jasper's jealous of that James. He thinks Alice was scared that her Dad wouldn't like him because of what he wore, or his being low profile and all."

"But he's rich. That doesn't make any sense." I reasoned.

"He is, but didn't you notice yet? Jasper doesn't flaunt his money. He dresses simply, and acts like a nobody. That's what upset him. He feels like Alice rejected the real him by trying to renovate him into being like James."

"I see now. Edward, he has a point. Alice was wrong…" I trailed off, seeing Alice coming from the hallway. "Here she is, at last."

I grabbed my bag; Edward held my hand as I got up from the bench, smiling at Alice.

"Hey guys. Why are you still here?" She sadly asked, looking around for something-or someone.

"We were waiting for you." I grabbed her arm then linked it with mine. "Let's go! You're walking with us today!" I said cheerfully.

"Bella, you didn't have to do this." She yanked off her arm, trying to wiggle out of my hold.

"But I want to." I retorted. "Now come here and don't act like that, my almighty princess, or I might have to drag you to that ice cream parlor."

"Really? We're having ice cream?" She was suddenly excited like a little child.

"Yes. It's Edward's treat!" I said happily.

"Is it?" Edward scratched his head. I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say no.

He groaned, giving up. "Alright, alright. Let's go." He lead the way to our favorite place to hang out, while Alice and I trailed behind.

We ordered chocolate ice creams this time, licking the cones off as we made our way back to the dorm.

"Wait, wait!" Alice said, almost panicky.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked patiently.

"I have to buy Marlo's food. We're running out of supplies."

"Want me to go with you?" I offered, hoping she'd say yes. I hate leaving her on her own when she's heart broken.

"No, Bella. I'm fine. Enjoy your time with Edward." She said, waving me off dismissively.

"Are you sure? We can go with you." Edward was also concerned, that much I could tell.

"Yeah, come on guys. Don't be like this. I'm fine, really. Take care!" Alice ran off to the grocery. We had no choice but to continue walking to the dorm, thinking of how to get her to open up to us.

We made it to dinner, without Alice or Jasper. It was very quiet; nobody felt the need to talk. The mood was so gloomy. Even Esme and Carlisle didn't speak. We all piled up into our own rooms earlier than usual.

I heard Marlo's whimper as I climbed on to my bed, so I got back down to cuddle with her. We waited for Alice, Marlo slept on my lap, as I gazed out the window, naming the stars.

It was very dreary.

So yeah, today was Monday, and I hated it. It started happy, it ended dreary.

*****  
Poor Alice!!! Poor, poor Alice! I miss Jasper.. haha**

**MUSIC: Gone by Jim Chappell**

**Yeah, the piano instrumental.. It made me so sad. Review? Thank you. :"  
**


	30. I Miss You

**CHAPTER 30**

**ALICE**

I opened the door to the dorm, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, discussing something.

Esme looked up when she heard the door creak open. "Hi." She smiled, making her way to hug me.

"Hi Esme."

"Your dinner is in the fridge. I'll go heat it up, okay?" She went to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Wait, Esme, did Jasper eat his dinner?"

"No, dear. I haven't seen him today." She answered honestly.

"Then don't bother preparing food for me. I'm not hungry. Thanks Esme." If Jasper didn't eat his dinner, there's no way I would eat mine.

Esme looked at me worriedly, trying to read my thoughts, I guess. I just smiled at her. "I ate on the way." I reassured her. "Goodnight Esme. Night, Carlisle." I hugged them both, then ran up the stairs.

Bella was sleeping when I entered our room. In her lap was Marlo, whimpering silently. She must be really hungry. I am, too. But I just couldn't eat, knowing somewhere, someone I love also has a rambling stomach.

"Come here baby…" I took Marlo gently out of Bella's hug, careful not to wake her up. I set her on the floor, pouring the contents of the canned dog food on her bowl. Marlo excitedly ran to her food bowl, munching on her food happily.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight. At least one of my two babies was happy. The other one was somewhere, maybe at the other side of this building, sleeping or also thinking of me. I silently wished he was doing the latter.

I didn't know exactly what pissed him off. He just started avoiding me. No calls, no text messages. I really miss him. I miss the flowers he would send to me every morning. I realized how spoiled I was with Jasper. Now that he was not here to do those things he usually did, I miss it all.

I woke up early on Tuesday, I planned to bake cookies for Jasper to show him how sorry I was. I was really risking pride doing this, since I did not know how to bake. I was just following some instructions from the internet, that's why I woke up at 3:00 am, that way, if I ever messed up, no one was awake yet to laugh at me.

I gathered all the ingredients I bought last night from the grocery, holding the plastic bag in one hand, the recipe in another. I silently made my way down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. I hope I don't burn anything. Esme wouldn't be happy if I did.

Luckily for me, Rosalie was already in the kitchen, sipping coffee from a cute mug. "Morning," I smiled, carefully putting down the plastic bags on the table. "Nice mug." I complimented, Rosalie just grinned. It was a personalized mug, designed with a picture of her together with Emmett.

"Thanks." She grinned, taking another sip. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, well… Sort of." I started unpacking the contents of the bag, measuring flour, baking soda, milk, in cups and teaspoonfuls.

"What are you planning to do?" She stood up, eying the ingredients laid out on the table.

"I… I'll try baking cookies for Jasper. He's mad at me." I said, whipping egg whites on a bowl.

Rosalie helped me set up everything I needed. "Alice… Give him the space he wants. In the end, he'll be the one who will crawl his way back to you." She chuckled, mixing the batter as she spoke.

"Jasper was really sweet, and good to me, Rose. Now I want to show him how sorry I really was for being such a fool. For hurting him." I turned the microwave on, not sure on the temperature and time, so I just set the temperature to 450 degrees and the time to 20 minutes.

Rosalie looked at the microwave, then chuckled at me. "This is your first time. Right?" She glided giddily to the oven, then turned the temperature to 375, and the time to 10 minutes. She then placed the tray inside.

"Alice, you're not planning to burn down the building, were you?" She sarcastically asked, her arms placed across her chest.

"Not really." I said sheepishly, which made her just laugh even harder.

"Keep quiet!" I demanded. "Why are you awake, anyway?"

"I can't sleep, that's why." She rolled her eyes. "I hope you patch things up with him, Al."

She took my hand in hers. I felt some scars covering her palm, she got them from her Chemotherapy sessions. "Thank you, Rose." I said, touched with the gesture. "I wish you weren't sick. I wish it could've been me."

"Hey, don't say that! I'm much stronger than you could ever be." She said. "That's why God gave me this illness. He knows I could survive."

I felt sad for my friend. She didn't deserve to suffer, but she took it all so lightly. I then realized that Rosalie has bigger problems, and yet there I was, wallowing in misery. Compared to hers, my problem was like an ant compared with an elephant.

The oven dinged not long after, signaling that my cookies were done. I put on my apron and grabbed a potholder, then pulled the baking tray out of the microwave. I was instantly hit by the delicious smell of melted butter.

"Smells good, Al." Rosalie commented as she prepared the rectangular tin can where I'd put the cookies. "_I'M SORRY JASPER_" the cookies spelled. I lined them up in the can, after placing chiffon paper at the bottom. I then placed the heart shaped cookies carefully inside, then put the cover back on top. Rosalie helped me tie the ribbon to hold the can together, with a card that says 'From Alice'.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her as we ate some cookies we made for ourselves.

"No prob!" She cheerfully said, munching on a flower shaped cookie. "You better go and bring that to their door before he wakes up." She advised, ushering me into the Boys' Wing.

I left the tin can by their room door, then went back to my room to sleep more. I woke up late for my class, so I decided to eat breakfast first, then just go to school for my second class. I'd be marked absent for the first one, anyway.

My heart sank as I approached the dining table. There it lay, untouched, unopened, the reason why I was late for class. The reason why I was yawning right now, fighting back the tears that were trying to escape my eyes. I reached out my hand to grab the can, my cookies. They were rejected, but not as hurt as I was.

I carried them back to our room, tossed the can in my bed, then dressed up for school and kissed Marlo goodbye.

Had I known he'd be this mad, I shouldn't have done that. Why was it such a big deal to him anyway? I fisted my palm up my chest, trying to stop the pain, if possible. I miss him so much. It's been two days, how could he possibly bear ignoring me like this? Didn't he know he's breaking my heart?

I forced a smile on my face as I entered my classroom, hoping another lonely day will end quickly. I didn't go to lunch. I didn't need those pitiful stares my friends gave me. It makes me more depressed.

I walked back to the dorm alone, skipping dinner for the second time. Bella came up with a tray, though, and she forced me to eat. And yeah, I mean she _forced_ me to eat.

"Eat up, Alice. I can't put up with your hunger strike drama anymore." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm full." I said, stretching my body to fake tiredness so that I could excuse myself to go to sleep.

"No. Eat. You didn't have lunch either. Were you trying to starve yourself to death?"

"No, Bella, look, I know Jasper's not eating either, so it's only fair." I pointed out, she nodded.

A playful smile tugged on her lips. "Don't worry, Edward's taking care of him." She said, forcing the spoon into my hands.

"I wish you weren't a couple. You two are so… Ugh! I don't know. Why don't you just mind your own business?" I sighed, knowing the talk's over before it began.

"Okay, Al, if you don't want to eat, I guess Marlo would like to go on a diet too." She carried Marlo away from her food bowl. My baby barked a cry as her claws reached for her bowl.

"Alright, I'll eat, just put my baby down, Bella!"

Bella laughed victoriously as Marlo ran back to her food bowl. "Teaches you to starve yourself."

I ate everything unhappily, wondering if Edward could convince hard headed Jasper to eat his food, too. I wish he could.

"Hey, are you free next week?" Bella asked all of a sudden.

"Everybody is." I answered sarcastically. "Why?"

We have no classes next week. It's the school's foundation anniversary, so we are free to just roam around and do whatever we want, not come to school if that's what we want.

"Well…" She hesitated. "It's my birthday on Sunday… I was thinking maybe you'd want to come with me to Baguio… Sort of like a vacation, you know."

"Who else is coming?" I asked. If Jasper's coming, I would, too. By hook or by crook.

"I haven't really invited anybody. They all had different plans, I've heard. Even Edward isn't coming." She frowned.

"Well, Bella… I'd love to go, really. But, let me think about it first, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled hopefully.

I finished my dinner, then went back to bed after washing the dishes.

I still haven't seen him. I miss his voice. I miss his smiles. I miss his messy hair.

I miss him.

******

**;P Jasper…….. I'm also missing you!!!**

**MUSIC: I Miss You by Incubus**

**LOL that was pretty obvious.**


	31. Bella's Jealous

**CHAPTER 31**

**JESSICA**

I saw Edward at the Sports field on Wednesday, he was hanging out with Jasper and Emmett.

I came nearer to approach him, but they were immersed in their little talk.

"Dude, come on. Why don't you talk to her? She even baked for you! Rose said she made it so early, she was there. And you returned the cookies?" Emmett said as if he was exaggerating.

"Yeah. She's quite down. She's missing you." Edward said.

They were talking some sense into Jasper. Personally, I didn't care, but Alice really was affected. She's also a friend to me in some way, so I sympathize with her.

Edward must have noticed me eavesdropping; he came to where I was standing.

"Hi Jess. Anything new?" That's his way of asking how I was.

"You seem upset." I said, he looked down, hiding his beautiful eyes from mine.

"He'd talk when he feels like it, right?" I said. "Maybe he just needs time." What happened with Al and Jazz is not a secret in our dorm. Pretty much everyone knows about it. "Come on, I'll treat you to ice cream." I took his hand, not taking no for an answer.

We ordered banana split on platters, then sat down on a table at the corner.

"Jess, I was supposed to meet Bella." He was clearly upset.

"Edward, I'm not planning on taking you back. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"Alright." He smiled, then we ate our ice cream.

"Do you remember the last time we came here?" He suddenly asked, making me feel nostalgic. I nodded, stifling my laughter.

"Your face was all crumpled up because Mr. Thompson won't let you take the exam. You didn't have an examination permit!" I exclaimed. We both ended up laughing out loud, drawing unnecessary attention.

Suddenly, the door made a dinging sound, signaling a new customer. Edward's face hardened at what he saw, so I turned to look to see for myself.

It was Bella, with Alice behind. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Edward and I on our table.

Edward got up quickly, calling her name. "Bella!" He said breathlessly as he ran after her. She made her way to the door.

Halfway through her march, she bumped into a guy, then she fell on the floor. Alice lend a hand to help her get up. Edward grabbed her by the arm.

"Bella, are you okay?" He said, worry evident in his voice. "Does it hurt?" He touched her shoulder gently, where the guy had bumped her.

Bella looked at him. I walked over to them to try to help him explain. Suddenly, tears streaked down her face.

"Yes! It hurts! It hurts Edward! It hurts like hell!" With that, she stormed to the door, Alice catching up behind.

Edward stood unmoving at the center aisle, shocked, hurt.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I really am…" I said. I was really sorry. I didn't know she'd be jealous of me.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. Just please excuse me." He ran out the shop, calling after Bella. I was a little hurt that she was more important now, but I had no right. All I know was that I didn't intend this to happen.

I paid our bill before heading back to the dorm, feeling heavy and dizzy. I never thought it would end like this. I mean, Bella and I were friends, right? What shall I do now?

****  
Short! I need reviews. ;P**

**MUSIC: Sentimental by Kenny G.**

**OMG! I love Kenny G. :"**


	32. Guilt

**CHAPTER 32**

**JASPER**

Four days. Four freaking long days. I haven't seen her. I haven't heard her voice. I miss her. So much…

This was what my heart was telling me. It was screaming her name. But in the back of my mind, rejection lingers. I could not accept the fact that she tried to make be like James. That was just too much to bear.

I know to some people, this is called overreacting, but I can't deal with this jealousy inside me. Alice was my first girlfriend. I've never loved a girl before her, so everything was new to me. I didn't know how to react, or what to do. And the fact that she'd had someone before me….It hurts, but I'm dealing with it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the door. Edward entered the room, frustrated and upset.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Emmett came to ask him.

"Bella saw me with Jessica." He put his head on his hands. "She's mad."

"Of course she is, man. You're with your ex. What do you expect her to feel?" I asked, relating to Bella's feelings. Exes should just say goodbye.

Edward turned his head so he was looking at me. "Jasper, are we talking about me and Jessica and Bella, or is it about some other people? Let's not say their real names. Let's just call them Jasper, Alice, and James. So?" He scrutinized my frowning face, then smiled a little.

"Even when you're mad, you can't stop annoying me." I commented, lying on my bed.

"Guys, I think you need a break." Emmett said all of a sudden. "I have a show next week, in Baguio. Would you like to come?"

"Dude, that's Bella's birthday, too. Right?" I got up, looking at Edward, then Emmett, then back to Edward again.

"Yeah, well she invited me, actually. But I said no. I just wanted to just kind of show up there and surprise her." Edward smiled sheepishly. "I think I'll come with you. Maybe then she'll forgive me."

"Cool. How about you, mighty bratty Jazzy?" Emmett teasingly batted his eyelashes at me. I laughed at his face. "What?" He asked.

"You look cute, I must admit." I said. "Okay, I think I'll come, too. Bella also mentioned that to me."

"Yeah!" Emmett gave us high fives, shaking his booty while biting his lower lip. I wonder what Rosalie saw in him. Ha!

"You inviting Alice over?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Ed, I need a break. I'll talk to her when we get back."

"Alright." He said, lying on his bed.

"Guys, I'm going to work. Maybe you'd like to come." Emmett said, holding his precious guitar.

I got up, tapping his shoulder. "Sure, man. Can I play with you?"

"Hell yeah! That'd be cool, bro. Let's go!" He babbled on excitedly, putting on his shoes.

I grabbed my old guitar, reminding myself to buy a new one when we got back from Baguio.

The bar was packed with people when we arrived. Most of the patrons there were students in our school, so we didn't have a hard time adjusting. Emmett works there as an acoustic solo. He plays his guitar and sings, which is cool, if you'd ask me. He got lots of tips from the customers, especially from the girls. He needs that for school.

We set up the stage, guitars in hand. The three of us learned to play the guitar together. Edward's and Emmett's parents were my parents' employees, so we've known each other for quite a long time. I used to attend guitar lessons when I was a child, and then I taught them what I learned when I got home. That's how we all learned to play the guitar: together.

The crowd cheered as we occupied the stage, three microphones and three guitars accompanied us. Emmett started strumming a very familiar tune, the song we always sang together, our favorite. The cheering even got louder.

"That was great!" Emmett exclaimed when we finished the song. He grabbed his microphone all of a sudden, then announced, "That was for the three most beautiful girls in the world. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. They're not here physically, but they're always with us, here in our hearts." The audience oohhed and ahhhed as Emmett put the microphone down and we went down the stage together.

My phone buzzed inside my pocket, signaling a new message. I fished it out, then read what the message said.

_Jazz please. Sorry. Sorry, I love you so much._

It was Alice. Knowing I couldn't do anything about it anymore, I just clicked reply, since I miss her too.

_I know, Al. Sorry too._

_You're not mad anymore?_ She said. _Can we talk?_

_Just give me more time, okay?_ I replied. _We'll talk when I got back from Baguio._

_Can I come? Bella invited me, too._ She was insistent.

_I'm going for Emmett's show there, not for Bella, actually._

It was long before I received her last reply, but it made me sigh in relief.

_Okay, Jazz. Take care. I miss you._

I quickly typed _I miss you too_, then sent the message to her.

I smiled to myself as I thought about her all day. Alice was being very graceful about this. She understands, I hope. She didn't push me into talking to her, she didn't force me, even. She baked me cookies, and even if I returned it, she never complained. Actually, what she didn't know was that I tasted some of those cookies, re-wrapped the tin can, and returned it to her. I just can't resist. They're good.

Suddenly I felt guilty for being such a jerk. I hated myself for making things hard for her. Edward said she did not eat her dinner when she found out that I did not eat mine. She did not go to lunch, thinking maybe I'd go have my meal if she's not around. I could not fathom the sacrifices she made to make me better, yet here I still was, avoiding her.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I hope I'll get over this soon, this new emotions crawling inside me. I love Alice, I do. I'd just get myself together, then I'll find my way back to her.

******

**N/P: The Technicolor Phrase by Owl City**

**LoveforJazzyAlways, here you go! Don't hate me, okay? :)) I'll write more of Jasper soon. :) **

**Reviews?? Hell yeah!**


	33. Everybody Says No

**CHAPTER 33**

**BELLA**

Days go fast when you least expect them to.

Wednesday, I saw him with Jessica. They were laughing about something, maybe they're reminiscing their past.

I was expecting him to come to my classroom that day. He said he would meet me, but I waited for half an hour, and he never showed. Edward always arrived on time, earlier, even. That day, he never came, and I was upset. Alice came to me, upset too, with Jasper, of course, so I asked her to come have ice cream with me.

Imagine my horror when I saw them together. His face was angelic as he laughed hard. He seemed really happy. He forgot about me. I was jealous. Now I know how Jasper really felt, even though our situations are different.

I rushed back to the dorm, Alice trailed behind me. "Bella!" She called repetitively.

"I'm okay Al. Let's just go back to our room. I need to sort my mind out." I called back as I took the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Another drama for the teen stars." I heard Maria comment as we passed by her room.

For two days, I did what Jasper did, which was wallow in misery and avoid him. I spent all my time with Alice, we were like living zombies, pale faces, baggy eyes, reddish noses.

"Bella I'm sorry!" Edward knocked on our door. "Please Bella, listen to me. We're just friends. We were just talking."

Okay, granted that they were friends again, why did he choose her over me? He ditched me, just so he could have ice cream with her?!

Jessica also tried talking to me, but I avoided her just as much. I once ran into Jasper in school, and he told me Edward's on a hunger strike.

"So, he turned into a Jasper now?" I asked sarcastically, remembering Jasper's attempts to starve himself.

"Bella, give him a chance to explain. He deserves that." He reasoned out.

"Who are you to talk, Jazz? This was what you exactly did with Alice. You're still doing it, by the way." I turned around to walk out on him. He stood there like a statue, watching me walk away victoriously.

I waited for Alice at the bench. We always walked together now.

We passed by a burger joint, the smell was very appetizing that I dragged her in to order take outs.

"Bella, what do we need this for? We're having dinner in the dorm." She said, eying the burgers in my hand. They were made of 1/3 pound beef patty, the biggest in town.

Edward was on the lobby when we stepped in, his eyes were hollow, dark circles formed underneath. I smiled at myself.

I made my way to him, opening my burger, then tossed one to Alice, motioning for her to do the same.

We passed him slowly, savoring the burger as we took another bite. "This is really good, Alice. What do you think?" I teased. "It's so tasty."

I looked at Edward, who was swallowing viciously as he stared at the burger in my hand. God, was he hungry.

I tossed the plastic bag at him, knowing his hunger strike was over. Even if I was mad at Edward, I couldn't bear seeing him suffer because of me.

When we got to our room, Alice sat on her bed, looking sternly at me.

"What?" I was feeling self conscious as she looked me up and down.

"You're great Bella. You can't stand being the reason for his pain…" She was about to cry again. Poor Alice.

"Don't worry Alice. I know Jasper can't stand being like this too, just give him the space he wants." I said. "You need a break. Come with me to Baguio."

"I think I'll stay here Bella. I'm not really in the mood to travel." She said, looking down.

Knowing her pain, I just let her stay. I didn't want to be too pushy, so I just went to Rosalie's room to invite her. She needs some fresh air.

"Hey Bella." She gave me a hug as I entered the room. It was very immaculate. Rosalie always paid attention to details. That's why her room was elegant.

"Hi Rose. I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to Baguio. We have no classes for a week… So I guess you might want to go on a vacation, sort of. It's my birthday too. I'm leaving tomorrow. So?"

"Oh. That. I'm sorry Bella. I can't. I already made plans. Happy birthday, though." She said regretfully. I let my shoulder drop in frustration. Nobody wants to come with me. Was it because I was poor?

"It's okay, Rose. Thanks." I smiled a little, exiting her room.

I pulled my phone out to text Jasper and Emmett for invitations, knowing they'd pass it onto Edward.

_Come with me to Baguio? 4 my birthday._

Emmett replied first.

_Cnt. Sry! Happy birthday._

Oh great. It's just Jasper now. Would he come after what I've said?

I typed another message as I remembered the earlier event when I met him at school.

_I'm sorry about what I've said, please come._

After ten minutes or so, he replied.

_Can't Bella. Going somewhere with Emmett. Enjoy your day._

I groaned as I read his message. Everybody just said no to me. I'm going home, spending my birthday alone, unfortunately.

I went to bed immediately, then woke up early for my bus ride home.

I got on the bus, chose the seat at the farthest corner back, then slept the whole ride. Tomorrow was my birthday.

****  
I need some sleep. Ha! Short chapter, I know, I know. dont hate me. Please review. tHanks!**

**Wanna be friends? here, let me help you. haha ask or tell me anything, as in anything at _.me/seannwhitlock_**

**You could also suggest music, or scenes or whatever you want to happen with the stiry,i'll consider it!promise! 3**

**thanks!**

**LOVE,**

**me:)**

**MUSIC: Gone by Jim Chappell**


	34. Alone

**CHAPTER 34**

**ALICE**

I woke up on Saturday, everything was quiet. Not even the birds chirp, no students were roaming around the dorm. I knocked on Rosalie's door, but it was locked. I sent them all a message.

Where are you? I'm all alone here.

I got a bunch of replies, not from Jasper, of course.

On the way to Baguio. With Jasper and Edward. Don't tell Bella! Emmett said.

On the way to Baguio, to surprise Bella. Don't tell Emmett! Rosalie commanded.

Went to Baguio to surprise Bella. Edward said. Jasper says hi.

Oh. So I was left all alone, while they're all going to Baguio, surprising everyone else? Great. Really great.

I knocked on Carlisle's study to ask for permission to follow my friends.

"What's it dear?" He peered at me through his glasses.

"Uh, Carlisle, can I go to Baguio? My friends left me." I pouted, looking for sympathy.

Carlisle chuckled at me, then rang his bell for a servant. Someone named Joy came to his service.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Can you please call Maria and Jessica over? I just have something to tell them."

Joy went to call the two girls, I sat there in confusion. "Why do we have to talk to them?" I asked him.

Maria and Jessica entered the room then, eying me carefully.

"Sit down, ladies." Carlisle instructed with a smile.

"What do you need, Carlisle?" Maria was always rude. What a shame.

"You told me you're going to Baguio, right?" He asked, turning to Jessica, then Maria.

"Well yeah, I was gonna follow Bella to explain to her the truth." Jessica answered. "Why?"

"Alice here wants to go, too. Maybe you could all go together."

Maria smile ruefully at me. I know another plan was forming on her mind, so I stood up before she could even agree to Carlisle's idea.

"I can go alone, Carlisle, I'm on a rush." I said, grabbing my bag as I started bolting for the door.

"Are you sure, Al?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course! That's just Baguio. I can go alone." I said again. It was a lie, a big one. I can go to Baguio, yes, but how will I find Bella's house?

I went to the bookstore first to get a map of the infamous City of Pines. Besides, I'd rather get lost trying to find my friends than go with Maria. I'd never be safe with her around.

I got on the shuttle, studying the map as we skidded on the road. God, I wish I'd make it through. I'm doing this for Jasper. I can't go on another day without him. If I have to crawl to him so that he'd forgive me, I gladly would.

Seven hours later, the van pulled on a garage and halted to a complete stop.

"This is it." I whispered to myself. "Baguio City."

I zipped my jacket up, feeling the cold air blowing as I walked down to Burnham Park. I couldn't help but smile as I inhaled in the scent of Pine Trees. I sat on the grass, studying my map once again.

I saw that SM City was not far from the park, so I walked there to grab an early dinner. It was 5:00 in the afternoon, the sun was setting on the horizon, the greatest view anyone could ever see. Fogs were forming again as the sky started getting dark, and a roll of thunder shrieked on my ears. I took my phone out to send a message to Bella, knowing I couldn't surprise her anymore. I need to find her house soon, it's getting late.

I got no response, though. I tried not to panic as I walked the cold street, turning from a corner to another, running down the sloppy hills.

"Excuse me, do you know where Aurora Hill is?" I asked a stranger as he passed me by. He pointed me to the direction of where jeepneys were parked, going to Aurora Hill. Bella once mentioned that's where she lives. I thank God for my sharp memory.

I made my way to the car park, asking where jeepneys bound for Aurora Hill were parked.

"Sorry, young lady. That one was the last trip." A man said, pointing to a jeepney full of passengers heading to the right. I sighed, fighting back the tears.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked. "Where can I get a cab?"

"Cabs just pass by anywhere, but considering it's 10:00 in the evening, Miss, they're fewer now." He answered, shrugging.

Where exactly am I here?" I showed him my map. "And what roads should I take to get to Aurora hill?"

"Here you are," He said, pointing at Quirino Hill. "You're not that far, but it's exhausting and dangerous to walk at this time."

"Thank you." I mumbled as I continued on my journey.

An hour later, my feet were really sore from walking so I decided to rest for a while.

**Our Lady of Atonement Cathedral, **the sign said. There was a hundred steps there. I decided to climb up and rest atop it for relaxation. When I reached halfway, though, I really couldn't endure more. So I sat, feeling really tired. I sent another message to Bella, describing where I was.

The rain poured not long after, and I was soaked and dripping wet. I cried silently, shivering as the cold breeze blew against my skin. The last thing I remember, I was calling out to Jasper.

******

**Another short one. SOrry! I'm trying to fight writer's block. :)**

**MUSIC: My Love is Here by Erik Santos**

**Only because I love Jim Brickman!!**


	35. Surprises, and a NotSoGood One

**CHAPTER 35**

**BELLA**

Saturday was uneventful for me. I arrived at home, and helped Mom with the household chores.

I went to the market when afternoon came, buying some vegetables and other ingredients we might need to make a rice cake. Even if I had no visitors, Mom insisted on cooking for me, so I just agreed.

I was surprised to see Rosalie in our house when I arrived. She was smiling brightly at me, yelling.

"Surprise!!!" She ran to hug me. "Happy Birthday Bella!"

"What are you doing here?" I said, really surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I wanted to surprise you." She answered shortly, biting her lower lip. "Are we cooking anything?"

"Yeah, Mom's making rice cakes for tomorrow." I arranged the things I bought in our small dining table.

"Mom!" I yelled. My mother came rushing to the kitchen, her hair in disarray. My dad trailed behind her. "This is Rosalie. She's my friend. She came all the way from Manila."

Mom hugged her, while Dad said she's welcome at our home.

"She's sick. Let's not stress her out, okay?" I pleaded. Mom looked at her worriedly, combing a hand through her hair.

"I'm alright Bella!" Rosalie chuckled. "I don't want any special treatment." She started peeling the vegetables on our table.

"Do you eat veggies?" Daddy asked her curiously.

"Yes sir. My doctor recommended them, so I do." She smiled sweetly. I can tell my parents already liked her.

We were busy preparing our lunch when another set of visitors arrived. This I didn't expect.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Maria greeted. "Are we welcome?"

Rosalie and I exchanged glances, wondering what these two were doing here. I didn't invite them.

"Uh. Sure, I guess. Since you're already here." I stuttered.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Jessica handed me a box. "I picked it up for you."

"Thanks." I said, not looking in her eyes.

"Bella, can we talk?" She asked suddenly.

"About what?

"You know what I'm talking about." She said.

I sighed, there was no escape so I just lead her to the backyard, where you can see a grassy hill and flowers blooming wildly.

"This is a nice place." She commented, sitting on a log.

I just smiled and stayed silent. We were like that for a while, no one ever spoke.

Finally, she sighed. I threw a rock at the down slope hill, watching it roll to the stream below.

"Bella… I know you're mad, but it's not his fault. I dragged him there. It's just that, he was so upset with Jasper, I wanted to cheer him up. What you saw… It was just part of a bigger picture. Edward and I have always been good friends. I hope you understand. He likes you, Bella. Really, promise." She held up a palm on the air.

I took another little rock, turning it around on my palm before launching it again on the hill.

"I understand. It's just that… When I saw you two, we were supposed to meet, and I thought he ditched me. Sorry for overreacting." I said finally, embarrassed now at my action.

"I'm sorry Bella. Thanks for being understanding. Are we friends again?" She looked at me, her eyes brimming with hope. I nodded. Jessica stood up to give me a hug, and we both went back to the house to find yet another set of surprise visitors.

It was Jasper and Emmett, grinning broadly at me as I entered the house.

"Happy Birthday!!" They ran to enclose me in a group hug, so I hugged them back.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" I exclaimed as I looked around for Edward.

Emmett sat back next to Rosalie, his arms around her waist. Jasper looked unhappy.

"Where's Edward?" I asked curiously. "And where's Alice?" I looked at Jasper specifically. He just shrugged.

"Edward's out there somewhere." Emmett chuckled.

I introduced them all to my parents. My mother prepared them snacks, while I rushed to the garden to water the plants. It was my favorite hobby.

I watered Mom's orchids, red roses, and tulips. I was about to head back to the house but I noticed a bunch of flowering white roses, so I went back to the pump to fetch another pail of water. I watered the thick bushes where the roses sprung, singing to myself.

"I never thought it's this cold!" Edward sprang out from behind the bushes, holding out the roses now for me. I nearly jumped up in shock as he grinned sheepishly, wiping his head dry.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. "Why are you hiding there?"

"To surprise you?" He held out the flowers, and I gladly took them to smell the scent.

"Hmmm. Thank you." I hugged him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" His voice sounded happy and surprised, and I couldn't help but smile.

"In every way possible, yes." I said, taking his hand lightly to introduce him to my parents.

We ate dinner together, avoiding talking about Alice as much as possible, because it makes us all lonely. Except for Maria, I bet.

"Bella, do you have mobile service?" Jasper asked out of nowhere.

"Oh. Sorry, Jazz. No coverage here." I stated.

It was really annoying sometimes, I can't use my phone at home. There was always no service.

"Let's go out if you want, to check on our phones?" I suggested. It was midnight, so everybody declined, except for Jasper.

"Are you checking on Alice?" I stared at him, hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah. I… I miss her. She's alone in the dorm." He looked uncomfortable.

I reached for my phone, then started browsing through the messages. They were all greetings from our classmates and dorm mates.

I was about to delete them all, when a familiar name popped on my inbox.

_Bella, where's your house? I'm in Burnham Park. Don't tell Jazz._

It was from Alice. It was sent more than seven hours ago? Where is she?!

Blood drained from my face as I fumbled through all the messages, looking for another from her. I did not fail. This one was sent an hour ago.

_Bella! I can't find your house. I'm in a Cathedral. On the 35th step. Come for me. Please? It's cold. Don't tell Jazzy._

I stood frozen as I dialed her number, hoping she'd answer. Ten tries, she still wouldn't answer. God, what happened to Alice? I kept dialing, panicking because her phone wouldn't even ring. It was out of coverage area.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward touched my arm lightly, but I did not answer.

"She doesn't answer her phone. Think she's mad?" Jasper asked coolly.

"Jasper, Alice is here. She's…" I trailed off, still in a trance.

"What did you say? Where is she?" He asked, his voice slightly alarmed.

Still, I did not budge. I tried moving my muscles but I couldn't move. What happened to her? This city was dangerous at night, and Alice is a pretty rich girl-a tourist-a perfect victim.

"Bella! What happened!" Jasper grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me violently.

Edward snatched my phone from my hand, scrolling through the messages.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Jasper, Alice is here. She's lost somewhere. We have to find her." Edward calmly said. "I'll go get Emmett. Take a raincoat, Bella. Bring a blanket just in case."

He ran off to the house, and came back with Emmett not long after.

"Dude, you better pray she's safe." Emmett warned Jasper as we ran off to the rain, splitting in twos when we reached the city.

I teamed up with Edward, and we headed to Burnham Park, wishing she's there. It was the most common place people go to when they're lost here, after all.

"Alice?" We shouted in choruses, looking everywhere for her.

As the heavy rains poured, I prayed for my bestfriend's safety, wherever she may be.

******

**Oh, I'm really sorry for the shortness okay? Thanks for your great reviews!!! Thank you so much. I love you all! :))**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Music: Forevermore by Side A.**

**Yeah, I'm into Original Filipino Music now... so... yeah. haha :) **

**Review?**

**thank you!**

**P.S.**

**To those who are new to this story, I update everyday. :) Keep reading, and reiew if you want. Only if you want, okay? No one's forcing you. Teehee! I love you people. :)**


	36. Alice's Goodbye Star

**CHAPTER 36**

**JASPER**

"Alice!" I shouted back to back with Emmett.

We're around the Cathedral, looking everywhere for her.

"This is my fault." I hissed under my breath as I wiped away a strand of hair plastered on my forehead. I was soaking wet with rain, but I didn't care.

"Excuse me, sir!" I ran after a pedestrian who was coming down from the steps. "Have you seen a girl about my age around here? She has short hair, strange green eyes…"

The man stopped on his tracks, then turned to me. "Is this girl really short and pixie like?"

"Yeah, yes sir, that's her!" I felt hope. Emmett was beside me in a split second. "Did you see her?"

"Of course young man." He chuckled. "She's inside the chapel. She passed out on the steps, so I brought her there a while ago. Just ask the caretaker."

Emmett slapped my shoulder. "Thank you sir." He called out before leading me to the chapel.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice echoed back as we entered the huge church.

A woman in her mid 40s approached us, looking us up and down.

"What can I do for you at this time?" She smiled, peering through her glasses.

"We're looking for the caretaker." I said dumbly.

"You got her." She chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "A man said you have my girlfriend here."

"You must be Jazzy!" Her eyes lit up with understanding. "Come on in."

"It's Jasper." I explained, following her behind. Emmett couldn't hide his chuckle.

The woman led us to a little room, lit only by a torch. Alice was unconscious on the bed, shivering as she called out my name.

"Here are her things. Her phone's soaked, I'm afraid." She handed me a duffel bag, a tin can, and her cellphone, which was definitely ruined.

"I'll get a cab, and I'll call Bella and Edward." Emmett went out, dialing on his phone.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm so sorry. It's my fault." I knelt down to touch her forehead. It was burning. "I'll take care of you, okay?"

I held her hand throughout the car ride, kissing her knuckles every once in a while.

She continued shivering, her lips were almost white, and I started panicking.

"Em, I think we should just bring her to the hospital."

"No, Jasper, I've talked to Bella. Her mom can handle this. Alice's Dad will know if we brought her to the hospital, and believe me, we wouldn't want him to know."

I sighed. "I'm sorry baby…" That was all I could say. Guilt was eating me up slowly, I wished I was the one who was shivering with cold, not her.

I laid Alice in bed that night, never leaving her side. Bella's mother made home remedies, instructing me to wipe her body with warm towels every now and then, which I did.

I barely slept, Alice kept tossing and turning, mumbling my name. Her temperature went down when morning came, much to my relief.

I rushed to the kitchen to get her breakfast. Bella was cooking something when I got there.

"Happy Birthday." I pecked her on the cheek, she hugged me lightly.

"Thanks Jazz. How's Alice?"

"She's better, I guess. She's awake." I said. "Wanna see her?"

"Later. I'm cooking, see?" She smiled, stirring whatever was on the pot.

"I was just getting her breakfast. Do we have soup here?"

"Yeah, Mom prepared something for her. It's on the table. Careful Jasper. That's hot." She chuckled. "I'll wake our friends up soon."

"Okay. Just please ask them to be quiet, okay? My baby needs some rest." I grinned, carrying the tray back to the room.

"Good morning baby…" I put the tray down the bedside table, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Jazzy…" She sobbed, hugging me tighter than ever. "I'm so sorry Jazz… I'm sorry…"

"Shh… Don't stress yourself. You need some rest. And it's my fault. Please forgive me, Alice?"

"Of course Jazz. I love you." She knelt on the bed, putting her arms around me as we showed how we miss each other through a kiss. We were gasping for air when it ended. I smiled against her lips, suddenly, life was beautiful again.

"Guys, we're going to Burnham! Are you joining us?" Emmett was suddenly standing on the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I was startled.

"Long enough to see your little reconciliation." He laughed. "So, are you coming with us?"

"No, Alice needs to rest some more. We'll tour the city later."

"Okay! Enjoy your alone time!" He said, making Alice blush deeply as she looked down, smiling.

I heard our friends singing "Happy Birthday" to Bella as they piled out of the house for their little tour. Bella poked her head in the room before going, saying goodbye to Alice.

We spent the whole day in bed, cuddling and watching a movie. Alice was almost well when nighttime began, and she asked me to take her out strolling, so I obliged.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as we passed by the couch where she and Emmett were cuddling.

"We're going to Burnham!" Alice happily announced, her arm wrapped around my waist. I squeezed her gently, showing how much I've missed her.

"If you want, you could go to the Bistro later. Emmett's playing there." Rosalie beamed with pride, Emmett kissed her cheek.

"Okay, if Alice doesn't get too tired." I said, waving goodbye. "We better get going, baby." I put my arms protectively at the small of her back as I lead her out on the street.

"Hi guys." Jessica greeted as we skidded down the street. She and Maria were eating outside.

"Have fun!" She called as Alice and I walked hand in hand, all smiles.

I placed a picnic mat on the grass, motioning for Alice to sit on my lap as I sat down on it. She smiled widely, putting her hands around my neck as I cradled her gently.

"I've missed you." She rubbed her nose against mine, her hearty laughter filled the romantic silence in the park.

"You don't know how I've suffered baby. I miss you more than you could imagine." I smiled, then tickled her sides as she laughed again, rolling on the mat.

I lay down beside her, we stayed silent for a moment. Her arms were still around me in a hug. She was always affectionate and sweet, and I love her.

"Jazz?"

"Yes baby?" I kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes, and God… I've just seen the most beautiful angel I'll ever see.

"I love astronomy. Just look at these stars, Jazz. Point out to me your favorite star." She turned her head to me, looking expectantly.

Gently, I raised one finger and caressed her soft cheek. "Here." I said, my finger lingering on her face. "You are my favorite star. Nothing can outshine you."

She kissed my lips softly, the sensation made me shiver. There was an edge to her kiss, I just couldn't tell what, but I loved it.

"Jazzy, look there." She pointed at the sky. "Can you see that star right there? The biggest one that stands out?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, but not as much as you are." I answered with a smile.

"Be serious!" She chuckled, slapping my arm playfully. I rolled over her so she was lying beneath me, my face just centimeters away from hers.

"I'm serious, Miss Brandon." I breathed in her ear. I felt her shiver under me. I leaned in to close the distance between our lips, and once again, I felt loved. I felt complete.

"I love you so much Alice." I rolled off to lie beside her again, taking her hand and putting her palm against my chest. "So what's that you're saying about that star again?"

"That's my favorite star. I call her Goodbye, personally."

"Goodbye? Why is that?" I was just curious. This girl's so unique, naming a star, and naming it 'Goodbye'.

"Because I hate goodbyes. They always break my heart. That's why when I was little, I picked the brightest star on the horizon, and named it Goodbye. I told myself that when someone goes, I'd just look up in the sky, look for Goodbye, and I'd be sad no more, because the people I miss are just like stars. They may be far away, but somewhere here in my heart, they'll always shine. And I used to tell my little self, _'they're just there, just look up in the sky, they're looking down at you'_." She paused to squeeze my hand. "It really helped, thinking we're just sleeping underneath the same big sky, no matter how far apart we might be."

"Why are you saying these to me?" For a moment, I was scared. Thoughts filled my mind. Was she leaving me?

"Jazz, I just wanted you to know more about me. When I was alone on that chapel, it was very cold and dark, and it was raining… I didn't see my star, but the skies were still there, so I thought I should not be scared, for wherever you were, I knew you're not too far. You're still somewhere underneath the same sky."

"Alice, will you promise me something?" I looked at her seriously.

"Depends." She teased, smiling and wrinkling her cute nose.

"Promise me you wouldn't do that again. You worried me to death." I held my pinky finger up.

Alice didn't speak. She just intertwined her pinky finger with mine, and I knew exactly that moment, I won.

"I'm sorry…" I did not know what to say, so I just hugged her close to me. "I'm sorry I was not there when you needed me most."

"You're wrong." She looked up at me. "You're here." She pointed a finger to where her heart was beating. "Always."

******

**Eep! Fluffy! I hope this makes up for my earlier shortcomings? Review? Please!!!**

**LOVE FOR JAZZY ALWAYS, this was written for you. Thank you for your nice reviews, even though sometimes I don't deserve them. ;)**

**MUSIC: If You're Not The One by Daniel Beddingfield**

**You could also try listening to Nikki Gil's version. It's also good.**

**And yeah, Happy Valentines Day!**


	37. Skin

**CHAPTER 37**

**EMMETT**

Tonight was our last night here in Baguio. I can't believe it's been a week. We had so much fun.

We planned to hang out at the Bistro, since we're heading back to Manila tomorrow.

I brought Rosalie with me, and the rest of the guys followed suit.

"I'd rather rest Emmett, honestly." She yawned. Rosalie never liked seeing me perform, she hates those girls who scream my name, and it would always end up on a fight between us. Tonight was different, though. Tonight, I'd make it special.

Girls started screaming as I went up the stage and strummed my guitar. I took the microphone quickly, and spoke.

"Guys, please say hello to the reason behind every love song I wrote. This one's for you, Rosalie."

She blushed as every eye in the room turned to look at her, and they all burst out clapping as I restarted strumming my guitar.

Softly, I sang to her my most recent composition.

_**Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me**_

_**Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you**_

_**Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time**_

_**Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair**_

_**Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom**_

_**For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny**_

_**Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair**_

_**Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin**_

Our friends arrived at this part. Jasper and Edward took the microphone away from me, and continued singing while I made my way to Rose. Slowly, I took off my cap, showing her my newly shaved head. Tears formed in her eyes as she caressed my head, knowing it was the first time I shaved all my hair off. I did that just for her.

I took her hands and placed it on my shoulder, then I placed my hands on her waist. I twirled her around in a romantic turn. __

_**And they go dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared.**_

"I love you." I whispered softly to her ear as the song came to an end. Rosalie hugged me while she cried. I stood close to her, comforting her.

"That was really great, Emmett!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks Al."

"Who's Sarabeth?" Maria came from behind. She was unusually behaved this week. She didn't try anything to try to break Alice and Jasper up, to our surprise.

Rosalie smiled shyly at the question, looking down. "Sarabeth was the name of my teddy bear."

"Aww. How sweet!" Bella cooed, arms around Edward's waist.

We played a couple more songs before partying at the bar, where my fate started to turn.

"Excuse me, Emmett?" Someone asked as I was about to down my shot of tequila.

"Yes, that's me." I put the beverage down, facing the stranger.

"I'm Michael. Michael Scott." He offered to shake my hand. "I was looking for talents here, and you might be interested."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Mr. Scott took a seat, formally looking at me. "I'm from Star Records. I want to sign you up as a new talent, but that is up to you, of course. We're putting up an acoustic duo, and you're just what we need." He explained.

"Oh my God Emmett! This is your chance now!" Rosalie was clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh, sir, could we take this conversation to a more appropriate place?" I was not in the right mind to decide. I was buzzed with the alcohol.

"Sure. Here's my call card." He handed me a contact card, "Just give me a ring when you're free. Are you from Manila?"

"Yes sir, I live there." I tucked his card in my pocket, then shook his hands again. "Thank you very much for your interest."

We danced and drank the night away, while Rosalie just has orange juice. We were all wasted when we got back to Bella's house. We decided to head back to Manila in the afternoon so that we could fix ourselves up first.

****  
Should Emmett be a superstar? Hahaha tell me, tell me!**

**Review! Thank you!**

**The song I used is "Skin" by Rascal Flatts. It's really good and I thought it was sweet, so yeah. :)**


	38. The Wealthiest Person in the Galaxy

**CHAPTER 38**

**ALICE**

I bought a new phone as soon as we got back to Manila. It was an iPhone 3G, like Jasper's.

I quickly dialed Dad's number on my way to school. Jasper was walking with me, our hand were intertwined.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm okay, Dad. You?"

Daddy's voice was somewhat different. He sounded tired, resigned, and scared at the same time. "Alright, sweetie. There's no point in lying. Who are you with?"

"I'm walking to school with Jasper." I was getting annoyed at Dad's attitude. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Sweetie, please step away from him for a while. I've got something to tell you. This is important."

"Okay, wait Dad."

I turned to face Jasper, my hands covering my phone's mouth piece.

"Go to school ahead. I'll follow suit." I said, kissing his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He held my other hand.

"I don't know. Daddy wants to talk."

He just nodded and kissed my forehead, then continued walking to school. I sat on a nearby bench, bringing the phone back to my ears.

"Dad? What's the problem?"

"Alice, I need you to go to Cebu today to attend a Business Conference for me. That would be one week. I already excused you from your classes. Go now, sweetie."

"Daddy! It's not that simple!" I was on the verge of tears as I screamed at my phone. "Why can't you come?!"

"Sweet, I'm sick. I'm on a hospital bed right now, but don't worry about me. This is important. Please bear with me."

How could I say no to my father? He was sick, and he needed me to run some errands for him, so I did. I practically just went to the airport, took a flight to Cebu, not bothering to bring some clothes with me. We have a house there.

The plane landed after two hours. I was dead tired already. The first thin I did was text Jasper where I was.

_Jazzy, I'm here in Cebu. Dad needed me here immediately. Sorry. Don't be mad, don't worry about me. Take care of Marlo. I love you both._

I sighed as I turned off my phone and went to the restaurant, our main branch in Cebu. The employees recognized me without difficulty, and always stopped on their tracks to greet me whenever I was in sight.

"Good afternoon, Miss Alice." They always called me that, and I hate it.

I just smiled and nod as I passed them by, heading straight to the Restaurant Manager's office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Brandon." She greeted, standing up to kiss my cheek.

I smiled. At least that was better than Miss Alice. "Good afternoon, Sherry."

The 30 year old woman took her seat, and motioned for me to do the same. I did so, and flipped through a fashion magazine. I was bored.

"So, what's going on here?" I went straight to the point. "Why is our business falling down?"

Sherry looked at me like I swallowed a whole cow or something. "What?" I asked, trying to figure out what I said wrong.

"Nothing, Miss. I just thought you'd be all about formality, like your father always was." She smiled, relieved.

"Oh, that. I really don't want to use all the business terms. Just keep it simple, Sherry. Tell me what the problem is so I could help in finding a solution and just go home."

She handed me a stack of papers, which I ignored.

"Well, Miss, I guess we just need a new style of Marketing."

"You mean like promos and all?" I asked. Did I go here just to suggest new business tactics? I could've done that over the phone.

"Yes, and a change in our menu, perhaps."

"Alright. Inform the head chef that I'd meet him tomorrow. I'll only be here for a week, Sherry. I don't intend on extending my stay." I warned. I couldn't go on for so long without Jasper.

As soon as I stepped into my room on our house in Cebu, I switched my phone on to call him. I miss him already.

He answered on the fifth ring, stifling a yawn, I could say.

"Hi baby…"

"Hi. I miss you…" I stopped myself from crying because of frustration. If I was there in Manila now, I could have been spending time with him, not forcing myself to be satisfied with the sound of his voice on the other end of the line.

"I miss you too. Why didn't you say goodbye?" I heard a soft whimper in the background.

"Jazzy, didn't I tell you that I hate goodbyes? Was that Marlo I heard whimper?" I asked excitedly as I began changing my clothes while on the phone with him.

"Yes baby, she misses you." I could almost see him pout, which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" He sounded surprised.

"Nothing! I could just practically see you pout, Jazz." I chuckled. "Put Marlo on, please?"

"What, you miss her more than me?"

"No, of course I miss you both. I was just gonna ask her to guard you while I'm not there."

"I'll never even bother looking at other girls, baby. I'll wait for you here." He kissed the phone, I heard it. "Will you be back in time for our first month anniversary?"

"I'm not sure. I wish I could be. Just keep in touch, okay?" I said. "I have to go now. I miss you already."

He cooed into the phone, mumbling loving words as we said our goodbyes. I wonder how I'd make it through this week without him.

The next morning, I was awakened by a knock on my bedroom door. It was our restaurant's head chef, of course. I was glad I did not have to go there.

"Good morning Miss." He smiled. "I've cooked up something for you. It's in the dining room."

I yawned, stretched my body, and got up. "Thanks. Wait for me there, please. I'll just get dressed."

He exited my room, while I fixed my bed. We have a housemaid here, but I want to act all grown up so I avoid asking her to do things for me as much as possible.

I went to the bathroom to fix myself up, regretful that I can't even use the bath tub, I just showered. I promised myself to hop in later.

After all these quick rituals, I finally emerged outside to have my breakfast and discuss things with the chef. His name was Adam.

"So, Adam." I took a bite off the bacon he prepared. "Sherry suggested that we might need a new set of menu. I mean, new dishes and all. Are you up for it?"

"Yes Miss, but we'll need time for that. Our team will have to pick only the best for our business." He smiled a friendly smile as I gulped down my orange juice.

"How long do we need?"

"About a week or two, Miss. It depends on the progress."

I stopped eating for a while. Two weeks? I can't be here that long! "Then let us be progressive. I don't intend to stay here for so long. I still need to o to school."

He nodded at my order. I was getting panicky and annoyed. I want to be back in Manila to celebrate with Jasper our first month anniversary.

Honestly, though, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that we might not succeed and I might fail my Dad. I'm afraid that someday we would lost everything we have right now. What if that happens? I might be lonely, or I might be miserable. On second thought, though, I might be just okay and live with it, if I still get to have Jasper. You see, all these riches were once the most important things in my life. Now, it's just Jasper. As long as I have him, I'm the wealthiest person in the world. No, scratch that. Make it in the galaxy.

******

**Dear life, she's gone again. Haha :) Review please?**

**I'm all about quotes now, so you might probably notice some quotes in my chapters, I'd have to inject them to the story to make it more dramatic. Haha! I can't believe I'm almost on chapter 40. Watch out! 10 chapters or so, something big will happen! i'm saving up all my words for those scenes, that's why my chapters are pretty short. It's a lot of heartache, promise. that's all i could give away for now. review!! thank you!**

**Now Playing: Breathe by Michelle Branch**


	39. You're Just Here

**CHAPTER 39**

**JASPER**

It's amazing how one minute, you find you can't imagine living life without someone, and the next minute, that's exactly what you're doing.

God, I miss her so much. Phone calls and text messages were never quite enough to feel her presence. When we're talking on the phone, she laughs, she giggles, but it's just not the same. I want to hear it ringing on my ears, like a bell. Her laughter was my favorite song.

It's been four days, and if we're lucky enough, she'll be back on Tuesday. Today's Thursday, and our first month anniversary celebration falls on Saturday. She wouldn't make it. Still, I would celebrate with my friends. I wouldn't want to miss it.

I was walking to school alone when she came up to me again. No, she wasn't Alice. I only wished she was.

"Just!" She called out. I did not respond, for 'Just' was not my name. I continued walking.

She ran to catch up, though. I think she's worse than Maria. She doesn't leave me alone, at all.

"Hey!" She poked me in the arm. I was annoyed, but she was just a girl.

"Oh. Hi, I didn't notice you there." I faked a smile to hide my annoyance. Dad always taught me to be a gentleman, and never, by any means and circumstance, ridicule a girl. She should be thankful my virtues are intact.

"For a moment, I thought you were actually avoiding me." She laughed like that was impossible to happen.

"Of course not." I answered, thinking of a way to diss her gently.

"Hey, Just! Do you want to have lunch with me?" Keep hoping.

"Actually, Abby, I'm really busy. So maybe next time." I walked off to my classroom. "And my name's Jasper!" I added as I entered.

That was Abby. She was a newcomer, or a transferee. I wouldn't know, for all I care. She came here on Monday, the moment Alice was gone. I didn't tell Alice about her, I didn't want to add to the things stressing her right now. I'm sure Abby would have left me alone by the time Alice gets back. The thought made me smile. It's just really annoying. She follows me everywhere, calling me Justine. She even went to the dorm once, and Bella was glaring at me, warning me what she might do if I hurt Alice. Boy, was I scared.

Of course I wouldn't hurt Alice!

After my classes, I went over to the grocery store with Edward and Emmet. Yes, we actually do shop. We bought our party supplies and a can of food for Marlo. She's always whimpering at night, I know she misses Alice too. Sometimes I asked Bella if she could sleep with her, and in the morning, her eyes were baggy. Marlo always whimpered at night.

"Hey baby." I greeted as she answered the phone that night. "How are you there?"

"I'm alright Jazzy." She breathed. "I miss you."

"I really miss you, too." I frowned. "I hope you could come home sooner."

"You don't know how I want to."

"How's work there?"

"We're finalizing the menu, we just need to add some desserts and appetizers. I hope it all clicks." She sounded uncertain for a moment. "Jazz, is Marlo okay?"

"She's missing you so badly. Come home baby. Our baby's so lonely without you. And of course…Me, too." I smiled, in spite of myself.

"Don't worry, Jazz. I'm coming home soon, you wouldn't have more time to miss me." She giggled.

"I miss you as we're talking, baby. That's not possible. I love you too much."

I could feel her smile on the other line, which made me smile, too.

"I love you too much also." She breathed. "Don't look at other girls, okay?"

"My eyes are always closed when they pass by, baby. They go checking me out, but all their faces are blurry to my eyes. I can only see you. Don't hang out with too many boys there, alright?"

"I wish you were here, Jazz. I love you." She was suddenly serious and sad. I can't blame her, though. I really miss her too. We're not used to being separated from each other, and it's so hard.

We ended the call not long after, then I ate my dinner and fed Marlo. Edward and I then decided to go to the bar where Emmett worked. He was constantly bugged by Mr. Scott, asking to meet him, but he politely declined. He was not sure if being on a label was a good idea, and he needed to take care of Rose, above anything else.

We played all night and spent some time at the bar, drinks in hand. We didn't get wasted, of course. We had work to do.

Friday came, just like the other days, it was too slow and boring for me. I needed to see Alice, to remind me how beautiful life really is, but instead, in front of me was Abby, who doesn't seem to get tired and get a hint.

"Hey. Let's finish our project now, shall we?" No more subtle approach, eh?

"I'm actually done with my part, Abby. So… I'd just hand it over, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Just!" She walked away smiling.

"It's Jasper." I called out again.

And then I realized, what do I care? She could call me whatever suits her fancy, and I should not care at all. It's just annoying, really.

My class went off without a glitch, and I called Alice again, almost immediately, but she didn't answer. Maybe she's busy.

I went back to the dorm to organize the party tomorrow. Bella was helping me. When we were done, I hang out in the lobby to play with Marlo.

As the night progressed, I lied awake in my bed, thinking about her. I drew the curtains apart, the window gave me an amazing view of the skies. I saw her star.

"You're just here…" I whispered, placing my palm against my chest.

Marlo whimpered a little, and we both dozed off to sleep.

****  
Superior shortness, I know Don't worry, I'm updating tomorrow. I just don't want to babble on just to make the chapter long, it will ruin the gloomy mood. Hehe :) I hope you'd leave me a review even if this is really short. Oh, and thanks to the following who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, added me as a favorite author, and subscribed to my story alerts. You guys made me happy, and you still are making me happy. I just thought I'd give happiness back to you by mentioning you here. :)**

**MandMGirl**

**LoveForJazzyAlways (hey there! You always give me reviews and I love youuuuu! haha thank you!)**

**booklover1901**

**MayMarieK (thank you! I noticed also that you gave me quite a number of reviews!)**

**sarlovesoccer**

**ACndCA**

**Miss F Cullen**

**totally-team-jasperXD**

**TwilightHotties1611**

**lilyalicezoe**

**BillieJean2925**

**XshoppingshortieX**

**Ieva96**

**bubbleblub11 (My favorite reader also :)**

**Wolowitz**

**Jasperlover101**

**singergirl22490**

**Em Gem2010**

**wish2dream**

**darkwingsflyoveryou**

**Just Lex**

**melissbr**

**greasetwilightfan1**

**winx flora-helia fan**

**Jaliceluver98**

**Tenja89**

**twilight2muchx3**

**HeidiM**

**Mary Alice Whitlock**

**Karkoolka**

**And that's it! Sorry for the long list, I wanted to mention everyone. :) thank you! You are all amazing!!! I just wanted to tell you, I almost stopped writing this story because at first nobody seemed to pay attention.. But yeah, because of you guys, I can express myself through this story. 20 or 30 chapters more, I guess! :) and this is going to a happy ending.. then I'll write a one shot, then i'll move on to Complications. Thank you, thank you! I'll post two chapters a day to keep the suspense... Hehe. I love you all!!!**

**Now Playing: Sleep by Rivermaya**


	40. A Box of Pretzels

**CHAPTER 40**

**ALICE**

The greatest feeling in the world is to be around someone who wants to hold you, wants to kiss your forehead, wants to be around you, wants to call you at night, wants to see you smile.

I'm lucky to have found Jasper, and I'm coming home to be around him, to achieve the greatest feeling in the world.

My phone was turned off the whole day Friday, because I struggled and forced my team to finish all the work needed so that I could go home in time for the party Jasper prepared. I didn't have time to inform him, though… And I wanted to surprise him.

As soon as work ended, I said my goodbyes to everyone, glad that I could help. I dialed Dad's number to inform him that I was done with everything, and he sounded grateful and proud of me, which made everything worthy.

I went to sleep early that night, wishing I could call Jazz, but my battery was dead, and the telephone was out of service. I was lonely, looking at my star, wishing Jasper didn't forget what I told him, that no matter how far apart we may be, we're still sleeping underneath the same big sky.

"Miss Alice, your flight is in three hours." Our housemaid, Glenda, woke me up.

I stumbled up, trying to alert my senses, but failing big time. I took a cold shower and it helped. I was kind of sad that I didn't get to buy something for my friends, but glad that I'd be home once again. Well, at the dorm… But it's technically home to me.

I slept the whole flight, arriving 5:00 in Manila. I hailed a cab and headed straight to the dorm, where the party was taking place. Noise was blaring from the recreational Hall when I entered, and I tiptoed my way up to our room, where the guitar I bought for Jasper was partially hidden. I made sure no one saw me.

"Mar-Mar! I missed you baby…" I cooed as I saw Marlo in her bed, whimpering when I entered. I hugged the dog tighter, she licked my cheek, which made me giggle.

I put her down the floor, she cried a little. My baby missed me, that I could tell.

"Sorry baby. Mommy has to find Daddy first, okay?" I kissed my pet goodbye, dragging the guitar behind me as I closed the door.

I made my way to the Recreational Hall again, careful not to bring attention to myself. I was about to enter swiftly, when I saw Jasper outside. He looked upset, phone in his ears, eyes closed. I fished my phone out, and sure enough, he was calling me. I pressed the cancel button, just to see how he would react. He snapped a finger on the air, making me laugh silently.

I came up behind him, hugging his waist.

"Stop it, Ab—"

He then turned to look at me and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw me.

"Baby! You're here!" He hugged me tight, spinning me up in the air as I kissed his cheek.

"I miss you so much." My voice was muffled by his shirt. He pulled away slightly so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I should be a little mad at you for leaving me… And not answering my calls… But I love you so much and I'm so happy you're here that I forgot about all the pain." He pouted.

I laughed at his childishness and handed him the guitar. "Happy first month anniversary." I kissed him on the lips. "I love you Jazz."

"This is for me?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, of course." I chuckled. "I love it when you write songs for me… And when we're apart, you could always remember me because of this guitar. Look here." I pointed at the back of the guitar, J&A was carved inside a heart.

Jasper traced the contours of the letters, and grinned sheepishly, rubbing his nose against mine. "Thank you." He breathed before giving me another kiss.

We entered the RH, the party was starting.

"This party is for our friends, Jasper and Alice, who are celebrating their first month anniversary!" Emmett shouted in the microphone. "Congratulations, Jazz and Al. More months and years for you two!" He raised his glass in the air, signaling a toast for Jasper and I.

We partied all night, and the band started playing soothing and relaxing songs. We danced occasionally, but we both preferred to just sit in a corner, staring at each other.

"I missed you…" Jasper whispered, smiling at me.

"I missed you more." I teased.

"Who told you?" He challenged.

"My heart." I smiled. He frowned.

"Will you promise me something, Al?" He was serious. I nodded. "Don't walk away from me. If you're leaving, tell me."

"You know I hate goodbyes, Jazz."

"Who told you we'd say goodbye? I'd come with you. I'd follow you."

I had no answer to that, so I just smiled.

"Did you meet someone while I was away?" I asked out of curiosity. No, actually, Bella sent me a message, saying a new girl at school was showing interests for Jasper. She never gave any more details, and I never asked. Jasper never mentioned anything.

"No. I told you baby, my eyes can see only you."

I believed him. Not because he sounded sincere, not because he was my boyfriend, but because I trust him. And I wanted to.

"I have something for you, too." He broke the silence.

I perked up; I love surprises. "What is it, Jazz?"

He laid out a box of pretzels in front of me. I took it, examining the box. It was hand made.

"I made it for you. I had this strange feeling that you'd suddenly show up… But I was not really sure."

"You're just so tuned into me, Jazzy." I smiled, taking a bite off one pretzel knot. "They're delicious!" I exclaimed.

"I want you to eat them all now." He ordered.

I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't plan on giving me toothaches, did you?" I asked in suspicion.

"Just do as I say." He brought his face so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath. "You'll never regret it."

Jasper smiled a lazy smile. I munched on all the pretzels, though. They're really good, but that's not what got me.

There, at the bottom of the box, is something I'd give my life for. I tilted the box to the side, and it sparkled. I gasped.

******

**Heh! What's in the box? Haha! Click the green button first!! Thank you again! LOoooooooooove!**

**N/P: All We Are by One Republic :)**

**Review! They make me write longer chaps. Hahaha**


	41. Ten? Five? Eight? Seven? Okay Seven

**CHAPTER 41**

**JASPER**

I chuckled as I heard her gasp. I knew this was where we were headed, and I knew this was what she wanted, or what she would want, she just didn't expect it to come so soon.

I took the box of pretzels from her hand, yanking her off to follow me outside. She was still in shock, and I was a little worried of what the outcome might be.

I took her hand in mine, we walked silently hand in hand towards the garden. I grabbed an umbrella leaning against the door jamb as we went out. It was raining.

I held the umbrella to shield us from the rain, one arm around her shoulder as I lead her up to the landscaped hill in Esme's garden. It was perfect.

"Alice." I breathed, squeezing her hand gently.

"Jazz…" She looked like she was about to cry, so I caressed her cheek with my palm, telling her it's okay. I was nervous.

I handed her the umbrella, bending down as I fell to my knees. I scooped the ring from the box, looking hopefully at her.

"Mary Alice Brandon…" I trailed off. I didn't have time to practice this moment. Everything was on the spot.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood in the rain, I was at her feet, ring in hand. I didn't know how she felt, exactly, and that made me anxious.

"After ten years?" She asked, all of a sudden. Of course, I didn't expect us to get married so suddenly. I just wanted to tie us together, to make our promises stronger. I was selfish enough to ask her to tie herself to me now. "Yes, Jazz. I will marry you. Ten years from now."

I didn't know what to feel at that moment. She said yes to me one month ago, under the rain. No stars were present then to witness our vows, and no stars were here now, either. I felt complete. I felt happy that she said yes, like she was just as sure as I was about our love. We were engaged, and we were getting married after ten years. Err… There might be a little problem with that.

I stood up, slightly soaked now in rainwater, hugging her close. "Alice?"

"Yes, Jazzy?" She looked up.

"Uh… Ten years is a little long, I suppose. We're eighteen now, ten years from now, we'll be twenty eight. Isn't that a bit too late?"

"Okay, we'll get married in nine years, Jazz."

I sighed. "How about five?"

She chickled. "Eight?"

I know I wouldn't win, but I was not giving up. "Seven." I stated. That was not a question, not a suggestion. That was final.

"Okay Jazzy." She said, twisting the ring around her finger. "We'll get married in seven years."

****  
This is really short....but really really sweet, right!? haha so don't hate me. Thank you!**

**reviewwwwwww if you think i deserve !  
**

**Forever in Love by Kenny G.**

**:)**


	42. Disappointment

**CHAPTER 42**

**ALICE**

I excitedly dressed up for school. My night was really good, the best night I've ever had. I stopped for a moment to admire my reflection in my vanity mirror. I was wearing a pink chiffon dress with black studded jewels adorning the neckline. I smiled at myself. Pretty.

I looked at my left ring finger, too. And no, I was not dreaming. There it sat, on my finger, a simple yet elegant white gold band, with a little diamond throned at the top. Diamond, it really was. I was engaged, and I wouldn't want it any other way with any other person.

I made my way down the stairs, Jasper was waiting at the bottom.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, kissing his cheek.

"You look beautiful… Stunning." He said, never taking his eyes of me. "You should wear more pink. Actually, all the colors Crayola could ever create will suit you." He grinned as he pecked me on the lips.

"You're good with words." I teased. "I hope you really didn't meet anyone to use them with while I was not around."

"Of course not, baby. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do!" I elbowed his side playfully. "I love you." I said.

Just when we were ready to walk to school, a girl came running to us.

"Jasper!" She said.

Jasper's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the girl. Who's that girl? I was itching to know.

"Abby!" He said in a mocking voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in your room, actually. But they said you're not there already and that you might be here, so I decided to just go here to see you." She smiled sweetly at him, my heart sank with jealousy. "Oh, hi!" She turned to greet me.

I smiled at her, then smiled disapprovingly at Jasper, secretly saying we need to talk about this.

Jasper was uncertain for a while. "Alice, this is Abby." He gestured a hand towards the girl. "Abby, this is Alice. My girlfriend." He stressed the last word, and her eyes grew narrow as she looked at me.

"Your girlfriend?" She chuckled. "I didn't know you had one. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I actually did." He said. "You just wouldn't listen."

Finally, the little talk was too much to bear for me. I couldn't stand anymore of it, so I decided to bail out.

"Okay, I'd go ahead to school now. Bye." I pecked Jasper on the cheek, then started walking away.

He grabbed my arm quickly before I could even take a step. "We're walking toether!" He hissed.

"Actually, Jasper, I needed to talk to you about our project." That girl Abby interjected, which made me even more upset.

"It's okay Jazz. I'd go ahead." I yanked off my arm from his grip.

"But baby, I want to walk with you."

"No, Go talk with her. It's your project. It's important." I almost spat the words in fury, walking out as he stood there, feeling emotions I have no clue about.

****  
Another short one, I know, but brace yourselves. I"ve written some really long chapters these past few days, and I guess they'd be uploaded sometime this week. Enjoy! And please review, I miss your reviews. Hahaha.**

**Music: Why by Avril Lavigne**

**---I need friends!I want to make new friends from all around the world. Who's interested?:)**


	43. Oh, The Things Pucca Can Do

**CHAPTER 43**

**JASPER**

Just when my day was going so great, so good, somebody felt the need to say "Oh, he's happy. I better show up and destroy it."

I watched her walk away from me, her ring sparkling in the sun. I stood there, confused, frozen, not able to move.

"Jealous girl, eh?" Abby chuckled as she watched my girl walk away from me. She was even amused.

I felt blood drain from my face as I turned to face her. My parents wouldn't be happy, but I've had enough. I've tried telling her subtly that I was not interested with her, but she wouldn't take the hint, so I decided to just go ahead and tell it to her face.

I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. I was really pissed.

"Abby, everyone gets tired at some point." I said sternly. She looked terrified, but I didn't stop. I needed her to understand.

"You've got me spending all the patience left in my system, dealing with you. I've had enough of all this. Don't follow me anywhere, stop calling me names. I am Jasper, Abby, that's my name, and that girl you laughed at, who walked away, probably crying and feeling hurt, was my girlfriend. We were engaged, and I want to spend my whole life with her, and everything was perfect before you came and ruined the moment. Please Abby, just stop messing up with my life. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Now, I'm going after Alice, and I want you to stay away from the both of us, but that's after everything's clear. We'll talk about this with her."

I caught my breath as I sprinted to the school, looking for Alice. I didn't find her anywhere. I tried calling her, she wouldn't answer. I tried sending tons of messages but I got no reply. God, I needed to make her understand.

That night, I waited at their bedroom door, but she didn't come out. I went back to the room, feeling depressed.

"Let's go to the gift shop Jasper. You might need something for tomorrow." Edward said while putting on his sock.

"What for?" I was clueless at these kind of things.

"You need to give her something, silly. Like a bribe or something to get her to talk to you again. Girls love stuffed animals and plushies." Emmett chimed in. "I'm going to the bar, the gift shop's on the way. Let's go together."

"I'd just change my clothes." I said, hurrying to the bathroom. Thank God I have these friends who were experts when it comes to girls. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Go choose one." Edward commanded as we entered the shop. It was full of plushies and stuff animals in all shapes, colors, and sizes. I didn't know what to get.

"What should I get her?" I asked Edward. He just shrugged.

"What do you think she'll like? How about this one?" He pointed out a cute puppy, but I shook my head.

"We already have Marlo. And that's a stuff puppy. I don't think she'll like that."

We spent hours looking at the items, Edward always recommended funny things. Within an hour, so far, he'd pointed out a barney plushie, a penguin, a flower shaped pillow, Spongebob Squarepants, and a stuffed banana. That one made me laugh. I was about to get her a large Hello Kitty, after all, I think every girl loves her, my sister does. But I saw this Pucca stuff, and I remembered the time she introduced me to her Dad. He secretly showed me her room when she was a child, where she now kept her favorite things. It was full of beautiful photographs of nature and girly stuff, but Pucca items were the most prominent of all.

I grabbed the stuffed toy from the aisle and paid for it in the counter.

"Would you like some flowers with that?" The cashier asked, smiling at me.

"Do you have white roses?"

"We do, sir. And our florist makes the prettiest bouquets." She beamed with pride.

"Alright, I'd get one, for tomorrow." I paid the items and left her with some tip.

"Why do girls like white roses?" Edward asked me as we walked back to the dorm.

The cool night breeze kissed my skin, ruffling my hair as we go.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Alice loves them."

"Bella does, too." He sighed. "I don't get it."

"Bella's favorite are sunflowers." I informed him unbelievably. "Alice told me that."

"How did you know? She loved the white roses I gave her."

"Of course she loved them, Ed. But you have to dig deeper. All girls love flowers, but they also have their favorites." I chuckled, tapping his back. "Now you know."

He smiled at me, embarrassed, I could tell. "Thanks." He said, as we drifted off to sleep.

I waited for Alice on the doorway of the Girls' Wing the next morning. I was determined, I will never let her walk away without speaking to me. Emmett was there, too, for moral support.

Esme greeted us by the door.

"Hi boys. How are you?" She smiled, eying the flowers and the stuffed toy I was struggling to hold in my arms. Pucca was really big.

"Good morning Esme." Emmett and I greeted.

"Aren't you a little early for courtship?" She teased. Guys usually court girls in the evening, that's why she was making fun of me now.

"Yes, Jasper is courting Alice again. Well, kind of." Emmett scratched his now bald head. "Is she there?"

"Wait here, I'll call her." She walked off about five steps away, shouting on Alice and Bella's door. "Alice! You have a visitor."

Alice emerged from the room, looking pretty, of course, in a navy blue dress. She really looked good, no matter what color she wore.

"Hi." I smiled a little.

Alice just folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. "Why are they here?" She asked Esme. She even looked cute when she was mad.

"Why are you here?" Esme passed the question to Emmett.

"Why are we here?" Emmett then asked me.

"To say sorry to you." I said directly to Alice, handing out the stuffed toy and flowers to her.

She refused, turning away from me.

"Esme, please tell Emmet to tell his friend that he couldn't correct his lie with a stuff toy and a bouquet."

Esme smiled at Emmett. "Emmett, Alice asked me to please ask you to please tell your friend Jasper that he could not correct his lie with a stuff toy and a bouquet."

Emmett sighed. "Jasper, Esme said that Alice asked her to please ask me to please tell you that you could not correct your lie with a stuff toy and a bouquet."

I put a hand on my cheek, trying to keep my cool. "Emmett, please tell her the truth that Abby was the one who always followed me around and I didn't even look at her."

Emmett scratched his head again, then turned to Alice. "That's what he said, and that was absolutely true."

Alice still didn't look at me. "Please tell him tha-"

Emmett cut her by stomping his feet on the floor. "Wait, what do you think of us? Are we some kind of messengers here? Be mature, okay? You two should talk, that's inevitable!"

I looked seriously at Alice, who gave me a slight nod, signaling me to speak.

"Alice, I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want to add to your problems, and I don't even care about her." I handed her the gifts I bought. "Please? It's only you that I love, really."

Esme squealed like a girl at my words. "Aww Jasper, that's so sweet hun. I feel like I'm a teen once again." She patted Alice's hair before going to the kitchen. "Give him a chance to explain, okay?"

Alice smiled at me, giddily. "Was that true…?" She asked. I knew at that moment I was forgiven again.

"Yes. You're the only one I love, of course."

She accepted my gifts and hugged me tightly. Emmett was watching us, mocking me.

"That's just sweet. Now let's go to school, shall we?" He said, faking a yawn.

We talked about Abby as we walked to school.

"Why was she following you around?" Alice asked, my arm was slung on her shoulder protectively.

"I don't know. She keeps calling me Justine." I shrugged. I really didn't care.

"Let's do some research. Maybe we could help her." Alice always was helpful. I just nodded at her statement.

I never expected her to stay true to her word about helping Abby, but Alice and I spent lunchtime in the Registrar's Office, asking about her. Mrs. Cruz was our Registrar and Guidance Counselor, so she has all the information we need.

"Miss Brandon, Mr. Whitlock. What brought you here?" She asked in surprise as Alice and I entered the office.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Alice took a seat from across her desk. "We're here to ask about the new student, Abigail Hernandez."

I took a seat beside her, not saying anything. Alice can handle this.

"What about her?" Mrs. Cruz straightened on her seat.

"Well, Ma'am, while I was away, she kept following Jasper, and calling him Justine… So I figured out that she might be troubled, and I might be able to help."

Mrs. Cruz smiled as she looked at Alice. "You're jealous, hon." She patted Alice's arm. "Miss Hernandez spent a great amount of time confessing to me. Mr. Whitlock here, apparently, looked a lot like her old boyfriend who just left her without saying goodbye."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, I stared back innocently. "What?"

"Are you her old boyfriend? Did you change your name when you broke up with her?" She asked, I didn't know if she was serious or just kidding, so I answered honestly.

"Al, I don't even know her. And you're my first girlfriend, hopefully, my last, too."

Alice blushed at that. I guess she's still not used to my vocal proclamations of undying love for her.

"Do you know any of her friends? Relatives?" She turned again to Mrs. Cruz.

Mrs. Cruz handed us an information sheet, containing Abby's personal information.

As soon as we got back to the dorm, Alice dragged me to her room to do a research.

Justine Rivera she typed on the search box.

Google displayed four promising results: a Facebook account, a twitter page, a Gmail account, and quick facts and necessary information from Wikipedia. Yes, he is on Wikipedia.

Alice clicked on the Wikipedia link to get to know more about him. He was the son of Darwin Rivera, an architect and owner of the most known construction company here. It stated his age, his early years, and his educational background, but we didn't see where we could possibly find him.

"Good catch." Alice said while reading his bio.

"Hey!" I protested, faking jealousy. I know she was just teasing me.

"You're a better one, Jazz." She chuckled. "You might even be the best."

I kissed her shortly, then we went back to work.

Alice sent him messages on his social networking accounts, asking for his contact details. We were surprised to get a reply right away.

****  
Here you go!To make up for the short chapters... :) The next one's pretty long, too. Wait for that tomorrow! Thank you! Review please? Your opinions mean a lot to me, thank you so much. :)**

**Music: Bizarre Love Triangle **

**Super headache!Ahhh! **


	44. Dealing with Abby

**CHAPTER 44**

**ALICE**

_What do you need my number for?_

That was his reply. I quickly typed _We need to talk to you about Abby. Abigail Hernandez._

He didn't hesitate giving me his number at that. I called him right away.

"Hi. I'm Alice. Where can I meet you, and when?" I was always bad at subtlety.

"Let's just meet at Rustica. The restaurant in Makati. They have great food." He suggested.

I smiled. That was our restaurant. "Okay, how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." He answered.

I talked to him briefly then ended the call. I still have to convince Abby to come with us.

Jasper and I went down to the kitchen to grab dinner, where Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella and Edward were already seated.

"Hi guys! What's for dinner?" I said enthusiastically as I sat beside Bella. Jasper took the chair beside me and started eating right away.

Rosalie was smiling brightly, I knew right away something good was happening. "How are you?" I reached out to pat her hand.

"Guess what! She commanded, but never really gave me time to guess. "My bone marrow aspiration was scheduled! I'll be well, Al! I'll be well!" She got up and hugged me tightly, I happily hugged her back, then we jumped u and down with glee.

Everyone's eyes shone with delight as we heard the good news. At last, Rosalie will undergo a treatment!

We chattered away noisily, finishing dinner and burping as we cleaned off our plates. I could say that was the best dinner we had, it was so lively and fulfilling.

We played Monopoly afterwards, Emmett and Edward kept cheating, Jasper tried, too, but I threatened him so he stopped.

We went to bed all happy, with smiles plastered on our faces. I hugged my pillow tight, dreaming about Jasper.

We woke up early the next morning, we had lots to do. I dragged Jasper and Emmett to Abby's classroom to charm her into joining us for lunch without saying where and who we're meeting.

"Come on Abby. It's just lunch! Just this once, please?" Emmett.

"I have to do my homework, and Jasper might be mad at me." She looked up at Jasper apologetically.

"No, I won't be mad anymore if you'd come with us." Jasper tightened his grip on my shoulder. I put a hand on his palm to calm him. It worked.

This time, Abby looked at me. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." I smiled reassuringly. "I don't mind at all."

"It's her idea, in the first place!" Emmett exclaimed.

I slapped his arm to warn him to stop before he could say anything more. Abby looked confused, her eyes traveled from Jasper to me, to Emmett, then back to Jasper again. Awkward silence ensued, and I felt the need to seal the deal.

"So, we'll see you later!" I beamed at her, then turned to go to my class. We left Abby wordlessly standing there.

"Do you think it will work?" Jasper squeezed me closer to him. I wrapped my short arm around his waist.

"Of course. All she needs is a goodbye."

"I thought you hate goodbyes?" He asked quizzically.

"I do. But that's what she needs, to stop hanging on and start moving on."

"I wish her the best." He said before giving me a kiss on the lips as I entered my classroom.

"See you at lunch." I called out.

Our teacher was not yet there when I entered the room, so we had time to hang around and talk with classmates.

I was explaining our homework to a girl when Maria took the empty seat next to me. She got my attention, poking my shoulder, and that was not gentle.

I turned to face her with the sweetest smile I could manage, trying to take drastic situations gracefully.

"Yes, Maria?" I said in an even sweeter tone.

She grimaced, probably intimidated by my sunny disposition. I celebrated inside.

"I take it that even that girl could not part you two, huh?" She folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes at me.

"Nothing can break us, Maria. You of all people should know that by now."

"I do know that, Alice. But don't be too sure of yourself. You can have Jasper, but you can never have everything you want." I know she was just threatening me, so I kept cool.

"Jasper's everything I want, thank you very much."

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't make me see holes or gaps, Alice. I'll take every opportunity I can to destroy you."

"Why do you hate me so much?" My voice was a little higher this time. I was losing patience.

She just smiled a mean smile then went back to her seat. I refused to be affected by her threats, and I spent all the remaining class time listening to the teacher. Maria has a way of getting under someone's skin, and I wouldn't ever let her get into mine.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me outside when I left the room. Jasper put his arms around me and grabbed me in a tight hug, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"You use a great smelling shampoo, baby." He smiled. "On the other hand, I guess that's not the shampoo. I bet that's you."

"Stop messing around, Jazz." I took his hand in mine. "Let's go find Abby."

We found her outside her classroom, sitting on the balcony on the hallway. She looked up as we made our way to her. She got up, meeting us halfway.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. "Why did you invite me anyway?"

We walked off to the cab stations, got on a ca, and instructed the driver to drive us to Rustica. There was a little traffic build up on the way, but we didn't mind, because we're a little early. We still have time.

Jasper was sitting next to the drier on the front seat. Emmett, Abby, and I squeezed in at the back. Emmett was between Abby and me. We waited at the build up for about half an hour, all the while, Jasper kept glancing back at me, smiling his dimpled smile. He was very handsome. He offered me his hand, and I held it through the whole drive.

We arrived at the restaurant, still a little early. I made my way inside, and immediately, everyone recognized me.

"Good afternoon, Miss." They greeted. The head chef approached me.

"Table for two?" She smiled.

I smiled back, trying to be casual. Jasper, Emmett, and Abby followed behind me.

"I'm with my friends. Table for five." I gestured towards my companions, and she understood.

We had a table at the VIP lounge where classical music was playing. It was quiet, customers who eat at this part of the restaurants were usually alone, lovers, or business associates. They are the people who need silence, privacy, and intimacy, thus no senseless babblings can be heard.

Justine was late, and we were still waiting, so we decided to order our food, and order for him.

"Why did we order five meals?" Abby asked in confusion as Jasper said five to every food item he ordered.

"We're meeting someone." I answered honestly.

My phone rang at that moment. Seeing Justine's name, I excused myself to answer.

"I'm down here." He said. "I'm not sure about this."

"Wait there. I'll get you." I need to convince him, so I went down.

I met him by the entrance, and guess what? He does look like Jasper. A lot. Only this guy has slightly thick glasses, wears a white button up shirt geekily, and he looks like a-nerdy guy. Jasper's opposite.

"Hey. I'm Alice." I extended my hand to him. He shook it. "Nice to meet you, Justine."

"Are you sure about this, Alice? I don't want her to hurt again, I mean, that's exactly what will happen if she won't understand."

I put a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "She needs this. She needs closure. You owe it to her, Justine. That's the least you could do. You'd hurt her today, yes, but eventually, she'll move on. If you don't tell her now, you'd be hurting her everyday, and she will never be able to completely forget about you and go on with her life. She needs this. Don't leave her wondering what might have been."

He nodded in understanding, then followed me to the VIP lounge. Abby was having a nice chat with Emmett. Emmett noticed us right away, and his eyes drifted off to Justine. I know what he sees, he really looked like Jasper. Abby was saying something to him, but she noticed that he wasn't listening, so she followed his gaze.

"Justine." She said, her mouth hanging open as she gazed longingly at the love of her life. Abruptly, she stood up, the chair scratching the floor as she launched herself to him, sobbing at his chest. Justine closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"Justine, why did you leave me? Why did you do that Justine? It was so painful…" She sobbed. "I love you so much. Please…"

Justine rubbed circles on her back, calming her a bit. Our food arrived, the server left immediately after setting our plates down, sensing the private moment.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I'm really sorry." He whispered as he pulled a chair for her, then propped himself on the chair next to her.

"Justine, this is Emmett, our friend." I gestured towards Emmet who was still staring at him. "Emmett, this is Justine."

The guys shook hands, then I turned to put my palm on Jasper's chest. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." They said as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry if Abby had been bothering you because of me." Justine said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's okay. No problem." Jasper assured him as we started eating our food.

"I believe you have to tell her something." I broke the silence after desserts were served. Abby looked at Justine expectantly. "Just explain it to her."

Justine seemed to think for a moment, his chin resting on his fingers. "Alright. First of all, I'm so sorry Abby…" He trailed off.

Abby's tears started spilling again. "Why did you do it, Justine. Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do. I still love you, Abby. But…"

"Tell me. Please." Abby pleaded in between sobs.

"I found Him, Abby. I love you, but I love Him more. I want to serve the Lord."

We were all shocked for a moment. Silence ensued, broken by Abby's sobs.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I waited for you. I didn't know I was competing with him. I could have just let you go if I knew."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I didn't want to hurt you. Now I realized my wrong. Sorry Abby." He bowed his head down. "Please let Alice and Jasper be. They're in love with each other. You'll find the right one for you eventually." He stood up, kissed her on the forehead, then turned to us. "Thank you for helping me."

"Sorry, Abby." He mumbled as he made his way down.

We were left in oblivion at the restaurant, trying to absorb what just happened. Abby was still crying. I reached out to comfort her.

"It's okay, Abby. It's no good to cry… He didn't love anyone else… He wants to serve God. He still loves you. He's not the one for you."

"I know. That's not what got me sad, Alice." She squeezed my hand.

"Then what?" I asked, puzzled. Emmett and Jasper were shifting uncomfortably on their seats, not used to the drama, I think.

"I just felt guilty that I've been competing with the Lord all this time. And I nearly broke you and Jasper up…I'm so sorry."

I smiled at her statement, Jasper winked at me. "No, Abby. We were never breaking up because of that." I said. "I would have forgiven and understood him eventually."

"And I wouldn't have let her go, anyway. I'd risk my life to win her back." Jasper chimed in.

Abby gave me a hug and I hugged her back for comfort. That was the least I could do.

"Thank you for doing this, Alice. Thank you for giving my mind some peace."

We went our separate ways, feeling contented. Every question has been answered.

Today, I realized that it's not enough that two people love each other to stay together. There must also be the will to fight for what you have, and that's what Jasper and I will always do. We will fight for this love.

****  
Quite long! :) I missed writing... The next one will be about Rosalie, though. So watch out Rosalie and Emmett fans! And don't worry, Alice and JAsper will be back in no time!**

**Review? Thank you!**

**Pork adobo goes out to Alice xoxo! Did I get your username right? :)**

**MUSIC: I hate love! by Claude Kelly.**


	45. Rosalie's Faith

**CHAPTER 45**

**ROSALIE**

I sat at the dining table to eat my breakfast. Alone. I sighed before chewing the bacon carefully, taking my time.

All my friends were in school, even Emmett. I was so bored. Good thing Mom is coming over later to accompany me to the hospital. We will be scheduling my bone marrow aspiration. I was happy, relieved, excited that I have a chance to be well again, to be normal. But at the back of my mind was fear. Fear that it might not push through or end well.

But I was a fighter, and I didn't get this far to just refuse medication when my chance comes up. So I agreed to do the operation, with hopes that after that, I'll be able to live my normal life again. I'll be able to go to school and eat whatever I want, and get tired. That's what life is. With Leukemia, I need to be careful, and that's what sucks. I don't want to be careful.

After I showered and dressed for the day, I waited for my Mom at the lobby. I did not have to wait long. She was always on time.

_Good luck._ Came my friends' text messages.

I smiled at their thoughtfulness, my weariness faded away.

Emmett's message was quite more striking, and inspiring. It was what pushed me through.

_The only reason you have this life is because God knows you're strong enough to live it._

It was just a sentence, but it meant the world to me.

I got on the car and we drove off to St. Luke's Medical Center. It was the best Medical Center in the Philippines, what with the first class equipments and the attention they pay to the patients, of course, that was where Mom would take me.

"Only the best for you." She smiled as we got off the car. She gently put a hand on my elbow, subtly trying to escort me, I guess she's afraid I might fall off the pavement, and I brushed it off lightly.

"Mom, honestly! I can walk without tripping." I teased, leading the way inside the hospital.

"Good Morning. We have an appointment with Dr. Kleine." She informed the head nurse at the station.

The nurse smiled at her and gave the directions to the Oncologist's office. We walked off to there, Mom held my hand the entire time.

"Everything will turn out fine." She said, more to herself than to me.

I squeezed her hand in mine, smiling as we entered the Oncologist's office.

"Good morning." Mom greeted nervously as the doctor motioned for us to sit.

We sat face to face across his desk.

"Don't be nervous." The doctor chuckled at me. "I won't bite."

"I'm not nervous." I tried to sound confident.

He lightly shook his head, still chuckling. "Then stop biting your fingernails."

I hurriedly dropped my hand off my face, ashamed that he was right. I was nervous.

"I called you here to inform you that a donor is available. We have a huge chance of succeeding with the operation, but as we all know, the cost will not be as easy to pay." He peered at us through his glasses, loosening his tie.

"We have no problem with money." Mom informed him. "Name your price, and we'll do the operation procedure as soon as possible."

"We have no problem, then. Let me just ask you Miss Rosalie Hale. Are you ready for the operation?"

I looked around the room, trying to find some things to calm me down. Failing, I answered, "I always have been."

"Good." He smiled, then pulled a folder out of his drawer.

"We cannot mention our donor's name, but he or she is perfectly healthy, and your statistics match." He studied the papers before speaking again. "When should we do the operation? You could choose the date, but I suggest we do it as soon as possible. Your body is in perfect condition, it is less likely that something will go wrong."

"When is the soonest possible?" Mom was ecstatic. "Is she ready for this?"

"Next week is the most possible. And yes, based on the tests we conducted last week, we have 90 percent of survival and success. The remaining ten percent is up to her."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. "It's up to me?"

"Yes. You see, during the entire procedure, you'll be unconscious. It's like you're half dead, a foot on the grave. We have 90% assurance that you will live to survive the operation. The other 10%, though, all depends on your will to make it through. Your body will correspond to the operation based on your determination to live. But you are a strong girl, so I'm pretty sure you'll never give up, will you?"

I sighed. The answer was obvious. Just thinking about my Mom, my friends… I can't disappoint them. I have to go back, for Emmett. "I'm a fighter."

The doctor gave me a high five when I said that. We finished our appointment, agreeing to do the operation next week, on Saturday so that my friends could give me support.

Mom hugged me tight as we said our goodbyes on the doorstep. I invited her to stay for dinner but she's busy with work, so she had to go back home immediately.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" She reminded before kissing my forehead and getting on the car again. I waved as the car started to wheeze.

"Hey Rose! How's your day?" Alice tapped me on the shoulder. She was chipper.

"Hey." I smiled. "Tiring, but my operation's next week. You'd come with me, Alice, will you?"

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed, jumping with glee. "Of course I would! Oh my God, Rose, I'm so happy for you! Have you met the donor?"

"No, it's confidential. I'll meet him or her after! I'm sure that person needs financial help."

Alice dragged me to the lobby, her mood was even happier now. "Come on Rose, let's tell them! Emmett will be thrilled."

I felt butterflies in my stomach at the mention of his name. The boys were playing when we entered. Emmett immediately rose to my side.

"Hey."

"Hi." I greeted, linking my arm to his. "How's school?"

"Boring. I missed you loads." He smiled, making me admire his dimpled cheek. "You?"

"Tiring." I gave him the same answer I gave Alice. "But really nice."

"Rosalie has some good news to share!" Alice announced enthusiastically. "Come on Rose!"

Everybody turned to stare at me, excited and anxious for what I might say. I cleared my throat first.

"Well, I… I'm undergoing my operation next week, on Saturday." I smiled as I thought of being well and healthy again. "I hope you guys could pray for me if you can't come to the hospital. I'm sure we can't accommodate you all, anyway."

Small ramblings and laughter ensued as I ended my little talk.

My friends made their way to me one by one, I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes. Emmett wrapped me in a comforting hug.

"I'm so glad…I'm so happy for you Rose. I love you…" He whispered, caressing my hair.

"Thank you." I said, gently kissing his cheek.

Jessica tapped my shoulder, then hugged me. "Good luck Rose. I'll keep you in my prayers."

I mumbled a "Thank you" as she started heading upstairs, seeing Bella and Edward approaching.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so happy for you!" Bella hugged me as I saw Edward and Emmett bumping their knuckles together.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said, not knowing what else to say. "I'll stay strong for all of you!"

Not long after, Alice and Jasper joined us. Alice also hugged me almost too tight, and this time I could no longer hold the tears anymore.

"Don't cry Rosalie. We'll be there. We'll support you. Right Jazzy?" She looked at Jasper for his answer. Jasper smiled at her.

"Of course baby." He kissed her lip before putting an arm around her shoulder. "Stay strong, Rosalie. We're just here for you."

"Thank you Jasper." I wiped a tear as it slid down my cheek. "You guys don't know how strong you're making me."

We then exchanged a group hug and called it a night.

Not once in my life did I question God for making me sick. Want to know why? Because one, yes I am sick, but I have great friends and a great Mom, and they help me make it through. Two, I have a very supportive boyfriend who shaved his head for me, just to make me feel better about myself. And lastly, if not because of this illness, I probably wouldn't realize how lucky I am for having these people in my life. I guess God had a purpose, and that purpose was to make me see how much He loves me. And He succeeded.

****  
Sorry about that! It's because I feel like I'm not giving enough spotlight for Emmett and Rose, so yeah..just for a lil change! i know it doesn't mater, it's Alice and Jasper's fic anyway, but still, I feel compelled. Haha please review, okay?**

**  
And to my friends!! Hoho! I need friends, to change my boring life, I know, I'm pathetic. **

**PORK ADOBO to you, Alice-oxox! NOw I got it right! haha**

**Music: Who Am I? by Counting Crows.**


	46. Be There, Emmett

**CHAPTER 46**

**EMMETT**

The week passed by uneventfully. We were all happy. Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella never fought for a change, and Rosalie and I were perfectly happy.

Friday came, a day before her operation. She was to be admitted to the hospital on Friday night, so her bags were packed when we arrived. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were all ready to go with her. The moment she saw me, hey eyes lit up with so much joy. I hugged her back, whispering comforting words to her ear.

"Let's go?" She whispered to me when she was ready. I hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to break the news. "What's wrong?" her eyes seemed to be probing my soul. I avoided her gaze.

"Rose, I… I can't." I admitted finally, knowing it's always better to tell her the truth. "I have something really important to do."

Her gaze drooped, tears swelled from her eyes. I could feel my friends' disapproving looks piercing my body.

"Emmett… I don't understand." She trailed off. "I need you there…"

I hugged her tight against my chest. "I promise I'd be there when you wake up, okay? Trust me Rose, please trust me on this."

She continued sobbing, hitting my chest. "You're impossible, Emmett! I need you most today! Just two days! What could be more important than this?"

"Rose, please! It really is more important than this, than being with you! Please just don't be mad! Just go now, Rose. I'll be there when you wake up! Stay strong! I'll explain everything to you."

"Okay! If you don't want to support me Emmett just go! Go away! I'd make it without you! I don't need you!" She screamed as I stormed off the door, leaving her in pain. But the pain she feels right now was nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

Edward and Jasper were following me out, I heard their footsteps. I stopped on my tracks.

"Just let me go. I need this." I explained, my voice was void of any emotion.

"Emmett what's wrong with you? Come on man, this is important to her! What now? You'd choose your music over her?" Jasper tried talking some sense into me.

"She needs your support." Edward was always relatively calm. "Do not disappoint us, Emmett."

"Just go mind your own businesses." I was annoyed. "I need to do this, don't you understand?"

Jasper took a step closer to me. "How will we ever understand? You're not giving any explanation!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw him clench his jaw. Edward put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" I turned to look at Jasper.

"Because my girlfriend is also hurting. Because of what you said." Now I understand. Alice was really close to Rosalie. She was probably crying too when I left.

"I'd be there, Jasper. I'd be there before she wakes up. You can punch me if I don't show up. Just please let me go now."

Edward tapped Jasper's shoulder. "Let's go, Jasper. I'm sure he has valid reasons."

"Thank you Ed." I whispered before heading to our room.

"Be there Emmett." He reminded me one last time before taking the girls to the hospital.

****  
Oh sorry this was short! What's on EMmett's mind? Hell I'd like to find out! haha! Cheers to those who will kindly review! I love you already!!**

**MUSIC: Your Universe by Rico Blanco**


	47. The Operation

**CHAPTER 47**

**ALICE**

We accompanied Rose to the hospital, piling up in their SUV. She was still crying, my words of comfort were not working.

"Stop crying, Rose. Maybe he needs the money." I tried to explain to her for the millionth time.

She squared her shoulders. "Alice, he could have told me… I could lend him some money. I just want him to be there, to be the first face I see when I wake up."

"It's not like you broke up." Bella chimed in. "He'll still be there. You're still together."

"That's what makes me cry Bella. We just broke up! That's what I mean when I screamed at him. How could he do this to me?"

Her Mom kept glancing at us from the passenger seat, worried about her. "Don't worry Aunt Kel, we got her." I tried to smile genuinely. She nodded her thanks, turning her eyes back to the road.

Jasper was playing with my fingers, kissing my knuckles. "You know, Rose… If he doesn't arrive, so be it. I promise you I'll be the first you'll see after the operation." He smiled a dimpled smile, and we all couldn't help but giggle. I kissed his cheek.

"Stop that Jazzy."

"Why?" He asked me. "Are you jealous, baby?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He continued teasing. "Hey Rose, so what do you think?"

Rosalie smiled at him. "About what?"

"About me being the first face you see! I look hotter than him anyway. You'll be inspired!" Jasper smiled even wider, making me pinch his cheek in adoration.

"That's why I love you." I said.

"Why? Because of my hotness?" He feigned shock and disbelief. I slapped his arm lightly.

"No, the way you make situations like this seem lighter. And yes, you're hot." He leaned in to kiss me.

"I knew you'd say that." He smiled against my lips.

We spent the rest of the ride goofing around like that. Bella and Edward sat in silence at the back while Jasper and I kept Rosalie entertained to keep her mind from drifting off to Emmett. She really didn't need that tonight.

She was admitted at the hospital immediately. Her room was the best the hospital can offer, it almost looked like a hotel suite, except for the cross that hung above the bed. There was TV, a refrigerator, and soft cushions and couches, and free movies. We wouldn't be bored.

We slept on her room all night, making it a point to not keep Rose up late. She needed rest for the operation.

When we woke up the next morning, Rosalie was already in the operation room. It was closed, not the kind wherein there's a windowlike space at the door for people to peek in. The operating room was totally closed, and we didn't know what's taking place inside.

We waited outside for as long as we can endure. We sat at the waiting chairs lined against the wall, my head resting on Jasper's shoulder.

Edward and Jasper seemed tensed, they kept looking around. Rosalie's Mom was inside the operating room.

I cupped Jasper's face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "What's bothering you?"

Jasper scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Emmett's not here yet."

"Let's not push it. He'll be here. He won't do that to Rose." Bella defended Emmett.

"Then why is he doing this now?" Edward questioned.

"Hey guys." I interrupted, taking Jasper's hand and unclenching it. "Let's not judge Em, okay? We all know how much he loves Rose. Let's wait. I know he'll show up."

Edward and Jasper sighed but never said more. We waited in silence, Bella was reading a book called Dear John, and I was occasionally asking her some questions about it.

"What happened?" I asked her. Bella looked up, keeping her face away from the book hesitantly.

"Savannah wrote him a letter, saying she fell in love with somebody else." She answered, almost crying.

"Oh. That sucks." I frowned. "But they'd have a happy ending, right?"

"I don't know Alice. I'm not done yet."

"Of course they'd have a happy ending, Bella. It would ruin the author's effort in the first place if they don't end up together!" I chuckled. "Besides, if Savannah would end up being happy with another man, Nicholas Sparks should have just written the book in that man's point of view, or Savannah's, not John."

Jasper chuckled at that. "Would you like to know what happened, baby?" He cooed into my ear.

"Not really. I'm reading the book after Bella. Have you read it?" I asked him, suddenly curious.

"Yes. It was good!"

"Oh. Don't tell me, then. Bella, don't tell me, also." I instructed, not wanting to ruin my future reading experience.

Jasper just chuckled at that, hugging me close to him while I wrinkle my nose as I smiled.

"Let's go grab some lunch." Edward said out of the blue after two hours. "Looks like they won't be done anytime soon."

We agreed, hearing the ramblings of our stomachs. We had lunch at a cozy restaurant near the hospital, then headed back for news.

Eventually, we fell asleep on Rosalie's hospital room, worn out by lack of sleep and anticipation. We woke up on Sunday morning, eager to see Rosalie.

"She's on another room now. The operation's successful, but we will never fully know until she wakes up." Her Mom informed us as we got ready to see her. "She's still sleeping but the doctor said she'd be awake any moment now."

"Oh my God!" I gushed in excitement as w raced to her room. True to her mother's words, Rose was still asleep when we came in.

"Alice, I'm done with this book." Bella handed me the book. "It's good." She smiled.

"Don't say anything more." I warned her, opening the first few pages.

We waited for Rose to wake up, fooling around as we did. Emmett was still nowhere to be found. Rose's mom was busy taking care of her bills.

"He really has no plans of showing up." Edward hissed. I was shocked. I've never seen him mad.

Bella came up to him, sitting on his lap. "Let's be patient Edward."

"What if she wakes up?" He insisted, balling his fists.

"Man, I realized we really can't do anything about it." Jasper commented. I squeezed his hand for finally understanding. "If Emmett doesn't show up, that's his choice. That would be his loss, too. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't want to see him anymore if he doesn't show up."

"Rose will be miserable." Edward reasoned out.

Jasper sighed. "I know, I know. Of course she'd be broken at first, but she'll be mad, too. Eventually, she'll get over it and move on with her life. Emmett will regret it. There's nothing we can do, Ed. These matters are not on our hands. Whether Emmett comes or not is not our decision to make; it's his."

Edward just nodded. I sat on Jasper's lap, proud of his philosophy. "I love you." I whispered.

He smiled at me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you too." He closed his eyes as I leaned in my forehead against his, savoring the moment forever.

At about noon, Rosalie opened her eyes. We immediately called the doctor, unsure of what to do.

Rosalie looked around, searching our faces for one in particular. "Where's Emmett?"

We all looked down; we have no guts to give her the answer. And we didn't really know where he was.

She just nodded, then the doctor came, thank God. "How are you feeling?" He asked, checking her vital signs.

The nurse adjusted her IV Fluid dextrose, then checked her body temperature.

"I'm okay." Rosalie answered the doctor. "Just a little weak. Where's my Mom?"

"She's outside, taking care of your bills. Listen Rosalie, don't stress yourself okay? You need some rest so that you could check out soon." The doctor informed her.

Rose nodded albeit the tears spilling down her cheeks.

The nurse looked startled when she saw Rose's expression. She put a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright sweetheart? What hurts?" She asked, almost in panic.

"Nothing. Just chest pains." She cried, sobbing silently as the nurse consoled her.

"Don't worry darling, it will go away. I'll go get some medication." She assured her before leaving the room.

I rushed over to Rosalie's side, hugging her carefully. "It's okay Rose, please don't cry…."

"He promised me, Alice. He promised…" She trailed off, her voice muffled by my shirt. "I hate him…"

Bella and I tried to console her to no avail. After about an hour, her Mom came in, rushing straight to hug her. "It's okay Rose. It's okay baby… Mom's just here, okay?"

"He doesn't love me Mom…He left me alone…" She sobbed, hugging her mother tightly.

Rose's Mom sighed deeply as she held her daughter close. "Don't say that. Emmett is a good guy, okay?"

"How could you say that, Mom? I needed him, where was he? He never showed!"

"He's here somewhere… Getting some rest. Rosalie, Emmett's still feeling weak, that's why he can't come over."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted. "What happened to him?"

Rose's Mom took a deep breath. "He was Rosalie's donor. I just found out."

Rosalie gasped at the words. More tears started spilling down her cheek.

Suddenly, we heard the door creak, spilling light into the burdened room.

****  
Yes!Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! hahaha! Review! or I won't post the next one tomorrow!! Mwahaha I'm evil.**

**Again, thanks and I love youuuuU!**

**Music: Jello by 100 Monkeys. Haha i love it!**


	48. No Matter What Happens

**CHAPTER 48**

**JASPER**

Emmett stood weakly by the door, his eyes full of love and apology for Rosalie. Edward and I quickly made our way to him, guiding him to Rosalie.

"Sorry I wasn't the first you saw." He smiled bitterly at her, probably hating himself for making her cry.

Rosalie hugged him as tight as she can, crying her heart out. "Why did you do it? You could have been in danger Emmett. Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I can't stand seeing you like that…Sick and sad…So I had to make a way to help you. I was so scared, Rose. At first I knew there was nothing I could do…I didn't want to lose you, and I knew you're slowly fading away…Away from me…And I couldn't just sit and watch you go." He trailed off, brushing her hair with his hands. "So I decided to earn some money. That's why I worked harder, Rose. I wanted to earn some money and when I thought I had enough, I came here and met your Oncologist, paid for the necessary tests…And luckily, not only did our feelings for each other matched. Our body tissues did, too. And it was like a miracle…"

She pulled away slightly, facing him. "Emmett, thank you… I wish you didn't have to, but thank you…"

"It's the least I can do, Rose. It's the least I can do…"

They embraced again. I looked at Alice, her eyes were now tearful. I ran a thumb below her lashes, wiping her tears away. She leaned her head on my chest, sobbing silently. I kissed her hair. Bella and Edward were also moved.

After our own private moments, the mood gradually became lighter. Alice went back to reading the book, but she kept flipping back through the previous pages because she didn't fully understand the paragraphs. She was not paying full attention to the book, she was also messing around with us.

"There'd be more time for you to read this." I snatched the book away from her hand, then kept it away.

Alice rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. I kissed her gently, while she wrinkled her nose.

"Have I told you that you're cute when you're wrinkling your nose?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"You might have mentioned." She smiled.

"Well, Miss Brandon, you look kind of cute when you wrinkle your nose." I leaned in so that our faces were mere centimeters away. Alice never looked away from my gaze. God, these are the moments I love.

"I'll never forget that." She said, wrinkling her nose again.

I kissed the tip of her nose then tickled her side, making her squirm with laughter. After goofing around for sometime, then I started a serious talk.

I slapped Emmett lightly on the shoulder, sitting by the hospital bed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked him. "We could have supported you."

Emmett grinned. "She wouldn't have approved." He said, turning to Rosalie. "She'd neer accept it."

Rosalie smiled weakly at him, still holding his hand. "Of course Em. That hurt, didn't it?"

Bella, Edward, and Alice came to our sides, extremely curious of the procedure that Emmett underwent.

Emmett sighed, squeezing Rosalie's hand. Touched by the gesture, I pulled Alice closer to me.

"What did they do to you?" Alice asked. She never really waits. "Did it hurt?"

He just smiled weakly at her, nodding at once. "Of course it did, Al. That's how it works. They stuck this huge needle on my shin to extract some much needed bone marrow…And it hurt a lot, but I made it through. I was thinking about how I was doing that for Rose the whole time, and the pain subsided eventually."

Alice put a hand on his arm, showing her support. Rosalie was looking down, fighting back tears.

We stayed silent for moments or hours, I lost track of time. It was only when the nurse entered that we were put out of our trance.

"The patients need some rest." She informed us with a smile. "You can visit again tomorrow."

Rosalie perked her head up. "When can I go home?"

"The doctor shall inform your mother shortly." She smiled, taking Rose's temperature.

"Well then Rose," Edward got up. "We'll see you tomorrow after class."

He tugged on Bella's hand. "Come on guys. Let's leave them to rest."

Alice took my hand as we shuffled to the door. Emmett also went back to his room.

"Get well soon, you two." Alice called as we exited Rosalie's room.

We went back to the dorm. Tomorrow was Monday, and we have classes. Edward and I will inform our teachers about Emmett's condition.

"How's Rose?" Esme asked as soon as we set foot on the lobby.

Alice and Bella gave her a hug, the three of them were close. Well, to be honest, Esme was quite close to the girls. She always treated them like her own daughters.

"She's recovering. The operation was successful. And guess what? Emmett was her donor, after all!" Bella excitedly exclaimed. I was not used to seeing Bella so chipper.

"Yes dear, I know that." Esme smiled. "He consulted Carlisle and I before going on with the procedure, but he wanted it to be a secret, so we never told you."

"Oh. He's so sweet, right?" Alice smiled. "Where's my baby?"

"I'm here baby." I breathed, taking a step closer.

Alice pinched my arm. "Aww. What's that for?" I asked innocently.

"I was not talking about you! I was asking for Marlo." She pouted. "I miss her so much."

"Oh. I miss her too." I admitted shyly. We haven't been around Marlo for a while. She's a sweet little puppy, so we really miss her when she's not around.

"She's asleep on her princess bed." Esme chuckled. "I just fed her."

"Thank you Esme!" Alice animatedly exclaimed. "Thanks for taking care of her. You're the best!"

She then dragged me to their room, with Edward and Bella trailing behind. She opened the door and immediately cuddled Marlo on her arms.

"I miss you so much." She kissed the puppy's head. Marlo whimpered silently, realizing we were back. Alice hugged her for quite a while.

"Alice, aren't we getting some sleep or something?" Bella interrupted.

"Actually Bella, I'm not yet sleepy…" She turned to me. "Are you sleepy already, Jazz?"

I smiled. My name was the most beautiful sound in the world when it comes from her lips, given flavor by her sweet voice. "Not yet."

"Great!" She jumped up, grabbing me by the arm. "Let's take Marlo out on the garden."

"Anything you say, baby." I kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered, almost too good to be true.

Suddenly, Edward and Bella laughed. Alice and I turned to see what's so funny. Edward turned to face Bella, then exaggerated our action earlier.

"Oh Bella." He said, taking Bella's hand. "I love you."

Bella giggled, then looked straight into his eyes. "Oh Edward! I love you too."

Alice laughed at that. "You two are so corny!"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Well? We were imitating you."

Edward chuckled, pulling Bella by the waist. "You were entertaining." He said to me and Alice.

"We weren't that exaggerated!" Alice and I defended at the same time.

"Oh, if only you have seen yourselves in the hospital." Bella rolled her eyes. "You outshone Rosalie and Emmett's moments."

We just laughed at that, realizing what she said was true.

We proceeded to go to the garden, Alice sat on my lap while Marlo played freely around. I snuggled close to Alice, trying to etch her scent in my memory.

I spoke after moments of silence. This was what describes our relationship best. No one really knew how deep it was. Yes, Alice and I are playful and touchy feely sometimes, but at times like this, we don't need words. Underneath the stars, serenaded by the humming of the crickets and the song of a nightingale, our hearts communicate in ways words could not explain.

"You know what I realized?" I was playing with a strand of her hair. It smelled like apples and flowers. It reminded me of summer days at home, playing with my sister on the freshly mowed grass.

She turned to face me, a smile playing on her cherry lips. "What?"

"Like Emmett did for Rosalie, if I would need to sacrifice myself for you, I would, gladly, immediately. No second thoughts."

"Where did you get that?" She asked, brows furrowed in concentration. "You don't need to do that."

"I know. But if I have to, and if I could, why wouldn't I, Alice? I love you so much, and I couldn't possibly just go on with my life, pretending it's alright when I know I could have done something."

I took her hand lightly in mine, playing with the ring that marked our promise of forever. Lost for words, Alice hugged me tightly, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you too, Jazz. I love you too…"

"I know." I pulled away gently so our foreheads were leaning against each other. "I can't possibly lose you."

"You won't lose me." She promised. I can smell her warm breath against mine, sending chills down my spine.

"Let's stay together okay? No matter what happens." I smiled. Alice nodded, and we sealed our promise with a kiss.

Sometimes, I ask myself what I really did to deserve this girl. I know I was not good enough for her, but she never made me feel like that. She's too good for me, but feeling her in my arms, her lips brushing against mine, our fingers intertwined, the scent of her skin…It all feels so right. I know where I belong.

The wonderful thing about falling in love is that you learn everything about that person, and so quickly. And if it's true love, like what Alice and I feel, then you start to see yourself through their eyes, and it brings out the best in you. And it's almost as if you're falling in love with yourself.

******

**So here you go! We're getting nearer at the core of this story's existence. Haha! Review please, they inspire me to write longer. And thanks for not giving up with this story… sOmetimes it gets boring, I know, and I apologize for that. Thank you very much for sticking with me! Love you guys!**

**And before I forget… Jackson Rathbone's mine. Mwahaha!**

**Now Playing: Feels Like Home by Edwina Hayes**


	49. Contract Signing

**CHAPTER 49**

**EMMETT**

I got out of the hospital after three days, while Rosalie followed out four days later. The doctor told us that she was now completely well but she must still take care of herself.

The first thing we did after getting out was that we attended a mass together on Sunday. Our friends came with us, of course.

"Cotton candy!" Alice yelled after the mass. She ran out to the church façade where the cotton candy stand was, with Jasper running behind. Bella, Edward, Rose, and I just laughed at them. These two are really childish at times.

Jasper bought cotton candies for each of us. We munched on the sweet pink web like thing while strolling down the road. It was Sunday, after all. We have the whole day to celebrate.

"Dad will be upset with me again." Alice frowned. "I barely go home."

That's true. I can't remember the last time we all went home. We were having so much fun being together that sometimes, going home is just out of the question.

"My parents miss me too." Bella sighed, then sat at a big tree's root. Edward laid the blanket we brought with us on the grass, and we all huddled up, laughing under the shade of the big oak tree.

"You went home on your birthday." Rosalie reminded her.

"And you see your mother often." Jasper nagged Rosalie.

"It's unfair to us." Edward complained. "I miss my family."

"I miss my little sister." Jasper stared far away.

"I miss her too." Alice smiled, then shoved cotton candy on Jasper's mouth. He tickled her endlessly; her loud wails brought everyone's attention to us.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" I commanded, embarrassed that the people were staring. "You two are so childish!" I spanked Jasper's hip playfully.

"We're just being cute." He reasoned out. We all ended up chuckling.

"Look, ice cream!" Alice yelled again, hearing the vendor's bell ringing. It was a hot Sunday, I must admit, and ice cream seemed like a good idea, so we bought one for ourselves.

"Emmett, did you sign up for the record label yet?" Rosalie asked out of the blue.

"I…I completely forgot about that." I answered honestly, finishing off my cone. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, it's your dream, right? You should try your luck."

I put an arm around her shoulder. "If they ever sign me up, Rose, I'll be very busy. I'd barely have time for you. And I don't want that to happen."

Rosalie pouted at me. "Please Em? I'll accompany you if you want. Just don't give your dreams up for me. You already gave me half my life back. Please?"

How could I say no to her? And she was right after all. That was my dream.

I sighed, accepting defeat. "Alright, alright."

"Great!" She enclosed me in a hug, thanking me. "Thanks Emmett! Let's call Mr. Scott!"

So we did call Mr. Scott, sitting on a blanket laid on the grass under a big oak tree, the sun's rays peeping through the holes on the leaves.

We set an appointment to go on Wednesday after my classes.

After the phone call, we were back to our own businesses under that tree. Jasper was leaning against the tree, Alice's head on his lap, while she read a book. Bella and Edward were eating our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, while I played a song, strumming my guitar, and Rosalie just listened.

"Don't you love times like this?" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally clueless.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "This." She spread her arm in the air. "Everything. The way we're all so relaxed right now. Jasper and Alice and no Maria, Bella and Edward and no Jessica, and you and me. And this gentle cool breeze kissing our skins, that balloon aiming for the sky…Everything. It's so beautiful." She closed her eyes, and I've never seen her so peaceful. I was speechless.

"You're right Rose." I heard Alice agree. "This is beautiful. This is how I always imagine all of our lives will be. Peaceful, carefree, independent, but somehow, strangely intertwined."

We had a perfect Sunday afternoon, and I know, no matter what happens, when somebody mentions Sunday, that afternoon will be the first to enter my mind. I smiled against my pillow as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

Wednesday came. I waited for Rosalie on the lobby, wearing my casual clothes.

"Hi." She smiled, then gave me a peck on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I answered nervously.

"Relax!" She chuckled. "Oh, and our friends are coming. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I smiled. It's actually better that they're coming to support me. I badly need that.

One by one, our four friends emerged from the hallways and joined us. We hailed an FX cab to the studio where we were supposed to me Mr. Scott for the contract details.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Scott." I informed his secretary when we entered the studio. "I'm Emmett Lutz."

The secretary smiled, checking a paper on her folder. "He's waiting for you at his office, down that hall." She pointed to the right. "The one at the farthest end."

We thanked her and we shuffled on our feet to the hallway. My friends decided to wait for me outside the office, while I successfully convinced Rosalie to come with me.

"Good afternoon, sir." I bowed my head and he nodded.

"Take a seat."

"Mr. Scott, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." Rosalie smiled, shaking his hands.

"You're very lovely." He said.

She blushed, mumbling "Thanks."

"So Emmett." He became very formal. "Are you ready to sign the contract?"

He handed me an envelop. I realized it was the contract. I read it all, but one particular phrase caught my attention.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes?" He peered at me. "Is there any problem Emmett?"

"It says here that I can't be in a relationship, well, clearly, I am."

"Oh. That. You see, Emmett, we will be forming an acoustic duo. You know how fan girls can be. We were thinking maybe you and Pia could hit it off as a love team." He dialed on his phone while I huffed in disgust. "Sally, bring Pia in."

Minutes later, a dark haired girl came in. She was beautiful in her own ways but she just can't compare to my Rosalie.

Mr. Scott smiled. "Emmett, this is Pia, your partner."

I stood up. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott. I have a girlfriend. I wouldn't trade her for this." I grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her to the door. She struggled against my hold. "What?" I asked.

"Emmett, it's okay. You're just going to pretend that you're still single and all. They didn't ask you to break up with me." I stared at her in disbelief while she dragged me back to the seat. "Please continue." She said.

"You have a smart girlfriend." Mr. Scott remarked. "That's exactly our plan. You don't have to break up with her. Just act a little cute on stage, you two, and we'll all be happy."

Pia smiled and introduced herself properly. "I'm Pia." She extended her hand to Rosalie, and Rosalie shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Rosalie answered.

We signed the contracts, and the meeting ended in about an hour. When we went out, our friends where piled up in the waiting chairs.

"I didn't ask you to do this." I reminded them before they could even reprimand me.

"We were not about to complain." Bella sighed. "I'm just hungry."

"Let's go grab some dinner!" Jasper chided in, shaking Alice's shoulder. "My baby fell asleep, reading dear John." He smiled. "I bet she'd read those parts again because she didn't fully understand."

Alice smiled but didn't speak a word. Instead, she kissed his cheek.

We went to dinner at one of Alice's family restaurants then went back to the dorm all exhausted but feeling accomplished.

Our first show will be held next month, so I have plenty of time to prepare for that. Right now, all I need was some goodnight kiss from Rosalie, and ten hours of sleep. I've already had the first one, so I'm now working on the latter.

******

**Let Emmett sleep! Oh God, guess what? I've written chapters 50 and 51...oh dear, I thought I've uploaded chapter 50 so I deleted my file and emptied the recycle bin...and guess what again?I just found out that I haven't uploaded it yet. So now I have chapter 51 next to 49, and I need to write 50 immediately and I have a writer's block. Not so cool. FML. Don't worry, I'll risk my life, I'll publish them tomorrow, promise. Please review okay? Inspire me. I need it. Love you guys. XXX**

**Now Playing: So Far Away by Staind**


	50. Maria's Comeback

**CHAPTER 50**

**MARIA**

Ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world, and anything that happened in my life. The only thing that made sense to me was Jasper, and how I felt about him. That's all I've ever known, and that's all I couldn't have. All because of Alice. Alice, I have to hurt her. Not physically, I don't do that to people. I have to hurt her emotionally. To inflict the pain she makes me feel whenever I see her with Jasper.

I don't have a plan yet, but I'll never stop thinking, plotting against her.

Thursday. I was alone, walking the streets to our infamous dorm from school. It's quite a long walk. There are dainty shops and other establishments on the way. Clearly, us students are their target customers. I rolled my eyes.

I was passing by the street, sipping every now and then from my Starbucks cup. I love Starbucks. I was humming to myself when I saw him. It was Emmett, reading an ad in front of a cheap gym. I decided to just spring out beside him. He was reading a poorly printed advertisement on a band paper, stating how cheap and affordable the membership fee was.

I was not surprised to see Emmett there; I've heard he was on a record label now, so he has to stay fit if people should support him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Nothing!" I answered. "Are you signing up here?" I fanned my face with my hands, it's so hot.

"Yeah, well, it's all I could afford. Do you want to sign up, too?"

I chuckled. "Are you crazy? Why would I sign up here? This place is so dingy!"

"I was just asking." He said. "I'll go in, then. Bye Maria."

I took one last long glance as he entered the gym. Instantly, though, the gym instructor greeted Emmett, and I found myself rushing beside him.

Emmett was surprised to see me again, of course. "Hey. I thought you said this place was—"

I cut him off before he could even continue. "Hi!" I greeted the cute gym instructor. "I'm Maria."

"I'm Emmett." Emmett greeted.

"Hello. My name's Daemon." He said. "Are you here to sign up?"

"Yes. But I'd like to know how I could avail of the discount?"

They talked about the details of Emmett's question, then Daemon turned to face me.

"How about you, Miss?"

"I was just looking around." It was not completely a lie. I was looking around to meet him.

"Oh, okay." He looked down. "Our equipments are not as new as the others."

I didn't answer, since that was not a question anyway. I was still looking around when a poster caught my attention.

"Wait, Emmett!" I called, motioning for him to come near. "Is that Marlo?"

"Where?" He asked. I pointed towards the 'Missing' dog poster, where Marlo's face was plastered.

"No." He firmly stated. "It just looks like her."

Daemon inquired me then. "That's my missing pet. Her name's Honey. Have you seen her? I've been looking for her for ages."

Emmett tried to stop me, but seeing this may be my last chance to et revenge on Alice, I didn't let him. "Yes! I know where she is. I know who's taking care of her now."

Daemon's eyes lit up with joy and excitement. "Really?!"

"Of course!" I said. "In fact, they're my friends." From the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Emmett smirk.

Daemon asked me to bring him to Alice and Jasper so I complied. They were playing Monopoly with the other guys when we arrived. They always play that game.

Marlo, ugh, Honey, was laying comfortably on Alice's lap, while Alice sat close to Jasper.

"There you are Honey!" I exclaimed.

Emmett and Daemon followed behind me. Alice's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Maria, I know you're head over heels in love with Jasper. I mean, head over heels in love without Jasper, since you can't have him… But can you not call him Honey? Especially when I'm around. I can get jealous too, you know."

Darn! Even when she's mad or annoyed, her voice was still gentle. I hate it!

"Excuse me. I was not talking about you or your Jasper. I was talking about the dog."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Emmett? Can you please explain all this to us?" He turned to Daemon. "And who are you?"

I interrupted again. " This is Daemon. He's Marlo's real owner. And her name's not Marlo, apparently. It's Honey."

Alice got up furiously, but still graciously. "What do you mean, Maria? Is this another trick?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "No. He really is the owner."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice protectively. "We're not giving her away until we're sure."

I sighed. "Okay, whatever you say. Let's get this straight. Why don't you put her in the middle of that table." I pointed at Esme's large rectangular table. "Then, Alice will call her Marlo, and Daemon will call her Honey at the same time. Whoever she respond to or run to will have her. Do we have a deal?"

Our dorm mates nodded in compliance with my suggestion. Alice put the puppy at the center of the table reluctantly.

****  
What will happen? Hoho. By the way, did you miss Maria?! Haha and guys.. I've heard that the Eclipse trailer will be released on March twelve at the theaters, as a prelude to Robert pattinson's movie called 'Remember Me'. I'm not really sure if they'd show that movie here in the Philippines, and I really don't care at all, except for the fact that the Eclipse trailer will be shown exclusively before it. Oh well, maybe that's why we have YouTube. **** Can't wait to see my Jasper on the Confederate Army uniform!!!**

**Review Please!!! Thank you so much!!! Here's a chocolate bar for each of you. :D**

**MUSIC: Hey Now by FM Static**


	51. Jealous Jasper

**CHAPTER 51**

**ALICE**

"Three, two, one."

"Marlo, Marlo, come here baby... Marlo…" I called out as soon as Maria finished her countdown. Halfway through, Marlo turned her back to me and started going to Daemon on the other side of the table.

"Marlo please… Marlo…" I struggled hard to make her listen to only me, but I knew in that instant that I lost. Marlo was never mine, and now that she's find her real owner, I have to let her go.

I've known this would happen all along, but I guess I told my mind not to think about it. I denied myself the fact that one day she'll be gone, and that's what hurts me now.

As soon as Daemon took hold of Marlo, I felt Jasper's arms wrapped around me from behind. Like always, no words were spoken, but we both know how we feel about this.

I turned to face him, crying on his shoulders. My tears ruined his dark gray shirt, but we both didn't care.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll get you your own puppy…" He reassured me, patting my back lightly. "Please don't cry…Okay? Alice, listen to me, okay? Marlo will be happy now…"

"Why Jasper?" I sobbed. "Isn't she happy with me?"

Jasper wiped away my tears, like he always did. "Of course not, baby. She's so happy with you but that's the way life is. You lose something, and then you'll find something better. Hush now, let's say our farewells to our baby, okay?"

I nodded, knowing this would be the last time I'd see her again. Daemon was carrying Marlo in his arms, and I felt so jealous. I already miss her.

"Alice." He smiled as we approached. Jasper kept his arm around me. "Jasper. Thank you for taking care of Honey. I could never thank you enough."

I fouht back the tears as I hugged Marlo one last time. "Bye baby… Be a good girl okay?" I talked to her like a child. "Do not be hard headed Marlo."

I kissed the tip of her head once more before finally letting go, inhaling Jasper's scent to help calm me down.

Daemon turned around to face us. "You can visit her at the gym if you like."

I perked up in amazement. "Really?!"

"Of course. Anytime." He said, waving a little as he made his way down the long dimly lit street.

We went back inside the dorm then, Jasper still unsure if he should leave me alone.

"Go, Jazz. Let's sleep early and visit Marlo tomorrow okay?"

He kissed me goodnight then proceeded to sleep on their room.

The next day, I finished everything I needed to submit at school and waited patiently for the final bell's ring.

I dragged Jasper to the gym, and yes, it's not an easy thing to do.

"Alice, we can visit her tomorrow." He complained, planting himself firm on the pavement.

"Why are making a big deal out of it Jazz? I want to see Marlo! Don't you miss her?"

He sighed. "Of course I do. I just want to spend some alone time with you."

"Jazz, I'm all yours later! Let's just go see Marlo please? I really miss her…"

In the end, he could not resist my charms so he agreed.

"Baby!" I ran inside the gym, seeing Marlo on Daemon's desk. Marlo wagged her tail excitedly when she saw me. Jasper trailed behind reluctantly, shaking Daemon's hand as I hugged my baby.

They joined me around Marlo immediately, not saying a single word. I kissed the top of Marlo's head. Jasper's left arm was wrapped around my waist.

"How are you?" I cooed to Marlo sweetly. "Did you sleep well last night? Did you miss me? Were you a good girl to Daddy Daemon?"

"If you only know Alice. Honey here didn't sleep that much. She kept whimpering all night. I guess she's missing you." Daemon smiled tentatively.

I heard Jasper snicker behind me. I faced him, asking what was wrong.

"Nothing. It's just hot in here." He fanned himself with his palms. Jasper looked like he was not enjoying himself.

"Would you like to have something to drink, then?" Daemon offered hospitably. Jasper was right, it was hot inside the gym. "We just opened in business last week, so the gym's not that good."

I widened my eyes at Jasper, not really sure what was wrong with him. He frowned. "No, it's alright. I'll just go out and breathe some fresh air."

With that, he turned his back to us and headed out. What was wrong with him?

"Sorry about that." I mumbled to Daemon. "I'll just go after him to check what's wrong."

I followed Jasper outside, storming on my feet to demand what his problem was. I found him leaning against the wall, his legs crossed at the ankles, his face scrunched up in concentration. I knew that look to well. He was trying to regain his calm.

I touched his arm lightly to et his attention. Jasper stared blankly at me, his kissable lips stretched in a pout. Handsome.

"Jazz, what's wrong?"

He looked away, avoiding my now teary eyes. "Nothing."

I sighed. "Nothing? Then why were you acting all pissy? You even walked out on us. Jazz, that was so rude."

He smirked, still not looking at me. "I was gonna tell you I'm sorry but then I'll be lying. I'm not sorry. If that was rude, I don't care. Your actions were inexcusable, too."

I was annoyed now. He's blaming me? What did I do? "Jasper, what did I do? What's my fault? Tell me."

"You and that Daemon. The way you looked at each other. I hate it!" He hit the wall with a fist, then kicked the lower part of it.

"So you're jealous?" I smiled. Jasper's so cute when he's jealous.

"Yeah. And I have every reason to be jealous."

I contemplated for a moment, touching his face. His eyes shut close automatically. "Jazz, you have every right to be jealous, but there's no reason at all. I'm all yours."

He turned away from me, and I'll admit it, I was hurt. "You even said he was Marlo's dad. Alice, I am Marlo's dad, not him!"

Suddenly, Daemon appeared out of the gym. I didn't see him coming, but he called my name.

"Alice!" Daemon ran to my side. Jasper immediately pulled me close in his arms, my waist hurting with the pressure. Daemon stood there frozen for a moment.

"Man, is there any problem?" Daemon asked Jasper after a while, clearly sensing the tension.

I wanted to avoid confrontation and the fight that it will lead into so I covered for Jasper quickly.

"No, none at all. Jasper was just…shocked." I coughed out the last word, not really sure what the right word was.

Daemon obviously didn't believe me, but he didn't push it. He held out a hand to me instead, holding my bag.

"You left this inside. I just wanted to return it." He gave me my bag, holding Marlo on his other hand.

"Thank you." I murmured, looking down.

Jasper was being a total disappointment today. I just wanted to see Marlo, and he accused me of flirting with Daemon? How could he think so lowly of me? The thought made me want to cry, but I held back my tears so as not to cause a scene.

I don't know how long we stood there, but we were awakened by a lady in her mid twenties, walking towards us and calling Damon's name. Daemon perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Daemon!" The lady ran to him. Daemon hugged her immediately, Marlo was sandwiched in between them.

Jasper and I watched in confusion as they reunited in front of us.

"Are they the ones who found our little Honey?" She turned to Daemon. He nodded, his eyes shone with happiness.

"Thank you." She closed the distance between us to hug me, I hugged her back, whispering, "You're welcome."

She pulled away, we stood there awkwardly in silence. She cradled Marlo in her arms, cooing how much she missed her. At the back of my mind, I was jealous, but I tried my best to show how happy I was for them.

She whirled Marlo in the air, tossing and turning her, examining her boy. She then stopped abruptly when she spotted Marlo's left hind leg.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing at a black spot on Marlo's leg.

Daemon was just as confused as Jasper and I. "I don't know. Why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"Honey is perfectly white! No spots!" She demanded, handing Marlo gently to Daemon. "Look at that!"

Daemon started rubbing off Marlo's fur. "I thought it was dirt." He tried to remove the black spot. Marlo whimpered in pain.

I stopped Daemon immediately. "It's a birthmark. She already has that when we found her."

"Oh shit, I didn't notice." He said apologetically. "Here," he handed Marlo back to the lady, who I assume now, was his girlfriend.

"This is not our Honey." She said, pouting a little. "Here, maybe she's really your dog. Honey doesn't have a birthmark." I accepted Marlo happily, hugging her close to me.

"It's a shame you were not the one to bathe her." She accused, turning to Daemon. "That's why you couldn't even distinguish our Honey from the others. Look at what you've done! You've disturbed these kids' lives!"

Daemon cowered, ashamed at his mistakes. "No, it's okay. At least we got Marlo back!" I exclaimed. Jasper stayed silent. Daemon looked up, smiling.

He pulled the lady close to him, his smile widening. "By the way, this is Alice and Jasper." He said to her.

Jasper and I smiled at her, he smiled back and apologized for Daemon's "stupid mistake" as she said it. Again, I said it's okay.

Daemon then gestured towards the lady. "This is Hillary, my wife."

I nodded my head in understanding, smiling genuinely at them. Jasper squeezed my hand then, signaling his apology. I just turned to face him, giving him an _"I told you so"_ look.

******

**Long-ish. Haha. Jasper's cute when he's jealous, what with the pout pout thingy… haha Please don't forget to review! I'm trying my damndest to write two chaps everyday, even if it's crappy sometimes, give me five for the effort! Hahaha And Oh, by the way, it's Ashley Greene's birthday!!! Happy birthday Ashley Greene! Guys could you help us make #happybirthdayashley or #happybirthdayashleygreene a trending topic on twitter? Please,you know you want to! That's the easiest way to give her a thank you!  
**

**MUSIC: I Got You by Leona Lewis**

**--Help me improve my playlist? Hehe.**


	52. Emmett's First Gig

**CHAPTER 52**

**JASPER**

Big trouble. That's what I've gotten myself into.

"Alice? Alice I'm sorry…"

He turned to me, annoyance in her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that a thousand times Jazz."

I slapped my forehead with my palm. I was so stupid! "Baby… Please tell me what to do. Please?"

"I was talking some sense into you Jazz! You could have listened!"

She continued storming up to her room. I followed quietly.

When we were at the door, she slammed it shut on my face. I knocked endlessly but she didn't open it.

Still, I didn't stop.

"Alice, talk to me please?"

"Go away."

"No! I'm staying here by this door until you talk to me. You can't come out too, without facing me. You'll miss me anyway. Sooner or later you'll need to see my handsome dimpled face." I teased.

"Oh please. Get over yourself." She whispered.

I heard someone laugh from the room, but I know it's not Alice. That's Bella.

"Bella?" My voice was pleading. "Could you open the door for me?"

Bella chuckled again. "Of course I could, Jasper. The question is, would I?"

I sighed. "Would you? Please?"

"No. Alice will bite my head off. She's pretty upset, Jazz. You might want to talk to her tomorrow. She's blowing flames."

"I know, she's pretty, and she's upset."

Bella chuckled again. Are they making fun of me?

I sat by the door, my back against the paneled wall. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently.

"Alice, please?"

"No."

"I love you." I breathed. I really don't have that much to say.

"I love you too, but I'm still upset." She said. "I'm thinking of breaking up with you."

I knew she was just kidding, but my heart didn't get the joke. I was hurt.

"Hey, don't say that!" I protested. "I was just jealous because I don't want to lose you!"

"You thought so lowly of me." She said, gently but her voice was firm. "I hope you trusted me."

"Alice, I didn't mean it!"

"Then what do you mean Jazz? You accused me of flirting with him. What do you mean? What do you want to say with that jealousy?"

I smiled. This was my chance now. "Alice," I breathed. "I really just can't lose you. You are beautiful, and every man who looks at you is a rival for me. You're too beautiful for me, so I'm afraid, I'm insecure that you might find someone better. And what I mean is that when I'm older, and my child asks me who my first love was, I don't want to take out an old photo album to show him your picture. I just want to be able to point across the room and say you're right over there. That's what I want. I don't want to lose you and just be part of my memory. I want you to be mine forever."

After my long speech, Alice and Bella giggled, then practically raced to open the door. I stood up, taking off my newsboy cap as Alice jumped into my arms, nuzzling my neck.

"Sorry Jazz. We were just messing with you." She chuckled, still giddy.

I brought her down, kissing the tip of her nose while she wrinkled it yet again. "You are so mean!"

"We were just having fun." Bella laughed hysterically. "You're a poet, Jazzy!"

Alice pulled me to sit on her bed, then sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'll never get jealous again like that." I promised, holding up my pinky finger.

"You were kind of cute, to be honest." She smiled, then rubbed our noses together.

I hugged Alice close to me, afraid of letting go. Never will I allow anyone to come between us. This is all I could promise myself to forget my insecurities. I'll be the one she deserves.

December came quickly, and soon enough, it was Emmett's first show for the record label. Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and I came to support him. He was pretty nervous on stage but he did well, if I may say so.

Rosalie, like the good girlfriend that she was, supported him all the way. Her hair was growing back now, but she still wore her wig. She helped Emmett with his belongings. I volunteered to just carry the bag for her but she didn't agree. She said she wanted to do that for Emmett, so I just shrugged and went back to Alice.

Emmett finished off his solo set, then went down the stage to join us. Pia was now singing, then they'll be introduced to the audience as a pair later.

He kissed Rosalie's head when he approached us, but she refused.

"What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" He asked, clearly rejected.

"Em, you know it's not allowed. Later, okay?" She smiled. He just nodded.

She then proceeded to wipe his sweaty forehead with a face towel, then handed him a bottled water. To me, she looked like a babysitter, but she didn't mind, I guess. She just wanted to be there for Emmett. Alice was also watching them in silence, smiling to herself. I gently pulled her close.

After Pia's set, the emcee called Emmett once again for their launch as a duo. Emmett jogged to the stage, squeezing Rose's hand gently.

"Please welcome Star Records' newest acoustic duo! Pia and Emmett!" The emcee announced, then the crowd bursted into cheers. Emmett and Pia set up their guitars, Pia sat on a stool, while Emmett stood. Rosalie was beaming with pride as they began playing.

They played six songs, Emmett kept stealing glances from Rosalie as he did. Rosalie always waved a little at him, trying to be subtle. The audience seemed oblivious, though. Pia smiled and blew a kiss as she stood from the stool. Emmett smiled shyly; he was never one for pure attention.

As they were about to exit the stage, the crowd once again shouted requests, but only one was recognizable: they were asking for a kiss. Emmett clearly shook his head in disagreement, but the audience wouldn't budge, so he had no choice. Pia tilted her head to the side and ever so swiftly, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

I didn't really pay attention to her so the next thing I knew, Rosalie was storming off the back door, her face clearly upset.

Alice hurried over to her side, but I snatched her by the waist. "Let her think." I said, smelling her hair.

She wiggled out of my grasp though, putting up a good fight. "Jazz, she needs me."

I sighed, letting her out of my grasp. She pecked me quickly on the lips, then gracefully headed to the back door.

Sometimes, I don't understand girls at all.

****  
Soooo…. I miss your reviews! I know this is all boring and all…Yeah sorry about that okay? Promise.. the next ones will be worth reading again. Please review! Thanks!**

**Now Playing: World on Fire by Trading Yesterday**

**I effin' love Trading Yesterday!**


	53. All is Well Again

**CHAPTER 53**

**ALICE**

"Rosalie!" I called out, but she never looked back.

She sat on the back door steps, not crying, but clearly annoyed-and jealous.

Emmett didn't even notice that she stormed out of the bar. He probably was backstage, discussing things with his manager or whatever.

"Rose, you could talk to me." I sat down beside her, putting a hand on her lap. "You could tell me what's wrong."

She sighed deeply, hiding her face on her lap. "Alice, can't you see? I was jealous!"

"Well that's pretty obvious." I chuckled. "But you shouldn't be. You are prettier and Emmett loves you."

"I know. I just can't help it." She looked at me, her eyes sad and tired. "He didn't have to kiss her."

I held her hand like a real friend should, providing comfort, hopefully. "Rose, it was your idea in the first place, remember? Emmett didn't want to sign up. You pushed him."

She sighed again, defeated. "I know. Sorry."

"Don't be." Said a girl behind me. Rose and I turned around to see who she was, and true enough, it was Pia.

"Can we talk?" She asked Rosalie. I knew that was my cue to leave, so I stood up and squeezed her shoulder gently.

Instead of letting me go, thouh, Rosalie tugged on my hand, asking me to sit back down. "Alice is my friend." She informed Pia. "You could tell her everything you want to tell me."

Pia smiled warmly at me, then sat on the bottom step, facing us. "Hey, sorry about that. The crowd just wouldn't stop… And I thought you wouldn't mind."

"It's okay. It's actually just a misunderstanding." Rosalie said. "Don't worry."

Pia stood up and offered to help Rosalie on her feet. Rosalie took her hand, then they shared a friendly hug.

Rosalie and I stayed out for a moment, not ready to go back to the noisy bar yet. We talked about everything, and I tried to make her feel better and I guess I succeeded.

"What are your plans for the Christmas break?" She suddenly asked. "I was hoping maybe we could, you know, spend it all together or something. What do you think?"

I smiled. "I like that idea, honestly. But I'm not sure about the others. Have you done your Christmas shopping yet?"

Rosalie groaned. "Nah, not yet. Can we go together?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. I squealed. Rosalie and I love shopping.

"Let's go on Saturday, okay? But let's ask the others first for their opinion on our Christmas break plans."

An hour past midnight, we were back to the dorm. Esme don't approve of this, but she can't do anything because she wanted to show her support for Emmett.

We gathered around Esme's huge dining table for breakfast the next day, still yawning and rubbing our eyes.

Esme served bacon and eggs, hotdogs, and French toast. We ate everything in silence, still sleepy.

"Come on kids! It's your last day of school today! You'll be going home." She smiled sweetly at us, but her voice betrayed a hint of sadness.

Rose and I exchanged glances for a while, then she nodded at me. I cleared my throat first; I was about to use my charms, again.

"Hey guys." I announced sleepily.

Everyone finished drinking their milks, and turned to me. "Yeah?"

I shifted to my seat, nervous. "Well, Rose and I were kinda planning something for our Christmas break… Would you like to spend it together?"

Their sullen faces became bright suddenly, even Maria's and Jessica's. "Hell yeah!" They all chorused, exchanging high fives and bumping knuckles.

I exhaled sharply, glad that they agreed. I was pretty sure they'd want to spend some time with their families, but I also knew that spending three weeks apart was too much to take. At least now we'll spend another week together.

"So where are we going?" Emmett asked, holding Rosalie close to him. I was lad they'd already patched things up.

I scrunched up in thought as Rosalie did, too. "Why don't we all suggest?" I said. "Then choose the one we think was best."

"My girl is smart, isn't she?" Jasper asked everyone, planting a kiss on my forehead. I feel myself blushing at the compliment.

I looked up to see Maria smiling. Wow, that was new. What's she planning again?

"Yeah, she's quite a catch." Edward agreed with Jasper. "You better not let her go."

Jasper smiled, squeezing my hand. "I'm not planning to let her go, not ever. She's stuck with me forever." He chuckled. My cheeks grew hotter, and I was well aware of the fact that everyone's eyes and smiles were aimed at me. I smiled back shyly.

"Will you guys please stop talking about me? It's rude, I'm here." I joked.

Everyone laughed at that. "Considering we still have so much time left before school starts, why don't we do the voting now?" Maria asked all of a sudden.

The room grew quiet as she looked around, searching signs of consciousness from our stunned faces.

"What?" She was frustrated. Bella was the first to recover.

"Are you coming with us, Maria?" She nearly choked the words as Edward put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

Maria looked embarrassed. "Well… yeah, I thought you invited everyone." She turned to me almost pleadingly. "Can't I come?"

Jasper quickly answered. "No. We want to have a great time, Maria. I'm sorry, we don't want any trouble."

I put a restraining hand on Jasper's cheek, asking for him to stop berating her. Maria was on the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry about the things I've done in the past. I swear to God I'm not planning anything anymore. I want you guys to be my friends, and I'm being completely honest. Please forgive me." She turned again to me. "Alice?"

I smiled at her genuinely, accepting the apology. "It's okay." I said, looking around at my friends' faces, then at Jasper. I kissed his nose. "Jazz, let's give her a chance. People change." He smiled wryly. "Come on guys, let's start the location hunting."

"What do you suggest?" Jasper asked me first. I thought for a moment.

"What about Palawan?" I said. Puerto Princessa in Palawan has the most wonderful beaches. Dad and I used to spend all our summers there when I was a kid.

"What about Tagaytay? You know, Jasper's house is really big and we could all fit in there…It's much more relaxing." Emmett suggested.

"I say let's go to Baguio." Bella smiled.

"We just went there for your birthday! That's unfair." Rosalie frowned, making us all chuckle.

"Edward?" Jasper turned, asking for his suggestion.

Edward pursed his lips for a moment, considering many places, I think.

"Uh, why don't we go to Manila Boystown? I just… You know, it's Christmas and all. Let's do some charity work. Our help will be much appreciated."

I excitedly clapped my hand at the brilliant idea, while the others nodded.

"Isn't that a home for boys? Lost boys, problematic boys…right?" Jessica nervously asked.

Edward nodded. "They're either orphans or sent there to begin anew. Rebels, snatchers, but they're willing to change."

"That's a great idea Edward." I added. "What do we need to do to help them?"

"A couple old clothes, maybe, then food and all. Whatever we can give."

"That's really nice Ed." Jasper agreed. "But where will we stay? I mean yes, it's a boys' home, and we have our girlfriends with us. I don't want to risk harming Alice."

"You have a point. Actually, Grace offered me a house to stay in while I'm at it. I've been planning this for a long time." He smiled sheepishly. "It's quite a big house, and we could also pack some goods to give to the street children and the beggars. I'm sure Alice would like that."

I smiled. Edward knew me quite well. I love doing charity work. Everyone agreed with Edward's suggestions, then we all went to school together.

The day was a good one. I was really happy that Maria decided to be good, although my friends remained cautious like Jasper. I gave her a chance to prove that she's changed, I told her she doesn't need to be good or kind to me. She doesn't even have to talk to me, I just asked her to not plan anything against me, and she agreed.

We all decided to go to the Boystown on Monday, the start of Christmas break. We'd stay at the house for a week, pack and distribute food and clothing to the homeless. I was excited. But first of all, Rosalie and I will do our Christmas shopping on Saturday and Sunday, we will also buy canned goods and noodles. Hopefully, we will all hae a good time.

******

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing! Review again for this one? Thank you! I'm really excited for the twist…Something's gonna happen! Hahaha. Kthanksbye! BIG LOVE and warm hugs to all of you. XXX**

**Now Playing: Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls**


	54. Number Two

**CHAPTER 54**

**JESSICA**

After we went to church on Sunday, Alice and Rosalie invited me to join them shopping. I declined politely, simply because they managed to force Bella into going with them. That would be awkward, and I hated awkward situations.

Instead, I went back to the dorm with the guys and Maria to start packing my things. Tomorrow, we were going to do charity work. I was never really that eager for it, but I was definitely not against it, too. It was Edward's idea, after all.

I started throwing clothes into my suitcase, feeling empty and lonely. I still love Edward. Whenever I see him with Bella, or even just the thought that they're together…It kills me. We have been together forever. I never imagined it would end. I love him, I still do, and it hurts more every single second of his absence.

I never felt the tears that started streaking down my face until Maria came in my room and asked me what's wrong. I wiped them dry immediately, ashamed that somebody saw me crying.

"Nothing. I'm just… It's just PMS." I lied. Maria was like a best friend to me. Even though she used to do nasty things to Alice and Jasper, I never considered her less. She's just in love, after all. And love makes us do stupid things.

She sighed, not believing me. She sat at the edge of my bed, patting the space beside her. Instead, I sat on my bedroom floor, then laid my head on her lap, my elbows on the bed.

Maria started stroking my hair gently. "You still love him, don't you?"

I nodded, sobbing silently. "I'm a horrible person… I should just let him go…"

"Don't say that, Jess. It's okay. I understand you. It's okay to still want someone you can't have. It's okay to keep being friends with him when you want something more. It's okay to cry when you're hurt, and it's okay to be mad at the person who hurt you. Believe it or not, Jess, it's okay."

I spent a good amount of time crying on her lap while she comforted me. We never said a word, for it will only hurt worse. Reality is so much more complicated than people give it credit for. It hurts, it's painful, and the only cure was gone. He's not there anymore.

"Do you think he loves her?" I looked up to see if she would answer honestly.

Maria nodded, and though I expected her answer, my heart couldn't help but sink a little more. Maybe I expected her to say yes, but my subconscious was hoping she'd deny it, that she'd tell me she thinks he still loves me. That's what I hate about reality. It doesn't play fair. And it hurts.

"I'm so sorry, Jess." She mumbled.

I sighed, wiping away my tears. "It's okay. It's okay…"

"If you still love him, though, why don't you tell him? I mean, you have nothing to lose. Maybe it will help you accept the fact.."

I shook my head. "Maria, do you think he'd be thrilled about it if I told him? It'd only make matters worse."

"All I'm saying is that you should give it a try. He should know. If he still says he doesn't love you, it's alright. At least you tried. But what if he feels the same way, and you're in here sitting and crying your heart out instead of actually doing what needs to be done? You're wasting chances, Jess. Do not just sulk here wondering of what might have been. Do something Jess."

I felt something click with her words. They totally make sense, and the next thing I knew, I was standing up on my feet, heading towards the guys' room. I didn't know what I was doing, or what I was hoping for. I was fighting, not giving up. This was what love was supposed to be.

I knocked timidly on the door. Emmett opened it quickly. Their bags were sprawled on the floor, piles of clothes everywhere. It's like a hurricane made its way here.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Emmett asked, looking at my eyes. I was sure they were puffy and red, and my nose was shiny and red, too, indicating my crying time earlier.

"Yeah, I just… I need to talk to Edward." I explained, avoiding his gaze.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted into the room. Edward emerged to the door in no time, shirtless, and his hair was in disarray. He looked surprised to see me, then covered his body with his arms. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's okay Edward." I paused. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." He said uncertainly. He opened the door for me to enter the room. I looked shyly at Emmett, hoping he'd take the hint and leave us for a while, but he didn't.

Thankfully, Edward noticed my discomfort. "Hey Em, why don't you go buy some snacks?" He said. Emmett eyed us warily, but didn't say a word. He went out of the room immediately, and Edward faced me, putting on a red shirt.

"Are you okay, Jess?" He asked me thoughtfully. The sound of his voice brought back our memories from the past, and again, tears threatened to spill down my eyes.

"Not really." I smiled sadly. "Edward… Do you love Bella?"

He sighed, which I didn't expect. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I knew he'd never lie. "Actually, Jess. I do. I love her, but still.. There's a part of me that says it's… You. I'm confused. You see? I don't want to lose her. But sometimes…"

He didn't finish, and I was not sure of what I should do, so I put a hand on his shoulder. The words that came out of my lips were not planned, and even I was shocked.

"Edward, it's okay for me to be number 2. I still love you."

As soon as they were out, I thought I might regret them, but I didn't. Edward kissed me right then, right there. I knew it was wrong, but if it was the only way I could have him, I don't want to be right.

"Jessica, this isn't right." He said, after the kiss. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation."

"Edward." I pleaded. "I don't care. You could have Bella and me at the same time. I wouldn't tell a soul, I swear. Just please give me this chance. I love you. I don't care if you have another girlfriend. I'm not demanding or expecting anything, just… Just don't leave me."

Edward rubbed his face with his palms, exasperated. "Okay…I'm not sure what this means, but okay, Jess. And I think I still love you too."

Despite the fact that I still do not own him, I was happy. His words gave me comfort and slight assurance, and that was all I really needed. I didn't know how this will work out, but I didn't really care. That night, for the first time in months, I slept without crying.

******

**Yay! Edward is sinful… Haha don't hate me guys okay? Don't you dare hate me.. Haha I'm doing my best. So? Do you hate what happened? I do, too! Hahaha. Please rant in your review, just don't curse at me okay? Thank you!**

**MUSIC: Be My Number Two by Six Cycle Mind**

**LOL blame that song…Hahaha**


	55. Cheating

**CHAPTER 55**

**EDWARD**

God, what have I done? What did I do? I was so stupid, I can't believe it!

All I know was that Jessica came to me, crying, and I felt pity surge inside me. I loved her once, and I still care, so I can't help but sympathize. And I was really confused at that moment, so I had no idea what I was doing. But still, that's not an excuse, right?

I have a girlfriend, I am poor, a scholar, and I can't even afford to take her out on a date in a fancy restaurant, not even once, and now I have another girl. I have two girlfriends. Never in my life had I imagined doing this. Jasper and Emmett will kill me if they knew.

If Bella finds out about this…Oh God. What should I do?

I jumped out of my bed when the door banged open. It was just Emmett, handing me a burger and a bottle of Coke as he sat by the bed, then continued packing up his things.

"So, what did she say?"

I chewed on my burger thoroughly before shrugging. I didn't trust my mouth when it comes to Emmett. I might spill it all out.

I changed the subject, trying to forget what just happened. It all flashed back on my mind. God, I kissed her. I fucking kissed her! "Aren't they back yet?"

Jasper was out shopping with the girls. Alice said she needed him to carry the bags of canned goods, noodles, and grocery items since they're heavy. They were heavy, yes, but believe me, it's just an excuse to spend more time with her. Jasper couldn't be any happier, though, so he agreed. Man, he was really head over heels for her.

"They're not done yet. Rosalie sent me a text saying they're still buying some clothes and plastic bags for the goods." I was glad Emmett didn't read my face, or was I just that really good in concealing my emotions?

"I wonder why Bella's not texting me." I frowned a little, but the moment her name escaped my lips, I felt a pang of guilt run on my system.

Emmett chuckled, taking the last bite of his burger. "Dude, let the girl enjoy shopping!"

We both laughed at that, knowing how Bella deterred shopping.

An hour later, Jasper came in the room, looking exhausted. A big smile was plastered on his face, so Emmett tackled him to the ground.

"What did Alice give you for a reward huh? Why are you grinning like an idiot?" He punched him lightly on the shoulder in between laughter. Jasper fought back, standing up.

He dusted off his clothes, still grinning. "I just had a great time."

Emmett didn't believe him though. "What? I bet Alice gave you a long goodnight and thank you kiss! Admit it!"

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not kissing and telling, man. That's private."

This was why I respect Jasper. He knew how to respect his girl, and he never shared any of their intimate acts with us. I wonder what he'd do when he found out about me and Jessica.

"Your girlfriends battered me." He stretched on his bed. "I'm tired!"

"Ha! Good for you!" Emmett smirked.

Jasper rolled on his side. "I guess it's worth it, though."

"What do you mean?" Emmett and I asked in unison.

Jasper pinted to his cheek. "They kissed me goodnight." He grinned. Emmett and I aimed for him but he held out his hand. "I was just kidding!"

"Of course." I chuckled. "Alice will scratch Bella and Rose's faces if they even think of you that way."

"Well?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "What can I do? I'm quite a catch."

I threw a pillow at his face, then we finished packing up.

The next day, Rosalie's SUV fetched us from the dorm to take us to Boystown. We piled up all our bags in the trunk, then said our goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle.

"Be good, okay?" Esme reminded us, like a real mother would. She hugged us one by one. "We'll miss you! Don't forget to call."

We turned to shake Carlisle's hand. "Boys, take care of our baby girls alright?" He pointed a finger towards us, which served as a warning. "Don't ever bring them back here with a skinned knee, I'll never forgive you." He smiled.

We all nodded, then took our own seats on the car. Bella and I sat on the first row, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sat side by side on the second one, then Maria and Jessica shared the back seat.

Throughout the hour long drive, I kept stealing glances of Jessica at the back, while my arm was slung on Bella's shoulder. Bella seemed oblivious; Jessica always smiled when I looked at her. One time, I saw Maria elbowing her questioningly. So she lived up to her words, she didn't tell anyone.

We arrived at the house by noon, and we made arrangements to have our lunch delivered there; we were too busy to go out. All these times, my phone kept buzzing inside my pocket. I've received numerous text messages from Jessica. I was glad Bella didn't check on my phone. It was not her hobby.

Jessica kept saying she loved me, she missed me, and all other things like that. I replied, saying I feel the same way. I was nervous, I must admit. I didn't want to lose any of them. I love them both, that I'm sure of.

****  
Okayyy, kinda short, but I don't know what else to do with them, so I'll think about it first. Hahaha. I want to focus more on J&A. Sorry! Love you guys. Review please???**

**JACKSON RATHBONE IS MINE! Mwahaha. I'm always lost in oblivion when I'm staring off at his shirtless pic. Mwahaha.**

**Now Playin: Apologize by Timbaland**


	56. Charity Day

**CHAPTER 56**

**ALICE**

Our first day in Boystown was really busy. We unpacked our things after eating lunch, then chose our rooms. The house was quite big, as Edward described it. It has three bedrooms, so Bella, Rosalie, and I decided to share the largest one with each other, while the boys took one together, and the last one was occupied by Jessica and Maria, naturally.

We unpacked our bags quickly, we had so much work to do. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett went to the boys' home immediately. They were assigned to teach them football and other things, like, playing the guitar, maybe.

Us girls were left on the house to pack up the goodies we will distribute tomorrow. Each package contains a blanket, five canned goods, five noodles, two kilograms of rice, generic shirts, and a toy for families with little children. I love little children.

"How are you and Emmett?" I asked Rosalie while I was tying a knot on one of the bags. We were halfway done, and it was boring.

"We're great." She said. No more misunderstandings."

"Good." I smiled.

Rosalie turned to me then. "How about you and Jasper?"

"You know us, you didn't have to ask that." I said, looking down. Jasper and I rarely fought, and if we did, it's usually about shallow and petty things, so we always make up in no time.

Bella stood up abruptly, heading to the kitchen. I chatted for a while with Rose while Maria and Jessica did their own thing, and then Bella came back with a tray. She made sandwiches, and a pitcher of orange juice for us.

"Thanks Bella." I smiled as she handed me a glass of juice. The ice cubes tinkled as they bumped on the glass. I put the glass down the floor and continued with my work.

"So Bella…" Rosalie trailed off.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You know." Rosalie smiled. "You and Edward, how are you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jess stop chewing her sandwich for a while, waiting eagerly for Bella's answer. Bella kept her gaze on the floor, forcing out a smile.

"I… I don't know. He's quite distant these days." She admitted, her voice cracking up a bit.

Jessica choked on her sandwich, Maria rubbed circles on her back. "Are you okay?" She asked. Jess just held out her palm up, nodding.

She's been acting strange lately. She was very quiet, which was unusual, for like me, Jess is a little talkative and optimistic, and chipper.

We finished packing up the bags by six, and half an hour later or so, the boys arrived. Jasper's shirt was strewn with mud, and he was covered in sweat. Hs curly hair stuck out to different directions. He looked messy, but adorable in a way.

I wrinkled my nose at first as he opened up his arms for me to run to. He grinned, then scratched his head. I laughed, running to his arms. Immediately, I was home. That's what his arms feel like.

Jasper hugged me tight for a moment, while I wiped a towel on his face. He then let go of me for a moment, then took off his shirt. He grinned at me sheepishly as I stared dumbfounded at his gorgeous body.

"Nice view eh?" He laughed, kissing my nose.

"Tease." I said, wrapping my arms around his bare body.

That was when Rosalie chose to clear her throat. "You two are so cheesy. Go take a shower guys." She instructed, pushing Emmett towards the shower. "We still have loads to do."

After we fixed ourselves, we had dinner together, then walked the streets and distributed the goodies we packed.

We walked the long street lined with sidewalk vendors, beggars, and the homeless. I can't describe my joy when I saw the children's eyes light up with gratefulness as I handed them the bags.

Jasper's arm was protectively wrapped around my waist as we made our way under the bridge, where squatters live.

Their houses were made of scrap materials like iron sheets with holes, box cartons, and even plastic bags. They were either sewn or tied together to make the closest thing to house.

We knocked on each door carefully, they would literally break if we knocked too hard. The first house sheltered three children, who kissed my cheek when I handed them the bags of goodies. I can't hide my smile when they did that, it felt so great.

We were almost done with work, so we decided to chill out by the bay for a while. We sat at the boulder; I leaned against Jasper, his arms still on my waist. It was very romantic; The only sound we could hear was the waves softly crashing on the rocks below us. Streetlamps lined the concrete pavement, providing a dim glow as people came and went. We were under the stars, palm trees swayed with the breeze, and the distant sound of street children's giggles was like music to my ears.

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me gently on the back. I knew it was not Jasper because his fingers were linked together in my waist. I turned around to see a little boy holding out flower garlands.

"Please, Miss, will you buy one?" He pleaded. I was about to reach for my purse but the little boy stopped me.

He turned to Jasper. "Are you her boyfriend?" He tilted his head to the side.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at the boy. I slapped his arm playfully. "Yes I am, why did you ask?"

"Well." The boy turned to me, whispering. "You know, if he's a good boyfriend, he would buy one of these for you"

Jasper chuckled, puling out bills from his wallet. "How much will all your garlands cost me?" He asked the boy, then winked at me. I laughed.

"Two hundred bucks." The little boy answered sheepishly. Jasper handed him a five hundred peso bill. He reached out for it, then scratched his head.

The boy gave back the money to Jasper. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this."

Jasper gave him a sly smile. "Why?"

"Because I don't have spare money with me. I can't give you your change."

Jasper chuckled, ruffling the boy's name. "Who said you'd have to give me a change? It's all yours, man."

He then reached out for the garlands, then put them around my neck. "You look like a goddess." He complimented, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled against his hold, turning to the little boy. "What's your name, love?"

He cowered, looking at his feet. "Toby." He said. I bit my lip to stifle my laugh. This boy was so cute.

I tipped his chin up so that he was looking at me. His cheeks flushed as I smiled at him. "Do you think he's a good boyfriend?" I asked, gesturing towards Jasper. "Or should I replace him immediately?"

Toby shyly smiled at me. "Well, he's a good one." He said, almost stuttering. "But in cool nights like this, I might advice him to bring a coat for his girl next time."

I laughed at that, while Jasper rubbed my arm, asking if I was cold. I assured him that I was okay.

"Well, Toby." I smiled, my hand on his cheek. "You're a sweet little boy. I suppose you should go home now and buy some dinner, alright?"

He nodded. "Thank you", he said to Jasper before turning away.

"Wait!" I called out. He came back to where we were, confused. Come here for a minute."

He came to me, and without second thoughts, I kissed the boy's cheek. He touched it afterwards, his mouth hanging open.

"Thank you." He said again, then stood on tiptoes to whisper something in my ear. "If he ever hurts you and you need a new boyfriend…Well…I' just always here, practically."

He then sprinted to the road before Jasper could ever say something.

"Looks like I earned some competition." Jasper commented, squeezing me closer.

"You'll always win." I said, hugging him tight while savoring the fragrance of the flower garlands.

******

**Sorry this is not that good…Busy with studies. :( Review please??? The last to review will have the pleasure to own Jackson Rathbone for a night. Hahaha  
**

**Music: The Best Day by Taylor Swift**


	57. Watching the Sunset

**CHAPTER 57**

**JASPER**

On the second day in Boystown, we didn't have that much to do. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were assigned to entertain the kids. Alice, Jessica, Mari, and I were on break. We worked in shifts.

It was a lazy day. We helped our friends with work until noon. When afternoon came, it was really very quiet, we didn't have that much to do, since it was the boys' naptime, or playtime. We were free to roam around, and of course, Alice and I chose to while away time together.

We sat in their room all afternoon, I strummed my guitar while she read Dear John. I wondered how long it will take her to finish the book, since she kept falling asleep and going back to the previous pages cause she often forgot what she already read. She pouted at me when I voiced it out to her.

"This is a great story, Jazz. So I want to understand every bit of it."

I just nodded, still strumming.

"Is that a new song?" Alice asked, putting down the book.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah… Well, I'm writing it for you, but I can't find the perfect words."

She didn't push the subject too far, sensing I wasn't finished yet. "Just tell me the title." She pleaded, how could I say no to that?

"Wherever You Are." I answered truthfully. Alice seemed to be sad for a moment, and I wondered what was wrong.

"Don't you like it?" I asked. "I could change it if you want."

She just smiled sadly at me, trying to hide something I didn't know. "It's perfect Jazz. I've it to me at the end of the week, okay?"

"Okay." I said, not sure what my options were.

I made our snacks then, chicken sandwich and strawberry milkshake, and then French fries-Alice said that's what she wanted. We ate in comfortable silence. Alice was dipping her fries in the milkshake before eating them, and I made a disgusted face as she did. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"What time is it?" I asked her all of a sudden while we snuggled in bed.

Alice rubbed her eyes, then answered in her sleepy voice. "Five thirty."

I got up, cupping her chin as I softly kissed her lips. It was heaven, once again.

"Let's go watch the sunset." I said as I flattened out my wrinkled shirt. I took her by the hand, then lead her out.

I found the perfect place to watch the sunset. It was a large set of concrete stairs. There was nothing up, I don't know why this existed, but it's a stairwell as large as a two story building. I sat down on the 40th step, which was quite high, but it was the perfect spot to watch the sunset. Alice struggled up with Marlo, then sat beside me. I handed her bottled water as we waited for the sun to come down the horizon.

"Alice?" I held her hand, while she hugged Marlo to her stomach.

She looked at me quizzically. "Why?"

"Why do I feel like this when I'm with you?" I looked down, toying with my water bottle. "I feel so…safe and yet, unsure, scared, vulnerable."

She faced me, caressing my cheek with a finger. "Jazz. Why would you feel like that? I feel happy whenever we're together. It's like nothing else matters."

I sighed. "I know. It's just that… Will you promise not to leave me, Alice?"

She squeezed my hand, but gave no answer. "Look, Jazz! Here it is!" She pointed excitedly to the west, where the sun kissed the other end of the shore. It turned the sky into ribbons of orange, pink, purple, and something ranging from blue to green. It was a beautiful sight to behold. I looked at Alice who closed her eyes. The cool December breeze was blowing her short hair against her face. Marlo was down to the step now, playing carefully at the edges. Alice was holding her leash.

I reached out to touch her angel-like face. She kept her eyes closed, her long lashes were visible against her cream white skin. It was perfection at its finest. I ran a thumb through her cheek.

All my life, I've never felt like this. With so much love for Alice, my heart almost seemed to explode. I closed the distance between us, kissing her lips as lightly as possible. I felt her tip her head towards me, then wrapped her arms around my neck. Marlo whimpered slightly, but it didn't stop our intimate moments. I told her all the words I couldn't say, all the love I couldn't show, through that kiss.

I have never been more sure of wanting to spend all my life with Alice. It's not a pleasure, exactly. It's something more. It's something I couldn't do without.

******

**Since my chapters are a bit short and uneventful, I'm publishing three chapters today. Yay! Review please???? *Sending you LOVE, from the Philippines.* :D**

**MUSIC: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**I'm sorry, I can't get enough of this song.**


	58. I Am Sorry

**CHAPTER 58**

**MARIA**

I was hanging out on the giant stairwell when I saw them. Really, I didn't mean to. I mean, I was not following them. In fact, I was the first to arrive here.

I was on the top step when I heard them. They were chattering, and they looked so in love. At the pit of my stomach, jealousy was awakened, but I didn't tolerate it. They were my friends now.

As the sun set, I saw Jasper caressing her face lovingly. I knew what to expect, and I didn't go wrong. They kissed. Right in front of me, but they weren't really aware that I was there, so I guess that didn't count.

After what seemed like hours, they went back to chattering. About the future, about them… I didn't eavesdrop, so I really didn't know.

I approached them lightly, careful not to make any noise. I'd humor them.

They were busy talking so they didn't notice me. Carefully, I placed a hand over Alice's eyes.

She jumped up in surprise, while Jasper looked at me disapprovingly. I just smiled.

All of a sudden though, the unexpected happened. Alice's water bottle started rolling down the steps, which were quite steep, if I may say so, and Marlo barked excitedly and followed the bottle down. Without hesitation, Alice ran after the dog, taking two steps at a time because Marlo was going down really fast. I stood there, frozen.

"Alice!" Jasper called as he also ran after here. Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and the next thing I knew, Alice was lying limply at the bottom of the stairwell, blood trickling on her forehead.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, running down to meet them.

Jasper's eyes were furious, I was scared, but all I could muster to say was how sorry I was.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" I said as I bent down to check on Alice. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at me. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Jasper." A tear rolled down my cheek as I pleaded.

Jasper grabbed my shoulders, shaking me almost too hard. "What the hell is wrong with you, Maria?! Were you trying to kill my girlfriend?!"

He was really mad. He picked Alice up without any more word, then carried her to the infirmary. I waited outside with Marlo. They came out not long after. Alice was touching the gauze on her forehead when she saw me.

"Oh." She said, bringing her hand down. "Hi."

I handed her Marlo's leash. She took it with a smile. I looked at Jasper, only to see he was still fuming mad.

"Alice, look, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." I put my face on my palms, stifling a sob. "I may be evil before, but I never planned to hurt you physically. When I asked to be friends with you, I really meant it. I'm so, so, sorry…"

Alice rested her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, I believe you. It's just a concussion." She chuckled. She then hugged Jasper. "It's okay Jazz."

"No it's not." He growled. "Don't you dare touch her again. Understand?"

I nodded, hurt and offended, but I understand him. Jasper was always overprotective when it came to Alice. He wouldn't let a mosquito lay foot on her if he could.

When dinner came, I tried to stay away from them as much as possible. I took a walk outside, and was surprised when Alice pulled me off the pavement.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in the dark. "Sorry about Jasper."

I smiled even though she can't see it. "I don't mind. He's probably right. After everything I've done to you-"

"Shh." She hushed me. "Don't blame yourself, Maria. It's all over now. We all deserve second chances."

"Thanks." I said happily.

Alice was the kind of girl who would forgive you even if you tried to kill her, I guess. That's why I'm more convinced now that she really deserved Jasper.

People say that in love, you have to fight if you ever wish to win. For me, seeing him happy with her was more than enough. I didn't know why I didn't realize that earlier, but now it's all clear. In our case, Alice was made to fit Jasper in every way possible. Like a puzzle, no other people could fill the spaces in their heart except for the two of them. Who was I to interrupt? No one.

******  
**Ugh another useless chap I guess? Review please..I got a massive headache. Sorry.**

**Now Playing: Bent Down by Hale**

**Try listening to this… It's worth it!**


	59. You Can't Have It All

**CHAPTER 59**

**EDWARD**

I've been seeing Jessica for fie days now. We hardly ever got together, since we worked shifts on Boystown and I spent almost all my free time with Bella. We only communicated through text messages, and that was seldom, too.

Tonight, Friday night, was our last night here. We will be going back to the dorm tomorrow to spend last two days with Carlisle and Esme before we went home for the Christmas season. Usually, at time like these, we would gather together on a bonfire or a party, but tonight, we planned nothing. We just stayed in our rooms, spending quality time together with our partners.

I was helping Bella pack up her bags when I received a message from Jessica.

_Meet me out now._ It said, or rather, demanded.

I excused myself to Bella to compose my reply. _I can't, I'm with Bella._

Her reply was different now. _But you're spending all your time with her! What about me?_

I sighed, since she was right anyway. _Alright. Wait. _That was all I could say before I shut my phone off and went back to Bella.

"Hey." I said, kissing her forehead. "I have something to do outside. I'll see you later?"

She looked at me quizzically. I tried to hide the guilt creeping into my veins. "Okay." She said after a while.

I went out immediately to meet Jessica. I wouldn't want to admit it, but somehow, part of me misses her, too.

I saw her seating on the grass, facing the moon. I ran to her immediately, then sat beside her. She leaned her head against my chest.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Sing to me."

I hummed softly, rocking her back and forth while we cuddled. I was not sure how much time passed as we stayed on like that, it was like hours, or it could be minutes. I was more confused now than ever. I love spending time with Bella, but I also enjoy when I'm with Jessica.

"So this was what you need to do."

I turned around to see who spoke. Hands on her hips, slumped shoulders, Bella stood bravely before us.

Jessica and I were both stunned as we tried to force our minds to register that this was only a dream, but it clearly was not. I stood up, shaking off the grass that stuck to my Bermuda shorts, reaching out to Bella.

"Bella, it's not what you think it is." I calmly began.

"Then what is it, Edward? Now tell me you're just friends. Tell me!" She said angrily. "Tell me that was just a friendly kiss, a friendly cuddle!"

"I can explain." I said, but I can't. How would I know what to say?

Bella's voice started to crack up, but I didn't hear her cry. "Just shut up, Edward. My eyes are perfectly fine, and my brain can tell me what I just saw."

Jessica interrupted. "But Bella—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bella cut her off, then stormed away from us.

"I'm sorry Jess." I said as I ran to the house, kicking the rocks on my way.

I knew that if I followed Bella into their room, it would ensue another fight, matters may become worse, so instead, I walked off to our room, where Jasper and Emmett were jamming together.

As soon as I got in, I balled my fist and punched the wall, hearing my knuckles crack as I did. Jasper was on my side in an instant.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

We sat on his bed, with Emmett observing me silently.

"Bella and I broke up."

Jasper tapped his forehead with his palm, while Emmett came near me. "Why?"

"She…She saw me with Jessica…and yeah. That's it."

"Why would she break up with you because of that?" Jasper asked.

"Because Jessica and I are also in a relationship, and Bella saw us making out, so it was over between us all."

Jasper's fist met my jaw as I said those words. I didn't fight back, knowing I deserved this.

"You're an asshole, Edward."

"I know."

"She's my girl's best friend! It will also hurt Alice!"

I sighed, holding up my palms in surrender. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"You better be." Jasper warned me.

"Now guys, don't fight. Alright? What will you do now, Ed?" Emmett turned to me.

"I don't know. I'm confused. I…I wanted them both."

Jasper's fist was balled again, but Emmett slapped his shoulder. "Relax man."

Jasper turned to me, looking disapprovingly at me. "You can't have them both. You should have realized that."

"I had them both. I did."

"But now, you also lost them both." He growled. "I can't believe you did that, Edward. I can't believe you."

I sighed. "I know, Jasper. I know, and I am sorry."

"People always use that word to get out of the mess they created for themselves. Grow up, Edward. You can't just say you're sorry after breaking two hearts."

"It's the only word I could say now." I reasoned out. "I don't even know what I really feel. Right now, I know I've lost someone important, but I can't figure out if it's Jessica or Bella."

"What will you do?" He repeated Emmett's question.

I thought carefully before answering. If I go back to Bella, I'm sure she wouldn't be ready yet to forgive me, or even talk to me. I deserved that. If I go back to Jessica, she'd be more than happy to accept me right away, but it will be like using her own emotions against her, so I decided not to. It will be unfair to both of them, so I made my decision, and I'll stick out to it.

"I don't deserve any of them. I guess I'll have to be alone for a moment, to figure out what, or who I really needed."

"If this devastates Alice, Edward, believe me. You'll regret it." Jasper warned me once again before we shook hands. I knew he was serious with the threat, but he wouldn't let our friendship off the hook, too. I just need to make sure that Alice takes this lightly.

Sometimes, in life, there'd be things that we don't want to happen, but we'd have to accept. There'd be things we didn't need to know, but we'd have to learn and people we don't want to lose, but we'd learn to let go of.

******

**Okayyy. Edward's getting what he deserves..Haha I hope this makes you happy, guys. The next chapters will probably make you hate me, so I'll find a good place to hide before you could een start to think of beheading me. Haha. My apologies in advance! I have to do this, I'm so sorry, okay? Tell me you forgive me!!Haha Review!! Much love my dears. :)**

**MUSIC: Moment of Truth by FM STatic**


	60. The Call

**CHAPTER 60**

**ALICE**

Maria was spending time with Rosalie and I in our room when Bella shut the door behind her. The first thing I noticed was her messy hair and smeared make up; She was crying.

I rushed over to her side, not really sure what was happening I guided her to the bed, then made her drink a glass of water first before asking what was wrong.

"Alice…" She sobbed on my shoulder as she hugged me tight. "Edward was cheating on me with Jessica… I saw them… It hurts, Alice…It's so painful…"

I gasped. "What?!"

Maria ran to the door quickly. "Sorry girls. I'd go find Jessica."

"Did you really see them, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "We shouldn't make accusations if there was no concrete evidence."

"They were kissing!" Bella argued. "And cuddling. What else could that mean? He said he's doing something important outside! So when I finished packing up I decided to take a walk for some fresh air…And that's what I saw, Rose. They were so sweet…"

"Oh my God." I covered my lips with my hand, shocked at her news. "I'm so sorry Bella… Really… Don't cry now…" My tears were also falling now, I was really full of pity for Bella. "Everything will turn out fine, I just know it."

"Thank you, Alice." She said as she hugged me again. "Thank you, Rosalie. I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"It's okay. We'll be here so long as you need us." Rosalie reassured her. "it's okay Bella.."

"It hurts…" Bella cried. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know…" She shook her head, spilling tears on the bed.

"Bella, Bella, listen!" I commanded. She was like a madwoman, to be honest, and I was afraid she was having a nervous breakdown, so I made my voice firm. "Bella, love always takes effort and acceptance. It won't always be a happy ride. That's what I learned. Listen to me, you'll cry when you're hurt, you'll be sad when you're ignored. But if you love him, hold on and always remember, love hurts only when it's real. So if you're hurting now, it's because you love him, and that's not something to be ashamed of."

Rosalie rubbed circles on her back, Bella was shaking with tears as she spoke. "Alice's right, Bella. It's alright. Don't give up on him if you love him…."

Her voice faded to a background as I heard my phone ring.

"Excuse me." I said before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie…" Came a familiar voice from the end of the line. Happiness and nostalgia surged through me as I heard my Dad's voice.

"Dad! Oh my God I missed you so much! I'll be home on Monday, Daddy!"

I heard him sigh on the phone. "I miss you too…" I noticed his sad voice as he said those words.

"Dad? Is there a problem?" I asked quietly, exiting the room. I went out to the front porch, sensing the serious tone of my Daddy's voice. I knew instantly that something dreary was going to happen.

"Alice….I don't know where to begin."

I closed my eyes, suspense was killing me. I shivered against the cold night air, looking for the courage to ask him to say the bad news.

"Go on, Dad, I'm listening…"

I clutched my phone tighter, holding it against my ear as I braced myself for the worst.

"Sweetie, this is serious. I wouldn't make you do this if I could, but I need you, and you're the only hope I have now. I need you, Alice, to go to Italy and manage our falling business there. I'm sorry Alice… I can't travel anymore. My doctor advised me against it. I wish I had another choice, I wish…"

"Alright." I said, trying to be chipper. "When is this, Dad? And how many days?"

"Ali, you don't understand, sweetie. This is not a business trip; this is serious. You could be there for a month or three, a year or half… I don't know. You'll need to stay there until our business goes steady again. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry for ruining your life. You shouldn't be doing this, but you have to. The biggest of our stocks are at stake…And we'll be poor if you fail…"

"Oh dear Lord, no! Daddy, I can't do it!" I cried, like I always did. "I can't just leave school, Dad, you'll be sending me there alone. How will I ever survive?"

Through the phone I can hear my father's sobs that he was trying not to show. I was torn between doing what was essentially right and what was rightfully essential, but I had to help my father.

"Please, Alice. I'm begging you…"

I cried right there, silently, because I didn't want anyone to hear me. It was hard to breathe but I managed, gasping for air as I spoke.

"Dad…I can't just leave them…Dad, please… Please say it's all a joke…Please Daddy…"

He just sobbed, confirming that it was all real. I felt my emotions sink as I heard him cry; it broke my heart; but the thought of leaving made me want to die…

"You can come back home when it's all okay… This is all I'm asking you." He pleaded too.

I sighed, putting a hand against my lip before I speak, to quiet my cries. "What about Jasper? Do you think I could just leave him easily, Dad? You know how I feel about him…Dad, it's unfair. I don't want to leave him. I would die! I would die, Dad. How horrible did you feel when Momma died? Tell me Dad, cause that's how I'd feel the moment I set foot on an airplane. Daddy… Please… Please say there's another way. Please, Dad…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry baby girl… I really am sorry…" That's all he said before a beep replaced his desperate voice.

And so alone on that bench, with the whole world complaining of the littlest things that irritate them, I cried. I let all the tears I held back flow freely down my cheeks as I thought about how my future will be. What would become of me? Around me, the world went spinning around, oblivious of the decisions I had to make for my life.

I cried for having to leave Jasper, not knowing when I'll be back. I cried for my father's misery ad he pleaded for me to do things for him. I cried for being born practically a princess, but might end up penniless. I cried, I sobbed. I rested my head on my folded arms as I wished upon a falling star.

"Just let me be happy with him for the last time." I whispered, my voice hoarse, with a tear on my cheek as I closed my eyes.

As I hugged myself together, I decided not to tell him. Jasper will come with me if he found out, and I didn't want that to happen. It would ruin his life; I'll be gone indefinitely, and no matter how much I wanted to be with him, it just wouldn't be fair. His life was here, I have to go through this alone.

I spent some more time with myself as I thought about my situation. I found no way out; I was trapped, and maybe this was my destiny.

I went back to our room where Rosalie was still consoling Bella. I curled up in a ball on my bed, trying to hide my sadness from my friends.

"Alice, are you alright?" Rosalie said, hovering over to my side.' What's wrong?"

I lied. "Nothing."

"Did you cry? Your eyes are puffy."

"No, Rose…I'm just tired." I sniffed silently.

"Okay." She said, then went back to Bella, who perked up a little.

"Alice?" She called out.

I rolled on my side to face her. "Yes?"

"You'll tell me when something's wrong. Right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Bella, Follow your heart, because if you always trust your mind, you'll always act on logic, & logic doesn't always lead to happiness."

"Thank you." I heard her murmur before she and Rosalie exchanged a glance, and then, I dove under the covers to silently cry myself to sleep.

******  
**Waaaah…. Alice's leaving, is she? This is sad, so please review. :D**

**Thank you so much, and yeah… RPAttz already admitted to dating KStew. I hope someday soon Jackson and Ashley will do the same. Okay I know you're all fuming mad that Alice had to leave soon! I'm sorry, okay? Haha if you don't want them separated, write a story about them always together... I need to do this to test the depth of their relationship. I'm so sorry! ^_^ Hope you still love me, cause I'll always love you guys. :D  
**

**Now Playing: All Good Things by Nelly Furtado**


	61. This is Friendship

**CHAPTER 61**

**JASPER**

We went back to the dorm on Saturday morning, since we promised Esme that we'll all go to our respective homes on Monday.

To be honest, it was a disaster. Our break was a disaster. Edward was still confused, while Bella was devastated and Jessica refused to talk to anyone else because of shame. Maria was alright, I guess, but I still couldn't forget the fact that she gave Alice a concussion, even if it was an accident. Rosalie and Emmett didn't get into a fight, thank God, but the tension between Edward and me was wearing Emmett off, I could tell.

I snuggled with Alice throughout the ride, while she pretended to read Dear John. I knew something was wrong; I could feel it. She was unusually quiet, and she seemed distant with me. I nudged her on the shoulder. She looked up to meet my eyes. Hers were sad, resigned, and regretful. I didn't know why.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked thoughtfully.

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm okay, Jazz. I'm just tired."

I kissed her forehead. "Does your head hurt?" Then I threw a disdainful look at Maria, who cowered at my gaze.

"No. I just need some rest." She smiled again.

I pulled her head and leaned it on my chest, humming to her the new song I almost finished. Alice eventually drifted off to sleep in my arms, which eased my worries a little. I shrugged off the peculiar feeling creeping inside me, saying she really was just tired.

As we sped down the highway, blurry images of the sidewalk caught my eye. To an outsider, Metro Manila was a mess. Manila Bay was polluted with garbage, people were loitering around, shirtless men were almost everywhere. This was my country. It was a poor country, but the people here still manage to smile. Children who have nothing to eat still manage to play and laugh, their innocence remained intact. It made me appreciate how lucky I was to be born in my family. Alice was lucky, too. And that made me happier. But then again, I realized that maybe even if I was born poor or homeless, I wouldn't feel so deprived as long as I still get to meet Alice.

Life was so beautiful with her beside me.

We reached the dorm in an hour, Alice was still sound asleep in my arms when we arrived, so Emmett kindly volunteered to carry our bags upstairs. I thankfully agreed, I was planning to carry Alice to their room, bridal style.

Halfway through their room, though, she woke up, then squirmed, wiggled, and giggled out of my hold.

"Jasper, put me down!" She said, her mood remarkably lighter.

I just pressed my lips to hers. "Try me."

She struggled to get me to put her down, but I was much stronger. Needless to say, I won. She stopped struggling. I laid her on her bed, and the moment she got settled, I started tickling her side. Alice got her revenge by starting a pillow fight, until Bella opened the door.

Alice and I stopped fooling around the moment Bella entered the room. She brought with her a gloomy atmosphere, which made us all sigh in silence.

Alice and I already agreed not to be too romantic when Bella's around. She might be depressed, and what we need to do is to distract her mind off of Edward, and it would never help if we're always touchy feely with each other.

Alice stayed silent, thinking about something I have no idea of.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reluctantly pulling my hand away as I tried to touch her cheek.

Alice smiled. I'm starting to doubt her smiles. She's hiding something. "Nothing. I'm really tired." She said. I don't know if she's literally tired, but emotionally, I can see she was. I wanted to know why, but she wouldn't tell me.

"Maybe you should get some more rest." I suggested, giving up on the subject. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I kissed her goodnight, letting my lips linger on her forehead for a while before pulling away. Alice's eyes were closed, and they were lifeless. Maybe she's just affected with what Bella was going through, so I didn't push it further.

"Night Bella." I said as I turned the doorknob.

"Jasper?" Bella called out. I turned around, asking her why. "Thank you." She said. I just nodded, then headed straight to our room.

Edward and Emmett were sprawled on their beds when I entered.

"Dude." Edward greeted me. I bumped my knuckles with his, then nodded. Whatever he did to Bella, I would never forget that Edward was also my friend, and I shouldn't judge him with his mistakes. We were all humans, after all. We mess up all the time.

Emmett did the same with me. We always bumped knuckles as a greeting. "How are the girls?"

I shook my head. "Not so good. Alice's acting strange…And Bella…" I shot a glance at Edward. "She's quite a disaster."

Edward sighed, looking down. "Sorry Jasper. Sorry Emmett. I was selfish. I didn't even think of how it could affect your relationships. I'm sorry."

I tapped his shoulder for reassurance. "It's okay, Ed. Sorry for being mad a while ago. You know how overprotective I can be when it comes to Alice, and Bella's a friend. But it doesn't matter now, man. It's all said and done, anyway. The only thing you can do now is to straighten your ways. Behave, and get back on track, Edward."

Emmett nodded, smiling at my words. "He's right. Rose was also a little upset, but I'm glad she didn't take it so hard. Bella and Alice are best friends, so I understand her."

"I don't even understand why I did that." Edward said, more to himself than to us. "I don't know. It just…You know, it's just dawning on me now. My father wouldn't like this."

"He doesn't have to know. Just don't do it again, Edward, if you don't want to get hurt." Emmett joked, punching his left palm lightly with his right fist.

"That's what I was planning to do." Edward answered. "I'm gonna stop seeing them for a while, or any other girl. I'll focus on my studies first. Maybe if I inhaled a different kind of air, I'd eventually know what I really need."

I agreed. "But you should talk to Bella. You owe her an apology." I stated.

Edward nodded. "Yes, I know that. Would she want to talk to me? That's the question."

"Then you must go and find the answer." Emmett chuckled. "Give her some time. She'll talk to you when she's ready."

"Your girlfriends were lucky to have you." Edward said out of the blue. "I just wish I'd be as good as you someday."

"It's okay Edward." I sympathized. "We're just here. We'll help you."

"Thanks man." He said, slapping my back and Emmett's shoulder as he lied in bed again.

******  
**Guy talk. Haha I love it if guys would talk like this about girls… They're so cute and responsible. :D Review?**

**Now Playing: Like A Rose by A1**

**Is it by A1? I might be wrong. Correct me. I love old love songs. :D**


	62. Sad Saturday

**CHAPTER 62**

**ALICE**

I went to bed that night, crying myself again to sleep. Bella might have heard my muffled sobs because the next thing I knew, she was sitting at the edge of my bed, rubbing circles at my back.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She said, her voice was hoarse due to sleepiness. "Tell me. Don't say nothing, alright? I'm done with all your pretenses, Alice!" Her voice became firmer, and I couldn't hide anything anymore. "I know something's wrong, and you have to tell me what it is!"

"Bella…" I sobbed, getting up to sitting position. "I don't know Bella…" I put my head on her shoulder, slightly relieved with comfort. "Daddy needs me to operate our business in Italy…Everything's slowly falling down and I can't just sit here and watch…I'm going away Bella. I'm going away…And I don't know when I'll be back."

Bella sighed but didn't say a word, waiting for me to continue relating my misery.

"Dad is sick, so I need to take over and leave you all here…But it's not that easy!" I sobbed. "How can I possibly just pack my bags and go? I can't… Bella, I can't… I can't just go and leave Jasper here…I don't know how I'd manage without him…" Bella continued rubbing circles on my back as I shook with tears. She then straightened herself and turned to me.

"Alice, I don't understand any of this at all." She began, honestly. "But I guess you should do what you have to do. Tell him. I'm sure he'll come with you, no second thoughts. I'm sorry, Alice." She said, hugging me. "I'm sorry this is all happening…You don't deserve any of this…"

I sniffed silently before pulling away from her. I kept my gaze down, trying to regain my calm. "Thank you, Bella… Really… But I don't want Jasper to know about this. I know he'd come if I ask him to, and that's my biggest problem. I don't want him to come, Bella. I don't want him to feel obliged to leave his life here for me. Bella, promise me you'd never tell anybody. Please…" I sobbed once again. "This is really important. I'm counting on you…"

For the umpth time, Bella sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want. But Alice, please say goodbye to me first before you go. When are you leaving? Call me often when you're gone… Will you do that, Alice? I'll really miss you…" Bella started to cry with me.

I hugged her once more, feeling all the emotions flood my chest. "I promise, Bella… I promise…"

Saturday came, and I grew anxious each minute. My flight was on Monday. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my father personally. I didn't know what was happening around me, I rarely took notice. I was a living dead.

Jasper snapped his finger at me. I was again lost in thoughts as we sat beside each other in the lobby. There weren't that many people in the dorm anymore; almost everyone went home for Christmas.

"Alice? Are you sick?" Jasper placed his hand on my forehead, then on my neck, before holding my hand. "You seem so distant and distracted lately, Alice. Tell me what the problem is."

I intertwined my fingers with his. I shook my head and forced out a little smile. Jasper clicked his tongue and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Do you really think you could fool me?" He asked, looking hurt, and my heart sank at his choice of words. Was I fooling him? "I know you too well, Alice. Just spill it out."

He nuzzled my neck with his nose. I leaned down, smelling his hair.

"It's nothing, Jasper."

He sighed, then placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes. "Tell me when you're ready, Alice. When you're ready to share your problem with me. It's hurting me…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Seeing you like this. Alice, why is it that you're here beside me, here in my arms… But you seem so far away these days. I can't reach out to you."

I looked away, my emotions could betray me anytime. I stopped my heart from feeling the pain. He was right. We were sitting beside each other, but I've been wandering off lately. Even I miss him already. "Are you free tomorrow, Jazz?"

Jasper smiled. How I love his smile… "If you're asking me out on a date, I most definitely am, Ma'am." He said. I could feel him returning to good mood. "And even if I'm not, I'll gladly clear out my schedule for you." He grinned sheepishly. I smiled my best smile, then told him where he should meet me tomorrow.

My loneliness grew stronger as the night approached the sky. From our bedroom window, I could see my goodbye star, twinkling like saying hello to me. I drew the curtains close as I gave it one last stare, knowing that no matter how that star used to give me comfort and hope, it couldn't really help now.

"Alice, please, can't we go with you tomorrow?" Emmett gave me a puppy dog eye as he pleaded for me to take him and Rose with Jasper and I tomorrow.

"Sorry, Emmett." I chuckled a little. "I want to spend my day with Jasper alone." I looked down to hide the sadness that I'm feeling at the back of my mind. "Why don't you take Rose out on a decent date for a change?" I teased. "After all, you're being paid huge now."

Rosalie smiled gratefully at me. She didn't feel like going out tomorrow. Bella kept her head bowed, stealing glances at me every once in a while.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said. "I really wish I don't have to leave. But I need to."

As soon as the words escaped my lips, I started to regret ever being taught to talk.

"You're leaving?!" Emmet gasped. "Where are you going? Are you eloping with Jasper?!"

I thought of the right words to say before actually speaking, afraid of spilling any more details. Thankfully, Bella was quick witted.

"No, what she meant was that she doesn't want to leave me alone here tomorrow. I don't want to stay here all day but she and Jasper already had plans so I guess I'd just sulk here in a corner." Bella took a breath, looking at me. I mouthed a "thank you". She nodded and smiled at me.

"We could have a girls' day in!" Rosalie suggested cheerfully. "You know, movies, pedicures, pizza…"

It was obvious that Rosalie was trying to cheer Bella up because of Edward. Maybe she thought Bella was still affected. Of course she was, but she didn't really think about him that much anymore.

"I'd rather start writing my history paper." Bella groaned. "I don't want to take any homework home. I'll finish it here so that I don't have to think about it when I got home."

Rosalie pouted, dropping her shoulders. "Okay then." She said. "Goodnight guys." She gently closed the door as she and Emmett left our room.

"I will miss you…" I whispered before they disappeared out of my sight.

******  
**This is a lazy chapter. Hahaha. The next ones will be better, promise. :)  
**

**MUSIC: Here I am By Leona Lewis**


	63. Clueless

**CHAPTER 63**

**JASPER**

Something's wrong. I just know it. I feel it.

When Sunday morning came, I slipped on my plaid polo shirt and ripped blue jeans. I ran a hand through my usually messy hair, it has been my habit whenever I'm nervous.

I picked up the tissue where I wrote the lyrics of the song I composed for Alice. I finished it last night, thankfully, but I didn't have the chance to rewrite it into a clean paper.

I took the cab and asked the driver to take me to La Mesa Eco Park where Alice instructed me to meet her. I popped my earphones on as I patiently waited for my cab to make it through the traffic.

What could be possibly wrong? Alice was so off these past few days.

"You're imagining things." I scolded myself. The cab drier peered at me through the mirror, probably thinking I was crazy.

The cab halted to a stop at the park entrance. I paid the meter fee, then bought my entrance ticket.

I made my way through the crowd, craning my neck, looking for the lake.

"Something's really wrong." I muttered under my breath. "What's going on?"

Was she going to break up with me? She stared blankly off to space mostly these days That was so not Alice. She had a problem and she's not telling me about it. Could I be the problem?

I thought back to the previous weeks, trying to find the reason why she might hate me. I remember being a bit jealous of Daemon, but we talked that over, and that was not reason enough for her to break up with me, was it?

What could have I done wrong? I might be imagining things, but why did she ask me to meet her here? Usually, when we go out on dates, we go to places together. We lie in the same dorm, for God's sake!

I heightened my pace, seeing Alice under a tree by the lake. She danced around to meet me, a sad smile was sprawled on her face.

"Hey." She kissed my lips, her hands on my neck. I grabbed her by the waist then spun her around in the air.

Alice giggled but something was wrong. It was forced.

I brought her down. She stood on tiptoes to rub her nose against mine.

"I love you Jazzy…" She breathed, closing her eyes. "My Jazzy…"

I sat down on the picnic mat laid on the grass, pulling her on my lap. I hugged her close to me. Her scent gave me a burning sensation on my chest. My desire to hold her was so strong.

"Now you'll tell me what's wrong, right?

"What do you mean, Jazz?" She coked her head to the side then looked at me.

"Ali." I sighed. "I know something's off. Come on, why don't you tell me?"

"Jazz…" She looked away, sighing heavily like I did.

"Alright." I gave up. "I won't push it. Just don't leave me, okay?" I held up my pinky finger. Alice aligned it with hers, smiling her forced smile.

"Wherever I go, Jazzy, I'll be taking you with me." She looked seriously at me. "Here…" She pointed to her heart, and tears started springing from her eyes.

I ran a thumb through her tears. I hate seeing her cry. "Why are you crying?

"I'm just so emotional when I'm with you." she chuckled lightly. "So, can we now enjoy the day to ourselves?"

I was about to protest for her to tell what really made her cry, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, she stuffed a sandwich in it to silence me. I pinned her to the mat and started tickling her sides. Alice drew attention to us as she screamed, laughing off as I poked her sides.

We strolled around the park all day, signing up for every game they offered. By dusk, we were exhausted with playing paintball wars, rock climbing, and obstacle race. Alice's eyes were filled with joy and sadness at the same time This got me worried, not knowing what's happening.

She sat down at a bench, patting the empty space beside her for me to sit on. I sat on the grass instead, and pulled out her feet. I massaged them gently, knowing how tired she must be from our long walk.

"Thank you Jazzy." She said, wiggling her toes.

Surprised, I answered. "For what?"

"For looking at me when you think I wasn't looking." She smiled. "For saving my class card once when Maria threw it at the school pond."

I remember that one. I went home to the dorm dripping with pond water that day. Maria snatched up her class card and threw it at the pond, so I immediately jumped in. Luckily, I got it in time.

"For giving me flowers just because." She continued. "For saying I am beautiful, for pulling my head to lean in your chest when I needed it. For all the little things you did for me. You might think I didn't notice, but I appreciate them all. Thank you, Jazz. For falling in love with me every single day."

I got up to join her on the bench. I sat beside her, feeling the tears I was trying to hold back race down my face. Nobody ever made me feel so important before. Alice always knew the right words to say. This girl was the only one who could shatter down the walls I built and make her way through my heart.

I leaned down to kiss her. She responded with so much eagerness and longing, like this would be the last. I pulled away gently. Alice leaned her head on my chest. I hugged her tight.

"I love you, Jazzy. I'm always yours." She said as she squeezed my hand.

"I love you more." I smiled. She punched my side, arguing that she loves me more.

When we finally decided to head back to the dorm, we walked outside the park to wait for a cab. Alice's back was turned to me; she was buying cotton candies from a vendor, so when no one was looking, I picked a single pink rose form its plant.

I hid the flower behind me as she made her way to hand me a cotton candy. I reached out for it, put it on the ground, then knelt down on one knee.

"The way you make me feel is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. You make me feel like I'm dying and flying and living. That my heart just stopped beating but yet is pumping ninety miles per hour all in one moment. You make me feel invisible but vulnerable, but like nothing could ever bring me down. You make me feel like I'm free, and yet trapped by your every move. You leave me breathless, and yet are the only thing that keeps me breathing. You control my every thought, movement, heartbeat. You've got me, all of me, and that's all I can give."

Alice giggled giddily, gesturing for me to stand up. I stood up, then tucked the flower in her ear. "You're beautiful." I whispered, then kissed her ear.

I hailed a cab, Alice fell asleep on the way. I woke her up as soon as the cab stopped in front of the dorm.

I held the door open for her. Our friends were playing Monopoly on the lobby. They were all sprawled on the floor.

"Hey, how's your day?" Bella asked.

"Great!" I loudly exclaimed, putting my arms around Alice's shoulder.

"Would you like to join us?" Maria offered. I just smiled at her reluctantly. Honestly, I'm glad we're all friends now.

"I think I'll pass." Alice said, avoiding everyone's curious gaze. Alice loved playing Monopoly, so it was unusual that she wouldn't join. "I'm tired." She reasoned out. I knew it was true, but still, her usual excuse was starting to have some negative effects on me.

She hugged me tightly right there, right then, and kissed me passionately. I smiled against her lips, a little surprised by her sudden public display of affection.

After a moment, everyone cleared their throats awkwardly, reminding us that we're not alone. Alice just smiled and blushed. "Sorry guys." She muttered.

Emmett shrugged. "It's okay, Alice."

Alice looked sadly at everyone before turning again to me. "I'll see you again." She said uncertainly. "I love you."

She turned to everyone. "I'll miss you guys." She sighed.

Everyone said they'll miss her too. She turned around to go to her room, running up the stairs. I followed her with my gaze.

"I love you too!" I shouted before turning around to go to my own room.

******

**Jasper's so clueless.. I'm not liking this… Please review. Are you sad too?**

**And..Oh no... Please tell me this isn't true. My heart is hurting at the moment. :( Please... I don't mean to be rude or what...but please! Enlighten me! she can do so much better. :(**

**.com/post/415153347/koisuenos-berlin-germany-spotted-ashley**

**MUSIC: Don't Wanna Cry by Pete Yorn**


	64. Here Comes Goodbye

**CHAPTER 64**

**BELLA**

As soon as Alice and Jasper were out of sight, our friends kept exchanging glances, as if asking each other what was wrong.

"They're just tired." I reasoned out. Nobody knows that Alice was leaving tomorrow, not even Jasper. It made me feel guilty, knowing something bad was happening, yet keeping it from everyone.

"I bet they are." Rosalie supported my lie unconsciously.

"Guess I'll go to bed now." I excused myself. "It's getting late." I know Alice needs me.

I softly opened the door to our room, Alice was packing her things. Since my luggage was ready, I helped her immediately without saying a word.

She came across a stack of photos and her eyes moistened almost immediately. She flipped through the pictures one by one, sadness and regrets evident in her eyes. One was a photo of all of us in the beach, enjoying barbecues. The other one was of Alice, Esme, and Carlisle in the latter's office. The third one was of her and Jasper. He ran a finger on Jasper's smiling face, on his usual stance, bent down, holding up a bouquet for her. I was the one who took this photograph of them when I was bored. They looked so in love that I snapped it up on my camera phone, and then I gave it as a gift to Alice when I had it developed.

Our musings were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. I opened it to find Jasper standing awkwardly outside, his hands on his pockets.

Alice ran over to him, throwing her hands up to his neck while they hugged tightly in front of me.

"I was just gonna give you this." Jasper smiled sheepishly, handing her a tissue paper. "In case we don't meet up tomorrow."

Alice smiled hesitantly, but made no promises that they'll see each other again tomorrow. I know they won't.

"Enjoy your Christmas Jasper." She said. "I'll really miss you so much."

Jasper enclosed her again in a hug. "I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other again after Christmas, so don't be so sad. I'll go now, okay?" Alice nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

We went back into our room, Alice picked the photo back up. A tear fell down on the photograph. It glinted when the fluorescence of the light kissed it. "I don't think I could do this…" She said. Alice couldn't hold herself together anymore.

"Alice…" I run a hand on her back, hoping it will help somehow. "I want to say I understand. But that would be a lie… No one in this whole building could ever exactly understand how you're feeling right now. I honestly wish I could make you feel better…" I trailed off, my voice ending to a whisper. "But I don't know how."

"He'll be mad at me." She sobbed, shaking her head as we threw the last pile of clothes in her suitcase.

We fell asleep side by side on her bed for a few hours. I woke up to Alice nudging me gently.

"Bella…" She whispered. "Bella…"

I mumbled incoherently before getting up in a sitting position on her bed. I rubbed my eyes gently, then let out a yawn. I opened my eyes, Alice was clad in a simple jeans and t-shirt, but she still looked attractive. She looked glumly at me before speaking.

"It's time, Bella. I'll be going now." She stated sadly. "Please tell him how sorry I am. I'll keep in touch…" Alice shoved a note in my hand. I placed it down on her bed.

"Take care of yourself. Don't worry too much about us." I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes as I helped Alice drag her luggage out.

I tied my hair in a bun as we waited for a cab. Alice and I shared one last hug before the cab drove out of my sight. I watched in teary silence as my friend sacrificed the thing she wanted the most for the love of her father.

It was starting to get light, but I still sat on the balcony, feeling the cool breeze blowing my hair. I was immersed in thought. Alice was gone, and I still couldn't believe it. Sure, Jasper would be hurt, but I know that Alice was hurting more. Jasper might be left here, but he's left with us. Alice was going on her own to a country where she'll start anew, alone. No friends, no family, no one to comfort her. The thought made me shudder.

The sun started claiming its place in the sky. A gush of wind embraced me as I stood up, preparing to face the world. "Farewell, Alice." I whispered to myself as I pushed the door close.

I took a bath longer than necessary. To be honest, I was dreading coming out of this room and facing everyone with no Alice to present. I dressed up casually, I know at this moment everyone's waiting for us downstairs. We agreed to go to the bus terminal together, but Alice was no longer here, and I don't know what to tell them.

I tucked in Alice's note inside my diary. Scrawled in her perfect French script penmanship was "Jasper".

I slowly made my way through the stairs, my suitcase making a wheezing noise as I dragged it behind me. I knew there was no way I could avoid this, but I still hoped against hopes that they all decided to just go to the bus terminals without me. I was not ready to face Jasper, to feel his agony once he found out that Alice was gone. Unfortunately, as I approached the last step, Jasper was there, a bouquet in hands, and a ready smile.

He cocked his head to his side when he saw me. He was obviously looking for Alice, craning his neck. As I stalked towards Jasper, I've never been more nervous in my entire life. It felt like walking to my own death sentence. Jasper stared at me curiously. His smile faded eventually, replaced by worry and fear.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly. "Where's Alice?"

I clutched my diary tighter, taking a much needed deep breath as I hopped off the floor.

"Jasper….Alice can't… Sh- she can't come with us." I stuttered nervously.

"Why?" He said, heading up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper!" I called out. "Jasper she's not there! She's gone…"

Jasper stood frozen on his tracks as his mind tried to process my words. "What do you mean?"

"She's…" I looked down, rocking back and forth on my heels. "She went to Italy."

"Stop fooling around with me Bella." He chuckled before heading straight to our room.

"Jasper I'm not kidding!" I said as I ran after him.

Jasper banged the door open. "Alice?" he looked around for her "Alice stop playing! We should head home now. Come on."

He tried looking for her behind the door, under the bed, in the bath, but he found no one. I stood there crying silently as I watched Jasper desperately search for her. Deep inside him, I knew he knew I was telling the truth, and he just can't accept it.

"Alice, this isn't funny anymore. Come now." He ordered, still, no Alice appeared.

"I'm not kidding…" I whispered as I handed him Alice's note.

Jasper took it form my hand, and the moment he recognized Alice's handwriting, he punched the wall strongly, screaming while he also kicked it.

"Tell me you're lying Bella." He said emotionlessly. "Tell me this isn't true! Alice! Where are you!" He called out. "This is not funny anymore, Alice! I'm losing my patience! Come out now!" He ordered.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jessica, and Maria.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked suspiciously, looking from me to Jasper.

"A—Alice…She's…She's gone away." I managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Oh my God." Rosalie hurried beside me. "Where is she, Bella?"

I couldn't answer anymore because I was drowning with tears. Jasper then proceeded to tear up the envelope containing his note, then sat on Alice's bed, and began to read her letter.

******  
**Sorry… This is so sad, but what can I do. Also, how many chapters can I publish in a story? Is there any maximum number limit? This is really going long, I know… I should've just put up a sequel but I don't know where to end it yet. Don't hate me yet, okay? This is just the beginning of a more complicated heartache.**

**And hey, calling the attention of Alice oxox and Love4JazzyAlways, I made something for you. Here: **

**.com/**

**I want to make one for each of you guys, but I don't have pictures of you. :( So sorry...**

**maybe next time for the others... Follow me on Twitter! My username: Jackseann  
**

**Now Playing: May Angels Lead You In by Jimmy Eat World**

**Because I watched A Cinderella Story a while ago, and when this song played at the end it made me cry,. I used to hate this song, suddenly I like it.**


	65. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 65**

**JASPER**

_"Jasper,"_ It read. I felt the atmosphere grow heavier as I looked for the strength to read her letter. I unfolded the inexpensive paper, a guitar pick fell down as I did. I picked it up. As I examined the pick, I noticed that it was a stone pick. It was heart shaped, so I knew it was hers personally. I recognized it as the "Red Jasper" model crafted by Real Rock. Our initials were cared in the middle, just as they were carved on the guitar she gave me.

I started reading out her words, trying to believe she's gone.

_"I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you. You have all the right to hate me, Jazz, but I have to do this. I figured you'd come with me if you ever found out, but Jasper, that's not what I want you to do."_

My hands shook as it all dawned on me. She was gone. She really left me. I felt the urge to rip the letter apart, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I continued reading instead.

_"I'm off to Italy, where Dad's business was falling apart. I have to do this, I don't want to be away from you, but I don't have any options. I know you're planning to go after me, please don't. Here's what I want you to do, Jasper. Stay there and finish your studies. I don't know when I'll be back. I don't know if I'll be able to keep in touch, but I do know that I love you. Maybe someday fate will bring us back together. If you ever find someone else, Jasper, don't worry about me. I want you to be happy. Don't deny yourself of the love you deserve. I love you, Jasper…And it hurts. It breaks my heart, knowing I have caused you pain."_

That's it. I crumpled the letter inside my fist. The girls were all crying now. I don't know if they're just scared of me or they're really sad that Alice was gone, and I really don't care what they felt. I shredded the letter to pieces, feeling rejected and betrayed.

"How could you do this, Alice?" I muttered angrily at myself. "How could you?"

I got up from the bed, and stormed off to the garden. I can feel Edward and Emmett racing to follow me.

"She could have told me. She's so selfish! She's so damn selfish!!" I screamed as I kicked a trash bin out of my way.

I was furious, I was blinded by rage. I started kicking and punching things in the garden. The wall, Esme's plants… Edward and Emmett took involuntary steps back as I knocked off a pot to the ground. Esme won't be happy with that, but I couldn't care less.

"Jasper." Edward put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "We should go home now. Please. We'll talk about this after the Holidays."

I looked at him with so much pain showing in my eyes.

"Just go Edward. Do you really expect me to live my life like nothing happened? She left me! I loved her Edward! You, of all people should know that! She's the only girl I've ever loved!"

Emmett sat on the doorstep that separates the garden from the house. "Jasper, she did what's best, what's right. It was not what she wanted, but she sacrificed. What's wrong with that?" He tried talking some sense into me, but I was blinded.

"You're asking me what's wrong?!" I hissed. "Everything, Emmett! Everything! She left me! What's right with that? Where's the logic?!"

"Dude." Emmett said. "The logic is this: Alice left you here so you could be with your family, while she sacrificed her own happiness to save something important for her father. Here it is, Jasper. She's alone in Italy. She's probably crying now, thinking about you, feeling guilty, with no one to hug her. Did you get what I was trying to say, Jasper? Stop acting like it's not fair to you. It certainly wasn't fair to her, either. Grow up, man. Get over yourself."

Edward tapped his shoulder multiple times. "Emmett, let's give him space. Let's go." He then turned to me. "We'll be going, Jasper. Be safe."

I just nodded, staring off to space, blinking back the tears.

They left me there alone. As soon as they were out of sight, I released the tears that I've held back. I wasn't used to crying. Only Alice could make me cry. Only Alice can inflict so much pain in me, and yet, I love her just the same.

What I needed was something more than a 'sorry'. More than the assurance that she'll be back. I wanted her to say that she'll be back _for me_. I wanted her to ask me to wait for her. I wanted her to reassure me that she's still mine, that we'll make it through. Not 'it's okay if you found someone new'. We both know well enough that I couldn't do that. I wouldn't.

I wiped my tears away as I rested my chin on my hands. What will I do now? She shouldn't have thought about how it would ruin my studies. I could've come with her. She should've known how painful it was to be left here. "Alice…" I cried, I had no more energy. "Alice, why did you do this…"

I went home that afternoon. I stayed in my room for two days. Edward and Emmett spent everyday in our house, since we're just neighbors. They brought me food in my room. I was depressed. Even my sister couldn't lure me out of the room, so she instead chose to stay inside with me.

"I love you Jazzy." Alyanna said while touching my cheek. "Alice will be back.. She loves you like I do."

"I hope so." I answered, wishing desperately that she'll be right.

"Get well soon Jazzy." She kissed my cheek before getting out of my room.

That's what they told little Alyanna about my condition. They told her I was sick. I wasn't sick. This was something more. I was heartbroken. And I was not healing. The pain only intensifies every second. I miss her voice… I miss sending her flowers… I miss her hearty laughter… I miss everything about her.

"I miss you, Alice…" I whispered as I hugged my guitar close to me. I always played since she went away. It was the only thing I did to pass the time. "I miss you…"

A tear made its way down my cheek before I finally closed my eyes, hoping to see her, even just in my dream.

\\

One week. It's been one whole damned week since she left, and she hasn't even called. Tomorrow was Christmas. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer.

I wanted an explanation. Somehow, I knew there must be a way for us to work things out. We just have to compromise. I don't want to lose her over this. I can't be without Alice. I just can't.

I dialed her number for the thirteenth time.

"Hello?"

My eyes lit up with excitement when I heard her voice. I felt all the pain leave my system as an achingly familiar happiness took its place. Suddenly, thirteen was my favorite number.

"Alice." I closed my eyes. Memories flooded my mind. Our first kiss under the rain, the curve her eyes mold into whenever I popped down on one knee to offer her a bouquet, how adorable she looked as she wrinkled her nose… As I let myself wander off to the past, a strong sense of longing filled my chest. That moment, if only it were possible, I'd trade my soul just to be able to look at her again for a moment. I miss her so much…

"Jazzy?" She said in an almost whisper. Her voice sounded weak, tired, weary. I wish I could hug her.

"Alice…Why? Why did you do this to me?" I sniffed. "What about me, Alice? What about us?"

"Jasper…" I could hear her sigh on the other line. "I'm so sorry. I didn't have another choice. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I don't deserve you, Jasper. You need someone so much better than me…"

"What the hell are you saying, Alice?!" I growled at my phone. She started sobbing, and I couldn't control my tears from falling, too.

"All I'm saying," She sobbed, "Is that you shouldn't wait for me, Jazz. Find someone else…"

I cut her off at that. "I don't understand, Alice. You said you love me, then why are you pushing me away?"

"I do! I love you more than anything else, but this was what's good for you…"

"No, Alice." My voice cracked a little. "If you're going to break my heart, then break it all. If you're going to care, care for me completely. If you decide not to hold me, then just let me fall. If you're going to stay, then stay forever. If you want to leave, then do it today. If you're going to change, change for the better and if you're going to talk, please mean what you say. Don't go leading me around in circles. If you love me, Alice, don't do this. Please… Please Alice…"

"I'm so sorry, Jasper… I'm so sorry." She cried as she choked out the words.

Anger rose within me as I listened to her. My heart refused to accept what she was saying but my mind was well aware of what was happening.

"I can't believe you, Alice. You left me here, in pain, and now, this?! I've done all I can to not let distance come between us! What else should I do, Alice? Tell me!" I shouted. She just continued crying on the other end of the line while I angrily screamed at her.

"I tried so hard, Alice! I forced myself to ignore the pain I felt and try to work this out! Why are you making this so hard, Alice?" My voice softened a little. "Why don't you want to fight for us?"

"You wouldn't fully understand." She breathed. "Dad is the only one left for me. He's all I have, Jazz. I have to do this. I'm sorry…"

"You had me, Alice." I sighed, closing my eyes as tears streamed down. "You had me, don't forget that. And you pushed me away…"

I pressed the end button quickly, then, without ever thinking, I smashed my phone against the wall. It shattered to a million little pieces. I sat on the floor, head in between my knees, tearing my hair out of my head, trying to accept the fact that she doesn't want me anymore. I cringed at the thought of losing her, even though I probably already did.

Christmas came, I didn't go out of my room. My family then decided to celebrate Christmas in my room. I felt bad for doing this to them, but the pain I was feeling was so new to me, I didn't know how to handle it correctly.

I spent all my time thinking about Alice, because unlike her, I can't just walk away and forget what we had. It's not that easy for me to let go of something that was once my life. I guess, unlike her, it actually mattered to me.

******  
**Writing this chapter, it took me three hours to complete because it broke my heart. I could not portray Jasper's pain in words, so you might not view it as painful as I actually intend it to be, but believe me, my eyes were watering as I typed down every word, because I can relate. Review, please?**

**And yeah I published three chapters tonight, because even though I'm upset seeing that pic of Ashley with a certain Aris guy, her friend Andrea Kelley sent me a direct message on Twitter because of the cupcakes I made with their pictures on them. It made my day! But I still wish Ashley would stick to Jackson, and vice versa.**

**Now Playing: I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us by Expose**


	66. Wherever You Are

**CHAPTER 66**

**ALICE**

It's been a month since I officially broke up with him. I've never heard from him ever since. Bella only said that he refused to talk to anyone, and that's all I really know as of now.

I miss him everyday. Every second that passed without him is equivalent to eternity for me. I love him, and never did I dream of breaking up with him; but it's the best I can do to end his suffering. I wanted him to wait for me, but I didn't ask him to, because I didn't want to cage him. I didn't want him to hope and be crushed if I failed.

Knowing he'd devastated, knowing I was the reason behind it…It gave me sleepless nights, thinking about him. I brought out the tissue paper where he wrote the song. I unfolded it carefully, because it was delicately fragile, and I didn't want to lose Jasper's touch in it. Slowly, I read the lyrics, feeling more and more homesick.

_**I love to see the ocean's beauty**_

_**And the moon that shines above**_

_**Alone in the sand, looking at the stars**_

_**Wishing someday, I would find true love**_

_**Would it be nice to see the morning with the one you love the most?**_

_**Would it be nice to say goodnight to the one you hold so close to your heart?**_

_**To your heart…**_

_**  
The wind that blows the dove**_

_**Is the wind that blows my love**_

_**Hope it will find its way to you, wherever you are.**_

_**I love to sit in fields of green, looking deeply through the skies**_

_**Watching birds as they fly by, hoping someday, fate will bring me true love**_

_**Would it be nice to hold someone so dear, near your heart?**_

_**Would it be nice to hear those words "I love you" from the one that you love?**_

_**  
I'd love to see myself one day in the arms of someone**_

_**Who will share her life with me selflessly.**_

_**Someday, you will find your way to me.**_

I didn't know why Jasper wrote this song. Had he known all along that I was leaving? But why didn't he stop me? I felt my head hurt as I tried to find the answers to my questions.

I decided to take a walk outside to be able to breathe for a while. I grabbed my purse from the table. My apartment was small, I was being thrifty.

I took the Via Aurelia road, not really sure where I was headed. All I knew was that I needed a break, badly. I've been very exhausted these past few weeks, I barely had time for myself.

My feet took me to Villa Doria Pamphili, a community park in Rome. I lived in Gianicolo, so it was not that far a walk. I followed the pathway inside the park, looking for somewhere or something to sit on, but I found nothing.

I was originally headed to one of the gardens, but a very beautiful bridge that connected them to each other caught my attention. Like an excited child, I ran to the bridge, taking in the beauty of the gardens before me. For a moment, I didn't feel so alone.

I leaned in on the bridge railings, pulling out a picture form my sequined purse. It was a photograph of Jasper and I in our classroom. It was one of my favorites. Jasper and I were looking at each other, smiling sheepishly. His dimples were visible on his cheek, like it was cared to perfection to be there.

I felt a tear running down my cheek as I looked back on the days we were together. We were perfect for each other, inseparable, we both knew that. Those days, our only problems were homework and simple stuff; the only thing that worried him was Maria's every move. We were happy even when there were misunderstandings, because we were together. Now, all I have are memories to prove that it was once real, and all I can do is to hold onto them until I fix my life and I'm worthy again of his love.

They say some things don't last forever, but some things do, too. Like a good song, or a good book, or a good memory you can take out and unfold on your darkest times, pressing down on a corner and peering close, hoping you'll still recognize the person you see. That person for me is Jasper. I swear to God, no one could ever replace him in my heart. I wish all this would be over so I could go back to him, and when I do, I hope he'll still feel the same…

I hugged our picture close to my chest, my eyes closed, my face tilted up towards the setting sun. I miss Jasper so much. I wish he'd forgive me someday…

"What kind of a stupid boyfriend could afford to break a beautiful lady's heart?" Came a voice behind me. I opened my eyes, startled.

"I'm sorry." The guy said, walking closer to me. I took a step back as he approached me, but he held out a hand. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just couldn't help it. Sorry. Here," he handed me a handkerchief. Politely, I took the handkerchief, smiling a little as I wiped my tears away.

"Thank you." I mumbled, unsure if I should return the handkerchief or not, since I already ruined it with my smeared mascara.

Sensing my dilemma, he spoke again. "You can keep it, if you give me your name in return."

Strange as it may seem, I gave him my real name. "I'm Alice."

I looked down, ashamed that he saw me crying earlier. He might think I'm a moron or what.

"Hey Alice." I could practically see him smile through the sound of his voice. I looked up at him to memorize his face. His lips are red, his nose was his most prominent feature. He had thick brows and long eyelashes. He was strikingly handsome, flashing me a smile. He reminded me so much of Jasper.

"Could I accompany you home?" He offered. I hesitated, cautious that I've only met him.

"I don't even know your name." I said, stating the obvious.

He chuckled. "You'll know it when we get to your doorstep. Please?"

I sighed. "Okay."

We started the long walk home, talking about our lives.

"I'm from Nueva Ecija, from the Philippines." I said, starting a conversation.

He looked genuinely surprised. "Really? I'm from there, too! But we're based in Manila right now. I'm here on vacation."

"You must be very rich." I laughed a little. Of course he was rich.

"Not to boast," he smiled. "But we own the newly opened restaurant down the road. What brought you here?"

Okay. What a small world, and what a coincidence. They own the rival restaurant, which was the main reason why I'm here, away from Jasper? Great. Just great.

"My father sent me here to operate our family business. It's the fine dining restaurant right next to yours." I smiled reluctantly. "We're going down…I…I need to be here to help…"

"Tell me you're kidding." He said, stopping on his tracks.

I managed to smile little, then shook my head. "I wish I could tell you that."

"Why are you going bankrupt?"

"Well…I'm not saying it against your business, okay?" I assured him. "But…your pricing…they affected ours. I mean, people used to pour in our restaurant, but ever since you opened and you almost give food for free, we went down. It's quite unfair." I looked at him, clutching my purse tightly.

He remained quiet for a moment, and I was about to think I was wrong for telling him that.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down. "I thought it's okay."

I patted his arm lightly. "Don't mind me, but there's a law here stating the minimum and maximum price range for a certain item. I just…You might want to adjust your pricing before the government finds out."

He nodded in agreement. "Sorry, I'll fix that up, okay? Maybe then you could go back home to your boyfriend. I'm sorry he broke up with you because of this."

I shook my head, chuckling a little. "I actually broke up with him."

It made me sad, talking to a stranger about my failed relationship with Jasper, but I didn't have anyone else to talk to. Sometimes, knowing that someone's listening is a big help.

He didn't speak for a long moment. I guess he sensed my foul mood. Whenever Jasper enters my mind, I don't care about the rest of the world anymore.

We arrived at my apartment shortly. He stood awkwardly outside, while I held the door ajar. I don't trust him completely.

"Can't I at least get your phone number or something?" He asked, leaning forward.

Because of his persistence, I decided to just give him my number. He typed and saved it on his phone, and then started walking away.

"Hey!" I shouted. He turned around, putting his hands on his pocket as he did.

"You didn't tell me your name." I reprimanded, frowning a little.

He chuckled, his eyes alight with enchantment. "It's Troy. Troy Collins."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Troy." I smiled as I gently pushed the door close.

I busied myself by cooking dinner, then washing the dishes after I ate. I went to my home office to do all the accounting I need for tomorrow, smiling a little to myself as I saw that the sales went up. Our business is getting better. If my estimate is right, I'd have to stay here for another three or four months before I could finally go home, that is if the sales continue raising. The thought made me smile and homesick a little. God, I miss them all.

When I was done with all the work, I showered and changed to pajamas. I lay awake in my bed, trying to sleep.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, I gave up pretending to be tired. I've learned that I cannot fool myself. So I got up and did what I usually did when I have plenty of time in my hands.

I grabbed my pen and a stationary pad from my desk. I went out to my balcony where there's a rocking chair. I sat on it, then scribbled a letter to Jasper, like I always do when I miss him.

_Dear Jasper,_ I wrote.

_How have you been? It's been so long since we last talked, and it didn't end up in a good way._

_If you'll ask me how I am, I'm coping. In reality, if you will ask me face to face, I'd probably smile and tell you that I'm fine, and I'm doing my best. But this letter will be gone unsent to you, and it's the only way I can tell you the truth._

_I'd be lying if I say losing you is something I can handle. You see, here in Rome, it's so romantic, and I'm alone. Every single day, I miss you. But before it could even dawn on my heart, I'd hear somebody calling my name, asking me to sign a paper, reminding me about an appointment with a certain person, and then I'll be busy doing these things all day. But you never leave my mind._

_You are my soul mate, Jasper. You are my best friend. When you first came into my life, I told myself that I love you, and I'm never gonna hurt you. You were my love… You're my everything… Until that day._

I held the pen against my lips, sobbing silently as I looked upon my star. The moon's very bright tonight, allowing me to write without needing a lamp.

I fought the urge to break down and cry when Jasper's smiling face popped into my mind. His dimples, his lips… The way he smiled at me whenever he saw me. My heart is filled with so much longing for him, and yet there's nothing I could do but write it all down.

_My life has changed at that very moment. I fell down on my knees, asking why…Why did it have to happen to me, to us? I was down, completely, but I had to be strong for my Dad. I was on my worse, and you were there, clueless. Until the day came for us to part. I knew it, you didn't. I can't accept it, that's why I didn't say goodbye. _

_If only I knew it would be like this…I should have held you. I shouldn't have gone away. I'm sorry for being the reason why your life is dramatically falling apart. If only I could take away all the pain you're feeling now and make them my own, I would. You know I will…_

_It has been the most painful month I've ever had, Jazz. The sadness of each night turning away like pages, they bring back all the days I had with you. Even silence reminds me of the sorrow…the pain…my hopelessness…_

_Let me suffer in silence…I will never get over you, Jazz…And I prepared myself to the fact that one day, I might wake up and you've already forgotten who I am, who I used to be. That would be okay, if you'll be happy. _

_It's all so hard. Sometimes, I feel like giving it all up to be with you again. Please understand, Jasper. I'll let you go because I don't want you to waste your time waiting for me. I'm letting go because I love you…And this love, Jasper, is all I have._

I signed my name at the end of the letter, then drew a heart next to it. I folded the paper into three, put it in an envelope, then kissed it before going back to my room and stashing it in a box, where I kept all my unsent letters to him.

I know I made him feel unwanted when I broke up with him, and those were all lies. All the truth is written down in these letters, but Jasper might not figure them out.

That night, like always, I cried myself to sleep, wishing my life would be as perfect as people made it seem to be.

I wished I could go back to Jasper's arms, my home, and never feel this stabbing pain in my chest as I thought about him. I wished that whenever I see him on my mind, happiness and content would register in my emotions, not longing and sorrow.

Getting a paper cut on one finger hurts but its not that bad, you can use your other nine fingers. Getting a cut on your wrist hurts but its not that bad, at least you can see how deep the cut is. Getting a cut on your knee hurts but its not that bad, there'll only be that little tiny scar. Getting a cut on your lip hurts but its not that bad, you know that it'll heal one day. Getting a cut on your heart, now that's bad. You only got one heart. And you can't see how deep the cut is, you can only feel all the pain it causes. And there will be a scar in it forever. And worse of all, you won't know whether it'll ever heal at all.

******

**Don't judge me if I got some things wrong here. I'm not from Italy, that's why. But I basically did a research before writing this chapter. Sorry! ^_^This is quite long, huh? Review pleaseeeeeee! I'm sad for Alice. It's much harder for her than it will ever be for Jasper…**

**MUSIC: Wherever You Are by Southborder**

**That's the song I used in this chapter. Try listening to it, search for it on YouTube and tell me what you think, please? It'll only take 5 minutes of your time and you wouldn't regret it. Thanks.**

**Oh and before I forget, I'm calling out to all of you! Who would like to join my crazy world and do a collaboration story with me? I mean stories… I want to make a group of friends here, so here are the mechanics:**

**I need people who are interested in forming friendship here on FF!**

**We will create an account whose pen name shall be fanfictionfriends (or if you could suggest anything better, we'll change it )**

**We'll do collabs and publish them using that account, which will serve as our joint account.**

**For example, if there'd be 5 of us, we'll write a chaptered story (ALICE and JASPER are the main characters, and it should be all human), taking turns on who will write a certain chapter. Ex.: Girl no. 1 will write chapter 1, girl2 for chap 2, know what I mean?**

**I have a plot in mind, but anyone can change it! Ex: if I kill Jasper on Chapter 1, the one who will write chapter 2 can always change it, as long as she does it on chapter 2, not on my chapter. She could say Jasper's death is just a dream, or he woke up again, whatever. :D sounds fun?**

**I don't care how crazy the story gets, as long as we're having fun.**

**So what do you say?**

**You could contact me if you're interested to join.**

**Yahoo! Messenger: gummii_cupcakes**

**Facebook: gummii_**

**Twitter: jackseann**

**Or send me a PM here. Review it please? I'll write the qualifications on the next chapter. :D**

**and yay! Caitie Uhlmann also liked my cupcakes..she's ashley's best friend! made me happy. i just wish Ashley would see it too. :) and thank you for appreciating my work, Alice oxox and Love4JazzyAlways :)  
**


	67. Chances

**CHAPTER 67**

**EDWARD**

Christmas and New Year passed, and we were back in the dorm once more. It actually felt like coming home, but it's something worse.

Jasper was a hard shell. He hardly ate, he hardly talked, he never smiled or laughed, he doesn't even cry. It would be better if he does every once in a while.

Instead, he was void of any emotion. He kept his face blank, he acted like he's okay but he never spoke unless you initiate it.

It's been almost two months since Alice left, but Jasper only got worse with time.

I was bringing lunch into his room when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the unregistered caller. "This is Edward."

"Hello Edward." Came a sweet sad voice on the line. "It's Alice. Is Jasper there?"

I missed Alice, too. Her quirkiness, the happiness she brought with her when she enters a room. It has been very gloomy since she left.

"Yeah, I'm about to bring his lunch in. Why?"

"You still do that?" She asked in surprise. "I see to it he hasn't moved on yet."

"Why, Alice?" I carried the tray up the stairs in one hand as I talked to her. "Have you moved on already?"

"Edward!" She sighed. "Like that would ever happen."

I chuckled. I know she won't forget him. "Just checking."

"Can I talk to him later?"

I felt my lips curve upward in a smile as I made my way through the foyer. "Really?"

"Yes." She breathed, then changed the subject. "How are you Edward? Have you patched things up with Bella?"

"Well." I paused, thinking for a moment. "Yeah. We're friends now."

It was true. Bella and I are friends again. She also started talking to Jessica, but she's closest now to Rosalie, since Alice went away. But I do believe that they're still best friends.

"Hey." I said after a moment. "Thank you for deciding to speak to Jasper again. He really misses you, terribly."

She sighed. "I know. I really miss him too. But he's the one who stopped talking to me altogether."

"Of course." I chuckled. "What, do you expect him to be cheerful after you broke up with him? He loves you way too much, Alice. You broke his heart, you still are breaking it."

"I'm sorry." She said quite sadly. "God knows what I really want, Edward. So hurry up and let him eat. I'll call again later to speak to him, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Alice! Be careful." I reminded her before she murmured "Bye" and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, balancing the tray as I opened our bedroom door silently. Jasper was slouched in the sofa, as usual.

"Here's your lunch, Jasper. You've got to eat." I placed the tray on the coffee table, reaching for the remote control to turn the TV on.

"Thanks Edward." He said. "But I'm not hungry."

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." I exclaimed, clapping my hands exaggeratedly. "If I were you, I'll eat everything up. That's if you want to hear her voice soon."

I was supposed to surprise him with it, but I guess I'm not that good in keeping secrets.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scrutinizing me with his gaze.

I held my palms up in the air, a clear sign of surrender. "Alice said she'll call later. She wants to speak with you after you've eaten your lunch. Given that you haven't eaten anything healthy for three days now, your voice is hoarse. Alice wouldn't like that very much. She wants to talk to a certain Jasper with the southern drawl."

I tossed the spoon at his lap, Jasper was smiling now. He picked it up with joy and excitement present in his eyes.

"You didn't say that just to get me to eat, did you?" he asked suspiciously. "She really wants to speak to me?"

"I wouldn't fool you Jasper. I know you'd eat anyway, one way or another. But yes, she's really calling later. Hurry up!"

He started munching on the food on his plate, he sure was hungry. I headed for the door to meet Bella out, I was trying to win her back, but before my fingers could even twist the knob, Jasper yelled at me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh?" I was confused. "Out? I'm off to seduce Bella." I joked.

"Nah. You're not leaving this room until she calls. Stay here." He commanded, and like an obedient child, I sat on my bed.

"Obsessed." I muttered under my breath. Jasper just smiled while I rolled my eyes.

His cellphone was destroyed when he threw it against the wall last Christmas eve. His parents tried persuading him to get a new one, they even had it customized, but he didn't accept it. He said there's no reason for him to own a phone. Now maybe he will realize he was wrong.

Half an hour later, my ringing phone broke the silence in our room. Jasper almost jumped up and down with anticipation as I slowly, and painstakingly fished my phone out of my pocket.

"Move fast Eddie!" He growled. "Give it to me man!"

I tossed the phone to him. He caught it in one hand, then shooed me away with the other.

"What?" I asked, I didn't know why he's shoving me out.

"You can go to Bella now." He whispered as I walked out the door, leaving him in privacy.

Luckily for me, I saw Bella in the living room, flipping through an old magazine.

"Hey." I greeted, taking a seat next to her. Involuntarily, Bella scooted away. I frowned in disappointment.

"Hi." She smiled, blushing lightly.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"I guess so." She flipped another page. "I don't own this place anyway."

"Hey, look at me." I pleaded, taking her chin in my hands so that her eyes were level with mine. "I'm sorry again."

"I told you it's fine now."

"No." I insisted. "Not until I get you back."

"Edward." She sighed. "Maybe someday."

I looked away, scrunched up in thoughts. Of course she needs time.

"Okay." I agreed. "I'll wait."

Sometimes, people put up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. I care enough for Bella, so I'm more than willing to break all those walls she built to separate herself from me. I know somehow I'd find a way. I just have to wait.

******  
**Like it? Review please! Next chapter will be Alice's phone call. Yay! I can't wait. Can you? :) Review first! :) LOOOOVE you guys!**

**MUSIC: I Stay in Love by Mariah Carey**

**Okayy so here you go, guys!**

**QUALIFICATIONS FOR FFF (FanFictionFriends) AUTHORS ^.^**

***Must be willing to update REGULARLY when it's her turn to update the story.**

***Must have respect for what her co-authors write. (No killing of other authors' characters, please), and open to changes (since co-authors are allowed to twist and bend the stories)**

***Must be quick witted and possess a good sense of humor.**

***Must be random and spontaneous.**

***Must be willing to help if co-author suffers from mental block :D**

***Must not trade friendship for anything…**

**STORY**

***Can be twisted and plot can be changed gently as long as you're not hurting your co-authors' feelings.**

***Must be fun to read! Everything's allowed. (Adult content, cussing, funny events, can be horror if you want, fantasy, EVERYTHING!)**

***Each chapter should be days of the week respectively. Ex.: Chapter 1-Monday, Chapter 2-Tuesday, CHAPTER 3-Wednesday, etc. STRICTLY NO SKIPPING OF DAYS! So every (interested) author can only write about one day per chapter (to be fair.)**

***No outshining of co-authors. It shouldn't matter who writes better or what. I'm forming this group for friendship, not for the right to brag, so we should respect each other and support. Treat each other like we're sisters…Virtual sisters :D**

**I may have forgotten some things. I'll just add them up when I remember, okay? JOIN NOW!! The more, the merrier.**

**CONTACT ME.**

**YM: gummii_cupcakes**

**Facebook: gum****mii_cupcakes**

**Twitter: jackseann**

**Love you guys! Can't wait to make new friends here….Because I don't have a life apart from my laptop! :D**


	68. Back to You

**CHAPTER 68**

**JASPER**

"Hello?" I answered the phone eagerly. Nobody spoke, so I tried again. "Hello?"

"Jasper…" Came a sweet angel like voice from the other end. I closed my eyes as my heart reacted to the sound of her voice. Quickly, her face was glued on my mind, something I thought happens only in movies.

"Alice…" I called her back, never opening my eyes. When they're closed, I can see her. It's almost as if she was here beside me. It's like we've never been apart at all. I can almost smell her floral and citrus scent. I took a deep breath, savoring the pleasure my memory was providing me. But even my sharp memory was not enough. I was only doing make believe. Still, she's not here. It's all unreal.

"Jasper." Came her voice again. It's cracked, and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I lied. I didn't want to worry her. She has enough problems now, she doesn't need to add me to her burdens. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said, sniffing lightly. Her voice was sad, but she's hiding it from me.

"Alice…" My tears are also falling now. "I…I miss you so much."

My heart leapt out of my chest as soon as I said the words. For weeks, I denied myself this pleasure. I tried forgetting her. I tried not to care. I thought I was almost there. I thought my feelings were slowly fading away, but the moment I heard her voice, I knew I was fooling myself.

I love her so much, and not even a little of that love faded away. It only grew stronger with time, and I know now that no matter what happens, even if she says she doesn't want me anymore, no matter how many times she pushed me out of her life, I'll keep coming back to her.

"I miss you too…" She was sobbing now. I balled my hand into a fist, wanting so much to be there to console her, but instead here I was, the closest I can get was a phone call.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Jazz. I can't take it anymore…I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that, Alice. It's not your fault. It's not your fault…Listen," I breathed, I've been planning this for a long time. "I'll be there on summer vacation. Is that okay, Alice? I'll follow you there, just wait…I can't leave school now, but I promise I'll be there…"

She sniffed again, the line became a little choppy. "That's not necessary." Her voice became clearer, I could almost see her smile. "I'll be home by then. We'll be together again, Jazz! I'm really sorry for leaving…Jasper, there's only one thing I want to ask…"

"What is it?" I said, curious, but my voice also betrayed my happiness. I can wait till summer. That's not a long time. I'll be with her again.

"Am I still your baby?" She sighed. I knew she was uncertain, but I am sure of my answer.

"Why did you have to ask?" I confronted. "You know you still are. You always will be…"

"Thank you Jazz." She breathed with tears. "Thank you."

"Alice, are you okay? Tell me the truth."

"About what?" I could hear Marlo whimpering on the background. I miss that little pup, too.

"Are you really okay there? I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby. I could've been there with you…"

"Don't worry about me." She breathed. "And Jazz?"

"Yes…?"

"Happy Valentines' Day." She said sweetly. Her voice was so fragile that if I was with her, I could have wrapped her in a warm hug.

Valentines Day. I haven't even noticed…

"Happy birthday, Al." I greeted her sadly. It was her birthday, too. How horrible of me to forget. "We'll celebrate it when you get back here."

"Thank you." She said. "Don't starve yourself again, okay? And my birthday's not that big deal here." She chuckled. "I'm celebrating it on a date with Marlo. She's wearing a party hat right now."

"Ow." I said. Our conversation was lighter now. "I miss her."

"She misses you, too. Just wait, okay? It's only a month away, we can be together again."

"I will wait." I said sternly. "And once I hold you in my arms again, Mary Alice Brandon, I'm not letting you go, ever again."

"You could tie me up Mr. Whitlock." She laughed. "I'd most definitely love that."

"I'm serious." I protested. "Wherever you go, I'll be there."

"You're always with me. I already told you." She said. "Look inside your heart, Jazz. Close your eyes and think of me. Do not think I'm far up here. Just tell yourself that I'm beside you, and your heart will believe it. Cause in our hearts, we're always together. I know it's tough." She cleared her throat. "But after the storm, there's always a rainbow. And when you see that rainbow, you'll realize that it was worth all the trouble the storm put us through."

"I know." I nodded. "I only wish it all ends soon."

She sighed, I know she wants to make me feel better. "Look at the sky, Jazzy. What do you see?"

I went over to the window to peek at the sky. I closed my eyes as I answered. "Your face."

"I miss you…" She sobbed.

Emotions came rushing inside me when I heard her cry yet again. "I miss you so much Alice…"

"I'll be back. I'll be back, Jasper. Trust in me."

"I do trust in you." I breathed. "But fate is being unkind…"

"I'll be back.." She insisted. "I'll be back before we both know it."

"Do it soon." I said, opening my eyes. "Do it soon, Alice. I hate having starless nights."

We ended our conversation there. For the first time in that more than one month that she was gone, I felt happy. I felt buoyant, knowing that she'll be back in no time.

It was dark when I went out of the room to have dinner with my friends. They all looked strangely at me as I approached my usually empty dining chair. I rarely had dinner with them since she went away. It was a new sight for them, so I just smiled.

"Hey guys." I spoke, everybody turned their attention to me. "Let's go stargazing."

"That's a good idea." Rosalie agreed with a huge smile on her face. I didn't know she had a thing for astronomy.

"Well." Bella smiled. "We kinda miss you, so I guess we'll all go. Right guys?"

Everybody nodded, smiling. Emmett slapped the back of my shoulder lightly. "Welcome back, man." He smiled. "Welcome back."

We all went to mall of Asia after dinner. It was located beside Manila Bay, a perfect place to chill. There were elevated walkways on the second floor of the mall which lead above the bay's shore. At night, you can see ferries and yachts docked by the bay, and the romantic blurring lights of the city surroundings.

We hung out at one of the elevated walkways, making use of the large telescope there for public use. It was Saturday, and there were so many people, but we didn't mind. We're used to it.

At about 10:00 in the evening, fireworks claimed their places in the sky, while lovers look up together, enjoying the special moment, like Rosalie and Emmett did. I looked up too, the fireworks were spectacular, but I kept my gaze fixed on a particular star.

Secretly, I smiled to myself, raising my forefinger gently, pretending I was touching that star.

"Tonight," I whispered, talking to the star. "Wherever she may be, I know she'll spend some time talking to you, too."

I brought my arm down, leaning forward on the railing. "Please," I continued. "Let her know how much I love her."

******

**I'm sorry…I know it lacked emotions… But I want them back together, what can I do? Hahaha. Review please.**

**Thank you, and I love you guys )**

**MUSIC: I Think of You by Tata Young**

**It suits them well! This is such a sweet song.**


	69. Home

**CHAPTER 69**

**ALICE**

No relationship is perfect, ever. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater…The love we have for each other is bigger than these small differences. And that's the key. It's like a big pie chart, and the love in a relationship has to be the biggest piece. Love can make up for a lot.

So here I am, a million miles away from Jasper, the love of my life, but I'm coping with it. Love is not always perfect, and our love's flaw is this: we can't be together now. Still, it can't erase the big smile planted on my face when I went to work on Monday.

That was our last conversation, and that was the best, so far. I didn't expect him to forgive me so easily for breaking up with him, and yet he accepted me back with no conditions. My life may be cruel at the moment, but love is making up for it.

I pushed the restaurant door open to begin yet another boring day at work, when Troy called out to me. Their restaurant was just right next to ours.

I turned around to offer him a smile, much like a big grin.

"Hey." He jogged towards me in a suit. I can't help but laugh.

"Hi." I greeted, scrutinizing his outfit. He likes wearing formal clothes.

"You must be having a great day." He smiled, noticing my good mood.

"Well," I breathed. "I guess I am!"

Troy loosened up his tie. "What's the deal?"

"I'm going home!" I exclaimed happily, throwing my arms around his neck. Troy pulled away awkwardly.

"Really? When?"

"This March." I said with a big grin. "I can't wait!"

"Hey. I'm coming home on March, too! We should go together!"

"Alright." I answered. "See you!"

I entered the restaurant in my chipper mood, looking around to see we're almost out of tables. Our patron customers were back.

"Good Morning, Miss Brandon." A waitress bowed as she greeted me. I smiled sweetly at her.

"It's Alice." I said. I hate it when they show me so much respect. I don't deserve it, and they were all older than me.

I settled down at the office in the back of the restaurant to do the paperwork. An hour later, my assistant opened the door softly.

"Alice," she called. I instructed her to just call me Alice. I smiled triumphantly when she did. "I need your signature for this."

She shoved a stack of folders in front of me. I started signing the bottom part of the folders, then turned to her.

"When can I go home, exactly?"

"Two weeks from now" She beamed at me. "We'll miss you here."

"I'll visit you!" I exclaimed. "If we don't end up being poor."

She chuckled at that. "Of course not, hunny, not with your managerial skills."

"Thank you." I said. "Please book me a flight on March 3."

"I will, Ma'am." She curtsied before leaving me in the room.

After work was over, I excitedly walked home to see Marlo. Then I remembered that she doesn't have any food left, so I stopped by the grocery store to buy some. Marlo was really a big help. With her here, I don't feel so alone at times. I was really glad she's small. Otherwise, I couldn't have brought her with me.

When I got home, I changed to more comfortable clothes, then walked Marlo to the park. I sat at a bench this time, then wrote a letter to Jasper.

Suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulder, so I looked up to see Troy, smiling handsomely at me.

"Hi Miss beautiful." He greeted. I slapped his arm playfully. He always complimented me like that.

"Hi." I said, closing my stationary notebook and recapping my pen. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Taking a break, and then I saw you. You look sad."

"I'm not sad anymore." I smiled.

He touched my cheek with his palm, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were so sincere. "I could be someone, Alice. Someone more than Troy. I want to be someone for you."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Troy. I am committed."

He started protesting, arguing. "But-"

"Thank you, Troy." I said, cutting him off. "You're a good friend, and I want us to stay that way. Nothing more."

He dropped his shoulders, looking down as he swayed his feet to his side. "Okay, Alice. Let's be friends."

I tapped his shoulder in a friendly manner, then tightened my grip on Marlo's leash. "Come on baby." I cooed. "Let's go home."

We skidded happily to the place we called home for months, gladly knowing that we're heading back to where we really belong in two weeks' time.

******  
**Okayyy bye Troy. Hahaha. Kidding. Review? I hate my internet connection. It's not existent at the moment. Grrrrr. – And I'm still affected with the picture. Hahaha. I'm so dramatic. That was trivial but still... Ashley Greene please think. If you're ever reading this. Please. Please date Jackson already. Get married and have babies. Or just give him to me. Pleae think of how lucky you are. So many girls vie for his attention...**

**MUSIC: Home by Chris Daughtry ;P**


	70. Life Can't Wait

**CHAPTER 70**

**JASPER**

One week later, we were playing Monopoly on the living room, it was our favorite game. Maria was winning the game. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling as we played, while Edward was terribly losing. Jessica was quiet, but she looked okay. Bella was concentrating on the game. And me? I could never be happier.

It was Edward's turn again to roll the dice. He groaned when he got the number he was dreading. He'll never win against all of us. There was a loud wooting and teasing as we sang our invented loser song to Edward.

Edward threw popcorns at us as we sang louder, he blushed deeply in shame. The laughter even intensified when he did. We teased him endlessly while he shouted for us to shut up.

"Ahhh you guys!" He said as he answered his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

Edward's face was very funny. His brows were furrowed together, his cheeks were wrinkled as he tried to hear what the caller was saying.

"I can't hear you!" He shouted at the phone. We all burst out laughing at Edward's facial expression. He glared at us, then we fell quiet in an instant.

"Okay." He talked on the phone. "Alice? I'm putting you on loudspeaker."

He set the phone in the center of the coffee table. We huddled around the table, the girls shrieking excitedly when they heard Alice's voice.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Jessica exclaimed, her face bright with a smile.

"Hey Jess." Alice greeted on the other end of the line.

"I'm here, too!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice chuckled. "You don't have to yell on Ed's phone, Rose. I can hear you perfectly."

"Hi!" Maria greeted. "We miss you here."

"Aww.. I miss you, too guys."

"Hi sis!" Emmett chimed in. "How are you? Bring me some Italian chicks, alright?"

Rosalie pinched his side then. "Ouch!" He writhed in pain.

"Don't worry Rose." Alice laughed. "I'll kick his butt when I get home."

"Thanks Alice." Rosalie beamed, pointing a warning finger at Emmett.

"Where's Jazzy?" Alice asked all of a sudden. I remained quiet, listening to their musings.

"Jazzy's here!" Edward chuckled. "He's jealous of everyone because you're talking to us."

"Stop it Eddie." I snapped. "I'll talk to her alone." I grinned, then snatched Edward's cellphone from the table.

I turned the speaker off, then walked out to the garden.

"Hi." I whispered, smiling in spite of myself.

"Hi Jazz." She giggled. "Guess what?!"

"What?" I sat on the grass, reminiscing the moments we spent there together. Alice was giggling on the other side of the line, in the other side of the world.

"I'm going home next week! On March 3, Jazz. I can't wait to see you!"

I stood up in excitement when I heard her say that. "Are you sure? Is that true?!"

"Mmmmm hmm." She mumbled, and I know she was smiling. "Don't tell them, okay?"

"Aright, baby." I cooed excitedly.

"And Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you get your own phone." She chuckled. "I hate disturbing our friends. And I want you to be the first to answer whenever I call."

I grinned sheepishly at myself. "Okay. I'll buy one as soon as I have time."

"Good." She chuckled. "I miss you Jazz. I can't wait for next week. Will you fetch me from the airport?"

"You didn't have to ask." I said. "I'll be there as soon as the sun lights the world."

"I hope it comes soon." She sighed on the other line. "Jazz, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Alice…" Suddenly, I was sad. All these emotions she's making me feel are new to me. I was happy, but one single word from her can make me sad suddenly. "Don't say that. I'll be waiting here for you."

She sniffed, I can tell again she's crying. "I know Jasper. But it's still a week away. Many things could happen in that span of time."

"Baby. Why are you so pessimistic? You should be happy. I'll be holding your hand again in a week. I'll be alive again."

"I just feel odd…I don't know. Please wait for me, okay? I'll be there, Jasper. Wait for me."

"I will. Why wouldn't I wait for you, Alice? What makes you think I'll do that. Maybe even if I want to, I wouldn't, because I couldn't. I love you so much. You should know that by now."

"I know, I know." She quipped. "I just need to hear it from you. Give me a deal, Jazz."

I thought for a moment. "Okay. You want a deal?"

"Yes, just to have something to hold onto."

"If I don't wait for you, future Mrs. Whitlock, you could punch my face when I see you again."

"Is that a deal?" She laughed.

"No." I said almost sarcastically. "It's a promise."

"I'll hold you up to that." She threatened.

The week passed by slowly without any interesting happenings. Alice's arrival is on Tuesday, March 3. Nobody else knows it but me.

Saturday came, and having nothing much to do, I decided to go to the mall and buy a phone, so that I could give my number to Alice before she arrives.

"Hey Jasper!" Carlisle called out just when I was about to hail a cab.

I turned around to ask what he needs. "Where are you going?" was his answer.

I smiled, flattening my wrinkled shirt. "I'm going to buy a phone from the mall."

"Say what," he smiled, tapping my shoulder. "Why don't you use my car? It's in the parking lot."

"No Carlisle, it's okay." I didn't want to use his car. Well, okay, I want to, but I'm shy. "I'll just take a cab."

Carlisle chuckled. I don't know what's so funny, but he chuckled nonetheless. "I insist." He tossed me the keys, and I had no choice but to take them.

"Alright." I extended my hand. "Thanks, but don't blame me if something terrible happens to your precious car, okay?"

He nodded, and I made my way to the parking lot at the east side of the dorm.

Carlisle's car is nothing fancy. It's a good ole silver Toyota Vios. I drove around the town first before heading to Rockwell.

I wandered around the mall, then bought my phone. I ate early dinner before deciding to head back to the dorm; They must be looking for me now.

I dialed Alice's number, which I conveniently memorized. I popped the earphones on as I drove. The highway was miraculously clear of traffic, even though it was a weekend.

Not far from the mall, I spotted Maria waiting for a cab. I pulled on the side of the road, giving up on calling Alice. She might be busy.

"Hey." I said, rolling down the passenger window. "Where are you going?"

"Hi Jasper!" She exclaimed, beaming. "I'm supposed to meet a friend in Taguig. I'm waiting for a cab."

My father taught me to be a gentleman and to always help girls and women whenever I can. Usually, if this would happen, I wouldn't help Maria, after all she's done to Alice. But now were in good terms, and hearing the sound of the rolling thunder and the lightning that occasionally tears the sky up, with dark puffy clouds hovering over us, I couldn't help but be a man of manners.

"Hop in." I said, unlocking the passenger door of the car. "It's getting late."

Maria tucked her hair behind her ear. "No, Jasper. You go ahead. I'll just commute."

I opened the passenger door, persuading her. "Come on, Maria. It'll be raining soon. Carlisle wouldn't appreciate it if I just left you here on your own. It's dark."

Hesitantly, she climbed on the car, closing the door when she was settled. "Thanks." She murmured.

I turned the radio on to fill in the awkward silence. Minutes later, it started raining. It was just a drizzle at first, but eventually it poured heavily, draping the windshield with blankets of rain water.

The radio blasted on as we carefully drove down the highway. Taguig was a little far off the way, but I can't just lie a girl who was a friend now under the rain. We were caught in traffic for a while. I looked up and saw no stars, not even the brightest one which was Alice's favorite. It was very dark.

While we waited on traffic, I decided to once again call Alice.

"Nice phone." Maria commented as I dialed.

"Thanks." I mumbled with a smile before holding my phone up my ear.

Her phone just kept ringing, diverting my call to voice mail. I turned automatic redial on, since the traffic was now moving swiftly. I popped in my headset, hearing her phone ring endlessly as I carefully drove. The road was slippery.

"Hello?" came her voice on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Hi baby." I greeted with a smile. I always made it a point to smile at her, even if she can't see it.

"Jasper!" She gasped. "You have your own phone now!"

"Yup!" I chuckled.

"Is that Alice?" Maria chimed in. "Hey Alice."

"Who's that?" Alice asked, I could feel her frowning.

"It's Maria." I explained. "There's a storm here and I was driving Carlisle's car when I passed by her on the road. I'm dropping her off to Taguig."

"Oh." Alice said, a little jealous, I suppose. "Take care then."

"I will." I said. "I love you."

Alice responded incoherently. Well, incoherently, because the line became choppy. How I hate storms. My phone sat conveniently on my lap, but I can't understand a word she's saying.

"Al, I can't hear you. It's choppy." I stated with a frown.

I leaned down gently to turn the radio volume down so that I could hear her more clearly, but my phone fell from my lap. I reached down to pick it up. My headset was disconnected.

******  
**I know it seems incomplete, but it is complete. Hehe. This is where Chapter 70 ends. Go find out what happens on Chapter 71. ;P Review? Thanks my dears!!!**

**MUSIC: Queen of My Heart by Westlife**

**Is it weird that I still listen to songs of Westlife?**


	71. Please Wake Up

**CHAPTER 71**

**MARIA**

Jasper struggled to fish out for his phone while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jasper, watch out." I said nervously as we skidded off the road.

He sat up for a while, his voice a little louder. "Alice, I'm looking for my phone! I'm sorry I can't hear you."

When the road looked empty and safe enough, he again reached down to look for his phone. I was praying intently as he did so.

"Jasper can you look on the road?!" I exclaimed but he didn't listen.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, as we approached a crossing intersection, a flashing red light caught my attention, making me grab the steering wheel and test out my nonexistent driving skills.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jasper exclaimed as he grabbed the steering wheel from me.

"Look out!" I shrieked, pointing on the road, but it was too late.

In movies, things like this happen so fast. The actors don't even have time to blink, I suppose, before the death vehicle crashes and kills them. This, however, was not a movie. I was aware of the spinning car, I was aware of Jasper tightening his grip as he tried to gain control of the car, but it was all pointless.

I had time to think of everything that was happening but my mind wouldn't process it. I had time to gasp, cry, feel nervous, shout-but I didn't. I couldn't move a muscle. I sat there frozen as the car seemed to spin forever in slow motion, awaiting my death sentence.

Jasper gave the steering wheel one final spin before we finally crashed under the approaching truck. There was a loud bang, and I might have fallen unconscious for the next thing I knew, I was still inside the car, but there were people outside, yelling, pounding, calling out to us.

I touched my head, hoping to somehow ease the throbbing pain I was feeling when I touched something warm. I brought my hand to my face and was shocked with what I saw.

"Bl…Blood! Oh my God there's blood!" I panicked, pounding on the broken window. We were under the truck, the rescuers were struggling to get through the wrecked car and get us out, then I remembered: Jasper!

"Jasper! Jasper!" I tried to wake him up, shaking his shoulders brusquely but I got no response.

"Jasper wake up! Wake up!" I cried hard, hoping he would hear. Jasper remained unconscious as the rescuers started pulling us out gently from the wreckage. It was still raining hard, and I've heard that some roads were now impassable due to flash floods.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath as it all sank in. We were involved in an accident far from our dorm. It's storming really bad, the roads were closed, which means our family and friends could not reach us anytime soon. And worst of all, Jasper might be in grave condition, and he was unconscious. "Fuck!"

"Calm down, Miss." Said the volunteer rescuer as they wiped off the blood oozing down my face. "We're taking you to the hospital. You'll be good in no time."

I looked around as I lay on the ambulance bed. "Were' Jasper? How's he? Is he okay?"

"You should rest." The volunteer told me. "Here," she then gave me a shot of some fluid that made me feel sleepy, before I could even protest.

When I woke up the next day, I was in a hospital bed. Even though it's a high ceilinged room surrounded by thick white walls, I could still hear the faint sound of pouring rain and roaring thunder outside.

"Shit." I held my head. "It's still storming like crazy."

A nurse entered the room, carrying a stack of papers and a sealed clear plastic bag.

"Hi." She smiled, sitting at the edge of my bed. "We just need some information for your records. I'm gonna ask you for some basic details. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I said weakly.

"You'll have headaches for a while, that's normal. So what's your name, sweetie?"

"Maria. Maria Campbell. I'm 18, I live in Manila."

"That's just about everything we need. What about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"Okay…" She gave me a knowing look I didn't know what that meant. "So what's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock, 19, Laguna."

"Thanks dear." She squeezed my hand. "Oh, before I forget. The inspectors found this in your car. You might want to call someone."

She handed me the plastic bag which contains Jasper's cellphone. Quickly, I dialed Esme's number. It's a good thing we were instructed to memorize her number and Carlisle's, in case of emergency, she said.

"Esme! Esme it's Maria…" I cried instantly when I heard her motherly voice. "Look, Esme. Jasper and I got in an accident somewhere…I'm not sure. But Carlisle's car was totaled and my head bled and Jasper was unconscious! Please help us Esme…I'm so scared…" I sobbed as I caught my breath.

"What do you mean, Maria? We've been waiting for you here! I was so worried! Dear, where are you right now?"

"I…I don't know…The sheets here say JERMMC. I don't know where it is, Esme but I'm in a hospital…And I'm not sure what they're doing with Jasper.."

"Oh dear…" She sobbed. "That's Jose E. Reyes Memorial, Maria, I'm so sorry hunny but there's no way we'd make it there in three days. The roads were closed, and we can't…Oh God, Maria. What happened?"

I shook my head, crying harder. "I don't know, Esme… I don't know…"

"Listen, we'll be there as soon as we can okay? How long will they confine you?"

"I'm okay now, Esme. I don't know about Jasper…Just…Please be here soon…and Alice…Oh my God, Esme, what shall we do now?"

"Shh.. Calm down Maria, we'll be there as soon as we can. Take care of yourself and take care of Jasper, okay? We'll be there, I promise. Go rest now, I'll inform everybody."

"Okay…"

For two days, Jasper didn't wake up. I spent all the time by his side, no friends, no family. I was so scared. Nobody knows when he will wake up. I didn't know what to do, what to say when his parents show up and see him like this. They might blame me.

"Jasper…" I whispered as I sat by his bed. "Please wake up."

******  
**Okayy so what will happen to Jasper, you ask? He will die. Mwahaha kidding!**

**Sorry the accident scene isn't much detailed. If I wrote down details, it will be graphic and it will sound horrible. Nah, I'm just too lazy to type, that's the truth. Hahaha.**

**Thanks to Love4JazzyAlways…You're so sweet! Haha Guys she's my Twitter sister. Hahah okay, Virtual Sister.**

**Now Playing: Tonight by FM Static**

**I used to be so in love with that song. Hahaha**


	72. Where Are My Memories?

**CHAPTER 72**

**JASPER**

Blink. A high rise ceiling.

Blink. Warm fluorescent lights.

Blink. A cross.

"Jasper?" said someone. I turned my head around. It was hard to do, since I'm almost tied up to this uncomfortable bed, and stuff were connected to the back of my hand. My neck was stiff, I was wearing a neck brace.

"Jasper! Oh my God, you're awake!" She hovered beside me. Now I can see her clearly. A girl about my age, probably even younger.

I looked at her, confusion showing in my eyes. Who was she?

"Jasper! Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"Yeah." I reached out to pat my head. "My head. It's like splitting in two."

She frowned. "That's completely normal. You'll be perfect in no time."

"Uhm." I cleared my throat. "Who are you again?"

The girl looked at me, her mouth hanging open. She then gasped and fanned her face with her hands. "Oh my God. Oh. My. God."

I furrowed my brows in disbelief. Is she crazy? "What's wrong with you?" I smirked. "And what did you call me?"

She shook her head, pretending to zip her mouth, then threw away the key. She pushed a button and an intercom beep flooded the room.

"Room 548." She breathed. "I need a doctor immediately!"

A doctor entered the room not long after. The girl stood up to meet him. "He's awake." She said, as if that wasn't obvious.

"That's good news." The doctor made his way to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Empty." I answered. He laid out his attaché case on my bed then pulled out a stethoscope.

He examined whatever he needed to examine with me, nodding lightly, saying "you're all good."

"I feel horrible." I answered in complete honesty.

"Now Jasper." He said. So that was my name. Jasper. I like it.

"Tell me what you remember." He scrutinized my blank expression .

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

The girl gasped again, covering her mouth with her hands. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"You were involved in a major car accident. And you're showing signs of amnesia." The doctor explained sadly.

"Cool." I said.

"I'll schedule you for some physical tests. We'll find out what's wrong." He exited the room, leaving me alone with the girl.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me who you are."

"I'm Maria." She looked down. "Jasper, can't you remember a thing? Come on!"

"I'm sorry. There's really nothing I can tell you. It's all blank. My head hurts."

"Okay." She sighed. "I'll leave you to rest."

"No!" I sat up. "Aww." My head hurt terribly. "Tell me everything you know about me."

"I know nothing much about you." She smiled sadly.

"Then why am I here with you? And why was I on an accident with you, if you don't know me at all?"

"You're a friend. You have a girlfriend… And I used to destroy you two." She looked down, embarrassed. "But we've all been friends now."

"Where's she?" I looked around the huge room There was no one.

"She's in Italy." She sighed. "She's coming back soon, but only you know exactly when."

"Why did she leave me?"

"She's a responsible girl, Jasper. She should tell you everything when she gets back. She know every detail about you."

Why can't I remember her if she's my girlfriend? So many questions filled my mind as I looked at this stranger's face. She's beautiful…But something essential was missing.

"Do I have a family?"

"You do, silly. They're coming tomorrow. There's a huge storm right now, that's why they can't make it. Our friends are coming on Friday, after school. It will be the start of Summer vacation."

I played around with my casted arm, twisting my free fingers against the loose bandage textile as I forced myself to remember. Nothing came in my mind. It was all black. Not even glimpses or flashes from the past.

"Tell me about my family." I pleaded, reaching out for her hand.

Gently, she pulled away, startled. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." She forced out a smile. "You have a younger sister. I haven't really met her but I heard she's bright for a three year old."

I closed my eyes, searching my reformatted memory for details about my sister. I found nothing. God, this is so uncool.

"What's my girlfriend's name?"

"Alice." She smiled genuinely. "She's a sweet girl, very noble. She's forgiving, sacrificing, kind hearted and bubbly. You're head over heels for her as she is for you. You two were inseparable. You look great together. She loves you more than anything else."

I turned away, facing the wall. She spoke about her as if she was the best girl in the world, but I know better. The one who's best is right beside me, I can feel it.

"I don't care." I said, still facing the wall. "I don't remember her."

"But you should, Jasper. She'll be devastated."

"You said she left me. If she really loves me, she shouldn't have, right?" I frowned. "She should've been here, not you. I'm starting to fall for someone else." I looked into her eyes, she turned away.

"You should rest now. Your family will be here tomorrow."

**

The next morning, I was taken out of the room for some random tests on my body. However, they found nothing wrong, and said that my memory should come back.

"When?" I asked the doctor who seemed taken aback with my question.

He put down his glasses, looking seriously at me. "Honestly, Jasper. It can take up to a week, an hour, a day, a month, a year, or a lifetime. It depends. Something might trigger the comeback of your lost memory, so you must watch out for that."

"Okay." I nodded, heading for the door.

"Mr. Whitlock, wait a moment." He called out.

I sat back down across his table. "Just a piece of uncollected advice."

"Yeah?" I asked, confused.

"That young lady you are with is not your girlfriend, right? Watch out, young man." He tapped my shoulder. "If I were you I will not fall while you're on that condition. Save yourselves from unnecessary heartaches."

I stood up abruptly, avoiding his gaze. "I know what I'm doing. What you're asking is not that easy. I lost my memory. I have amnesia. I may have lost part of my brain. But my heart's still working perfectly. And it did not forget how to love, sadly."

I headed straight out of the room to meet Maria in my room. When I entered, three more people were there.

Maria rushed about to greet me, gesturing to the strangers.

"These are your family, Jasper. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, and your little sister, Alyanna."

"Jazzy! I Miss you so!" Said the little girl as she came running to me. I can't remember her, but instincts ruled me. I opened up my arms to enclose her in a hug. She kissed my cheek, and I knew instantly that she really was my sister.

"What happened to you Jazzy?" Her voice was full of concern as she lightly traced my bandage wrapped around my head. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm alright." I smiled, putting her down. The man who was supposed to be my father then hugged me, slapping my back lightly as he did.

"Son. I'm glad you're alright."

My mother rushed to me, sobbing as I hugged her. "Don't you remember me?" She asked, tears peered through her lashes.

Sadly, I looked down. "I'm sorry… No, I don't remember any of you." She almost wailed when I said that. "But I do feel that you're all important."

My father talked to the doctor, asking him when I could be discharged from the hospital. The doctor said I'd still be there until Saturday.

I spent everyday until Thursday with my family and Maria. Everyday with her, I feel happy. I must be stupid for saying this, but I think I love her. Still, I feel like something's missing.

Our friends, as Maria said, arrived on Thursday. Silly enough, they were wearing nametags.

It's Emmett's stupid idea." The one named Edward smirked.

"Hey it was brilliant!" Emmett objected. I could see that my group was pretty tight.

They were filling me in with memories from the past that I could not really remember when Bella's phone rang. She excused herself but still answered it inside the room.

"Alice." She said, her voice was alarmed.

Immaculate silence followed, while everyone's gaze turned to Maria. She held her palm up.

"I told him about Alice."

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. I don't understand it at all. Yes, she told me about Alice, so what? Does that change anything? No, not at all. I still don't remember her, and to me, she's just a stranger.

******

**Aww that hurt! I wanna bang Jasper's head against a wall so that he'l remember, but I van't! I can't blame him because it was not his fault! Because I am the author, in the first place…Hahaha I'm sorry guys. We're coming near the end. I had a great time writing this story for all of you! Thank you so much and I love you all to death!!! Review please? And don't be harsh if you hate me. Hahaha don't cuss at me J**

**MUSIC: I Will Remember You by Sarah Mclachlan**

**Okay...I'm just copy-pasting things on my document manager. Good thing there's this one file I didn't erase. God this is so bad. :/ I'm thinking of signing up for a new profile. Sorry guys. :/ please review.  
**


	73. Betrayed

**CHAPTER 73**

**BELLA**

"Alice." I said again as I exited the room. She was crying on the other line; she just found out about Jasper's accident. She was supposed to go home on Tuesday but because of the storm, her flight was cancelled.

"Bella…What happened? Where's Jasper? Is he…Is he okay?" She sobbed uncontrollably and I can't help but pity her.

"He's fine now. He's recovering." I lied. I decided not to tell her yet. Alice was still in Italy, alone. I don't know what might happen to her if I told her the truth. I don't want to find out.

"I'm coming home, Bella. I'll go there straight tomorrow. Please tell him…can I talk you him?"

"Take care Alice." I thought of an excuse before answering. "I'm sorry… He's resting right now."

"Okay." Her voice sounded tired. "Just tell him I'm coming home, Bella, will you? Thank you Bella."

I sighed. "Okay…"

I went back inside Jasper's room, the atmosphere was so heavy and stiff. Everyone was quiet, looking expectantly at me. I shrugged.

"It's…Alice." I threw a glance at Jasper. "She's coming home tomorrow."

Jasper kept his expression blank; almost bored. This hurt me a little. I felt like he was betraying Alice in a way.

"Good." Rosalie smiled. "You two were inseparable. And I mean it… You couldn't live a day without her!"

"Why am I still alive then?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "I know she left me. I survived, which proves you wrong."

"Dude, she's speaking figuratively." Emmett said in Rosalie's defense. "You love Alice so much."

"I can't remember her."

Alyanna ran to Jasper's lap, putting her arms around his neck. "Jazzy! I like Alice, too." She gushed in her cute voice. "She's sweet and kind and beautiful."

Jasper looked down at his sister, pinching her cheek a little. Alyanna smiled her dimpled smile. "Don't you like Maria?" Jasper asked.

I felt my jaw drop as his words sank in my mind. Jasper likes Maria? I looked around to see everybody's expression, they were all as shocked as I was, if not more. Maria looked embarrassed, her cheeks were flushed as she kept her eyes down the floor.

Alyanna climbed off Jasper's lap, launching herself to her dad's chest. "No! No! Only Alice!" She screamed, crying. Their dad tried to comfort her but she kept throwing her fist in the air. "I want Alice, daddy! No other girls for Jazzy! Daddy where's Alice!! Let's get Alice!!"

Rosalie, being the girl who loved children, rushed over to take Alyanna in her arms. "Shhh.. Don't cry Alyanna." She cooed to her sweetly, smoothing the little girl's hair. "Alice will be here tomorrow, okay?"

Alyanna nodded, still sobbing. "Tell Jasper…" sob. "That I like only Alice…" sob. "Alice will be hurt if he love another…" sob.

She kept mumbling almost incoherently against Rosalie's chest. Her head bobbed up and down as she cried. "You're a big girl, Alyanna." Rosalie told her. "You can cope with it. We'll do everything we can."

After the sobbing girl has calmed down, Rosalie took her out to play. We all recovered from our shock but nobody spoke.

"Jasper." Maria scolded. "Alice was your life."

Jasper sighed, clearly tired of the conversation that hasn't even started yet. "Not now, Maria. I don't even know her!"

"You should try to remember her, Jasper. She'll be devastated."

"It's you I want! How hard is that to understand?"

"Alice loves you, Jasper." I intervened, hurt for my best friend. Jasper talked about her like she's nothing to him at all.

"Then why did she leave me?" He challenged.

"Son, that's enough." Mr. Whitlock firmly ordered. "Your mother and I dedicated our whole lies to teaching you to be polite with women. Don't waste it."

He turned to us apologetically. "I'm sorry guys. I'll talk to my son for a moment."

We all piled out of the room, too stunned to speak. Jasper has been an entirely different person. That day, I prayed to whoever resides up there in heaven tat my best friend be spared from all the pain awaiting her.

******

**Okayy. I'm making Jasper a total jerk but you know…All stories end happily so don't worry. This one sure will. Thank you guys! LOVE you and your reviews. -S  
**

**MUSIC: The Way I Love You by Taylor Swift**


	74. Think About It

**CHAPTER 74**

**JASPER**

"I know we asked you not to force yourself to remember, son." Said my father, tapping me lightly on the back. "But please, do it for Alice. Try to remember your girl."

Angrily, I stalked away from him. "Why do you all care so much about her anyway?"

"We all saw how happy you were together. Son, she's a sweet girl, gracious and fragile. I already treat her like my own daughter. I don't want to see her hurting because of you. It's not fair to her."

"And what's fair?" I hissed. "Do you think it's fair if I hold back my feelings for Maria? I really like her. She was here when you were not. When that Alice was away. She took care of me. She's my first memory now!"

"I really hope you don't end up regretting anything."

"Fuck this life." I was really frustrated. "I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Neither did she." He whispered. "She didn't want to leave you. Don't blame it on her."

"I'm pursuing what I feel for Maria."

"Alyanna will be upset." He laid a hand on my arm. "But if that's what makes you happy, just make sure you wouldn't regret it later."

"Maybe all this was destined to happen, after all." I defended. "Maybe she was destined to leave and I was destined to forget her."

My father sighed loud enough for me to hear. "Alright son." He gave up. "Just stay happy. And try to remember who you really are."

"Thanks Dad."

He dropped his shoulders, then exited the room. Maria entered shortly, carrying a tray of food.

"I brought your lunch."

"Thank you." I whispered, looking straight in her eyes.

She stopped momentarily. "For what?"

"For everything." I smiled as she put the tray on my bed. "For being so kind."

"I should do that. After all my evilness to you and Alice, it's just right. Don't thank me."

"Alice…" I closed my eyes, trying to force out a reaction from myself as I spoke the name. But all I felt was numbness. I couldn't find anything. I had no connection with the name. I shifted my gaze to Maria. "Did I really love her?"

Maria smiled at me. "More than anything else, yes, you did."

"I still don't understand why she left me if that's true."

"It's her story to tell, Jasper." She stood up, ready to leave. "We'll wait for her tomorrow."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You know who I want anyway."

Abruptly, she went to the door. "This conversation is over, Jasper."

"Think about it, Maria." I shoved the plate away as I finished eating. "Think about it."

Maria gently closed the door, leaving me off to a dreamless sleep.

******  
** Hey guys. Please don't hate me, okay? I'm so sorry. Please review. J I still love you all.**

**MUSIC: Why by Rascal Flatts**


	75. Drifting Apart

**CHAPTER 75**

**ALICE**

I don't know which is worse, being the one with a broken heart or being the one who breaks a heart?

As soon as I arrived on the airport, I headed straight to the hospital where Jasper was admitted. I was supposed to be here on Tuesday, but the flight was cancelled due to the storm. I dragged Marlo by her leash on my right hand, my baggage on the left.

I hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take me to the hospital. I slumped on the back seat as I thought about Jasper. I really hope he was fine. I haven't talked to him since the accident. The last thing I heard from him was when he shouted that he can't find his phone, and then a loud crash followed.

I headed straight to Jasper's room when I got there. I impatiently carried Marlo in my arms as we searched around for Jasper.

I found him at the cafeteria. He was with Maria. I immediately let go of Marlo to run to Jasper.

"Jazzy!" I called. He and Maria exchanged glances before Maria smiled and nodded.

They stood up to meet me. Maria elbowed Jasper as they came nearer.

"Jasper! I missed you so much!" I ran to him, throwing my arms excitedly around him. Jasper hugged me back with less enthusiasm.

"How are you?" I asked, shifting my gaze from Jasper to Maria. What did I miss?

"I'll….I'll leave you two alone." Maria smiled then walked away.

"Alice!" I hear Bella behind. I turned around to see her and all our other friends together with Jasper's family. They all looked at me with fears and worries, though I don't know why. Jasper remained silent.

They all huddled close to me, encircling me in a group hug. Alyanna played with Marlo, avoiding my gaze.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I smiled coolly, trying to brush off Jasper's distant and cold behavior.

"Let's go for a snack." Bella offered. "You must be famished."

I chuckled. "I'm alright, Bella. I want to make it up to Jasper. Can we talk first?"

Jasper just shrugged at me. Rosalie pulled my hand, forcing me to face her. "You should catch up with us first! Come on!" She dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" I asked annoyingly as we made our way through the patched grass. The occasional small rocks made it hard for me. I almost tripped on some, wearing my high heels.

"There's something you should know." Bella's voice was flat, it betrayed no emotions.

I tagged along with them. Our little walk came to an end at the hospital chapel. It was eerie quiet. The birds were humming tuneless lullabies while the trees shook with the wind.

"Sit down." Rosalie pushed me on the last pew. Bella handed me a bottle of coke.

"What's wrong?" I said. "Why is Jasper so cold to me?"

"Alice." Bella sighed. "Jasper…doesn't remember you."

I stood up from my seat. "Are you guys playing a prank on me? I'm tired. Let's do this some other day."

Rosalie tugged on my hand. I sat back down, my face was crumpled with annoyance. "Stop fooling around or I'll walk out on you."

"Alice!" Rosalie growled. "Stop being so stubborn. We don't know how to tell you…But it's true."

"That's it guys." I said, walking off. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Alice!" They both called out as I walked back to the cafeteria.

"Did they tell you?" Emmett looked at me with concern.

"You're in this too, are you?" I shouted angrily. I stalked off to Jasper's side, taking his hand gently. "Jazz, stop this game please? I really miss you… Please don't make fun of me?"

Jasper dropped my hand, looking away. I gasped, realizing the truth. Bella's voice came echoing in my head. _"Jasper doesn't remember you…Jasper doesn't remember you…Jasper doesn't remember you…"_

Pain.

Confusion.

Regrets.

It all flooded my chest as I tried to process everything. Jasper can't remember me.

I stood on tiptoes as I fought back my tears. Everyone remained quiet in the cafeteria. All eyes were on us.

I lifted my hands to cup Jasper's face. "Jasper?" I whispered, looking in his eyes. "Who am I?"

He blinked. Of all the things to do, he blinked. He laid a hand on mine, which was still on his cheek. His touch made me want to believe this all isn't true. But I'm not dreaming…

"I'm sorry." He said, taking my hand off his face. "Who are you?"

"Oh my God…" I sobbed as the tears I held back now came rushing from my eyes. My sight became blurry. Suddenly, I was shattered to pieces. I wanted it all to end. "Oh my God…Jasper please…"

He looked confused as I cried. "I'm…I…" He stopped, looking down. "I'm sorry." He said before storming out of my sight.

It's crazy how we always end up where we're meant to be. How even the most ironic situations eventually teach us something we'd never dreamed we were going to learn. This is all crazy. My mind feels like it would explode any moment as I slowly laid myself down the tiled cafeteria floor, not caring anymore what the world will say. What they see is a girl, a broken hearted girl who gut dumped by her boyfriend who has amnesia, but I'm something more.

"Let's go, Alice. Let's get you some rest." Bella helped me up. I hugged myself together, afraid that I might fall apart if I don't.

From a distance, I could hear Alyanna's muffled cries echoing together with Marlo's whimpers.

I weakly stood up, saving myself from disgrace as we exited the cafeteria. Jasper's Mom gave me a comforting hug. "Don't worry dear…We'll do everything in our power. He's changed a lot, but we will help him remember. I'm sorry…" She stroked my hair lightly as I sobbed on her shoulders. Alyanna hugged my knees tightly.

"What if his memories don't come back?" I asked Bella worriedly. "I don't know what I'd do Bella.."

"He'd remember you. He will. He has to." Rosalie firmly stated.

We were staying in a hotel suite for the night. The hospital can't accommodate all of us in Jasper's room.

"What are the odds?" I looked sadly at my friends.

Bella sat beside me, stroking my back. "Alice, don't stress yourself over this. The doctor said 95% of the time, the patients recover fully."

"What about the other 5%?" I sobbed.

"5% of the patients don't get their memories back at all." Rosalie answered. "But don't worry. Jasper will remember you. He loves you, Alice. We will help him. They said things from the past can trigger his memories. We'll do everything."

"What if they don't come back?!" I threw my hands in the air, shouting angrily to no one in particular. "What if that 5% prevailed! What would become of me!"

Bella rose angrily from the bed, turning to me. "What happened to you, Alice? You are so negative! This is not what we all need! Don't you trust in fate anymore?!"

"Can't you see, Bella?!" I shouted back. "I'm losing everything! I'm losing him!"

"Stop it guys! You're like little girls! We can't resolve anything with this." Rosalie pushed us apart. "Calm down. If he can't remember you, we'll make him fall in love with you again."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I sobbed. "This is all my fault…I shouldn't have left him…I could still have been the one…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry Alice…"Bella embraced me as she cried. "I'm sorry…I hate seeing you so down and there's nothing I can do…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"I sobbed as we hugged each other for comfort.

Nothing you love is lost; not really. Things, people, they always go away sooner or later. You can't hold them anymore than you can hold moonlight. But if they have touched you, they'll live inside you; they're yours. The only things you ever really have are the ones you hold inside your heart.

Jasper was discharged from the hospital the next day. We were all waiting outside for him. Alyanna played with Marlo while Emmett protectively put an arm around me, his hand holding Rosalie's. Bella, Edward, Maria, and Jessica were doing their own businesses when Jasper and his parents arrived.

"Hey kids." His father smiled. "We're planning to stay on our farm for the summer. You should come, it will help Jasper if you're around him."

"Where's your farm, sir?" Edward asked politely. "We haven't heard of that yet."

"Oh." He answered. "It's in Ilocos. I just bought it last month. Let's relax for a while. We all need it."

Maria stepped forward, looking apologetically and smiling at me. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go home. My parents are expecting me."

"Can I go with you, then?" Jasper volunteered. What now, he's close to Maria? What the hell is happening?

"I'm sorry Jasper. You should go with them."

"No, I insist. I'll go where you go."

Jealousy stabbed me multiple times as I saw the way he looked at her. It's like she was something precious. It should be the way he looks at me, but no, he reserved it for her. I felt like dying but I didn't speak. Emmett's arm tightened on my shoulder as my knees tremble.

"Okay, I'll just come with you guys." Maria went inside the van, settling herself at the back. We all piled up inside the van. Jessica and Maria shared the seat at the back. Jasper's Mom sat on the passenger seat. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett huddled together in the middle row while I shared the front seat with Alyanna and Marlo.

Jasper climbed on the van and made his way to Maria. I closed my eyes as he passed me by, swallowing the pain I was feeling.

"Jazzy, come here!" Alyanna called out as he passed us. "You should sit here beside me."

Jasper sighed but didn't argue. I kept my eyes closed. He sat next to Alyanna.

I was seated by the window, the road blurred before my sight as his father drove down the dirt road. It was a long drive. We watched as the sunset kissed the tips of the mountain ranges, while on the other side of the road, the waves crashed down the shore. It was a beautiful sight.

I laid my hand on top of Jasper's hand which was on the space between us. The diamond on the ring he gave me glittered as the sun reached it. I looked at him expectantly; his eyes were blank and expressionless.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my voice was full of love and concern.

He nodded slightly but he didn't smile. "I'm okay."

I looked away. This was too much for me to bear. I let my hand linger with his for a while, but when he thought I wasn't conscious of it, gently, he pulled away.

******

**Awww…. Oh my God…What shall Alice do?? tell me people.. don't hate me! Review please? I still love you guys. J**

**MUSIC: Come Back To Me by Trading Yesterday**


	76. I Play By The Rules

**CHAPTER 76**

**JASPER**

During our stay in Ilocos, I spent all the time I can with Maria. Alice would always cook food for me but I ignored her as much as I can. I know it's hurting her and that's what I wanted, to hurt her so that she'd stop being too clingy and just move on with her life.

My parents convinced me to have a talk with her tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll tell her to just move on and forget me. I love Maria now, but Maria wouldn't say yes to me because of her. She's the only hindrance. I'd get rid of her.

On our first night, the guys decided to play a game. It's truth or dare, but the game was based on cards.

Edward distributed the cards evenly among us then started the game. "Whoever holds the King of Spades, raise your hand." He said. Rosalie raised her hand, exposing the requested card.

"Alright." Edward smiled evilly. "Rosalie…" He mocked. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "Who do you think is hotter, Ashton Kutcher or Emmett?"

"Hey! That's not fair! Ashton Kutcher's my crush and Emmett's my boyfriend!" She protested.

"Okay, then do a pole dance!" He chuckled, pointing to the pole that supports the cottage. Rosalie groaned. She has no choice but to do as he says.

She pole danced, frowning as the rest of us went hooting and whistling playfully. She smacked Edward's head after.

"It's my turn to punish." She chuckled devilishly as she looked around.

"Holder of the Nine of Flowers." She called out. "Show yourself to me."

Emmett raised his hand, smiling. His dimples showed. "I'm here." He put down the card at the center of our circle.

"I'm gonna ask you." She said. "How much do you love me?"

"More than anything else." Emmett smirked. "Is that it? That's boring!" He protested.

The game continued like that for hours on end. We have all been asked to do silly stuff. Bella was forced to lap dance with Edward, Edward ate unripe tomatoes, I broke a vase, Maria drank a super sour juice, Alice danced a happy dance, Jessica pulled Edward's hair… Silly stuff.

In the end, Edward, Bella, Jessica, and Rosalie were out of the game. Emmett, Alice, Maria and I still have cards left so we needed to continue playing.

"Four of Diamonds." Emmett announced. Instinctively, I tossed the car at the center of the circle. He narrowed his eyes in slits as he looked at me, rubbing his palms together.

"I have no more cards." He smiled, showing us his empty palms. "Jasper… I want you to kiss the one who holds the most number of hearts in her card." He said.

Alice and Maria laid out their cards in front of me.

Maria's cards were Ace of Spades, Six of Diamonds, and Ten of Hearts. I smiled. The odds are pretty good.

Alice flipped her cards for us to see. Four of Hearts, Two of Flowers, Seven of Spades. I nearly jumped out of my place as it sank in. Maria won!

I was leaning in to kiss her, but Emmett cleared his throat. He nodded to Alice who looked at him questioningly. "Turn it over, Al." he smiled.

Alice turned over another card from her hand. I felt myself strain as I saw the hearts: Seven.

"Okay! Alice won!" Bella exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. Alice looked down, blushing wildly as I cupped her chin. She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Jazz… I mean Jasper." She blinked. "You don't have to."

"It's just a game, Alice. I play by the rules." I said as I closed the distance between us.

It was a quick chaste kiss, but somehow, I felt relieved and complete for a while. Alice was still blushing wildly as our friends screamed and clapped their hands noisily.

"Jasper, you have most of the cards left." Rosalie pointed out after the teasing grew lighter. "We should dare you once more."

"Alright." I groaned. "Get it over with."

"Who, for you," Rosalie trailed off, smiling at me. "Is the prettiest girl in here?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer but she cut me off. "Kiss her."

I contemplated n what to do before I actually made a move. What shall I do? I like Maria.. She's simple. But Alice also holds some appeal, if I should be honest. I still don't like her, but I could tell she's really classy, unlike other girls. She knows herself and she knows that she's not perfect, but she spends her time having fun and she does the best with what she's got.

What shall I do?

******

**Oi help Jasper choose, guys Hahaha. Don't hate me. Please review. I love you**

**MUSIC: If This Isn't Love by Jennifer Hudson**


	77. Shattered Hopes

**CHAPTER 77**

**ALICE**

Jasper looked uncertain as he decided who to kiss. I hate seeing him like that; so helpless and broken, so to make it easy for him, I decided to stand up and leave.

"Excuse me." I got up, while everyone stared at me. "I'm off to bed now. I'm sleepy."

I walked away to our cabin, tears in my eyes. I know he was contemplating on kissing Maria but he's too much of a gentleman to do it in front of me. His expression was torn, he was breaking inside, so I had to sacrifice to make him happy.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Emmett's voice whispered gently as they followed suit behind me. He was like a big brother, he cared for me in every way possible.

I sat on the railings of the veranda, my feet dangling in the air as I swayed them back and forth. "Did he kiss her?"

Emmett shook his head. "He was torn, Alice. I knew he was gonna kiss you. Why did you walk away?"

"I hate seeing him in situations like that." I sighed. "So I just pretended like it's nothing… I can't do anything about it anyway."

"You'd make him fall for you. We'll help you." Rosalie assured me as she stroked my back.

"Thank you guys." I sobbed as I hugged them one by one.

That night, we all decided to sleep on the shore, while the waves crashed on our feet. The sunrise greeted us in the morning. It could have been the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life, as the orange sun in the horizon made its way up the lime colored skies, but Jasper wasn't there, and no matter how beautiful it is, it wouldn't make it to my top 100, because he wasn't there.

As the day progressed, Rosalie, Bella and I tried all we can to help Jasper with his memories. His mother helped me cook his favorite Pork Adobo. He was alone in the beach when I saw him.

"Hey…" I greeted hesitantly. Jasper threw me a glance, then went back on his business, which was making a sand castle.

I sat beside him on the sand, then handed him the zip lock containing the dish. "I cooked this for you." I beamed proudly.

Jasper looked at me like I was some crazy girl. "You didn't have to." He said, not taking the dish from me.

"This is your favorite." I still smiled. "You should try it. It might help you…"

"I don't need any help, Alice." He coldly said. "I'm fine. I will remember you if it's the right time. Don't push it."

Tears fell again from my eyes as he stared off into the distance. "Why are you so hard on me?"

"I'm off to eat with Maria. Please Alice. We'll talk later. Save all your words for later."

He got up, shook his shorts free of sand, then left me broken and crying on the shore. Good thing this was their private beach and mango plantation, nobody else was there except us. I felt like I was being caged. I could not do what I wanted, that is to hug him, to show him how much I missed him. He was running away from me.

"It's not yet over, Alice." Bella encouraged me. "Don't give up just yet. Give it one more try."

"Okay." I nodded, not too sure anymore.

"Think hard, Alice." Edward said. "What else could you do to possibly trigger the comeback of his memory? Any promises he made? Any words or phrases?"

"Well…" I laughed nervously. "The last time we talked, he promised to wait for me and he said I could punch him if he didn't. Clearly, he didn't…"

"That'd be fun! You could punch him. He's being a total pain in the ass right now." Emmett smiled. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"You're such a bad influence, Emmett!" Rosalie chuckled.

"Who cares?" Maria interjected. "You could kick his ass."

I just smiled. How I wanted to blame her, but it was not her fault. We looked around for Jasper then, willing to try all our plans.

We found him in the Mango Plantation, sitting by a tree. He was twisting a leaf in his hand.

My friends gave me the go signal so I ran to him. "Jasper!" I screamed angrily. He looked up, I balled my hand into a fist and smacked him right in his face.

Jasper merely flinched as I hit his nose. It didn't even bleed. I was the one who was hurt, in fact.

"What's wrong with you! You're crazy!" He grabbed me by the arm, shaking me violently as he did.

"You're hurting me!" I gasped.

It was getting dark, and our friends were nowhere to be found. I still looked around, looking for help, but found nothing, and no one.

"Just tell me what you want, Alice." His vice went cold again, I shivered at the edge of his tone.

**Okay seriously, before you proceed, let me suggest this, put some music on! Go to youtube and search for "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma, or "Can't Find the Words to say Goodbye" by Nina, or "Love Can't Lie" by Sarah Geronimo. Cooperate please!**

I looked down, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. I've been crying too much.

"You…" I whispered, my lips shaking as I turned to face the full moon.

I could hear the waves as they rushed to the shore. It was a peaceful night, very calm, and the moon provided us with a bluish beam, peeking through the leaves above. We were sitting side by side under a mango tree.

"I want to know who you are…" He trailed off, playing with his fingers. "Tell me who you really are, Alice."

I sighed. This is my chance to make or beak it. I have to do good.

"I'm the girl who prefers one rose instead of a dozen. I'm the girl who would rather stay in on a Friday night than go to a wild party with random strangers." I paused, catching my breath. "I'm the girl who wouldn't make you wait on her hand and foot, but would do anything to make you happy. I'm the girl who would enjoy having a movie night rather than going to some fancy restaurant. I'm the girl who would rather stay up all night sharing secrets than going out and getting drunk. I'm the girl who won't make you hold her bags, but would rather hold your hand instead. I'm the girl who will love you more than anyone can possibly dream of. I'm the girl who would give the world to see you smile."

Jasper looked down, scrutinized in thought.

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because I had to…If only I could undo all those things, Jasper, believe me. I'd give the world to try!"

"I'm sorry, Alice…" He sadly said. I felt the tears steaming down my eyes as I listened intently to what he was saying.

"I tried so hard to make this perfect, to remember you but there were so many things that got in the way, like her smile, her laugh, the way she cared, and maybe even the things that happened while you were gone. If you didn't leave me, you could still have been the one. But you did. And she was here, Alice. She was here…"

"No!" I cried, touching his arm lightly. "No… Jasper, please…"

"Alice, listen. Listen to me. You're really nice… But I… I don't feel what I used to fel anymore, if it's ever true that I loved you…"

"Maybe I wasn't asking you to love me." I cut him off. Maybe I was asking you to understand. Because for so long, I've been hurt. and for so long you've ignored it. And maybe its bad timing, or maybe you just don't care. I've been here all along waiting, waiting for you to notice. Waiting for you to care. Waiting for you to say that you've been waiting too, and you haven't. And maybe you never will or maybe you're just afraid to. But it still hurts all he same. And in the end, I'm the one that's left broken. And when i lay down to sleep, I'm still the one crying. So screw the bad timing. I've loved you then, like I love you now, like I probably always will."

Jasper sighed, putting his face on his hands as he closed his eyes.

"Alice." He breathed. "I want you to ponder on this. Sometimes, fate has a cruel way of putting things together. Maybe, it's better if people just give up when there's no point in fighting for something anymore. When the ship has finally sailed, only a fool would go after it when it's already miles away. Do you understand, Alice? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"But sometimes, it's a lot better to be a fool to go after what we want and need, rather than to regret everything in the end because we never even tried." I countered.

"God damn it, Alice!" He kicked the sand as he stood abruptly. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't love you anymore? What do you want? What is you problem?!"

I got up too, I felt like drowning in pain as I rushed out of the Mango Plantation, out into the beach. Jasper ran after me, grabbing my arm lightly.

"Believe me, Jasper. You can't give a solution to every problem! And you wouldn't want to know what my problem is!"

"What is your problem? How will I know if you wouldn't tell me!"

I spun around to face him. Looking into his eyes, my heart throbbed with so much longing and pain. "Do you really want to know, Jasper?" I whispered as a tear ran down my cheek.

"It's you…" I breathed in my hoarse voice. "I'm going crazy, Jazz. Because of you…"

I sat down on the sand, wiping my tears away. I looked up again at the moon. My star was not there. I felt so alone. Jasper sat beside me.

"I'm a horrible person." I admitted. "All this time, I've been sticking around…Doing these silly things, hoping you'll remember…"

I sniffed. My diamond ring glistened in the moonlight. "I was hoping one day you'd say it's still me…That it's me again…That it's always been me…" I cried. Jasper looked away, avoiding my gaze. Now he was the one who was looking at the moon.

"I love her…"

"I know…" I looked down. I knew he fell for Maria, but I didn't know he already loved her. I've always known that was a possibility, but I guess I denied it to myself because I don't want to accept it. It huts so much, and I can't do anything about it. "I know…" I repeated.

"I wish you didn't leave, Alice. It could have been easier.."

"Is that what you really think?" I asked him, pain reflecting in my eyes. "I just made a choice, Jasper…"

"And you chose to beak my heart?" He scoffed.

They say relationships are like glass. Sometimes, it's better to leave them broken than risk hurting yourself trying to put it back together. Yet, lost in his heart, lost in his eyes. Lost everyday, no map to follow. Entire days, weeks, a blur. Flickers of light in the darkness, only to be enveloped in shadows once more. And yet, in the shadows of pain, might be the faint flicker of love once felt. And that could make all the darkness worthwhile. Because a single I love you is worth more than a thousand goodbyes. I am tired of chafing my heart against the want of him, of squeezing it into little inkdrops, and posting it. So I made a choice yet again. I may be a fool, but I am in love, and this is what love can do.

"I'm sorry…You're right…" I looked at him, he looked back questioningly. "I wish you all the happiness."

"She doesn't want me, Alice. She doesn't even like me."

I took his hand in mine as I looked into his pained sad eyes. "If you feel that you can't hold on any longer, I'll take your hand, and we'll go through with it together. And if you can stand on your own again, and you don't need me anymore, I will let go, if that would make you happy."

I blinked back the tears as I assured him that it's okay. Clearly, it wasn't, but I want him to be happy.

"If your heart feels empty, just tell me, Jasper…And I'll step inside. But if one day you'll be needing that space for someone else to fill, don't you worry. I'll step out and gladly give it to her." I squeezed his hand a little. He pulled away, hugging his knees.

"Why are you doing this, Alice?"

I blinked, doodling on the sand. "Ask me why I keep on loving you, Jasper."

"Why?" He turned to look at me. Suddenly, all the pain was worth it. I knew at that moment I would give everything just to see him smile, even if it's not because of me.

I threw a rock at the sea, sighing as I answered. "Even if it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me, the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I cant force myself to stop loving you. I'll be setting you free, Jazz. I want to see you happy…"

"You're in pain, Alice… I'm hurting you…But why are you still here? It must be torture." He exhaled sharply, looking away. The moonlight gave his face a lonely glow. It made me feel nostalgic; it made me miss the Jasper that I've come to know. The one I love, the one who loved me back just as much…

"I'm here, not because I'm supposed to be here or because I'm trapped here, but because id rather be with you than anywhere else in the world. Yes, it hurts me, it pains me, watching the one I love, love someone else… But if that's what it takes to be with you, Jasper, stab me with a knife, cut me into pieces…I don't care. Just let me stay…"

"I don't know what to say, Alice." He answered honestly. "You are so persistent. I hate hurting people, but I don't know what to do with you anymore. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone…"

"I can't!" I was frustrated again. I was giving him everything he wanted but it's still not enough. "I can't do that, Jazz!"

"Why not?" He shouted back angrily. "You should give the person you love whatever they want. If you love me, Alice, give me what I want!"

"But you're asking for too much…" I cried, hugging myself limply on the sand. "You're asking me to get out of your life…"

"That would make it all easy." He stated harshly. As if it all wasn't enough. As if there's still space in my heart for pain. It was so painful; I wanted to stop breathing, to just die and be forgotten for a reason, not for a stupid amnesia caused by a stupid car accident.

I felt my tears pouring down as he started walking away from me. I faced the ocean, bathing in moonlight as his footsteps lightly faded away. I turned around, he was not that far away.

"Jasper!" I called out for the last time. Jasper turned around, his shoulders hunched. This was my final straw.

I ran over to him, and when I reached him, I took off the ring from my left hand, something I never have done before, then gave it back to him.

"By any means, do you know what this is?" I asked, panting as I caught my breath.

"What's this, Alice?" He calmly asked. I knew he was running out of patience, but I had to do this.

"Keep it." I whispered sadly. "Keep it…Hide it somewhere, like your memory of me has been hidden away…And when you remember me again, pull it out, Jasper." I pleaded. "Pull it out, and fulfill your promise…"

"I can't take this." He handed the ring back to me. "I don't know what this is."

"Please…." I cried, falling down to my knees. "Please, Jasper…"

"Stop it, Alice! Stop doing this! I don't want this! I don't want to remember you! I don't want to go back to the past! I'm leaving it all behind!"

Suddenly, he threw the ring into the ocean. A loud roll of thunder roared from the sky, as if sympathizing with me.

"Jasper, no…!" I begged for the last time, but together with my scream, a gentle popping sound came from the ocean. I saw the diamond glisten for the last time before it reached the edge of the water, sinking at the bottom, lost somewhere deep down, just like Jasper's promises, just like Jasper…

******

**Oh God, that is so cruel… Review please? This is coming to an end… thank you for sticking with me.. I love you all!!!**

**MUSIC: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**


	78. A Forum and A Broken Heart

**CHAPTER 78**

**BELLA**

That night, while Alice talked with Jasper, the rest of us had an open forum. It was a heart to heart talk, no holds barred.

Rosalie began by thanking all of us.

"When I found out that I was sick, my world fell to pieces. You guys made me strong. You took care of me." Emmett squeezed her hand. "You didn't make me feel unwanted, and that's what motivated me to fight for my life. You're all the best. Bella," she looked at me, "You and Alice have been my best friends. I wasn't able to go to school, but you kept me updated with everything." I smiled, reminiscing the days we spent in Rosalie's room, teaching her all we've learned for the week. "Edward, you've been really great." She smiled at Edward. "Except for the fact that you broke Bella's heart, I don't hate you." She chuckled. "Maria, and Jess…" She sighed. "Thank you for bearing with us." She turned to face Emmett. Her eyes grew soft as she looked at him. "Em, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. Thank you for everything. I owe you half of my life, and you'll forever be a part of me."

"You're welcome, Rose." Jessica smiled.

Emmett cleared his throat. It was his turn to say his speech. "Guys." He said, teary eyed. "Thank you for putting up with my behavior. I know sometimes my jokes are corny, and sometimes they hurt somebody's feelings… But you never complained. Thank you Rosalie for helping me reach for my dreams…And for supporting me all the way. I love you so much, Rose. And one day I'll marry you…"

There a couple of 'awws' as Emmett squeezed Rosalie closer to him.

Jessica stood up next. She carried a smile on her face as the bon fire gleamed.

"First of all…" She started nervously. "Thank you for making us feel part of this group. I honestly felt like an outcast at first, but you didn't judge me. Thank you." She then looked down, blushing. "And Bella, I'm really sorry for what I did…I know it's my fault, and I really am sorry, Bella. I realized that your friendship is much better than anything else. Please forgive me, us…"

She glanced my way, and I smiled. "It's all in the past, Jess. Let's all move on."

When Jessica sat back down, Edward stood up at the center, near the bonfire. He smiled tentatively as he arranged the words in his mind.

"Thank you all for being around." He began. "I am not as rich as most of you are but you accepted me nonetheless. I've been a real jerk but you saw through my mistakes. You're all the friends anyone could ever ask for. I feel so blessed to have you. Emmett, together with Jasper, thank you for growing up with me. I hope you guys don't get tired." He inhaled softly, turning to me. "And Bella, what I feel for you, It was the first time that I ever truly loved someone. Despite the circumstances, I know that if I give you enough time, you'd come back to me. I'm sorry for being a jerk. And Jessica, I'm sorry for taking advantage of your weakness."

I didn't speak, but I stood up. It was my turn.

"Almost a year ago, I arrived here, feeling alone. I didn't really plan to make new friends, much more, friends like you who are rich and so different, but I did. Alice, Rosalie, you two are my best friends and nothing can change that. I've had a blast on my birthday, and every week was a new adventure for all of us. I'm having the time of my life with you and I wouldn't change a thing. Thank you for being sweet and supportive and caring at times. Together, we experienced heartaches, heartbreaks, first kisses, and crying moments, but look at us; we made it through. We may be going through a lot, but we make it a point to stick together, and that's what matters. Thank you guys for being my second family." I said tearfully.

"And to you, Edward," I continued. "Despite the pain and suffering that happened after we fell apart, there's nothing that can replace the memory of a time when we were perfect. It was a time in our lives that was ruled by love, faith, and hope, and the consequences of believing in all three. And I'm ready, Edward. I'm ready to take a chance again. Maybe this time it will be better. I'm counting on it." I went over to where he sat and hugged him fervently. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled, as Maria came in last to tell her story.

"I don't know where to begin." She said. "Just…I'm sorry for being cruel. I was the antagonist once…But I've honestly changed. If Alice was here, I'd thank her for being so gracious after all I've done. And thank you for accepting me. I changed for the better because of all of you…"

That's when Jasper came storming to us. He was really furious, his knees shook with anger.

"Oh my God, Jasper where's Alice?!" Rosalie asked him but he passed us by.

"Hey! Where the hell is Alice?!" I shouted. Still, he didn't budge.

I was really annoyed. He was so different. Suddenly, I had an inkling to take my slippers off, I threw it at him. It landed straight on his head with a loud thud.

Jasper turned around, his eyes burning with anger. "Why did you do that?" He growled.

"Where's Alice!" I growled back. "What did you do to her! Did you hurt her again?!"

"What do you care?" His voice was firm and steady. I've never been scared of Jasper, not until now. "It's my life. Your friend was being so persistent and I hate her!"

"We hate you too! She did everything for you! You asshole!" Rosalie screamed at him. Jasper grabbed her shoulder, shaking her violently.

"I am not an asshole." He spat. "It's not my fault that I don't love her."

"Let me go!" Rosalie cried in pain. Jasper didn't move. In an instant, Emmett was punching him, clutching Rosalie behind him in a protective manner.

"Don't you dare touch my girl, Jasper."

"Teach your girls to shut up for once." He hissed at Edward and Emmett.

Edward was about to launch himself into him, but I was able to stop him.

"I hope you don't regret anything, Jasper." Edward warned him with a pointing finger as we headed down the beach to look for Alice.

I found her in an instant, she was in the ocean, looking up at the moon. "Alice!" I called out, but she dove under the water.

I felt myself shaking with fear as she launched her tiny body into the smashing water. The waves were growing tall, and it was a chilly night. Edward and Emmett raced to pull her out immediately. She was crying, desperately struggling out of Emmett's hold as he carried her back to shore.

"Alice, what were you doing!" Rosalie berated as she sat back up on the sand. "Were you trying to kill yourself?!"

"No…" She cried, shaking as it was a cold night and she was soaked.

"Come on, Alice." I tugged her hand. She stood up. "Let's get you changed into dry clothes."

We went to our cabins, we waited while Alice showered and changed.

"What were you doing there, Alice?" Emmett asked worriedly. "What did that jerk do?"

"Nothing…" She said, but tears welled up in her eyes. "I searched for my ring. Here it is." She showed us her left hand. "I dropped it accidentally on the water."

"No you didn't." Edward stated firmly. "It's him, am I right, Alice?"

Slowly, she nodded. She kept her head bowed, to prevent us from knowing that she's crying, but we figured it out. Her tears fell on her light pink pajamas. Where they fell, the spots turned red.

Emmett tipped her head up so that she'd look at us. "It's okay Alice."

She forced out a smile, wiping her tears away. I slapped her hand away from her face, allowing the tears to linger.

"Alice." I said. "Stop. Breathe! Cry if you must. Why are you always faking a smile? We hate seeing you like that. It's okay. Cry…"

"Because that's all I can do, Bella." She sobbed. "All I can do is smile, and no one will know I'm falling apart inside…"

"When love is lost, Alice," Edward soothed her. "You should not bow your head in sadness. You could mourn, but you should let it go, too."

"Especially if he's not worth it." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Alice sighed, looking straight at us. "Is it wrong to just love and not to be loved in return?" Her eyes moistened yet again. "I love him…No matter what you all might say. Maybe he's not worth it right now, but he's not the Jasper that we knew. He's not our Jasper. Our Jasper is hidden inside him, and I was digging deep to find him…But he won't let me." She sobbed in her hands, and we all huddled close to hug her tight.

"Sometimes, when people decide to leave you for good, you have to let them. No matter how much you don't want them to. There are some things that are far beyond our control. And even if you have the strength to fight for them, you have to accept the cold, harsh truth. That the people you can't live without, can live without you." I stroked her hair gently as her muffled sobs filled the room.

"I know…And it hurts, it hurts so much…" She cried, pressing a palm against her chest.

"I love him so, so much but he wouldn't believe me…Sometimes, I wanted to cut my stupid heart out of my chest and hand it over to him, just to prove how much I meant it, because I do…I mean it with all my heart. You all know that…" She said, wiping her tears away. "He's my whole life… Nobody will ever love me like he did…"

Edward sighed as he held Alice's hand. He treated her like a sister, and I knew it pains him just as much, seeing her like this. "Don't be scared that you won't find anyone else who will love you." He whispered gently. "Because you will when the time is right. Give yourself the chance to be happy even if it means letting go of something seemingly good. Changes can be hard at the start, but it doesn't mean that if things change, it will always be for the worse. It will be hard at the start, but it would definitely get better someday."

"I just can't…" Alice weakly stated. "I can' live without him. I can't… Do you know that the worst way that I'll miss him is not when he's far away? It's when he's just right beside me, yet I know I can never have him 'cause I'm simply watching him fall for someone else. It's when I'm standing six feet away from him and not being able to find the words to tell him how much I love him and how much I miss him, that I just want to scream to the whole room that I'm still in love with him. It's when I'm sitting alone with the phone in my hand, dialing his number and just hanging up, that I would trade a thousand tomorrows for just one yesterday. It's when I'm really sad about something and need someone to talk to, that I realize he's the only one who knew me at all. It's when I cry myself to sleep at night, and it hits me how much I would give to hold him at that very moment. It's when I think about him, that I realize no one else in this world is meant for me."

"Alice…" Emmett just breathed, not knowing what to say anymore. Alice was devastated, but she's trying hard to hide it from us. I could not imagine how she's feeling inside. Everything must be aching.

I held her close to me, wanting nothing but to shield her from all the heartaches. "Because he has been a major part of your life, of course you'll miss him. It's perfectly normal. It's like getting a tooth pulled out, after the dentist pulls it out, you're relieved." I explained. " But how many times does your tongue run itself over the spot where the tooth once was? Probably a hundred times a day. Just because it was hurting you does not mean you don't notice it. It leaves a gap and sometimes you see yourself missing it terribly. It's going to take awhile, but it takes time. Should you have kept the tooth? No, because it was causing you pain. Pulling the tooth was the right decision, but it's going to hurt."

"Thank you, Bella." She said. "I really appreciate that…and I'm okay. I just need to talk to someone."

"Who?" We all asked in unison.

Alice smiled bitterly. "Maria."

******

**Now she's gonna talk to Maria? Why? Is she gonna fight with her for stealing Jasper away? What's going on? Why is Alice so emo? She's sacrificing everything. Oh my God. And lastly, do you hate the author yet? Hit that green button to answer. Review. The author loves you more than you think possible.**

**Music: Heaven Knows by Orange and Lemons**


	79. A Painful Favor

**CHAPTER 79**

**MARIA**

I was stalling away. Why did she want to talk to me? Will she be mad at me? Probably, Jasper might have told her what he felt about me. I was torn. I love him too, everybody knows that, but I don't want to hurt her. She's done nothing but good to me; she'd shown me kindness even when I was plotting against her.

"Alice." I called out as I entered the messy cabin. No one else was there. It was just the two of us.

She was facing the wall, her back towards me. "Sit down." She said, her voice was hoarse.

"Do you need something from me?"

"Yes, Maria." She said, still not facing me. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Tell me, Alice."

She breathed. "You do love Jasper, right Maria?"

"Alice…" I placed a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of mine, but she never faced me.

"Please…" She said, "Make him happy, Maria. Don't hurt him."

"I don't want to have a relationship with him." I looked down, knowing I was lying.

"It's okay, Maria." Her voice cracked. "Be honest with yourself. The only reason we hold back is because we think we have an endless amount of chances or that there will always be one more. But as time disappears into the past and life goes on, those chances will run out, and you'll either live with it; eternal happiness for being brave, or eternal regret for holding back. Choose wisely, Maria."

"But Alice, why are you dong this? I can help you with him…You don't have to hurt yourself."

"Maria," she smiled, then faced me. "It's like being hit by a truck over and over again, but you stay on the road because when you aren't being hit, it's the best place in the world to be. It will hurt me to see him with someone else, but I know he'll be happy…Someday I'll forget about the pain. I'll learn to smile again because I did everything I can. This is love, Maria. Love isn't at all about holding onto feelings and being devoted to someone you can't have anyway. It's wanting what's best for the other person, even if that means you don't get what you want. That's not to say that the pain shouldn't exist or just fade away like that, but true love desires the happiness of the one you love."

I stood up, walking out of the room to the rocky pathway outside. I knew she was following me, so I stopped. "This is ridiculous, Alice. You're hurting yourself. Jasper's being selfish. Don't act stupid!" I almost cried of frustration because it broke my heart. Her eyes were all red and puffy. They were swollen, and she must be crying all the time.

Suddenly, she did something I could never do, even for love. On her think pink silk pajamas, she knelt down in front of me, arms held out, pleading, her fragile body shaking as she cried. "Please, Maria. Please! You love him…He loves you. Please make him happy…"

"Alice, what if he doesn't gain his memories back? He'll be stuck with me forever. We both know that's not what he wants! Get up, Alice!" I yanked her up as I spoke. She was barefooted, and her knees wee bleeding now because the rocks were sharp. "Look at what you've done!" I scolded. "Let's go back in."

I dragged her into the cabin, treating her wounds with the first aid kit I found. She flinched slightly as I cleaned the cuts with alcohol.

"You see, Alice? You're being stupid." I rolled my eyes as I scolded her.

"Maria," she smiled, stroking my hair. "When it comes to relationships, people are always so scared of the what-if's that they forget what-is. They spend so much time thinking, "What if i get hurt?" and "What if it doesn't work out?" that they stop thinking about things that are already real. They forget the feeling they get when the person they love walks into the room and the excitement that rushes through them when the phone rings cause it might be the person they are waiting to hear from. Never let the fear of what-if stop you from letting yourself take a chance on love, because what if this is the person you're destined to spend the rest of your life with? Don't let it just pass you by…"

"And you still afford to smile?" I scoffed at her unbelievingly. "Alice, I won't do that. I can't."

"Close your eyes." She ordered. I was confused, but I did. "Now, tell me the truth, Maria. Are you in love with Jasper?"

I made up my mind. I was going to shake my head and deny the truth. But when I was about to do so, his face flooded my mind. His smile, the sound of his laughter, the way his eyes curved. Suddenly, everything was upside down. Alice's hands were holding moth my cheeks gently. I didn't mean to, but I nodded, exhaling nervously when I realized what I just did.

I opened my eyes; Alice was smiling at me. "Go ahead, Maria." She encouraged. "You know what you have to do."

"Alice, I'm sorry…" I started crying. She rubbed my back softly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you, Maria." She still smiled, then gave me one final hug as I exited the room.

******  
**Oh my God…Tsk2. Don't hate me!!!!!!! Please review loves. I love you all. Sorry this was short.**

**MUSIC: Carry You Home by James Blunt**


	80. Acceptance of Defeat

**CHAPTER 80**

**ALICE**

Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you. Then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life. You give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it. They do something dumb one day like kiss you, or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness. So a simple phrase like 'maybe we should just be friends' or 'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you- and-rips-you-apart pain.

"Alice." For the millionth time tonight, somebody called my name. I didn't bother turning around; I knew it was Bella.

I sat on the bed, facing the wall, my shoulders were slumped as I slouched. I was crying. I was good at faking smiles, as I did when Maria admitted that she was in love with Jasper. I'd totally seen that coming, though. Maybe I just denied it to myself. I refused to believe until she confirmed, because it hurts.

Soon enough, all our friends were crammed inside the room, except for Maria, Jasper, and Jessica. I was hugging myself together, crying my heart out silently. I knew they were all standing behind me, not sure of what they should do.

"How are you?" Emmett asked, touching my head lightly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, finally shattering down the walls of pretense that I caged myself in. I was breaking down. "I'm… I'm not feeling g-good…" I choked out in between sobs, burying my face in between my knees. "Somebody…Please, please giv- give me a h..hug…" I sobbed loudly in spite of myself.

Emmett turned me around so I was facing all of them. Their faces were full of worry and concern as Emmett picked me up from the bed, set me down on the floor, and they all gathered around me in a group hug.

"We're here for you, Alice. You're not alone. We love you." Rosalie's words made me cry harder. They tightened the hug more, if that was even possible, and somehow, I felt safer.

"It's high time I move on… He'll be happy now…" I cried, sitting by the bed. Rosalie's arms were still wrapped around me. She was like a sister to me.

"Only time will determine when and how you're going to move on. Sure, it might not be right away like you want it to be, but eventually one day you'll wake up and realize that somewhere along the way, that piercing feeling you've always felt inside your chest faded and went away while you were too busy living life to notice." She consoled me.

"Just don't forget that we're here, Alice. Just snap a finger, we'll be there for you in no time." Edward added while enclosing Bella in a hug.

"Stop crying now…" Bella said. "If he doesn't come back to you, it's his loss, Alice. You can get every guy you want."

People often say "_it's his loss, not yours_". This may be quite true but what if it is your loss? What if he was the very thing you ever needed. The only person that gave you so much joy and happiness even though he's not doing anything. Even though he's just sitting next to you, not saying a single word, yet you feel all the happiness the world could bring.

That's Jasper to me. So whatever they say, be it my loss or not, all I know is that I needed him, more than anything else. And I want him to be happy, even when I know his smiles were not anymore because of me.

"I'll just take a walk outside." I suggested. "I need some fresh air…"

"I'll walk with you." Rosalie volunteered.

"No, Rose. I want to be alone."

She started to protest, but Emmett stopped her. "Let her be." He said softly.

I mumbled my thanks to him, and headed straight for the door, clutching my stationary and pen. How I wish Marlo was there. Alyanna was having fun with her, so I let her borrow Marlo while we're here.

I turned the knob, feeling the cold metal sting my hand.

"Alice." Emmett called out. I turned to see him walking over to me. He handed me a jacket. "You might catch cold." He smiled as I took it from his hand.

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled.

"Al?" Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do something stupid." He warned. I nodded, then headed to the door before anyone could ever call me out again.

Outside, it was chilly. The wind was cold, it blew against my face. I went to the sea, my favorite place in the world was the shore. It was the perfect place for me to think. I opened my stationary pad and started writing, scribbling down random things that were running on my mind.

The moon was peeking from the clouds. It was getting late; it had been a long night. So many things took place all at once.

Memories are strong…When I was away, they kept us together. They were the binds that tied us to each other. Now, their absence pulled us apart.

I used to be the sun for him, the moon, the stars…I outshone everything in his life. It was only me that he saw. Now, to him, I'm just a blank photo…Does he even see me?

Why is it that no matter how much pain it endures, my heart still refuses to let go? I could be better off forgetting him, this I know. Part of me wishes to just cut the string and let the balloon fly…But that balloon is the only thing that puts color in my life.

Sadly, he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't know who I was, or who I am. To him, I became the annoying girl who kept following him around, nothing more, and it hurts. He might as well just kill me brutally, I'd appreciate that more. I'd gladly accept death any minute now…

But there I sat, lonely and cold, head bent up to the moon, singing a lullaby. It was one of those nights when I'd peek at my window and wish upon a falling star, only tonight there aren't any stars in sight.

_Dear Jasper, _I scribbled mindlessly. Loneliness brought me to write him another letter. Another unsent letter, which will end up in the trash. A bank of words which he will never have the chance to read. He will never know how I really felt, and I didn't care. It wouldn't change a thing anyway. It wouldn't really matter.

After I finished my letter, I sat for a while pondering on how I would go on with my life. I wonder if Jasper would even remember me. I bet he doesn't know that underneath my strength; I have sensitivity. I bet he doesn't know that underneath my smiles; I have tears. I bet he doesn't know that underneath my honesty; I have lies. I bet he doesn't know that underneath my shyness; I have personality. I bet he doesn't know that underneath my insecurity; I have confidence. I bet he doesn't know that underneath my heart; I have him. I love him, and he doesn't have a clue.

I sighed at the truth of my words. It's sad when you fall for someone and finally decided to stop because of the pain. You tell everyone that you've let go and moved on but deep inside you know you haven't. You never did. Maybe, you never will.

The worst thing is loving someone when you know you shouldn't anymore. It's caring about someone, wondering how they are and what they're up to when the truth is they've stopped wondering about you a long time ago. The worst thing is remembering every single detail of your relationship when he's obviously long forgotten about you. The worst thing is missing him so much when he doesn't even realize you're gone, the worst thing is feeling the same as you ever did, knowing you shouldn't, because he doesn't anymore.

I started crying again, berating myself for doing so. Why can't I just forget everything like he did? Jasper had it the easy way. He was not the one who stays up in bed all night, crying because of me. I hate how life can be sometimes. After all that we've been through, he completely and unconsciously threw everything away. What about me? I'm left in pain, not healing…

My thoughts were interrupted by a faint noise from a distance. I stood up, dragging my heavy feet to the mango Plantation where the noise was coming from.

There, in the heart of the farm, surrounded by lush mango trees and vast array of shrubs and vines, proudly rose a white gazebo adorned with thousands of bright little blue lights. There was music serenading the two people who sat in front of each other- Maria and Jasper. He was proposing to her. I braced myself for the worse, knowing it's suicide to listen, but I still stayed, waiting for him to say the words. When he opened his mouth, someone put a hand on my lips, then covered my ears as he spun me around so I was facing away from the crucial scene.

I was shocked; not with what happened, but with who I saw. It was Troy. He sighed in relief as he dragged me away from the plantation.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I saw you yesterday. We were here on vacation."

I looked at him suspiciously. He threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, that was lame. I was following you."

"Why?"

"He was in the news! I found out he had amnesia. I figured you might need some shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you." I murmured. "But I'm still freaked out."

"Hey." He chuckled. "I was not stalking you."

"Yeah I believe you." I remarked sarcastically.

"Come here." He pulled me to a corner. We sat on a log.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Stop looking for happiness, Alice. It's just right beside you."

"Troy." I said firmly. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I decided to just go home. You should leave now. Thanks for saving me earlier."

"No sweat." He smiled. "Take this." He stood up, handing me another white handkerchief. "You might need it."

"Thank you." I mumbled. Troy walked me back to the cabin. I introduced him to my friends, then he said goodbye.

The next morning, I was packing my bags. I was ready to go. I went to Alyanna to get Marlo, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Ali, why are you leaving?" Alyanna asked, pouting. I smiled at her, then kissed her cheek. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?" She continued.

Jasper was there, too. He was playing with Marlo. He stood up to greet me.

"Alice." He said.

"Hi." I smiled my usual fake smile.

"Are you leaving?"

I nodded. I didn't have the strength to speak without releasing the pain I was feeling.

"Alyanna, go play with Marlo outside, okay?" He ordered. "Take her out for a walk."

Alyanna obliged, Marlo followed suit behind her.

"Why are you leaving, Alice?"

I sighed. Here we go again, I thought. "It hurts to be around you. When I see you, even just from across the room, it brings back a thousand memories. Not just of us, but of my entire life before. It's like I'm frozen in this place that I can't bear to be, I just care about you too much. As long as I can remember, everything just comes back to you. I mean, no matter what's happening between us, even the thought of you is a constant comfort, but I know I cant go back, and it hurts…" I looked down. So much for being honest.

If you are not sure where you stand in someone's life, its best to leave things behind so that if they drop you off, it will be easier to forget them. Don't waste time waiting for nothing. When efforts are not recognized, it's best to just give things up. You've done your part, let them do theirs. This was what I've realized. Jasper had no plans of doing his part, so I'm out of here.

"Okay then." He said. "Take care."

I nodded, too tired to cry again. I walked off to Marlo, carried her out, said goodbye to my friends and Jasper's parents, and scurried over to get a cab to the bus terminal.

******  
**This is goodbye. ;P why isn't anybody reviewing my stories? Come on… you're reading it…give me some time and review! Please?**

**MUSIC: The Art Of Letting Go by Mikaila**


	81. The Last Letter

**CHAPTER 81**

**JASPER**

After Alice left, I went to find Maria. I was walking by the beach when my little sister pulled me by the hand.

"What's up, Alyanna?"

"Come, Jazzy I need to show you something!" She exclaimed excitedly in her cute voice.

I let her lead the way, she brought me back to our cabin.

"What are we doing here?"

"You need to see this." She handed me a notebook. I looked closely and found out that it was a stationary set. It's cover was replaced with pictures. It looked like a journal, and it had pictures of me…And Alice.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Alyanna. My hands were sweating, frozen in place. Alyanna paid me no attention; she was three years old, of course she had short attention span.

"Alyanna," I called out a little louder. "I'm asking you a question."

She turned to me with a smile. "I was playing in the shore and then I found it there. It's Alice's, isn't it, Jazzy? I wish I knew how to read…I don't know what's written inside." She frowned.

Slowly and painstakingly, I opened the journal. There were random doodlings inside, hearts, my name, her name, question marks…It reflected her mood. It seemed heavy and dark.

I flipped away to the next page and was surprised to find a letter for me.

_Dear Jasper,_ it read. What the hell? Why am I feeling this way?

_They say time heals all wounds, but all it has really ever done is give me more time to think about how much I miss you._

_Okay, so maybe time heals most wounds, but why does it feel like the wound just gets bigger and bigger every second?_

_Or maybe, love is just a beautiful dream… And then, we wake up._

_Falling in love with you is the second best thing in the world. Finding you is the first. I was lucky, Jasper, for finding you one time. I guess that's how it works, but you couldn't blame me if I still feel the same, even after you've forgotten everything._

_You know what's funny?__Those things that you did when we were together that would always piss me off are the things that I miss the most.__ You know when __you'd never stop talking when I was trying to watch a movie,__ or __how you would always be a smart ass,__ or __how about all the times when you insisted that you loved me more.__ When you'd __playfully make fun of me for saying something wrong,__ or when __you'd pick me up and carry me and throw me in the bed,__ and when __you'd call me later than you were supposed to.__Those are the things I want back.__ It's weird, __I used to think that when I was apart from you, I'd be glad I wouldn't have to put up with them,__but now those are the things I miss the most._

_Tonight, I'm sitting by the shore, missing you, wanting you, needing you…Just wishing you think about me, and has never forgotten all the memories we two have, means everything. Just the small thought that maybe, just maybe, there might be "us" gives me the strength to hold on that much longer._

_I admit I was never the perfect one, I was never always there. I didn't make you smile at times, but there is one thing I did: I made myself the best version I could be for you._

_How can I stop this stubborn heart from pumping blood to what's left of you in me? Can't you see I'm growing weak?_

_Just because my eyes don't tear doesn't mean my heart doesn't cry.__Just because I come out strong doesn't mean there's nothing wrong.__ Often, I choose to pretend I'm happy so I don't have to explain myself to people who would never even understand. __Smiling has always been easier than explaining why I'm sad. _

_That's what you see in me, Jazz. While I was looking at you, watching you from a distance, I kept that smile on my face, even as you look at her like she's someone precious to you. Those glances were mine, at least, they used to be. Now, I've lost them forever, didn't I?_

_Is it really that hard to reach out to you? I don't know what's holding me back…My fear? Or the pain I've been through?_

_It just hurts too much; I can't bear it anymore. It is with great difficulty that I'm unstitching my life with you tonight. Tomorrow, I'll be gone. You'll never see me again, that's a promise. I want you to be happy with her._

_Sometimes in life, you wish for everything, then there comes a moment when you stop wishing. It's not because you got what you wanted, but because you finally accepted that not all wishes can come true._

_So long, Jasper. I love you, I always will. And I wish you all the happiness in the world._

As I read her letter, my heart was torn. It's like being stabbed with a sharp object repeatedly. I've been so cruel, and yet she loves me. How could anyone still love me as much?

Alyanna sat on my lap, then kissed my cheek. "Jasper, you better open up your eyes and see that girl waiting for you. She's the only one worth your time. She's the only one who cares. You better grab her before she silently slips away."

Coming from a three year old, I know that was silly, yet there's a part of that wants to do exactly as she said, but I didn't budge. It'll only hurt more people if I pursue her, and I still don't remember her.

So I did nothing. Days still passed, and I was happy with Maria. Or so I thought. I was slowly falling apart. I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss Alice. I was annoyed when she used to follow me around, but now that she's not here, I don't know…

"You seem distracted." Maria said. We were having candle lit dinner, and my thoughts were somewhere else.

"I'm just…thinking." I answered.

We continued eating in silence. I can't lie to her.

After dinner, we stayed in the beach for a moment. It was a hot summer night, but romantic nonetheless. We were sitting in the sand. Different thoughts were running in my mind.

"Jasper?" Maria said, breaking the silence. I looked at her, never saying a word. "Do you love me?"

I sighed. I'm not so sure anymore, but I nodded.

"Then…Kiss me." She blurted out, looking down. If there had been light, I knew I'd see her blushing. "Kiss me, Jasper. Prove your love to me."

I leaned in to kiss her. This would be our first kiss, my first kiss in my new memory. Just when our lips were about to touch, Alice's face popped in my mind. Her eyes, her hair, her smile…And then there's one image of her wrinkling her nose. I've never seen anyone so beautiful. "Alice." I blurted out involuntarily.

I stopped. I was frozen. Why can't I remember her? Beside me, Maria was sobbing silently. I knew I'd hurt her, saying Alice's name with love. "You still love her." That was not a question.

"Go find her." She smiled, urging me to go.

"B…But M-Maria…I can't see you getting hurt. I-I can't…" I stammered out, looking down. I made her cry.

"Jasper, close your eyes."

"I don't want to close my eyes, because you might leave me when I'm not looking. But I'm afraid to keep them open, because I couldn't stand to watch you walk away."

"Close your eyes, so if I ever get hurt, you wouldn't see."

I closed my eyes. I could still hear her muffled sobs. I knew she was fighting them off.

"Do you love her?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

I searched my mind for what little memory I have of Alice. Her obvious fake smiles, trying to be happy for me. The way she held my hand and I pulled away… the sadness in her eyes whenever I told her to stay away… That night she knelt down in front of me, pleading… The way I threw away her ring…

"Yes." I cried, knowing I've hurt somebody yet again. The moment I admitted it, my heart was flooded with unbearable amount of pain. I love her. I love her, but I was blinded because she was not there. I've loved her all along…

I opened my eyes, Maria was no longer there. I went back to the cabin, throwing everything I can pack in a suitcase hurriedly.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" My mom asked as I zipped the bag.

"I've got to find Alice!"

"It's late, Jasper. You could go to her tomorrow."

"I don't even know where to look first! I need to find her right away!"

"Son," my father caught my attention, tapping me on the back. For a moment, I thought he was going to stop me.

To my surprise and delight, he handed me the keys to his car. "The most important thing in life is to find yourself. Know who you really are and stick with that at all times." He smiled, then hugged me.

"Thanks Dad," I said, almost teary eyed. "Thanks."

That night, I drove 7 straight hours from Ilocos to Nueva Ecija. Bella gave me Alice's exact address, and I know that's where she'd go because it was Summer vacation.

I found their house. I dinged the doorbell impatiently, waiting for someone to answer the door. Ten minutes later, a housemaid greeted me outside.

"I need to speak to Alice." I said, still panting. "Is she here?"

"I'm sorry, sir." She curtsied. "She's at the airport. She's going back to Italy today."

"Fuck!" I cried out, kicking the exteriors of my father's car. "What time is her flight?" I almost shook the servant's shoulders.

"5:00 in the afternoon, sir."

"Okay, thank you." I said, running to the driver's side of the car. I still have time. I'd find her, no matter what.

I drove another five hours to the airport. I arrived there at four thirty, the intercom was now calling the passengers of a plane bound to Italy. I took a lungful of air, then ran to where the sound was coming from.

******  
**Second to the last chapter, I guess? Review please!**

**MUSIC: Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday**


	82. Reunion

**CHAPTER 82**

**ALICE**

_"All passengers bound to Italy, please proceed to the departure area…"_

That's what I've heard the voice at the intercom say. I sighed, then stood up from where I was sat, dragging Marlo and a suitcase behind me. I slowly made my way through the gates when I heard the intercom beep three times, then a guy's voice came pleading.

"I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me." He began, panting, I could say. "Love is knowing everything about someone, or not knowing them at all at the same time, yet you still want to be with them. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself. Love is listening, even if what they say hurts you. Love is feeling comfortable and safe around someone, and still getting weak knees when they walk into a room…."

Okay, that sounded crazy, cheesy, but he's right, I guess. I continued listening as I walked endlessly to the gates. Why was it taking so long?

"Love is seeing the one you love happy with someone else…and yet you still manage to smile for them, even when all you really want to do is cry."

_Well? That's exactly how I was feeling._ I muttered under my breath as I got ready to board the plane. I was about to step in when something clicked. Why haven't I realized earlier?!

"Love is what she showed me. I've been a total jerk…Alice…Mary Alice Brandon…If you could hear me, wherever you are…I still don't remember you. I don't remember anything from the past, but for the second time, I fell in love with you. I'm sorry… Please, please I'm begging you…Come back to me, Alice."

"Jasper?" I exclaimed in disbelief as the people lined up behind me started complaining.

"Alice…I'm here, please, please meet me. Don't leave…Please!"

"Oh my God!" I breathed in happiness as I started backing out of the line, dragging my suitcase and Marlo painstakingly. I tripped over some people's feet as I ran past them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I shouted as I hurriedly made my way to where the intercom was.

"Where's the intercom?" I panted as I asked a flight attendant. She gestured to me where I should go. I blurted out my thanks as I ran to the direction.

I stumbled my way through it as a song started playing. It was what Jasper wrote when Maria tried pulling us apart when we were still just friends.

What does that mean? Does he now remember?

"Alice!" He shouted as I approached nearer.

"Oh my God…" I muttered, breaking down in tears. I never dreamed this would happen, after all the pain I've been through. "Jasper…"

"Alice, you're here! Don't leave me, Alice. Don't leave me!" He cried. We were now trapped in the center of a circle of people.

"Jasper, how did you find me?" I asked in confusion. "Why are you here? Where's Maria? Can you remember me now? Oh my God Jasper… Tell me everything!"

"I don't…I still can't remember you, Alice." He admitted sheepishly. "But when you were gone, a terrible feeling of loss formed here." He pointed to his chest. "I miss you so much and I knew, I just knew that I fell in love again…I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you…"

"Shhhh." I put a finger against his lips, I didn't want him to blame himself for anything.

Jasper looked at me straight in the eyes. Still, I felt everything I felt when I'm around him. My love for him just grew strong, and no matter how hurt I was, I couldn't find it in my heart to be mad at him. He enclosed my face with his palms, and slowly, he leaned in to kiss me.

******

**Not yet finished! Haha one more chapter. I have to switch to jasper's view. Sorry. Please review! And to scarlett who doesn't have an account but reviews my story all the time, I love youuuu! Yes I read your reviews...I reply to reviews, but because yours is an anonymous review (meaning you dont have an account here) i can't yes, I do read what you say and I totally adore you! Thank you so much love. :) **

**And hey guys, I wrote a poem for Andrea Kelley...and I was crying yesterday because I didn't expect she'll read it..Apparently, a friend of mine sent her the link to my poem and through Twitter she told me she was in tears because of what I wrote! Gosh I love her... Just saying :) I"m just so happy...If you're interested here is the link :) tell me what you think.**

.

**MUSIC: What Are the Chances by Toni Gonzaga**


	83. A Brand New Start

**CHAPTER 83**

**JASPER**

The moment my lips touched hers, a warm fuzzy feeling started pouring over me. It's like reason after doubt. It's like light after dark; everything became clear and real. I savored her soft lips, aware of our little audience but I didn't care. All I need was her. Slowly, like a movie being played, memories came flooding back to my mind.

Everything I've lost, I gained back with that kiss. The sound of her laughter, the sweetness of her smile, those times she gave me a hug, the wrinkling of her nose, her kisses, that night I proposed to her…I remembered everything in an instant. This was Alice, my Alice…and what have I done?

"Alice." I whispered, smiling against her lips. "Alice, I remember you…"

Everybody around us clapped and hugged each other with joy as I spoke.

"Alice, I love you." I pulled her close for a hug, while Alice threw her arms around my neck.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Jazzy…" She cried. I ran a thumb through her tears. "You don't know how I wanted this moment to happen…"

"Stop crying now," I pleaded, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm not leaving you anymore. You're not leaving, either." I gave her a look that says it's final. She smiled, then nodded.

"Let's take this conversation to a more appropriate place." I suggested as I helped her put her baggage in the car.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I apologized as we drove back to Ilocos. It was a long drive, but totally worth it. She just reached out for my hand, then gently squeezed it.

"Do you remember anything that happened when you had an amnesia?" She asked out of curiosity.

I shook my head. "No, but I know I had an amnesia. Tell me what happened."

"You…You pushed me away…" She recalled, tears forming in her eyes. "You fell in love with Maria."

I felt the urge to punch the steering wheel right then but I didn't want to scare Alice, so I just balled my hands into fists. What have I done?!

"I'm sorry." I did not look at her, it will break my heart to see her heartbroken. "Please, Alice…Don't tell me if it hurts you…I'm so sorry." I squeezed her hand which was shaking.

"It's okay, Jazz." She smiled. "I miss you so much…"

"I thought I was late…." My voice cracked as I voiced out my feelings. "I can't remember you but my heart…It was aching with so much pain that I thought it would explode. I love you, Alice. I love you so much… Even if my mind didn't recognize you, my love for you was buried deep in my chest…and I only realized it when you were gone. I'm sorry…"

"Jazz, let's forget it…" She breathed.

I brought her knuckles to my lips and kissed her hand tenderly. I didn't know how I could undo everything, but I'd definitely make it up to her.

******

**Okayy, one more chapter! I'm so sorry.. I can't bring myself to end this already.. haha please review. Next one will be an epilogue.**

**MUSIC: My Valentine by Jim Brickman**


	84. Seven Years After:An Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**ALICE**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend Garrets beamed as he looked at us. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper smiled at me, then slowly, he raised my veil up to reveal my face. He leaned in to kiss me passionately. After all these years, it still felt as great as our first kiss seven years ago.

"Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock." He whispered as I hugged him tight. His warm breath lingered in my skin, making me tingle as I shivered against his hold.

I was now Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. Alice Whitlock. It has a certain ring to it, it was what I used to doodle at the back of my notebooks when I was still in college, and now, it came true. Seven years ago, I was just a spoiled girl trying to live on my own in a dorm. Now, I'll be spending the rest of my life with the man who was worth everything to me.

Jasper kept his arm around my waist as we posed for pictures. All our families and friends were present. I even dressed Marlo up for this special day. We took pictures with everyone, then it was time to toss the bouquet.

I turned around, my back to the audience as I tossed my bouquet using all my strength. I heard giggling and giddy screams as I searched the crowd for whoever caught it. There, standing in the middle, blushing like there's no tomorrow, was Maria.

Maria didn't hold a grudge against Jasper or me when we went back to Ilocos that day-Ilocos, where we're getting married today. She even hugged me when she saw me, said she was glad it all turned out that way. She never had a boyfriend ever since, one fact that made me worry a little. I felt obliged to give her one.

Jasper threw the garter. The guys were reluctant as it fell from the air, but a hand caught it, nevertheless. As I looked at who got it, an idea struck my mind: Troy. We remained friends after all, and sometimes he came to visit in the dorm. The looks he gave Maria never escaped my intrusive eyes, so I knew there was something behind them.

Troy was blushing as he slid the garter up to Maria's legs. I asked the photographer to take a photo of the moment. Troy pulled me aside after.

"What was that?" He asked shyly.

I folded my arms in my chest, then wrinkled my nose- a habit I didn't have the courage to break. "You'll thank me someday." I grinned.

"Congratulations Alice!" Bella hugged me excitedly. "Oh my gosh! You're married now! I can't believe it!"

"Thank you Bella!" I hugged her back. Edward was right behind her, shaking Jasper's hands.

Bella now owns an accounting firm, she manages it with Edward. Currently, she's studying again, taking up Journalism. She's on her last year, and engaged to Edward. They're getting married next year.

"Congratulations, Jasper." Emmett smiled as he slapped Jasper's back lightly. "And good luck to you, Mrs. Whitlock." He smirked. Jasper punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare forget her ever again!" Rosalie sneered at Jasper. "I'll punch you in the guts."

"Aww, of course Rose." Jasper kissed the top of my head. "I'll be spending all my entire life thinking of wifey."

My heart leapt at that nickname. I was his wife now, no less. A big smile was playing on my lips as we went to the reception area.

Rosalie enrolled the next school year after she was treated. She took up fashion design, and now she's a Fashion Designer, working for Jasper's mom. Emmett proposed to her last night at my bridal shower. The guys didn't hold a stag party, which was a good idea, if you would ask me. Emmett is now one of the country's most renowned rock stars, and oftentimes, it's hard to ask him out, because his schedule was tight and whenever he had time, his fans would recognize him the moment he stepped out.

Jessica married someone from our class last year. He was an heir to an oil company, so her mother approved of him right away. She was now pregnant with their first baby, that's why she didn't make it to our wedding.

Esme was offered a good job in Interior Designing for celebrities in Hollywood late last year, so she and Carlisle, who was now a doctor, had to close the dorm and pursue life where the grass is greener, as they say.

After all the memories and success stories the dorm had provided for us, we didn't have the heart to just let it slip away, since the potential buyer plans on making a hotel once the contracts were signed. All of us, Maria, Jessica, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I decided to buy the dorm with our own money and restore it the way it was when we first arrived.

Abby, the girl who stalked Jasper before, applied for a job so we let her manage the dorm for us. We all visited it when first semester began, and it was fully booked for the next four years. In my room were two girls, one was chirpy and the other shy. I smiled as I recalled how Bella and I met and became best friends. Three boys also occupied Jasper, Edward, and Emmett's old room, while two girls were now sharing Rosalie's. Maria's old room was turned into a study hall, which made me secretly happy, believing that no one would start out as an antagonist and end up hurting the most.

Jasper and I now own a chain of Hotels, Resorts and Restaurants, with the great help of our parents. Jasper's mom also gave me a wedding present: a boutique! I named it _Alyanna's, _after Jasper's sister, who, I found out, was the reason behind this wedding. If she didn't talk sense into Jasper seven years ago, we might have lost each other forever. I'm now planning to put up a pet apparel store and name it after my dear pet, Marlo.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard clinking of plates and glasses, people were asking for a kiss. The reception was almost over, and soon it will be our honeymoon.

Jasper leaned in swiftly to kiss me, and moments later, we were waving farewell to everybody to leave for our honeymoon. A horse carriage was waiting for us by the shore. Jasper helped me up, and again, I felt like a princess.

He carried me, bridal style, to our new home by the beach. I couldn't help but giggle as he stumbled through the stairs, opened our bedroom door, and gently laid me on the bed, like I was something breakable.

The side of the room facing the beach was made of glass walls. Through the wind blown curtain, I could see the moon, the stars, and the water sparkling proudly below. There was a cold chill to the air, lightly making the dimly lit candles in our room dance. There was romance in the atmosphere while a song played repeatedly on the music player.

_**And if loving her means  
It's a heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
She is the healing  
And I am the pain**_

It was the first song he ever wrote for me, and I couldn't help but cry as I looked back on all the trials we had to face to be here tonight. It was all totally worth it. The lyrics spoke of everything we've been through, the sacrifice we were both willing to give to make each other happy. I closed my eyes as I intently listened, letting the song take me wherever it must.

The wind gently blew on my face, the porch door was slightly ajar. I could hear Jasper's shallow breaths as the distance between us was shunned.

"Welcome home…" His breath tickled my ear as he whispered. I kept my eyes closed, and instantly, I was home.

**~THE END~**

******

**So….How'd you like it? Sorry, I refuse to write lemons! The honeymoon scene would've been good but it's awkward to write so I ended it there. You know exactly what happens, anyway. ;P I have no intentions at first of ending this with a wedding but someone requested me to do it, so I felt obliged. Thank you all so much for reading my story and sticking with it! I'll see you all soon in my next one, I hope? My heart is filled with so much love for you guys…. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

Just a special shoutout to these people who have supported me throughout the story. I wouldn't have done this without you!'

Bubbleblub11 a month ago this story only has one single comment. I was thinking of deleting it that time; I thought nobody was interested. And then you reviewed and told me it was good. God, I owe this accomplishment to you. Thank you so much!

LoveForJazzyAlways sissy! thank you for your support! I've gained a friend through this story, and that's what really matters to me. Please continue writing Control. :D Thanks sis!

Alice-oxox Coke girl! Thank you! I can still remember you told me you were on the edge of your seat..and you were sat on the floor! I dedicate this to you,too. Thanks vicky! and...Jackson's still mine. :)

Scarlett you are an anonymous reviewer and I really appreciate it that you always take some time off to review, to let me know that somebody is still reading my insanities. Thank you so much! Why don't you try writing?

MayMarieK you are very supportive! Thank you, thank you for reviewing almost if not all the chapters! Thank you so much!!!

RJRRAA you also review all the time. You are so generous and I love you! Whenever I open my e-mail I always see your name...And I couldn't be any more grateful than I already am. Thank you so much..

totally-team-jasperXD I love you!!! thank you for the nice reviews....You've inspired me to write...

I may have forgotten someone...But you all know who you are. I love you all dearly. This story is dedicated to all of you.

**~S**

**MUSIC: Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine**


End file.
